Two Families Connected
by ClearaMorph
Summary: This story will involve explanations to mysteries and a few families you know, love, and recognize in Pleasantview as well as other towns in Sim Nation. After all, just because you're cooped up in a small town doesn't mean you can't be connected to you brother or sister you don't even know towns over, because we are all connected to one another, in some small way.
1. Prologue:

Prologue:

The town had changed a lot in the many years, and one big change to Simmanity was they were all now going to live a lot longer, all of them were living much, much longer lives now; with a quick painless flash the whole town had extended lives. Not just Pleasantview but all towns and cities. Also, Mortimer Goth had soon discovered a potion though his outrage, during a needy moment in his life, in which helped in the rejuvenating of the mind and memories, to help if you would, to reboot any and all lost memories. This came in real handy for one Sim who had been for years looking for answers to her past, and Mortimer to further test out the medicine/potion. Soon her kin would have his past restored fully to him, as well as his family. The Goth Memory Potion was also the inspiration to another Sim who hated living in the slums who was looking for any idea to make money cleanly and honestly.


	2. Tales of Her Past

**Author's Note: **Grrr this is driving me up a wall, nothing gets updated, but now I know what's going on and how to post new chapters, sorry for the others waiting to read this. I like having a little fun, and it's good to stretch and exercise our minds once in a while, right? I'll hopefully be doing this for each new chapter. So since most of you will be in school and being tested, let's get used to it, and have a fun test or guessing game shall we? Anyone care to guess who the mother Angelique is (mother to, biologically) here's a hint, if you do get suck and can't figure it out, go back and reread the part about a divine appointment part, think about it carefully, soon will seem too obvious when you connect it to town Anne is from, when Angelique finally remembered the town's original name, think Sims 3. The second goes with it, who is Anne, or rather who she is related to, if you connect the town's real name to her; you might have a guess, as to who she is related to. The other hint is: she was a Sims 1 character, with the last name Hatfield. You might be able to look it up with just that info and get her actual first name. Otherwise, sorry, I won't say either who the son is or who Anne really is, unless you guess right you'll have to wait and find out later.

**_Tales of Her Past_**

She was freshly out of College, her world opened up to her, she almost nearly didn't go, times two, one she was near her age transition and College was not that well known but mostly considering what had happened, had she not been foster adopted by a kind lady when she had been, Anne would have never even gotten the chance to go at all. Angelique her foster mother had helped her to get her Aspiration up to drink back gallons of Elixir of Life, so she had plenty of time to learn more skills and to get some scholarships for College. It was a lot of hard work but it was all worth it in the end when she made her foster mother so very proud the first day of College and even more prouder the day she graduated Summa cum Laude 4.0 grade! Still, as she stood there, at the cusp of a new world, her heart longed for, something, that was not there. She knew though she had been drugged to stop her apparent screaming fit; that she did have, or possibly _had_ other family, as she was never really told the full story. Anne was promised; the day of her graduation she would learn of her past as much as her foster mother Angelique Hatfield could tell her. That promise, doubly inspired her to go to College, to not only find out that information, but to have a better life, one filled with knowledge, fun, wonderful memories, new friends, a life now fully ready for all the trials and joys of Adulthood! They got into the cab to go back home to Strangetown, where they were currently living, for who knows how long, they never stayed in one place for long, so it was hard to make friends, which suited Anne just fine, she was very shy, but that all changed when she went off to College, there she wanted, desired, and even, needed, friends, to get through her 4 years of College. "So, mother, you promised me something, that you would tell me of my past, the day I graduated, we have some time before we get back home; can you tell me now?"

Sighing deeply, "I looked forward to this day both with dread and joy, with joy that you would finally learn your past, at least as much as I was told, and knew, but dreaded it, that you would go off and leave me, and go seek out your kin."

"So I do have another family?"

"It is possible you do, but it's also very possible all or most of them died, in the flood. That's probably why you're hydrophobic dear, that's why you prefer showers to baths, or to my, as I'm sure it is, to your embarrassment, as well, at times, sponge baths."

"I'm not a slob nor am I at all outgoing, but I can't stand being dirty at the same time, in fact if you didn't know already I'm 8 on the neat side, it's just my fear of water. Why do I have the fear, was I really in a flood?"

"It's," pausing, "very possible, and or you were witness to the horrific devastation that it caused to the whole town. A lot of lives were lost; I was called in to teach the children who had survived until the regular and or replacement teachers were called in after the cleanup. The town was a mess."

"What town, I don't remember a thing just you taking me home one day."

"That was because of the drugs they gave you, I could deal with the screaming I was in therapy and counseling for many, many years, and," sniffling about something obviously hurting her deep into her past, Anne didn't ask, she waited and soon her foster mother continued, "if anything that might have helped you. I could have surely helped you through it all your trauma especially after the trauma I had went through and the counseling I received for it, I could have helped you through yours I'm sure of it. Yes I'm very sure of it, that it would have been far better off for you in the long run for you to keep the knowledge of what happened to you in your past life and to, work through it, rather than it being wiped from you, and still retaining some inkling feeling that there was or is something, missing from your life. I tried to make them not do it, I really did, but in the end they still drugged you, they said that it was the law, even fostering or especially adopting any Sim, it required the wipe of your past, besides they said, that considering the way you were screaming that it was the, humane," chuckling almost, "thing to do. I think it was more humane for them who were just plainly sick of hearing you screaming and sobbing from your traumatization, to just shut you up. When you cry you cry for a good reason, just like little babies cry for a reason, to be fed, or held, or changed, despite its sometimes unpleasantries all the tears and sobbing is there for a reason, and it's best to try to heed them, before it gets worse, not put a Band-Aid over them and hope that it goes away. I think it's just their Band-Aid drugging kids, sniff; it's not right, so not right. I don't care what the reason or excuse you don't ever hurt kids like that giving them drugs, they are far better off knowing and dealing with the truth, just like me."

"What happed?"

"To me or to you," Angelique asked, her deep dark piercing blue eyes almost starring right into Anne's soul both begging and longing for her to ask and not ask such questions as such hurt was there.

"If you're willing to tell me, looks like it hurts a lot to be dragged up. I have always actually wondered why you adopted me; did you just feel sorry for me?"

"Partly some of it, yes, it was that, I was a mother concerned for a child who was throwing her life away, you deserved a second chance, especially considering you probably almost died. Mostly, it was because I needed that void in my life filled. Somehow I just felt, connected, to you, that we were just meant to be with each other, a Divine appointment, if you will," Angelique explained Anne smiled so very proudly. That girl had such a strong faith in the Lord, if Angelique felt it was her calling from God to foster adopt Anne, Anne completely understood, God knew best after all, and trusted firmly in it. Who knows what the reason(s) for it was, as she could not see it yet, but she knew maybe one day here or up in Heaven she would see the bigger picture of why. "I needed someone to look after, after I lost my son, I needed to be a mother to, someone, not just to be a teacher to children, I needed to fulfill my, motherly role, and as it just so happened, it was you, to be that child, who needed a mother. If he wasn't dead, you would have had a brother, well, half-brother. I lost a child, when I was young; long before met you, then what happened to him ohh, it was so awful, I blamed myself for it, wrongly, until God made me see the truth and part of the picture."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. So, you, lost the child before birth? Is that why you were in counseling?"

"No, though at the time that was a very real possibility, I was so young, no he was fine and very healthy; no, all the counseling was because I had gotten pregnant with him."

Very confused, Anne knew Angelique was a Family Aspiration like her, and chose to remain so even after being offered the choice to change it in College. But did she secretly hate children? How so still then to take such an Aspiration, let alone be a teacher? Not, unless, she made a mistake, but surely she knew about the ability to change Aspirations if so desired, it was no longer just offered to you once, to all College students in their sophomore year; it was now a device they could use. She was confused to say the least, "What, you don't like kids?"

"I love children, no, I was raped, and he was my rape baby. My innocence in all senses of the word, was stolen away from me by a, bastardy Sim, named Josef Sexton, last name suited him, he's a Romance Aspiration. No I….sigh, sniff, was in counseling for the rape trauma, and then later on back in there for the loss of my child when he died. I just couldn't handle it, sniff, taking care of him I could physically fully, and all of that, it wasn't that, there was no problem with that, and I was also permitted to keep him. Still, I couldn't do it, I loved my son, don't get me wrong, I loved him so much, I would have kept him if I could, but in the end I really couldn't keep him. I couldn't be a mother to him, with the trauma, not properly, anyhow, not in a way like I should have been, emotionally attached, in some way, it's so hard to explain. Mostly, and no I never blamed him once for it, but, he looked a lot like his father, if you can even call Josef that, sniff, I loved him so much but when I had to look at him oh it just bought up, a lot of pain, and anger, I couldn't deal with, at the time, especially being a teenager. How could I love someone so dear to me but every time I look at him he hurts me with his eyes and face, it took a long time and an exorcism to get the demons out of me to be fully healed. So I did what I had to do, to work through it, what I thought was best, for both of us. I left him **_temporarily_** in the care of the local Social Services whist I sought counseling and healing for my soul, then take him back and resume being his mother. However despite the signed agreement and contract which suddenly was un-findable for some reason, I could not get my child back. I fought and even once tried to kidnap, forcefully take him back but to no use. They threatened his life and even mine if I tried to get him back, they were his guardians now, and I was not a fit mother. So rather than risk is life and mine I kept my distance to my little boy. Still they could not stop me fully, I didn't and never was permitted to tell him who I was, or should bother it did no good they would wipe his memories, so I didn't risk it. I just left him notes that he has a mother who loves him so very much and misses him and was looking after him in any way she could. When I could I snuck him in toys, and lots of food, and things, on the weekend I gave him a big backpack full of food and a love note, or anything else I saw he needed and I always before he got onto the bus to go back to 'home' stopped him and hugged him. I was his French teacher and he never knew who I really was to him, he loved me you know, like a student sometimes does in an almost a teacher's pet type of way. I was there, in every way that I could be, except, for being with him in a home, as his mother. I hate Social Services, so much, they for the most of them are evil not all but most are, I'm not condemning any or all of them, that's God's job, but I do pray His Just Wrath and punishing judgment on the ones who do purposely, not accidently or misinformed do it, but only on who **purposely** do it, to misuse; abuse the system, lie, manipulate and breakup families, in such horrible ways they tend to do to purposely harm children. Only those, God willing, of course, do deserve to get such wrath, but I say that strictly on the guilty parties not all of them are bad, some are just doing what they are supposed to be doing or don't naively know, what's really going on, and or make their mistakes, they don't deserve such ill treatment or Wrath for God knows, they are the ones, that truly only have the child or children's best interests in mind. Those ones; are never to be blamed, who do, do good work and like us all just make their mistakes. The evil ones God knows, all of them, how manipulative they are, they are lying demonic spawn, to which do deserve His Wrath and ill treatment, they are the ones who not only never let me have my baby back, but do hurt the children. Not just in my case or my son's case they didn't just stop there, no, they also hurt the rest of my son's family, along with it, and I'm sure more, that I'm not even aware of."

"Oh, how awful, so how far did he make it in life, though, life stage I mean?"

"Oh he made it to adulthood, without much help from me, he even got married, and I had a cute grandchild, so cute, I even managed to sneak in a few long peeks at him, while he was still a baby. Yes I even admit that I broke in at night to have a look at him sometime after he was born, and held him he looked a lot like me I could tell, he got a lot of his looks from me ready, ohh then, more so now, when he, after…well, that's another story for another time. You need to know your past, not my past, though my past will surely be needed to be known by you sometime soon, just not now. I'm sure you'll want to know later on about your dead half-brother I'm sure." Anne nodded, Angelique nodded lightly she would tell her foster daughter Anne that whole horrific story if she could believe it, later, much later. If this was something she could hold onto to bring her foster daughter back to her, so be it; she would put off that horrific story, for as long as she could. She was so fearful of being left alone, she needed Anne there, or someone, but because of the trauma of being raped she was no good with relationships or at least not in finding good relationships. She never had or put up high enough standards for herself she found herself with men who just wanted a one night stand or a booty call. So why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free, ah yes, such was the realistic thing for her. Although Angelique was still smart enough to say no and try to run away from such men, most times she lacked the courage to do so. Mostly it was because of Anne, she was safe from such nasty men; Anne would usually tell such men off, that they were just not good enough for her mother and to leave before she called the police. Anne had never known just how much Angelique had thanked God for Anne despite her natural shyness, for being such a good brave girl for telling all those nasty men off, for her, as it was something she could just not do for herself, alone.

"So what happened where was this flood?"

"It was in Riverblossom Hills, or at least that's what they call it now. I don't remember what they used to call it before the flood. I'm sure I will later; as it might be important for your journey to maybe start looking for answers there, as to your past."

"Do you know my real last name?"

"No, I don't honestly know if Anne is even your real name, it could be something else."

"Oh great now I'm really having an identity crisis, you don't even know who I am?"

Scoffing, "Nope; and this is the reason, right here, why you were better off not to be drugged, if you were willing to live with me and me to foster you, you would know I'm sure unless your head was hit and you had amnesia, to know exactly who you are. I would have never forced you to change your last name, let alone your first. However, that's what Social Services made me do, you had to take my last name, and for that matter Anne was the name they gave you or you gave to them, perhaps. It might be your real first name, but I do know Hatfield is not your real last name."

"Oh great," Anne nearly sobbed leaning her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I know, it was horrible, I do have some old newspaper clippings of it, I'm sure the name of the town before the flood is in it, you can start there. It's only a few hours' drive to get there, a day at the most; you can start searching in the town for your kin or news about them. You have a cell phone and you have my cell phone number, so if you run into any trouble any at all, I want you to call me at once, especially if you do find out, or find some news of you kin. I would love to celebrate or mourn with you. I may not be your biological mother but I raised you, so that still makes you my child and your mother, it's my duty to help you through this part of your life, in any way I can."

"I would appreciate that a whole lot. Don't worry, mom, even if I do find my real family alive and well, you will always, always, still be my mother, as well, that will, never, ever, change, no matter what. You raised me so yes, that makes you just as much my mother, as my biological one is, dead or alive." That was just what Angelique needed to hear, nothing as far as their relationship would change once Anne found her biological family to change all that. As they hugged tightly, Anne thought a few moments, "What if they are all dead?"

"Well, we'll deal with that hurdle when and if the time comes, one thing at a time. All I know both from what I witnessed from you and was told, you were huddled up in the fetal position screaming and sobbing he's gone he's gone he's dead they're all dead, God no, why not me. Obviously, you had lost someone very dear to you, or perhaps blamed yourself for the devastation. You were found by me as well; mostly Social Services, and the local authorities, quite a few times, up where the old dam was, that had exploded, which had caused the devastating flood to the town. I don't know, maybe you were looking for someone there?" Anne looked shocked and horrified. "I don't know, I wasn't there, I was only called in. I'm as you know a wandering teacher, I don't stay holed up in one town too long; I go wherever I'm needed. At that time it was…River-something we've been there before, a few years after the whole cleanup when it was changed to Riverblossom Hills. Ohh now I remember, what that town was called, Riverview, yes Riverview, does the name ring a bell?"

"No, Riverview," the name however spoken warmed the cockles of her heart the name sounded like, home, if it was where she really was from, that would explain that feeing. "I think it is, home. I do need to start there, in Riverview, who knows what I might find there, if I dig around."


	3. Outraged

**Author's Note:** I'm saying it once because as embarrassing as it is to put it in here and to a lot of people, you need to use proper body names, and not be ashamed of using them. With that now said: I think this is a bit obvious this guessing game, I think, so here is the question: Who is **Cindy** related to, her parents, and sibling(s) if any, and who's the boy the doctors refer to and his adoptive family? Here's a biggie do you think 'Cindy' is really Cindy's actual name? I welcome your thoughts and ideas on the subject. Also if you think Cindy should be called something else. PS sorry it took a bit I had the chapter ready but needed to go over it but was too caught up playing Sims Supernatural to do anything with it, as well as figure out how to properly upload chapter, I think I got it now, sheesh! Now I think I'm ready to do some writing for a bit on off.

**_Outraged_**

Mortimer watched as Alexander slept peacefully as he lovingly tucked him in after reading him a bedtime story. Mortimer sniffled as a tear rolled down his cheek, soon the boy would be a teenager, my how the time flied, and soon he knew he would be off to College. It was times like these, that he missed Bella the most, as he whispered her name, little Alexander tossed and turned slightly, Alex too probably missed her, as much as he did. Mortimer had to admit, Alex got his descendants looks, so he wasn't so much of a looker so it might even be hard for him to find a girl. With Cassandra soon to wed Don Lothario, it was a very strong possibility she would not keep her last name, let alone if she did that that they would give him grandchildren, he knew Don was not the fatherly type, _if_ it even worked out. That worried him, would the fine Goth name, be carried on? It was likely Cassandra would be moving out, soon he wouldn't have anyone to look after when Alexander left for College, no, no this cannot be; he would not stand for it. There was something he could do about it; though not his flesh and blood he would love the child as his own, as he placed a call in to the adoption agency. "Tomorrow I'll be here, thank you so much." He couldn't wait to meet his new son!

"So I'm getting a new little brother," was the first thing that came out of Cassandra's mouth at the breakfast table when the announcement was made, "really?"

"I get to be a big brother, really? Wow! So where do babies come from?" Asking the obvious question Mortimer knew would be coming as soon as he made the announcement.

"I knew you were going to ask me that. Well this one will be coming from the adoption agency or Social Services, however, well, all babies well come from, a part of mommy and daddy, and well God. See, when we decide to make a baby, He's in on it too as well, because He of course not only made us originally but He puts His Divine nature in all of us so that one day maybe hopefully we will return to Him in faith. Not all but most do find their way back to God."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he got the God part of it all, "Uhh I kind of get that, just not the whole, how it's done, part. How a baby gets in there and where in there, it's not really in your tummy is it? The God part, yeah, I do fully get that, the spirit and soul He has to like install into the new baby or babies and help make the body. I get that bit, just not _how_ to make a baby."

"Ha, ha, you're right when you were a toddler and were playing outside and that pregnant lady walked by our house, and you asked, why she was so big and we told you she was pregnant and will be having a baby soon. Then asked where's the baby, and we said inside a special spot in the tummy, but actually it's called a womb, is where a baby develops for 9 months, until it's ready to be born. Uh tell you what, I admit as much as I knew you were going to ask me this I'm a little unprepared to have the WhooHoo or birds and bees talk with you in greater detail than what you already know. I haven't had this fuller detailed talk in so long; so maybe I too need a refresher as well. I'm sure there's lots of new information out there now, even in a few years' time since we had this chat with Cassie. I don't want to give you any old outdated and possibly wrong information about the subject. So, how about after breakfast you and Cassandra go off to the bookstore or library and pick me up a few books. I have to be here for when the new arrival comes anyhow. So while you do that, I'll get my medical books out there's a chapter on the male and female anatomy and genitalia and how reproduction works, that will be a good start, I'm sure that's at least right, at least the basics. Then we can go through this together, with your new little brother. With all this new technology I know there must be greater detail, more than there was when we had the talk with Cassandra. Besides you should now be made aware of a few things before you start going through puberty, so you're not caught off guard or surprised by it when it happens. We'll sit-down as a family and have the WhooHoo talk and get to know the new arrival and learn together."

If only more were laid-back and relaxed on the subject, it made him feel better, especially being honest, hey I don't know it all or I rather give you the right info rather than giving a rushed quick very possibly wrong uniformed answer. It made Alexander heck even Cassandra validated that his questions were important and nothing to feel ashamed of asking. "Sure, that sounds great! So it's going to be a child or toddler?"

"I think with my older age, I'd be better off with a child, not a toddler, though I guess I could have drunk back some more Elixir of Life I invented, but, well, maybe I'll adopt another one, later after this one, a toddler next time." Mortimer, while Cassandra went into town with Alexander, to go get a few books, got his medical books out, and found the chapters on the subject of reproduction and male and female anatomy. Cassandra would help and also she mentioned it wouldn't hurt her to sit in on this discussion. She was getting married, and so as soon as they tied the knot, well, she was after getting pregnant. She already had a want for a baby, so she might as well get updated as far as this stuff went. Maybe pick up a few new moves to try impresses Don. The time soon came, there was a van parked outside than a knock on the door and Mortimer answered the door, and looked down to see his new redheaded, "Daughter, I uh, I asked for a son not a daughter, I specifically on the phone asked for a boy child not a girl. I mean she's cute and all and I do like her, but I did ask for a little boy, I'm confused, was there a mix-up?"

"You get what you get," the Social Service lady said quite snippily.

"Oh really now, so if I order a plate of food that I specifically, asked for no onions in it because I'm allergic and I found onions in it and gave it back to you for screwing up the order, and for trying to poison me, tell me what would I get in return."

"I would throw it right at your head, and tell you to bug off, because I really don't give a care, now take the child or else!"

"Oh-ho, really then, okay, fine then, that's just fine with me I will take her. However in realty I would get a new plate of food without onions and get it for free for screwing up the order, and if that was your attitude about it I would have you butt fired and possibly jailed for it," he said outraged and slammed the door shut.

Startled by the door slamming and sighing deeply the girl spoke, "I'm Cindy, and it's okay, I don't really want be here anyhow, I want my real mommy and daddy!"

Crouching down to try to console her, "Sorry I frightened you and gave you such an unwarm welcome, I do love you as my own, but yes, I'll take you back to your real parents; so, who are they?"

"I don't remember! Just that I miss them a lot whoever they are, and my arm hurts really badly, I can hardly move it, I think I got a shot," sniffling loudly she rubbed her arm.

Mortimer inspected the area there was a red rash around the injection area and it was very hot to the touch, and very swollen, possibly an allergic reaction to the injection. "My goodness, it's very hot, and very swollen. Let's go get some ice for that but I'm taking you to the doctor to have that looked at. You might be allergic to whatever it was they gave to you. You don't remember anything at all? You know how to talk and walk; do you know how to go potty and all that?

"Yes but I don't remember any of that, of being taught that stuff, no memory markers of that, or who my parents are, my real ones, not you," sniffling loudly she shook. "I don't like this!"

"Come with me into the kitchen I have to get that swelling down," quickly Mortimer worked to smash up some ice. Soaking a dishtowel in cold water he wrung it out a bit, and wrapped her arm up with the ice and the wet cloth to help reduce the swelling. "Don't mind the angry smacks," Mortimer warned as he smacked the ice in the dishtowel on the counter a few times to break it up a bit before he wet it down and wrapped up her swollen arm with it.

"I feel like busting up that ice too, I hate this."

"I don't like this anymore than you do, I'm sorry to say. No offence or anything, when I chose to adopt, I specifically asked for a child boy, so our name can be carried on. My son isn't well off in the looks department so I was worried he might have trouble finding a girl, and I wanted to make sure after my wife disappeared that our name would be carried on and I would have someone to look after when my children leave the nest. If Bella was here I would want to have more babies with her. I was thinking if after this first adoption, if it had worked out well, I would go on to adopt a girl but maybe a toddler the next time."

"I could keep my new last name, I don't mind at all about doing that. Oh that's so cold but ohh it feels so good," then it was wrapped again with a dry dishcloth to absorb the ice and water that would inevitably start to melt and drip.

"I know and if that were the case that I was keeping you, I would hope you do, do that, but no, you are going back to your rightful parents, whoever they are, unless of course I find out that they were abusive or purposely harmed you or neglected you, in which case I would keep you, well, right after I deal with Social Services. Funny I can chose the age, but I don't have a choice in gender, what are they thinking, that I can't even look at the children to decide, maybe I wanted a child with light, dark, or tan, skin, or one that looks more, or less, like me, or just look at all the children and see what one my heart falls in love with. This is so messed up, what society has become, for shame. Yes I know there will be some choices that won't be up to me, but I should at least get to choose the gender of the child that I'm taking in as my own."

"Well you don't get that choice when you do have babies," Cassandra said as she walked in to meet the new arrival with Alex and some books.

"I thought I was getting a brother not a sister."

"I know but apparently like giving birth choosing the gender of an adopted child is now also out of our hands too. This is ridiculous, it wasn't like that years ago when I was a child it was different. I thought adopting is different than birth that's why some chose to adopt so they _can_ choose the gender of the child, like I wanted to. Before you could go right on in and view the children and pick out the child or children you wanted to adopt. Now it's all changed, this is absurdity, I wanted a child boy to insure that the Goth name is carried on, then maybe like I told Cindy here if it all worked out then go on to adopt a toddler girl next time. I mean even back then teenagers were even allowed to be adopted out as well. I have to now ask, out of curiosity, if I could out adopt a teenager, do you know?"

"No, I don't know for sure, but none of the teens I don't think can be adopted at least as far as I know they can't be."

"That's silly if you ask me," Cassandra commented, "teens need love as much as children and toddlers and babies do."

"Oh yes and need a mommy and a daddy too," Cindy agreed.

"That's right, they may be more independent, but they still do need parents just as much as any child or toddler or baby does. Okay let's go to the doctor and have that looked at, then we'll see about trying to find out who your real parents are. It will be all up to you in the end though if you want to go back to them or stay with us, I won't be offended or hurt by your choice. I might recommend it though if it was purposeful neglect, or hurt caused to you, that you were removed, that in that case you should stay with us, but I think you are better off with you real biological parents. Parents just like kids make mistakes, I think if it was only a mistake, like say you got home from school an hour or two before one or both of them get home from work, then by all means go back home to your real parents."

It wasn't long and the diagnosis was found. "Well I've given Cindy a dose of adrenalin to help to counteract the allergic reaction of the shot of anti-memory injection that they gave to her when she was adopted out; apparently all children get a shot like that to erase all memories and memory markers such as that. However, despite that, her memories are lost permanently, there's nothing I can do about that. If you wish to return the child to her rightful parents, I don't know how you can go about it, but all the best, and good luck to you to do that. I know if I ever lost a child to Social Services I would be as outraged as you are, and am, to find out that they get drugged, to forget everything especially their parents, it really isn't right."

"I may just have to get the police involved in this in the end. I do need her records as her new guardian; I think I do have a right to them."

"Well, maybe I can help you there, if there is any sort of abuse, I can look into it. Cindy is it okay with you I give you a full examination to see if there is any sort of abuse or hurt on your body?"

"I guess so, you are a doctor so I know it's okay. Umm, are you going to look at my umm you know, private areas, too? I don't know about that _you_ looking at my vulva and vagina, and bum."

"Yes, but it's okay I'm a doctor, but if you're more comfortable with a female doctor I can have one do that part of the examination, or the whole thing. Believe me; I completely understand that you would be more comfortable with a female doctor looking at you and especially your private areas than a male doctor."

"Yes a girl doctor, you can do the other stuff, but you're a boy and I don't want your cooties on me when you look at me there."

Chuckling, "Okay fair enough, and I'm also glad to hear you know the proper body names too. Wow and rarely do I hear the two proper names from a girl, especially one as young as you are."

"What vulva is what you see on the outside and vagina is the inside you can't really see unless you look with a mirror or something or are really flexible, ha, ha, ha."

"That's right exactly you're smart to know that. Now if only all other parents were so bright to do that with their kids, we wouldn't have problems we see too much of with medical examinations."

"I call mine a, wee-wee," Alex said.

"Uh hello, it's called a penis, not a, wee-wee, wee-wee is what comes out of your penis," Cindy corrected Alex. Even she despite having her memories and mind erased knew the proper bodily names and how important that they were called by their proper body names. She was not ashamed of them or to call them by their proper names but was modest to use them in proper context of cases like now.

"My point exactly," the doctor nodded, "I hate it when parents and kids call their private parts by stupid cutesy names."

"Alex, you know what it's called, we told you that," Mortimer corrected.

"Yes and as shy as I am, I know to call them by their proper names, it's important."

"So what, why, it's a, wee-wee, to me, what's the point?"

"I'll tell you what the point is, so no one is confused including you. You come in crying saying my wee-wee hurts, what am I going to think when you say that? Okay so it hurts to pee, but that's not the problem at all that you're having. So I start to ask does it hurt just when you start to wee-wee, or the whole time that you go wee-wee, and start asking you a bunch of confusing questions, thinking that okay, maybe, you have a bladder problem, or more likely a urinary tract infection, or are just having a bit of trouble urinating, what then? Now if you had just said it right away, my penis hurts, then I would ask, oh okay, so, do you know why it hurts, are you circumcised, or uncircumcised, when did it start to hurt, what does the hurt feel like, stinging, pinching, throbbing? Then we can get right down to it, _why_ it hurts and if something could be done about it. Or you tell me what happened, a bee stung me there while was catching bugs, or the potty lid fell down on it while I went pee, or some mean kid or bully kicked me there and now it's so swollen. If you just say my wee-wee hurts well then I don't know if you mean it hurts to pee or if you're referring to your penis hurting for some reason like that."

"Oh owie," gasping and grasping himself there shuddering at the idea, it did the trick. "Okay from now on it's a penis it's called a penis, okay I get it, why I should call it that."

"Good." The examination was done with just Cassandra in the room who she was much more comfortable with another girl. Then the doctors switched out, and a female doctor did the other half of the examination. Both their conclusions, the child was perfectly healthy there were a few reddish ruddy marks, but no actual signs of abuse. Though she did look a bit on the undernourished side and could stand to put on a few healthy pounds.

"Hmm, I wonder if she was taken away for another reason altogether, her ears, they are elf ears, it could be very possible she was taken because of the way she looks. There are a bit of reddish marks, it is possible that it is faded hurt marks. From something, what though hmm, wish you could remember from what? Maybe she was bullied and they thought it was the parents who did it, or Social Services just took her because of the way she looks. I have heard of one case where an elflike boy was stripped of his parents because he was pale and looked like an elf or fairy. It was a horrendous rumor; I think no one believed that his parents were both shot dead, on the spot, when they went to try to fight them, to try take their toddler son back. Of course, you know how rumors are, half the time the facts get so far askew, that you don't know what to believe, what's the truth, what's a lie, and what's just someone adding other embellishments onto the fact," the male doctor said.

"Yes it's a lot like this one I heard about a family being used to be test subjects, and their entire family was killed so that they were unable to be reported to the police. I don't know how much of it is the truth or a lie, or trying to make Social Services look like the bad guy here. That's just the thing too; a lot of parents think Social Services are a bunch of well sorry jerks, maybe I shouldn't say that baddish word around you kids. Anyhow, the thing is there is no proof of it; it could very well be because all the kids get drugged. Frankly Cindy looks very undernourished to me, and she could stand to put on a few good healthy pounds. Funny ironic thing is: if to say that was the case, and say for example Cindy was taken for unintentionally not being fed. Like maybe she was a bit hungry before going to bed, or was being punished that way, sent to bed without supper, because she wanted muffins and not a proper meal with her family, so she was very hungry when she got up but they couldn't make breakfast in time for her to eat something. It's just so stupid, Social Services takes them for 'not being fed' and it wasn't intentional, or was a punishment, and what happens, from what I see here, if it is the case indeed, the child gets neglected more at Social Services and is still not being fed properly there under their care."

"Or worse yet Social Services have a prejudice against kids with Elf Ears or pointy ears and they take them away from their loving parents," the male doctor says nodding. "Probably got some sort of irrational fear of them like they're going to cast a spell on them or something just because they have elf ears and look like one."

"My ears, I think I do remember the Social Service lady saying I was so wicked because I had them, saying that I was a fairy or an imp or something dumb like that, that I was evil. So I had to keep my hair down if I ever wanted to be adopted out, but I like my hair up and I like my pointy Elf Ears."

"If only you could remember exactly why you were taken we could have them charged. That's it! Aren't vaccines simply the product of taking the disease and breaking it down and weakening it or studying it to find out the cause or of how it works, and reversing the effects of said virus or disease."

Nodding the female door smiled, with a nodding shrug, "In a nutshell, yes."

"I might have stumbled onto something here then. Come along, Cindy, we're going to go get a few things, namely from Social Services."

"Wait, what was that child's name who was taken because of the way he looked?"

"Uhh, I don't know; I do however know that did not happen here, it was in some other town. Doctors usually do hear about this sort of stuff, because some go to other facilities, in different cities, to help out, when they are needed, understaffed, or need a specialty doctor. So, usually, before any child is adopted out, they have to be approved by a doctor that they are healthy enough to be adopted out. In the end, he did get adopted out by two loving parents, from what I heard. Like you, I was wondering that myself, who the kid was. So if anything about that were true, at least it had a happy ending to it, for the child, he got new parents."

"That's too bad you don't know his name, but I'm glad he's got new parents who love him."


	4. On Tape, My Friend

**Author's Note: **Shorter chapter, but jokingly rated 'T' but seriously T for Tissue Warring here, you might need one or two, to, sniff, sniff, blow, blow, depending on how sensitive you are - or sorry to be gross to the boys - what time of the month it is. Since I have to ask, and the questions will get better, I promise, but here's the only one I can think of, for this chapter, as an incentive to Rand R, what do you think George aspires to be, when he grows up, career wise, I mean, but if you want to pick out what you think his new Aspiration should be, you can do that too. Please actually, do that! Because I honestly have no idea what new Aspiration to give him Secondary or Primary when he changes it, and yes, it will happen, to all of them. Maybe he perhaps will stay Pleasure even Secondary, but I think a new one would be better; I'm open to all your suggestions! What do you think, good idea for Don and Cassie, at the end of this chapter, or is it way over the top? Did it make you cringe just a bit, if you get what I meant by Simhood, if not Simhood=Manhood!

**_On Tape, My Friend_**

With a stop at home, to drop off Cassandra, and Alexander, then a stop at the electronics store, to pick up something, they went directly to the adoption agency, and got out of the car. "So why the camera," she asked.

"I need evidence, to send to the police, to charge them with. Now I just got to find a way to hid it on my person to not be seen so I can try getting some evidence of the conditions here." While he was setting it up to record and trying to figure out where to hide it let alone how he was going to try getting any evidence he needed, a teen recognized Cindy.

A boy came out to head off to the park and spotted her talking with the older gentleman and he rushed over to the end of the parking lot. "Cindy," running over, "I heard you got adopted out today so is this your new dad?"

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Oh no, they did give you that anti-memory injection. I'm, George, don't you remember me at all? Little Goth Boy, you used to call me, I loved that nickname. Don't you remember me at all?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"It's okay; I guess it's to be expected."

Mortimer smiled, as he started rolling, unawares to the teen then asked him, "You live here?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Do you hate it here?" The teen looked around and bit his black lipstick covered lip and looked around once more before he spoke, a bit too warily, making sure he wasn't caught, or overheard, as he shakily, cautiously, but full with malicious, vehement undertones, riddled with anger, spilled everything he wanted to spill. Perhaps he might get some evidence, just from this young teenager, he realized, just from observing George's reaction that something was indeed amiss here, he was glad he was getting all this on tape and had met him.

"You better believe I do, it's horrible the way they treat us, almost like slaves, or maybe worse than slaves. For the teens, we all have to have jobs, to give them the money we earn; we don't even get to keep it, to spend it on ourselves for things we want or more likely need. Then on top of our teen job, we have to take care of all the other kids. So we hardly ever get any time to just be kids and some time to ourselves to go have fun. We can't even be adopted out," he mentioned confirming what Mortimer had suspected and Cindy was hesitantly sure of was true, "oh which totally sucks. I have every right to be adopted out, as any of the younger kids here, but no-o I have to be stuck in here like a little slave in fear every day of my life, who's next. I rather run away and live in the streets at least the streets would be kinder, than this place. Or better yet the woods, yeah the woods, I love the woods. The only reason why I don't is I know what will happen, if I did get caught, and found, it would be uhh, not good, hell to pay, you don't want to know. I was just about to sneak out, to go and do something fun at the park, before I spotted you and Cindy. Why, do you want to know, do you want to take me home, oh do you, please? Right now, before they find out I snuck out, please? You don't want to know what they do, to the naughty teens, or even kids, who sneak out, when they get busted; I heard they beat them, I'm not talking about smacking you on your backside, a spanking, no it's a beating, an actual, beating." George didn't even know why he was spilling this to Mortimer, he shouldn't have even said anything, but here he was spilling his guts and blabbing everything wrong about Social Services to Mortimer like trusting fool. Then again, you have to learn to trust someone, sometime don't you? Admittedly he was feeling better a lot better unburdening everything off his chest and heart, George just couldn't stand it here. Oh sure he knew he was taking a huge dangerous risk telling Mortimer all of this, but he couldn't stand it here anymore, and someone else needed to know of this problem, and to carry this heavy burden for him, or with him. He could feel it, safety, a sense of help, perhaps, that was why he dared to say it or anything, at all, about it.

Mortimer was shocked to hear this but tried to remain as neutral as he could as he kept rolling hopefully he would get more information out of George about this place, anything more would greatly help. "Really, well, maybe I could agree to, something."

"Only if you promise me you can take my other brothers and sisters too, with you, it's all of us or nothing; we can't be split up."

"What, all of the kids in there you mean?"

"No, no, just us, there's my 3 other brothers, and 2 sisters. We can't be split up, or I won't go with you, we all have the same adoptive dad and we refuse to be split up or be given any anti-memory injections. We fought and avoided it for this long, like hell we're going to be stuck with it now, uh-uh, no way. Fortunately they don't know about our daddy when we changed our last names back from our adopted daddy's last name back to our birth mothers' or parents' last names', or we would be drugged I'm sure too. They don't know it's us, who we are, if they did know, there would be trouble, and well, let's not go there. We can't even play or talk and hang out together, hardly to never anymore, as much as we want to do it, and we all suffered for it. We can only sneak it in, here and there, a passing smile, a quick comforting hug, or a family kiss, only, when no one is looking, usually done at night, when we at times sneak into each other's rooms. You don't know how badly we miss each other despite being in the same building together, it's not like it was, it's so lonely now," he sniffles. "We all love each other don't get me wrong, we all love each other so much, we just pretend and act like we don't or hate each other, but we have to do that to try keep up appearances, that we don't like each other or are indifferent to one another. Our relationships used to be so tight, and so loving, now it's dwindled back to nearly nothing, but we have no choice in this, we fear, it would be far too suspicious; we can't let them know that we're related this way, that we're siblings. For that reason, we come as is, or not at all. We need our memories, to keep them, it's all we have, to keep us going," George said explaining to Cindy and especially Mortimer, the grim situation, as best that he could, as he rubbed the back of his neck near tears to think of this. Then a bit sadly George sighed reminiscing by the looks of things, back to a day or days when things were a lot better, as he looked a bit hopeful, that there was something better out there, or back in the past.

Who could not be moved or act compassionately hearing that, besides this had to be a Godsend to his and Cindy's situation, and praises in his heart his Creator, for this. In turn he would be a blessing to them all and others, many; many others Mortimer just had to say, yes. "Well, I think I might be able to arrange, something, however you must do something for me first. I do want to return Cindy here to her real parents, as much as she wants to be with them, whoever they are."

"What, so, you don't want her, what? I'm confused."

"Get me evidence, sorry I recorded you without your permission, but, get me evidence I need evidence," stopping the recording and handing over the small spy like video camera, "and lots of it, any and everything that you and your siblings think that Social Services could be charged with or used as evidence about the poor living conditions in there. Do that for me, and I'll take all you kids in. I love her and will have Cindy, if I do find she shouldn't stay with them, but because I do love her, well, I know in my heart, she's better off with her real parents, I know. I need to know who they are, though, to do that, and if I can charge that nasty Social Worker for being a well, I can't say what I really think with such young ears present, but you get the idea."

He hated the Social Workers as much as he did, so he was all too happy to oblige, "Oh," yes he was a bit upset he was taped without his consent as he paused then shrugged it off, realizing that was a good thing, and smiled, "it's okay you recorded me, hell I'll put my testimony to the horrendous living conditions up in court if I have to," he said being handed and entrusted with the video camera. "Cool, wow, I never seen a camera this small before, oh is this like a spy cam or something like that?" George asked excitedly you could hear it in his voice as it cracked and pitched a bit as well, as he was giggling a way, checking it out a bit, and gently playing with it, to have some fun.

"Something like that, yes, I just bought it, you get me a bunch of evidence of all the deplorable living conditions in there, and then I can arrange for you and your siblings to get out of here, with your memories still intact, when the police get involved and arrests and charges are laid. We can then see about the other children, in returning them to their real parents and homes, or at least fostered, until a permanent situation can be found for them."

"Cool, will do sir, yes; we're getting out of here!" Covering his mouth he looked around to see and make sure no one saw, or heard him, especially, but he was glad to see aside from Mortimer and Cindy no one else was around. "You're talking to the right Sim for this job, oh I love this idea, oh yes, oh yeah, this is gonna be super fun for me, I love it," he said passionately.

"So do you know where Cindy came from or who her real parents are?"

"Uh no, I don't, she came here late at night just 3 days ago, I don't know where from."

"I need not only evidence of the conditions, but if you or your siblings can get me her file and as well as get me some of that anti-memory stuff or drug they use on the kids; especially that, I'll take you all in to my home. But you might all have to sleep in the same room, just for a few days however, until the next story of our house is reconstructed and built and to accommodate you all, but you will be all together at least, with your memories intact. Ha, ha, ha, ha, and yes just to be kids, I would like you to have fun and be kids you can all quit your jobs for a few years. However, I do want you to learn your skills and get ready for College of course, so studding in school, and doing all of your homework, and some skilling is needed. You may want to pick up a teen job later on, because you can get scholarship money for College for reaching the top of your teen job, and also you'll be an overachiever as well too. Oh and yes you will all get to keep all your money, and spend it on anything you like to."

George smiled; he had no problems sleeping with his siblings in the same room together, not at all, in fact, that would be just peachy, he missed them, a lot, and being close to each other in the same room would be wonderful, since they were all in separate rooms. As for gaining skills, to be getting ready for College, as he saw it, at least someone cared about his future enough to say something about it. Now, he just wanted to make sure, there was no backing out of this, or he would not do it, he would shove that camera right back in his face and tell him to bugger off, or take it and run and maybe trade it in for some money, for a decent meal and handheld games for he and his siblings. He wanted out, and to be assured that he and his siblings would have a home, together. So as childish, as it might be, to an Elder, to do this, it had to be done. So with a bit of an impish smile George stuck out his pinky finger, "I now want you to swear it to me, pinky swear, or promise it to me, and it's as good as gotten, give us a few hours, to get the stuff you need, and I'll call you as soon as it's done, as long as you, **seriously**, promise us, pinky swear promise it to me as well as my siblings, and we'll get all the stuff you want, as long as you do agree that we get a home with you, memories intact."

Mortimer nodded, yes he knew the terms of the pinky swear or promise, and if that was the way he wanted it, to have that, assurance, he was very happy to do it his way, to give George, that promise, as long as George too, was good to his promise as well. Mortimer was just glad something else didn't come up, or he might have to say 'no' to that part of the pinky promise before he took the oath. With a nod Mortimer stuck out his pinky and they entwined them, as they made their vows to one another. "I pinky swear it, I'll break your finger if you break your promise to me, and likewise you can break my finger, if I break my promise, both to you, and to your siblings on this."

"I honor that vow, you have my permission to bust my pinky, if I break my word, and I will do the same to you if you break your pinky promise both to me and my siblings. I will do my best to get you all you asked for and need, her files the anti-memory drug as well as loads of evidence to the way things are in there, your evidence," George swore sternly and unwavering, that he would keep his word his promise, or face the dire consequences.

"I honor you word and your promise to me. You get me lots of evidence of the horrible living conditions and such and a sample of the anti-memory drug and or how it's made, if you can, and try to find Cindy's file, if you can, and you can all come and live with me I'll look after you all and take you all into my home and you can live with me for as long as you all want it for, or I live, I pinky promise it, this promise to you and to all your siblings," Mortimer swore the promise to George as well as his siblings. With the pinky promise made and the vow sealed Mortimer got out a piece of paper from his car's glove compartment and a pen from his pocket and wrote down his household phone number and handed his cell phone to George. "Here's my cell phone, I'll let you take it to borrow it, but I want it back. You can get your own later; I'll give you all the money for that if you like one. Here, this is my home phone number. I would like you to call me as soon as you get it."

"Will do," he said excitedly, and rushing off, he was all to egger and excited to do spy stuff, to catch the Social Services bad guys, but stopped a few seconds to heed Mortimer.

"Wait, just, don't make it obvious what you're doing though, okay, keep yourselves safe too, all of you, that's important to me, you're all safe, don't endanger yourselves to try get what you can't get, thinking that you _have_ to get it, you don't. Also, if this has to take a day or two to get what is needed to keep yourselves safe, I will understand. If you _can't_ get it, the ant-memory drug or how it's made, or Cindy's file because you _can't_ get into, wherever, I'll understand. I won't hold you to that part of the promise. That's why I said it the way I said that vow. You must however get me the undeniable **evidence** of the living conditions to shut this place down or make arrests, that will be good enough, I will hold you and your sibling however firmly to **_that_** part of the promise. _If_ you can't get the other things, I can get it later when the police raid the place, I can get it then, all of that. However if you _can_ **_safely_** get me the other stuff, great, do it."

George then knew it, Mortimer was going to be true to his word, and pinky promise, when he heard that and was nearly crying as he smiled, "No prob, we can always play keep away with the cam if anyone gets wise to us." Despite the long black trench coat and pants George could run fast he was gone back in the building egger to do what was needed to be done to get out of there.

"I hope we can trust him."

"Oh I'm sure we can, I could tell how desperate he was for the help and to get out of here. I do not think he was making any of that up. Besides, I was serious, if he doesn't get what I need, and he's just toying with me, I will come back here, and break, or cut off, that pinky finger. I don't care about losing my cell phone, or that camera I just bought. I care about integrity, so the promise best be kept or there will be painful consequences to be paid, for a broken promise especially a pinky swear or promise being broken."

"Is it that serious?"

"Yes, that's the terms of a pinky swear or promise, it's almost sacred and very serious, so if you do break the promise, you get to break or cut off the pinky of the one who broke his or her pinky swear or pinky promise to you. That's how serious it was back in my day, when I was your age, now it's not quite as serious, usually. Hmm maybe I can get Cassandra to make Don promise not to cheat on her or else she will break off something important to him, for doing so. Darn Romance Aspiration, Don is; I can bet he will cheat on her. I rather her not go through with it, beforehand, getting married to him, and be a little heartbroken over it, than get her heart crushed, when he cheats on her. However, at least if he makes the vow, not to cheat, and does, then at least Cassandra will get the satisfaction of breaking off his Simhood, if he does cheat on her."

Cindy jaw dropped winced sympathetically, and then laughed, slightly awkwardly, "Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, heh, heh, uh, yeah, ha, ha, heh, heh, heh, oh yeah, that just might work, ow!" So in the meantime, while evidence was getting taped Mortimer got to know Cindy a bit more, as he took her out for a late daddy daughter Saturday lunch date, before they would have to part ways, when he returned her to her real parents. He was confidant as he started the research later that evening to make the anti-memory drug, that he would find the cure for it.


	5. As Good As Promised

**Author's Note:** Okay not only is this a very long chapter, just to warn you, but it's also fun testing time again, to hopefully help you R and R, so I have a few! First question up is, name the 'Tricou potty training method', and if you have, or do, or will use it with your child(ren)? PS I would love it if a Modder out there could help make this mod for me, it seems like it would work with the parenting book and if you have the baby mat and chair it's especially obvious when the babies need to potty. Here's more test questions for you, they say we all have at least one thing we are afraid of, so with that said… I call this part of the test, Name That Fear. All the Tricou teens have at least one or more fear. I dare you to put all the clues together and name, George's fear, which I partly share, but have, for the most, part gotten over it. Decode Joel's terrifying gripping fear, and it's even hinted at in the bathroom what Rebecca is oddly afraid of, so watch out. Think Rugrats if you get stuck, is your hint for her. I do have to warn there is violence of the abusive nature, in this chapter but no gory details for younger readers, and with it there is also rated T for tissues as well, sad or tear inducing parts, especially at the end when it switches over to a happy joyful loving glorious ending for the Tricou teens. Bonus point hugs if you can name Heath's parent(s).

**_As Good As Promised_**

Sure it had to wait until a few sibs had gotten back from work and they were all safe in the kid's room together when George told them all what was up, that they were getting out and a home they just needed to get a few things. "George, are you serious, we all get to be his kids, and keep our memories too," Rebecca the almost Asian looking teen asked, shocked especially that George had dared to spill what he did, and to complete stranger yet, like he did.

"Yes he pinky swore promised it to me, and I know he will keep it, he even was concerned that we were safe getting it, if it had to take a day or two to be sure we are safe, so be it. So if that doesn't mean he is fully intending on keeping his promise, I don't know what is. We just need to get evidence, of the horrible conditions, what they do to us, and more importantly, get a sample of that ant-memory drug and Cindy's file as well, if we can. Mortimer wants to return her to her real parents, if he can; likewise the rest of the kids here as well. If we can't, he can get it later when the raid happens, to get the stuff, you know; if we can't. Mortimer won't hold me or us to that part of the pinky promise. If we can't get the other stuff, we have to, have to, must, get the _evidence_ enough for a raid, if it's solid evidence. That part of the promise we all have to keep, or nada and I'll lose my pinky over it, since the pinky promise was made on my behalf for all of us. Although with my hacking skills, Kenneth's ease and skills at breaking into things, and all our other skills combined, I know we can do it, but only if we work together on this. What do you say? Don't make me go back on my pinky promise; I don't want to lose a digit over this, because you guys won't help. And I'm sure you all want get out of here as badly as I do."

"That sounds nice," Joel the darker skinned boy says with glasses, looking very serious, as he tipped his glasses up, and pondered a few seconds, how 'real' all this sounded to him. What was done was done, he knew, besides, what was the worst that could happen; as he let out his breath. "It's nice she gets to go back home to her real home, so long as she wasn't taken away for something bad, along with the other kids too, they suffer as much as any of us do. I mean, if it was just a stupid mistake that had got Cindy removed, likewise the rest of the kids, fine and dandy, we all screw up sometimes, but if it was something bad, really bad, no way, he should keep her."

"I'm sure that's his intentions all along, I think that's basically what he wanted to do, if her real parents are deemed fit, to return her to them, if not, he would keep her."

Taking the camera Joel starting it rolling, "Let's do this before we get caught, you know that we shouldn't even be hanging out together like this. Otherwise as suspicious as they already are, they will find out we're sibs. Well you can start with the potties I mean the toddler potties as well as the big kid toilets, no one, hardly ever cleans them out, there's no maid service here, so we're expected to do it all, and despite how neat a few kids are, not many dare to clean them out. It's almost always a big smelly mess on the floor, when and if a toddler uses it. It's total puke inducement to look at, so sick and gross is all this is. I want to get sick just looking at that, ugh, so gross. Be thankful you can't smell it," then the camera was taken by the slightly Asian looking boy with black hair named Kenneth, the youngest of the siblings.

"I'm surprised the little kids don't get infections having to sit on them, if I were a toddler I sure wouldn't stick my behind on that. I would do just about anything to avoid using that. If you think the potties are bad check out what the big kids have to use. Look at this mess in the bathroom here, I rather pee and poo in a bush than use that, or if I was a girl squat in a bush and do my business outside, oh it's just sickening to see this. Actually, I'm more inclined to do that, use a bush, and I do, do that at times, because of this mess, but that's just me. You wouldn't want to sit your derriere on that would you? If you're a boy you're lucky, you can pee standing up, but as for a poo, no way, you wonder why a lot of kids are constipated, well that's why right there, plus at times Social Services is on a strict schedule and don't allow you any bathroom breaks, as a punishment, to the ones who make a mess, or don't clean it up. You can't blame some of them right especially the newly transitioned kids from tots to children for making a mess, they don't know, any better, they were never really taught how, to aim, or even how to go potty, and yet they are expected to use the toilet correctly, pfffft, good freaking luck with that notion there! Oh, not to mention, all the accidents, they have, especially because of Social Services not letting them go to the bathroom, when they have to go, so they let them squirm, and have an accident, to teach them a lesson, to not make a mess next time, it makes me so angry I want to hurt them what the hell are they thinking!?" Joel was quite surprised times two, one he was shocked to hear what Kenneth had just said, about the boys doing something, he never heard of, and second, that he was yelling, he hardly ever yelled, he was so shy and soft-spoken, never harsh, this was surprising for Joel for little Kenneth to be so angry and so loud. Righteous indignation, he was sure, who wouldn't have it, to see and hear that.

George took it from there, "Shhh quiet down, Kenneth, but you're exactly right, Social Services are well, you know, jerks, I would love to say a lot worse, but there are kids around. Let us not forget if the toddlers even get potty trained. You know what happens to toddlers, who don't get potty trained, yes that's right most of them either still run around either in diapers because that's what they are, diaper trained, or plainly put wet themselves, or if they do get the idea of using the toilet, will just wet the bed. Heck, I even know a few teenagers us not included who still wet the bed and what's worse they have to sleep in it, the wet bed, no sheet changing they wet it they lay in it, Social Services doesn't usually keep spare sheets to change them, let alone rubber sheets or something to avoid getting the mattresses wet to try keep them clean. I'll show you how bad it is, one of the bedrooms a lot of the younger kids sleep in here. Ugh this room stinks like urine and even feces, the windows have to be open and this is what they do, hang the sheets out the window, to dry. Huh and look at all these mattresses, they are so old moldy dirty and worn out and disgusting smelling you don't get a good sleep. You want to know why most adopted kids are so bad in school, this is why, a bad night's sleep, how can you function in any school, when you don't get enough sleep, you don't. I'm surprised there isn't something crawling around in there, ewww, so, gross," George shuddered, who has, oddly as it seemed from his reaction, Nature as his predestined hobby, of course without a home to go to, he didn't know this yet. He however just shuddered to think of the creeping crawling biting bugs in the really nasty mattresses, to be avoided at all costs, and should have been long ago, thrown out, and replaced!

"Yeah and let's not forget the babies here," Kathy, the hatted girl said taking the camera, and took her turn. Walking to the nursery room where all the babies and some toddlers were kept, it was so loud in here, and just as nasty smelling. She filmed a lot of them zooming up into their sad frightened unhappy screaming faces and their bloated distended bellies from being so undernourished. "Do you want to know what they do to all the babies here? For starters, they hardly ever feed then, once maybe twice a day, watered-down formula. The toddlers, because it's cheap, get pet food to eat at times, but they will gladly eat it, if their hungry enough. Then there's the diapers, they don't get changed, more than once or twice a day, too, if the babies are lucky. They are trying to save money, any way that they can, so they never change the babies diapers. Oh, and if and when they do get changed, they make us do it, yes, us teens that's our job. So right after we all come back from a bad day at school, we then all have to go to work after that. No, we don't get a rest, we have to work, and deal with all the kids. It's enough to send you right into Aspirational Failure, we all try to do the best we can though," she was the second eldest of the 6, her sister being the eldest of them all. They all, despite their differing ages, all knew a much better way and were all trained in it from their adoptive father, and preferred this practice due to the simplicity and blatantly obvious way that it went right to the results that you wanted, potty or toilet training. Not only that, it was so gentle, you could see and feel it, how much love and bonding it gave you, to the child, not to mention the happy smiles, loud gurgling coos, and sounds of joy, and just contentment, the babies and even the toddlers too, who could verbalize their happiness in this, gave to you. It was so much better than the standard nowadays in potty training which to them was backwards, to diaper train a baby, and then un-train that behavior, to train then to use a potty or toilet. Why mess with Mother Nature, no baby wants to wet or mess themselves and just need help to relive themselves.

Kathy's sister Rebecca took it from there, "If we had the time we all do know of a way to deal with all of the babies bathroom needs to help eliminate on or get rid of all together on diapers, we have even told them how to do it, and how happy we would be to do this for them, that we can do all this for them. Oh but no, Social Services is content in letting all the babies and even toddlers suffer and wallow in their own urine and feces, lovely. It's diaper rash city in here, that's why there's constant screaming and crying, they're hurting from the diaper rashes they have, and no one to love on them, we do try to play with them and comfort them in any way we can. Yes we do from time to time when we catch it to potty the babies as long as the Social Worker isn't around, to see it, since she would have our heads if she caught us, she threatened us not to do that. Not to mention to leave the kids in their own mess and wetness, to punish them, what ugh I mean," flabbergasted frustrated, it was beyond comprehension to punish a baby for an accident he or she couldn't help, let alone, to let them suffer in something that they wanted to avoid doing, in the first place! It went right against their potty/toilet training method, or for that matter the conventional method most used, letting them sit in it to punish them. It was appalling all the hatred Social Services and Social Workers actually had against the kids and their families, that they the ones who were supposed to protect them, and yet were doing just the opposite of that! "We all do try to help the babies though when we can, and teach the babies, yes, the babies and the toddlers how to potty to help lessen their diaper rash. We also especially teach all the toddlers how to talk so that they can all hopefully tell others or any Sim who comes through these doors what they have to suffer with. I guess George did that for us, didn't you, you're braver than the rest of us, otherwise if it had worked before, we would have been out of here a long time ago."

Taking the camera, the Negro teen named Quincy shook his head, "Yes _if_ they get to keep their memories, get this, all children have, or get their memories erased. Do you want to know why, it's so that they can't tattletale on Social Services, that's why. Want to know why some of the kids are crying it's because they're nearly starving, there's not enough food here to eat. Social Services doesn't give a crap, oh sure let's take a hungry child away from his or her loving caring parents for slight bit of hunger and it's not really their fault and I bet weren't even close to starving maybe just waiting for a meal with the rest of the family. Let's take them away though from their parents and siblings to stick them in here and starve them nearly to death. You're lucky to get enough to eat here, no, it's not 3 square meals a day, you're extremely lucky, if you do get that many, but in reality it's usually one, _maybe_ two meals, and then they are very meager meals at that, and it's very poor quality disgusting food, no one really wants to eat. However, when you're nearly starving to death, you'll eat just about anything. Why do you think they steal food and money and things? I'll tell you exactly why, they are stealing, to hoard food, or to just get a decent meal for once, it happens only on the weekends, because at least at school they do feed you there especially if you're nearly starving. We all have seen it though, the kids who sneak out of here, on the weekends, to sneak into town after school, we see them stealing food from restaurants, right before the patrons are served, or stealing a bit of cash off of strangers, or just plainly begging for food or pocket change. I'm sure they don't mean to do it, to be bad kids, but's because of the way they are treated here. They are all hungry and need food or money to buy the food or a toy to play with. You don't know how many mental breakdowns we see here, not just the young children, but the teens too, all of us. There's nothing fun here, at all, no TV, no toys, not even any paintings up, or even a bookshelf, because the last time we did have that, it got completely destroyed by an angry kid, trying to take his frustrations out, because of being mistreated by the Social Workers in here. It's not just the one, who is harsh or mean, one out of the bunch, they are all the same, some more harsher than the others, but they all do it. No they are not being strict on us, no, that would be wonderful, compared to what we have to face every single day. This is also why the kids scream, in fear, and pain, and have weird ticks, you would go crazy too if you had to live here. This is also why the toilets are so messy. The toddlers have only one plaything, the toilet, to play in. There's nothing else here to play in or with, just the toilet. So that's what they all do, if and when they get out of their crib, go play in the toilets." The siblings each took turns in showing the camera what a horrible place this orphanage was to live in. It wasn't long before there was even more evidence to stack up against the Social Services Workers, as one kid got what was coming to him.

A black headed boy was furious and was refusing to cooperate and do his homework especially with the chores he had to do on top of it. It started out with a loud temper tantrum, and it just escalated from there to a full-blown meltdown! The siblings quickly scattered as they knew the routine, any kid caught throwing a tantrum, was harshly dealt with, and didn't want to take the heat with the kid, in case the Social Service Worker(s) blamed them for some reason. "No, no, no, no, I'm not doing it, no, no, no, I'm not doing my homework, no, no, no, no, you can't make me do my homework, or any chores, no, no, no, no, no," he screamed out loudly at the top of his lungs, stomping the floor, and then flailing his arms around, screaming as loudly as he could! The room had suddenly gone dead silent aside from the kid's loud unstoppable screaming. The teens left the room, sans two, Rebecca, and Joel, - who had the camera shoved in his hands by Quincy, as he bolted out of there!

This was perfect, double, even triple, the opportunity for all of the siblings, evidence, it was the perfect distraction, and chance; too, for them to now try to get their hands onto all the things Mortimer wanted/needed. "Are you getting this," Rebecca whisper asked Joel, getting so panicky too, wanting to leave, and did, as soon as her brother said it was okay to do so.

"Yes, I'm taping it all, go, I'll shoot this, while you go get the stuff, it's the perfect opportunity while she's busy, dealing with this kid, might even get something on her," whispered his response back, Rebecca was gone in seconds to meet up with the others sibs as Joel crouched down in a good position around in the alcove in the perfect position to not only tape all this but probably unable to be seen. Of course, it helped, that the camera was so small, but had a great zoom, and wide-angle lens, and a strong microphone, to capture every bit, and every word, said! So, that meant, it could be stashed under Joel's body warmer in a hurry if he was spotted. Joel bravely filmed away, as the boy named Heath screamed and screamed, and didn't even stop. Heath just got louder, as soon as the Social Worker came into the room. Joel was relieved that he still wasn't spotted, he would have bolted too, but bravely despite how badly Joel was shaking towards the end, especially, more so, on the inside, as it got even more intense, but he stood his ground there, confident he was unseen. Even when he had to change his positions and risk being seen, he just kept the camera rolling.

"I won't do it you can't make me, I'm not doing any damn chores either you can't make me!"

The Social Worker just smirked; she knew that he would have no choice in the matter, she had already won the battle and the war, and he was just adding on to the consequences and harsher stricter punishment the more he acted up. So she was all too happy to let him do this, it just meant more fun for her today and that the place it would be cleaned up for once. "That's it scream all you want I don't care, you are still going to have to do your homework, and the more you scream, the more chores, you have to do, without any breaks in-between the chores. So go on, go right ahead, this whole place might be cleaned by you alone, the more you scream, and throw a temper tantrum. Go on, yes go right ahead, scream it out, I don't care," she said almost sweetly but dripping with evil undertones in her voice!

The kid not taking it seriously as well as just needing to 'let it out' screamed out at the top of his lungs for a few minutes and proceeded throwing a bigger temper tantrum. "I hate, you, I hate, you, I hate, you, I hate, you, I'll never do a thing you tell me to do! You are not my parent! I hate you, so much, I want you to die! My mama didn't do anything bad to me, nothing at all and you stole me, you took me away from her! Why, cause she's old and my papa died?!" Oh, yes, Heath, was quite astute, he knew the probable reason why he was taken, just to fill up the orphan pool, with good looking kids, as well as remove a child that would soon have no parents left. Even so he knew if his mama passes he would have his older brother to look after him; that was all he needed. His rage just built up to think of what this was doing to his dear elderly mama. "I hate you! I hate, you, I hate, you, I hate, you, I hate, you, **I hate, you so much**," then Heath coughed and threw up because he got so worked up because he was so enraged with her!

Meanwhile, all the Social Worker did, was grin away, evilly, at the child, and struck him in the face, "Oh shut up, I've heard enough out of you. You can eat your own vomit up for dinner like a dog, because you're not getting any food from me, for at least a day!"

"I hate, you, I hate, you, I hate, you, you're so evil, you're just the Devil in a girl's body, I hate, you, I hate, you, I hate, you, so much, go back to Hell, devil woman!"

"Oh, now you lose all your bathroom privileges if you don't stop it and if you persist no dinner, you can go to bed hungry, for 2 days in a row for all I care. Or better yet I'll just let you starve for all I care; it's the only way you'll ever learn to listen to me the first time when I tell you to do something!"

"I'll kill **you** before that will ever happen to me," the child was hit whooped so hard that he hit the wall with an audible thwack, and screamed out in hollering pain as he held his arm! Then punched in his stomach a few times until he was wheezing and nearly coughing up blood!

"Do you damn homework! When I tell you something, you had best listen to me, you have no choice! I'll beat you until you bleed, if I have to, and you can't do a damn thing about it!"

"I think my arm is broke, you broke my arm! Now I have evidence on you now! I'll tell on you to the police," he threatened, sobbing in pain loudly, "then you'll get it!"

"Like hell you will, that will never happen, I'll see to that," and pulled out a needle and stabbed it viciously in the child's visibly lumped arm and he quieted down and went into a passed out comatose state for 5 minutes. Joel nearly wet his pants, not only seeing that, but thought for sure, he was caught, and face a similar if not worse beating, when the Social Worker spoke what she said. It was only when he gathered up his courage and stepped into the room out of the alcove hiding spot, when she had left, and it was safe to do so, did Joel realized that she had meant the toddlers and babies and that one child peeking around the corner. "Let this be a lesson to everyone here, you had best do as you are told or you will all get beating far worse than this one got," she warned and stomped out of the room, but not before kicking the Heath hard in the rump 3 times and literally kicked him out of her way! Obviously enjoying being vicious and a bully, a little too much!

Taking the camera he direct pointed it to his teared over aghast face, a face full of compassion, to address the public with the painfully plain and simple truth, shaking in fear, before it turned over to just anger and deep sadness. "Y-yes t-that l-little boy ohh h-had it r-right, I'm sure he can see it, s-she truly is, the Devil, in a female body. Even if she is n-n-not, she sure is acting like an evil demon. Yes, there is really is only one place for bad Sims like that, yes you know what I'm talking about, he said it, burning in Hell." Joel couldn't even believe it, what was coming out, of his own, mouth, as he shook both with fear and truth. Why would he even say that? Joel didn't even believe in God, or in Heaven, or Hell, Angels, or Demons, or in any of that other religious God-stuff, others believed in. But here he was; Joel the unbeliever said it, and he said it with such a deep conviction; that he knew it, he believed it, just from what he saw. Funny, how he would eventually know that his name was indeed a Biblical name, perhaps a foreshadowing of a returning to faith. Joel did something he hadn't done in so many years, Joel, cried. He cried for Heath. All the fear he held bottle up inside, needing to be relieved and released, and couldn't take anymore. For the deep longing to be safe and feel safe, and to be loved, he cried for that. For all the hurt he and everyone here had to or will have to suffer for, for being in here, every day, in this, or any in any orphanage that was awful like this one. For all the hurt and all of the broken families past present and future that had to suffer at the brutal hands of the Social Services. Joel cried out very bitterly and mournfully, as he ran to the bedroom where he usually slept.

Meanwhile the others were working on getting Mortimer what was needed. "Hurry up, it's not just the file room we need to get into, we need in the…"

"Shhh," Kenneth hushed George, as he worked the lock trying to hear the tumblers click with the plastic cup. In a few seconds there was a loud click as the door was unlocked. "I got it. You get her file you knew her better than we did and how to hack a computer, you do that while we go get the mind erasing drug." George nodded at his brother, went in, and started searching through the files both on the computer as well as physical records, as the door was closed behind and relocked for his safety. "I or we'll come back in a few minutes to let you out, so listen up for," whistling a three toned whistle to tell him it this was the sound for all clear or that it was him coming in the room, George just nodded and went on the search for the file(s) on Cindy.

Finding Cindy's hard or physical file was easy enough to find but although despite being a good hacker George had a hard time hacking into the computer. "Aha, I found you," and flipped through the file to see the reason why she was removed. George literally didn't believe the words he was reading.

Meanwhile the others soon got access into the medical lab, if it could really be called that, really all it was, was just a chemical warehouse stocked with drugs behind a locked door. It wasn't ever used to treat any injured or sick children it was just a small room to make their drugs in. It wasn't very long before they found not only a few samples of the mind erasing drug and the recipe on how to make it but another drug as well, with an odd foreign name to it 'croissance', and took it as well. Perhaps it could be of some use, to someone who knew what it meant. Getting a bit panicky, as Rebecca kept watch out the door, for anyone, with her good hearing, "Come on, come on, hurry up, we got what we came here for, now give me that, and let's get out of here, now, before we do get caught," urged Rebecca, as she stashed the 4 sample vials of the memory erasing potion, right in Quincy's pockets, and took the oddly named drug or potion. Her ears picked it up from a distance and her womanly intuition kicked right in, "Go, now," Rebecca warned them, and grabbed Quincy's hand and ran out the door. Kathy was not far behind her as she stashed the recipe for the memory erasing potion under her shirt. Kenneth he too took off just as soon as he relocked the door and piled in the bathroom as they hear the footfalls of the Social Worker coming. They had got out just in time. Quickly they went to casual cover-up mode and started to clean the bathroom, perfectly unsuspicious, as the Social Worker came in, catching them in there as she walked by to discard the needle in the medical lab's biohazard box.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

"Huh, oh, hi, just cleaning up the mess in here," Kathy said bravely, but casually, so glad she had switched the stashed recipe from the front of her shirt, to the back of her shirt, safely tucked under her pants. "It might be nice to have a cleaned up bathroom for once to use. They get pretty disgusting after a while don't they? We all thought we might pitch in and get it done quicker."

Only slightly suspicious, because she knew that the other two boys; weren't there, and for some reason these 6 usually on off hung out together, to talk, not often, but enough to be wary about it, still. "Yes, yes they do get pretty dirty. Yes, a couple of sets of hands do make the work easier I suppose. Where are the other 2 boys you usually stick around with, at times, where are they, slaking off?" She was also looking for them to slip up and say anything suspicious about what they were doing or about their relationship, it seemed, odd, to be friendly with each other, yet, so oddly distant with each other, suspicious, very suspicious.

"Oh uh hmm, uh, George, and uh umm, tisk, oh what's his name, Joel, yeah I try not to get too attached with names, you know." Kathy asked said as she scrubbed out a sink, focusing on it, so she didn't have to look up at the Social Worker, unless the part she was speaking was the truth. "I don't know, for sure, what they might be up to. As far as I heard, and know, they're off tackling their own projects, for something to do. I think Joel is looking after the kid's needs, babysitting, last I seen him, while George oh I don't know. I think he said he's pulling some stuff out, I don't know what though for sure." Looking down again she focused on scrubbing out the stains and grime in the sinks, while she made-up the rest based partly on the truth. "I think he's pulling all the weeds, maybe I don't know, pfffft, could be that, I don't know and be doing the trimming, probably, if that's what he's up to. For some reason he's into doing that sort of stuff. He likes being out in the fresh air, most days, others, he loves hiding indoors, afraid of his own shadow. Weird, is what he is."

"Cloudy days only," Kenneth mentioned, scrubbing out the two toilets looking forward to using a clean one, while Quincy scrubbed out the two showers.

"I think he's depressed on cloudy days, who can blame anyone, sunny days who wouldn't want to be outside then, to play in the sun. He's a sun lover I think, maybe that's why he wears all black, oh he's weird though. Then again I guess that's what all emo's and gothics are like, sulky."

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah and totally weird I mean ugh he wears makeup like a girl, ugh, weird oooh, so, messed, up. Oh and Joel, what a jerk, can't be around him, you guys, are, okay, I suppose though," Rebecca said tackling the mopping of the puddles. They all knew despite what they were saying about each other, that they didn't mean it, it only sounded insulting, it had to, but they never _meant it_, to be a hurtful insult, they all loved each other and were only saying it to cover their butts as well as stating the obvious you see from day to day here with them.

"Right," she said slowly slightly suspiciously, but with little to no evidence to accuse them of, anything, than, just acting suspicious, with voluntary cleaning, being in the same bathroom, cleaning it, she left. After all a lot of the kids acted that way around her, fearful, and strangely, it was far better to be obedient or else. So just to stay in her good side usually the older kids who had been in here longer yes, voluntarily did chores, without being told to, usually in hopes of getting a little more to eat. "Just leave some mess for Heath to do; he has a lot of choirs to get back into my good graces again for not doing his homework when asked."

"Sure, no problem," Kathy smiles cheerily; completely oblivious to what had transpired in the kids room to little Heath.

Meanwhile she disposed of the needle and headed off to the Record Room where George was still at it, trying to hack into the computer. "Now to make it look like the brat's parent did that."

"Come on what would the password be?" He spent a few more minutes trying hard to hack the system to no avail, as he ran his hacking program in the computer. George always kept his USB flash drive or what he liked to call it a virus and hacking stick on him at all times for just such computer and hacking information gathering emergencies. He fancied himself, to be a spy, one day soon, so, he got an early start with that notion by doing some hacking any chance he got. He even created a program in school to hack into computers, just for such reasons; he never left home or anywhere else without it on his person, his USB that looked like an ordinary comb, and yes it could be used as such. Everyone just thought he liked to keep his hair slicked back like that; really, he was pondering what computer to hack into next. Finally, he could put his hacking abilities and program to good use at long last, a real test, he got his chance, to be a spy, and for the good guys! George suddenly stopped, put the computer back in hibernate mode, which it was originally in when he got in here, and took off to around the shelving file stacks, to hide, as he heard not only the footfalls, but the sound of the lock being opened. There was no whistle; it was the Social Worker, not his sibling(s)!

Humming away cheerily, she resumed the computer from its hibernate mode, "Little Heath how sad and unfortunate, that your parent, abused you, tisk, tisk, tisk, and that's why you're here, the child was found, bruised, possibly has a broken arm, evidence of a lot of kicking, and beatings. Too bad, no one will ever know the real truth it was me who beat him bloody," she cackled evilly as she forges false documentation lies, to cover up her own actions and butt! Little did she know; that her voice was being recorded by the computer, all thanks to George's hacking program it was set up to record whatever was said, and typed, and yes boy did she tell the truth of a whopper of a lie! "The best part is, he will never remember what was done to him, no thanks to all the anti-memory drugs, none of them ever will."

George was aghast; he read similar lies on Cindy's records as well, how her parents had starved her, were never home, and verbally abused her, for the way she looked, her elf ears, shook her, slapped her, verbally bashing her, every chance they got. Funny, how he remembered it all very differently. He had overheard, and saw _her_ being the only one verbally bashing and harming her by shaking Cindy, yes that's right Cindy was verbally bashed, and hurt by 'little miss goody two shoes' Social Worker here. More lies, now he had proof! He now would also find out the password as his little program was in the back of the computer unseen by the Social Worker recording every keystroke and recording every lie she typed out, and spoke. Then as if that wasn't enough, she then printed and stuck it into his folder the fresh lies she falsified in his physical records, before leaving the room and locking it, claiming that that was the truth for what _she had done_ to the boy named Heath. As soon as George knew that it was safe to do so he brought up the all of the files they needed and printed them off, now that he finally had the password to get access to the files, got all the files he needed out of the computer. George waited as he removed his program after he had copied the recording of the Social Worker's lies onto his USB stick. Sighing, he looked around wondering not only what else he could do, but how long he was going to be stuck in this room. "I have to pee, I have to pee, oh how long, is this wait, going to be, because I really have to go for a pee," he sung to himself, as he waited and went through some files to busy himself and to distract his mind from his need to urinate.

Rushing in the bedroom to see his older brother huddled up in the fetal position and teared right over. Unlike all the others who were more susceptible to bursts of tears and breakdowns of the sobbing variety, Joel wasn't one to cry, at least that not often, the last time he cried was when he as about 8 and he had started bawling when the dodge ball hit him and he tripped and fell and skinned his knees badly. So whatever it was causing his tears it must have been either something very bad, or very traumatic, or upsetting, to have Joel in tears like he was. "Ohh no, oh my, gosh, ohh, Joel, what did she do to you," Kenneth asked as he put a hand on his older brother's shoulder, it was quickly grasped, as Kenneth was pulled in and down onto Joel's lap for hug, as he shook nearly detrimentally. Kenneth was so shocked; as he was rocked, like a baby, in his older brother's arms, he must have been hurt, or had lost it, some. "Oh no, Joel, what happen to you, what did she do to you?" Quite worried about his older brother at this point, as he gasped out in long sobs and gave him another tight hug.

"It's not what was done to me, it was what was done to him that little boy, she beat him, I got it all on tape, it was horrible, it was so horrible what she did to him, he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve it. We have to get out of here now we have to get out of this hellhole of place now. What if it was you who got that beating, it could have been you," he said as sniffling, with his hands on his baby brother's shoulders, no matter how big he got he would always be his baby brother and hugged him tightly again.

"Yeah I know we have to get out of here, but for now, we're going to our hiding spot, okay."

"Uhm, uh-up, there, uh yeah, uh, j-just, just give me a few minutes, I'll be right up there, I have to go, do something's, first, and well, yeah, I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Take care of it and yourself; be safe," Kenneth took the camera from his brother who was glad to be relieved of it, and watched him run off. Kenneth right now was more concerned with the evidence being safe, not bothering to heed the body warning. Safety and the goods and evidence being safe was far more important in that moment to him, as he went up to the hiding spot with the others just for a few minutes making sure all the stuff they had gotten, was safe. It was also of course to give some time for things, to cool off, down there. "I never seen Joel so upset he was crying he even grabbed me held and hugged me in his lap like I was a baby, in his arms, I think he lost it. Oh I hope nothing bad happened to him. I mean he said it was what happened to the boy, he was fine otherwise, but still, you know, what if…"

"I know," Rebecca nodded, "Joel doesn't usually cry, even if he is hurt, he usually sucks it up before he actually sheds more than a teardrop. Whatever it was, it must have been really bad. Still, even so, even if it was just something bad he saw to bring him to tears, still you need to cry, it's not good not to cry."

"You're a lot more, stronger, when you cry; it also shows you're not dead to the world, or have lost your heart, or compassion, to the world, when you can still cry," Quincy added.

"It's got to be the worst thing you can do to yourself," Kathy agreed, "not to cry, I don't care if you get called a girl, it's better to cry and let it out than keep it bottled up inside. I think Joel just hit his breaking point, we all have one. At least he's crying, if he didn't, it would be so worse off for him."

"Yeah, that's when you start to go crazy," Kenneth agreed making the-you're-or crazy gesture; "and get all sorts of other problems manifesting, like phobias and such. We'll give it a few minutes up here, to let it cool down, down there, and then I'll go get George out of the file room, when and if Joel ever gets up here. I think he just went to the bathroom and to get cleaned up, he shouldn't be too long. Good idea if we're going to be up here for a bit to empty out." Kenneth waited with them for over 10 minutes, and that was far too long. "I'm going to go look for him." He didn't have to look far, as he found his brother in the kitchen and he looked startled when he was found by the locked pantry, putting the lock back on. "There you are; what are you doing?"

"N-nothing, I was, just, getting us, some food, for while we're up there, I uhh, know the lock combo. You startled me I thought you were; you know who. I was also looking for Heath as well; I wanted to see if he was okay, and stuff, after what happened to him."

"Oh, I see, but, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were crying, for one, you hardly ever cry. I hardly remember the last time you cried."

"So what if I was," and walked past his brother sniffling, still very visually, and even more so, still emotionally upset, "you would cry too if you had seen what I did. I can be a bit of a jerk at times, I know, mainly because the way I'm mistreated living here, how we are all mistreated here, but I have a heart too, you know, it hasn't completely gone to stone yet. Or worse yet, treating others like they're worthless pieces of garbage, unlike some Sims in this place that I know of," he said very angrily.

"You don't mean us because we don't ever mean…"

Angrily, "I know! Who the hell do you think I mean," suddenly his mouth was clasped shut.

"Okay, yeah I know, I thought you might have meant us," Joel shook his head no, "I was just checking, because I was going to say we don't mean it, it's all an act." Joel nodded he knew that, all of that, already. "Now let's go already up to you know where." They walked past the bathrooms and down the long hallway and Kenneth whistled his 3-toned whistle and the staircase was lowered. Joel hesitated as he stepped back a few paces and he looked around. "Come on, Joel, get up there, what are you waiting for?"

"Uh well," it was not too late, he could make a mad dash now, and do that, but that was not his other problem, as well, he faced. "Y-you go first."

"No, _you_ go first, so I know you're safe up there. I have to go get George out of the file room, still." Joel didn't move at all, until he was pushed a bit, "Get going up there; go on, go; get up there, what are you waiting for?"

"Uh n-nothing, n-nothing really important," he looked up at the staircase and took a deep breath, and held it in, "the others a-are they all up there," they peeked out to satisfy his question, and he sighed out, and bit his lip, and slowly ascended the staircase, but as he hesitated halfway up the staircase and stopped there for over 5 seconds too long he was literally pulled on up there much to his surprise shock and trauma! Joel he had needed to do that on his own to get up the stairs on his own, not be pulled up them like he was. "Hey, hey let me go, no, wait, stop, aah uhh, hey no, oh man, oh ugh, don't do that, I would have gotten up here."

"Yeah when, next Christmas," Kathy said.

"Or before the Social Worker got you," Rebecca added.

"We can't be found up here, you were taking way too long," agreed Quincy.

"Close it shut, I'll be right back after I go get George, listen up for my whistle."

Soon George was released from the Record Room over 25 minutes later since he went in there, when it was finally safe, George heard someone coming near the door, so he went behind the stacks of records, again, and kept hidden, the door was unlocked, and a 3 toned whistled sounded out, inside the room. His brother yes was back and it was now safe to come out of hiding. "Oh it's about time, I was getting so squirmy in here, but I got Cindy's records. Both physical and computer records, all lies I can assure you. Got all the proof of the Social Worker lying, right on in here," holding up his USB stick. "If you don't believe me, look at this physical copy on Heath, and his freshly printed computer record, she wants to replace this as the truth, all lies. What I find, so weird, is how it says here including what the Social Worker did to him, not his parent, 'that alleged parental beating' Heath was also taken in for slight hunger, slightly hungry, and yet he was taken away for it. Look at the time that he was taken, in the middle of the day, when he should be in school, and on a school day. Compare the fresh computer copy to this one his original physical record, what it says. So even so, if this older computer record on Heath was the real truth or a lie, if say he was ditching, what does that tell you plainly?"

"No way, he was kidnaped, abducted by Social Services. Either from bad grades or because, oh no, we have to get this to the police, regardless what's fact and what's fiction the police need to see this. So what about Cindy's files; got them too?"

"Got them both, it's, astonishing, the lies, from the physical to the computer copy."

"We got to get up and out of sight for a while, from her, at least a few hours."

Just the thought of sitting long hours up in the attic sent a twinge to his nearly filled bladder. "I have to make a pit stop badly first; unless you got a bucket or something else like that handy up there in the attic," already knowing of their secret hiding spot, they all called their own. He had been up there numerous times usually when he was afraid and or felt unsafe, or if a needle was on its way, or just to hide away to be by himself, likewise, a lot of the siblings did that too as well, so it was fairly cleaned up for being a dusty old attic, and there were usually a lot of neat things up there, to play with.

"Yeah me too, I have to go too, I was going to go too after I let you out so I'll join you, I think all the others may have done the same, when it was mentioned, the hideout. I know the girls went for sure already, after we were done covering up our butts cleaning out the bathroom. Quincy probably went too when I went to go find Joel and I know Joel needed to go too, and took care of that, so yeah, better go now. I wanted to but couldn't earlier, but I too need a pit stop too," Kenneth nodded, as they dashed into the nearest washroom, and each into a toilet stall before meeting the others up in the attic. As the boys were standing in front of the dirty toilets so glad to not have to sit on them to empty out, Kenneth had to tell George, "Ohh man, poor Joel, you should have seen him, though, he was in tears, whatever he saw, must have been horrible, he hardly ever cries."

"You're kidding, Joel, crying, but, he doesn't cry, I've hardly ever seen Joel crying, more than once or twice, and not since that doge ball incident, has he actually cried, I mean fully tears. Now he gets really angry and moody but he doesn't cry anymore. Not unless he's in real physical pain I don't think he will cry at all, ever. I mean it looks like it at times, that he comes close to it, but he doesn't cry, anymore, until now, wow."

"I know; whatever it was; it was horrible, that's for sure. He rocked me in his arms like I was a baby, and hugged me tightly, just shaking like crazy, like he was terrified of something. I thought that maybe the Social Worker did something to him, you know, that was why, but he said no it wasn't that."

"That does not sound like Joel at all; we have to ask him about it." George tentatively broached the subject once they were all safety nestled up there about why he was upset and crying, if the Social Worker did something to him, they would gang up on her to pay her back for the evil she did to Joel.

"I got it all on tape here," Joel said as he was shown the 2 records, on Heath, and was able to prove what was, a lie and what was truth, or somewhere in-between as he pulled out 3 shiny red apples and a knife to cut them all up equally to share. The apples he swiped out of the pantry were for when they got a bit hungry, which would be very shortly here since they all were peckish if not more so than that. "Heath was brutally beaten, I don't know for sure if his arm was broken, but there was a lump, that might have been a broken bone protruding out. That new computer copy is just a lie, it's to cover up her beating him, I got it all on tape, and you have the proof of that too in your USB. Yeah I don't doubt it, one little bit, the Social Workers all lie and are falsifying documents to cover their butts. The older physical one is probably the truth; he was taken for losing a parent, and the other living one being too old and 'senile'. Therefore she's declared an unfit parent, what load of garbage if you ask me. If you want to know why I was crying, look at the tape, I dare you not to cry, when you see it. Me, I just can't watch that, not again, I witnessed it once, that was more than enough for me," Joel said in a low voice. "I was so scared she was going to come after me next, I thought she had seen me and was going to beat me for it or to death. Just witnessing the cruelty, the evil of her, doing that, to a little boy, it was too much, even for me, to see it, I couldn't take it."

George nearly threw up when he watched the recording, as they stayed huddled up together, in the abandoned room they found in the attic. "Ohh, oh God, no, please don't let it be true, it can't be."

Joel said what they were all thinking for the most part when George mentioned it, yes the gothic child, who didn't believe in much of anything, let alone in God. "I didn't ever believe there are such a thing as good and evil spirits especially God and the Devil. Huh, but after witnessing what I did, I now know for sure there is a Devil and there is God, just as I'm now sure that there is Heaven and Hell and we all have to get it right with God in this world, in the time we are given or else we will face eternal punishment. I had thought it was a joke, a fairy tale, about how God sent his Son Jesus to die for us, to save us from Hell, what we deserved. Without a doubt that's exactly where she is going to, straight to Hell. It could have been me, or any of you for that matter," Joel whispered out and started crying all over again as his heart was moved and Joel believed. Though he hardly ever showed it deep down he cared the most but he had a hard time with his emotions and showing them to people, he just got hurt when he did that, but he always cares and his brothers and sisters were all he had left in this world, and it terrified him more than his gripping fear, that something bad might happen to them. He loved them so much, and to even think that the Social Worker could have beaten anyone of them, not just him, it was too much for him to take. Joel couldn't hide his emotions anymore as he let them out at long last. "I know I can be a royal jerk at times, but I want to tell you, all, I love you guys all so much. So I'm so sorry for being such a jerk. I just have a hard time, I have a hard time trusting, I just get hurt, ever since I can remember, when I open up, I get hurt, so I shut down. Only, now I can't take it anymore, I can't do that anymore, not to you guys, and especially not, to myself, anymore. I love you all, so very much, I know I don't say it or let alone hardly show it, but I dearly care about you all and I never want anything bad to happen to any one of you at all. I love you all so very much, I do, I can't even begin to express how much I care and love you all." Joel never felt more loved in that moment as his siblings all held him tightly and hugged him, he then knew what he had to do, even if the others wanted no part of it, he needed it, for himself, he believed. "Oh, God, uh Jesus, God, however all this works, save me, save us all, from this, hell on earth, save us all, from the eternal Hell, we all don't want to go there, we all," looking around at the others, "I hope, all want to be up there in Heaven with You." All the others nodded and Joel was ecstatic to see this and so full of joy they wanted it too! He went on, "I believe in You now, there's no doubt in my mind or heart now that You do exist, God. So God please rescue us, save us, forgive us all, we all did bad sinful things, all of us, but please be kind to us all and save us all however that works; honesty I don't know how, or if this is how we do it. But I guess You know we all mean it, I mean, You must, You're God, so, You know, everything, so You must know we all want to be saved, we all believe in You now. So, save us."

All the others felt the exact same way, Joel was not alone in this, they just didn't know how to do it, say it, or how it worked, but they all agreed with him on what Joel was praying. Of course yes they all did it right, all it took was a step of faith, and realizing they were sinful and needing a Savior to save them, to believe. It didn't matter, that they didn't understand the whole Jesus is God in body form died of a Cross for them, dynamics of how all that worked. What was important was they were ready for Salvation and were saved! "Yes, save us all God Jesus God please save us all. We all do believe in You, You exist, so save us all too. However that works. Jesus or God, Whoever it is we are supposed to call out to, save us from our sinful ways. Yes and forgive us all of the bad and sinful things we all did," they all had nodded, all agreeing, wholeheartedly yes all of them believed, repeating putting it in their own words and believing in that simple prayer, Joel said and led them off in, in heartfelt tears, as he cried out literally, as they all received salvation that day!

"It could have been me that was beaten. She could have spotted me, there, filming, and beat me to death, literally, for it."

"It could have been any one of us," Rebecca said kissing her brother, crying softly too. If any one good thing that came about this thing, of being in here; was they all finally sought and found God, together as one, each sibling, each brother, and each sister, found and gave their hearts and life to God, finally believing in and received the free gift of Eternal Salvation and Life He offers all of us!


	6. Getting Out and Over, It: Pt 1

**Author's Note:** Okay I admit I love Brian Doerksen and a few other Christian artists, but before I was saved, I was and still am a huge Roxette fan. I wish I was able to go to Vancouver to see their concert, but I couldn't. They are slowly going back on tours I hear, or at least testing the waters, as well as putting out new albums for those of you who were wondering, it was just a break not a breakup. So in this chapter as a tribute to them and especially Marie, she is a walking miracle and testimony of God's good grace He healed her from her brain tumour! There was only a 10% survival rate from what I heard. So thank You God for not letting her voice die so young but to sing Your praises and Grace here on earth a little longer! Let her be Your walking living testimony! So in the story I have a Roxette song, not a popular one, like the Look or Dangerous, so don't go Looking for that one, though I'm sure it is in there, that's not the one I have in the chapter. The song I put in this chapter, is one of my favorites, and dedicated to my friend, who moved away. If you are a true Roxette fan or Gessle Girl, you know who you are; you shouldn't have too much trouble finding the song hidden in the chapter. If you do get stuck or just want to check your answer if you are right I left a big hint at the very end of the chapter, but as a challenge, to yourself, and to R and R, try to guess it or find it. The Tricou potty training method is mentioned in here so look for the 2 Capitalized Words, no to mention all the Tricou teens fears to check if you got your guesses right. To warn you it hits the bathroom a lot so if you're not into it that's too bad it has to go this way. Ha! PS this chapter was way too long to leave it as one chapter, so it got broken up into 3 separate chapters all the same title, but number 1 2 3, have fun and R and R, let me know if you catch any spelling mistakes. I use Word but, but we can all get the simple misspelling further father thing and form from or relieve relive I caught.

**_Getting Out and Over, It: Pt. 1_**

Sometimes, all it takes, to move the mountains, is the power, and prayers, of one, to make a big difference in the world. Mortimer had been earnestly praying for their safety in all of this, and for them to find their faith in God if they haven't already. Judging by only the appearance of George he guessed at least he or all of them may not believe in God or at least be very estranged, all probably due to lack of parents. "Please let them all be safe, please let them all find You somehow, in some way, do Your good will in their lives to bring some good out of the evil they face in their lives. Bring Your Light and Truth into their lives so they can recognize You somehow, what You have done for those kids to rescue their lives eternally, do the same for any other kids in any orphanage." He on off pleaded as he worked away at his research in how some medicines and vaccines were made. About 2 hours passed by, it was a bit hard to grasp it, and Mortimer pleaded out again for the help. "Please give me the Wisdom I need to find a cure, so the memories can be restored, You are the great Restorer, please give to me some of that Wisdom, to do Your good Will and Work here. Help that family be safe and to find You."

Biting her lip, "If you're busy I can go."

"No, just praying is all and doing some research. If you want you're more than welcome to join me, in praying for them and for wisdom for finding the cure for your lost memories. Here you can see what I'm doing to help you. I was praying that those children are safe as well as find God. How about you, have you found your faith in God yet?"

Very brightly and cheerily, she was worried for nothing, some didn't like interruptions and she thought he was busy, "Yes, probably times two, before I got my mind erased I think, and for sure very recently, you know, just in case, I haven't yet, before I had my mind erased. I don't think you can take that away from anyone once they have it, no matter what, that's why it was so easy for me, even with my wiped mind to believe in God, I know He is real. Yes, if they aren't saved yet, I pray for all their salvation too, because you never know, I hope they do find faith in God, really, really, soon. It's kind of funny; I prayed that I would get my memories restored, that He would restore them to me so I can remember who my mommy and daddy are, who my family is, so I guess maybe you will be the answer to my prayer through God."

"You never know I just might," hugging her tightly. "No matter what we will always be family in God, okay, even if you do go back to your real family. We can always come and see each other I'm sure," in the middle of the hug the phone rang. "We can hug some more after, but I have to take this, it might be important. Hello. What you what, already, oh George, that's wonderful, you got everything, thank you, yes, yes I will keep my promise to you of course. Oh yes we have to meet up, somewhere private, so where…oh yes, I know where that is. Yes, that's a great idea I would love to meet the rest of your siblings, yes. What time? I'll be there. Oh thank You Father God for keeping these kids safe and for…"

"It was you, you were praying for us, to keep us safe and to find God?"

"Yes, yes I was."

"It worked it really worked, I never believed in God before; I just could not, until today. We all I think gave our lives to God, I hope the right way I mean, that we all did it right, correctly when we all saw how evil the Social Worker truly is and how well… You can watch the tape; I can't even say it, or I'll puke. We basically repeated what Joel said, God Jesus, we didn't know Who to call out to, that we do believe now, and save us from Hell, to forgive us for all the bad sinful things we did, to rescue us."

"You all did exactly what was needed; you believed and called out to God, to be saved, so now when you do die you'll go to Heaven. You all did just fine from your limited information, and Jesus is God after all."

"Huh, wasn't He a like normal like the rest of us but with superpowers or something?"

"He is God in body or human form. Think of an egg, it's got the white, the yoke, and the shell, you can crack the egg like say you would to bake a cake or pie, or hard-boil it and peel it off to eat it or put it in a salad, to remove the shell that way, but it's still an egg likewise the yolk and white is still part of the egg too. Likewise, that part of God came down and showed us what the Fatherly or Father part of God is, because Jesus is exactly the same as His Father because they are all one in the same. Then when He finished everything paying the price for all of our sins He rose from the dead and after a bit of time He spent showing others He was resurrected from the dead, Jesus went back up to Heaven, to sit-down at the Right Hand of God the Father, and He left us the Comforter or the Holy Spirit to help us."

"I think I get that, you can separate all 3 parts, but they are all part of the same thing, no matter what. Can you get us out tonight, maybe, we don't feel safe here."

"I can't promise that for sure if you can come home with me tonight or not, I don't know yet on how this will pan out, the police might want you to stay there at the station, for protection, and or more questioning, if they feel you truly are unsafe at the orphanage. However, I'll tell you what I can do for sure; I can go ahead now, and order 6 beds for you all. We will have to talk to the police to see what they say or think is best. You might have to stay at the orphanage, or stay in protective custody at the jail, for your safety, or maybe it's fine and you all can just come home with me. I can for sure get your beds ready in preparation for you all. Oh and Cindy's I haven't even got her bed yet, even though she's going to be here with us a short time I'm sure, what, and an easel, yes, that too, she wants an easel."

George was nearly in tears to hear that, the promise was kept; they all had a home! "Okay, oh thank you so much. We got a home. Just to let you know though, we all don't feel safe here; I rather sit in a safe jail cell for the night, or better yet just go home with you and maybe bring a police officer along with us for safety."

"We'll see what happens. I know, I really would rather you all come home with me, now too, after dealing with talking with the police, but like I said, I can't promise you that will happen. So in about an hour you will leave, when it's a bit darker out?"

"Yeah, well, it might take us a bit to figure out how to and then to escape and then oh at least a good half-hour or more to walk there, after we make our escape, so yeah, we'll meet you there in 2 to 3. I'll call you if it's any sooner or later than that. Oh yeah, thanks," taking it he took a big bite out of it, very hungrily. "That's good, mmm, ohh I so needed that, yummy."

"What?"

"Hmm, mmm, Joel just gave me a half a slice of apple; we're all having something to nibble on; Joel grabbed us 3 apples from the kitchen before we went up to our hiding spot in the attic here. I think he took the Social Worker's secret stash of food." Joel nodded chuckling a bit; he apparently knew the combo of the lock, as Joel was mouthing something as he ate his slice of apple. "What, huh…what did you say, Joel?"

"Lock combo. Hey, we do have a right to that food, all of us; they're jerks who don't feed us when we're hungry. That isn't right, purposely withholding food from all us kids not just us, 6 but all of the children here. So yeah, I always raid it, when I see a hungry child, myself included," munching on his apple slice, "727," Joel said repeating what he had mouthed earlier, the lock combo, with a big smiling mouthful of apple. "Well God forgive me if it is stealing in His eyes, but the way I do see it is they are all supposed to feed us, but like I said, they withhold food as cruelty, not a 'go to bed without supper' because you're being bad. They won't even let you fend for yourself, getting snacks or trying to make food, so yeah, I took it, for those reasons, guilty as charged."

"You brat, ha, ha, ha, Robin Hood is what we should call you, that's your nickname, from now on, Robin Hood, robbing from the pantry and the nasty Social Worker, and giving to the poor starving children, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, shame on you, Joel, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," George jokingly teased his older brother. Though George knew Joel had a point, they shouldn't be doing that especially to kids, he was simply righting a wrong, even if it was stealing, in that sense, George wasn't sure if that was really a sinful act of 'stealing' or not, and apparently neither did Joel.

"Ohh, unh, oh like you're any better, Hacky the Hacker," coming up with his own nickname for George, Joel smiled a bit, as he hid his wincing, "comb for a hacking stick, what's that all about, huh," he said a bit grumpily and partly angry upset as he bit into the apple slice two more bites and he was all done eating it. Really it was no one's fault but his own for how he was feeling, he was a bit of a grump at times anyhow, no one could blame him for that. All he wanted his whole life, was a family, he was always so lonely and needed someone to care, and love him. He wanted to be hugged and held, told he was loved, to be loved on; he wanted to have a real family, a real home a home to go home to at night a family there waiting for him, to love him, to cherish him, as their very own flesh and blood child. Sure, his siblings were his family yes and most times that was usually enough. However, there were days he needed, and craved it, a real family and a real home, and just know, that he was loved, wanted, and that he was accepted. Just like they all wanted, and had, a daddy, a family. Although, they had lived out in the boonies they were told they had a big home to go to, but couldn't go to it yet, not until it was safe to do so, with the Social Services and the Social Workers still after them. Even though with being out in the woods and for the most part were living off the land, they were home, and knew they had a building home to go home to, when it was safe, but even so, no matter, to them all, they were still, home, out in the woods, with their adopted father. Home is truly where you hang your heart and your family is your home, no matter what that looks like, so that was all they really needed. They had all knew it that they did have a home to go to, a real home, and a real family there, waiting for them, to meet them. They all had that, at one time, when they were very young; though today they all had a new home, which had eased off a lot of Joel's grumpier attitude. However, still, right now Joel had a reason to be so darn grumpy. Joel knew it was mainly because he should have taken it, the risk, and he was so angry with himself, for not doing it, and now he had to stick with his bad decision.

"It's a USB drive, and all hackers worth their weight need to have it not only on them but easily undetectable or indistinguishable, from a normal everyday object. What's that a comb? Yes it is, but really, it's a USB, ready to take info out of any computer I dare stick it into, or inflict computers with a nasty virus for their undoing."

"Whatever, speed it up, already," he said unconcernedly at first, and then, boom, it hit, and the attitude came with it, "and end the call, already, sheesh! I just want to get out of here and meet him already, move, it."

"What's your problem, what's your hurry?"

Bad attitude back again he knew why, and felt bad over it, but still, he had that problem hitting him, and he hated that feeling a pet peeve of his, not to mention that Joel just plainly hated being up in the attic. "Nothing, you, nothing, just, hurry up, please, move it, let's get going."

"Relax, what's the big deal why are you in such a rush for, we have to wait at least an hour or more before we can leave anyhow, I think it would be safer to escape out of here when it's darker out."

"Ohh no, no, we are so not waiting an hour or longer before we leave, I have to go, I mean we have to go now, right now. I can't be in this place any longer, we are leaving, right now, so hang it up, we've pretty much all finished our snack, so let's go, let's get going already, move it, now."

"We'll leave when we're ready, chill," George said not understanding why Joel was suddenly so impatient and wanting to leave so soon at the risk of their safety. Especially after he recently ever so lovingly expressed how he loved them all dearly, and wanted no harm to them. What was he suddenly thinking, about this, now, just walk out the front door, smiling, saying, 'hey, we're leaving now, bye,' they had to _sneak out_.

"Who's that, that wants to leave, right now, is that Joel?"

"Yeah, Joel, I don't know why he wants to leave so soon."

"Here let me talk with him."

"Here, Mortimer wants to talk with you," George said in a childish you're in trouble type voice.

"Shut up. Yeah, what is it?"

"Why do you want to leave so badly? You should really wait until past nightfall, to keep your cover and escape then."

"This place is horrible, the sooner we get out of here, the better. Besides, I'm sure they have or they will notice that we're missing, soon enough. So isn't that a little obvious if we're trying to escape, waiting in hiding, like we're doing, for the cover of nightfall, to get out. I mean really, let's just leave now, and take them by surprise later on, when the cops by the cover of nightfall, bust up the place."

"Is that really the real reason why you want to leave so early?"

"Kind of, yeah, and I can't wait that long, I really can't."

"Joel, if we're going to be living together, there shouldn't be any secret keeping; we all need to build our relationship on mutual trust. Now, what's the real reason why you want to leave so badly?"

"Is it so bad, that I want to go and see you, right now, I just want to go home, to my new home, I just want to go home," he whined out, the loneliness overtaking him, and then, his real reason kicked in. "I just have to…uhh, munh,"suddenly mixed with the guilt trip, and spasm hitting him, Joel jolted his leg out, as he made it obvious, to all his siblings, as he winced, wiggle jigged on the spot, while he squeezed his legs a bit together as he held his tummy, showing them exactly why he wanted to leave so badly for, so soon. Of course Joel was really was anxious to meet Mortimer, finally, he would have a home to go to, but really, he really wanted to get out of there, and find a bathroom, right now!

Rebecca chuckled, Kathy smirked, Kenneth laughed, and George nodded understandingly being recently in similar situation not long ago, while Quincy shook his head smiling. Then all of them said it a bit loudly that Mortimer heard it over the cell phone, "Joel has to go potty!"

You could always tell when Joel was either dead serious or embarrassed about something when he dares to show off his greenish blue eyes when he lifts up his darkish sunglasses to his head, and he gives you that look of his, which he was for both, not to mention a bit ticked off as well! "Oh shut up. Okay, yes that's why I want to leave okay, yeah; I **do** have to go potty, **_very badly_**, in fact, so what of it," remembering to keep his voice down while up here.

"Oh I see well you don't have to hide that or feel embarrassed about it to not say anything about it, after all we all have to go sometime, you should have just said so, that was the reason. Especially if it is that urgent, you should say so, rather than foolishly risk an accident. No wonder why you want to leave so early for. Is there a toilet or bathroom up there or something, maybe like a bowl, or bucket, or something like that, for you to go in, so you can wait until nightfall to leave?"

"No, no there isn't, I want to leave now, that's why I want to leave right now, so I can go to the bathroom, somewhere, I have to go so badly, I can't wait much longer," he pouted, secret revealed, and yes still embarrassed about it, namely why he got himself into that situation, in the first place. "It's my fault I knew I should have done that before we snuck up here, I knew I should have. I could have gone, or said something, before getting up here, but I didn't go, or say anything," he half pouted obviously his bathroom need/problem getting the better of him.

Must have been why he was hesitating to get up the stairs, trying to decide if he should go do that or not, still Kenneth was a bit surprised, it sounded like Joel had already taken care of that earlier, or at least was planning to. Not unless his tummy was upset or something, then it would explain why he had to go again so soon, "I thought you had taken care of that earlier that was what you meant and were up to including getting us a snack and checking on Heath, unless, your tummy is upset, is that it?"

"No, it's fine, no, that was the one thing I _didn't_ do, and I knew I should have, oh I gotta go."

"Well I'll tell you what you kids can decide how to play it, leave early or wait, I'll wait for you there while you decide what to do, and how to get out of there. Just let me pray for you so that you're all safe, whatever you decide." Joel stupidly nodded, not thinking straight that Mortimer wasn't going to see him doing that, but he began to pray for them anyhow, as Joel held out the cell phone so they all heard it. "Father God I want to thank You first for answering my prayer to bring these children Your Love Light and most importantly Your Salvation. Thank You they all gave You their hearts and lives. I ask You to now to lead and guide them as they make their plans to escape out of the orphanage, give them all the wisdom to do it safely. Send Your holy angels to take charge over them, and help them to all be safe, and make an escape, unseen. Also protect and save any other children that are also living in the orphanage they have to leave behind, so they are all safe and get saved as well." Then Mortimer he though had better add it, "Also help Joel out with his, uh, potty issue, or at least to hold it. Amen."

"Amen," they all repeated.

"Oh yes especially with that last bit, Amen to that for sure."

"Okay, I'll maybe leave Cindy here with Alexander while Cassandra looks after them. I don't know if it's such a good idea I take her there with me. Besides, it will probably be getting late and way past bedtime by the time we deal with things."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye." Joel gave George back Mortimer's cell phone and just sat there, with a hand between his legs and the other on his tummy bladder area.

"I have to go so badly, my tummy is hurting," Joel just whined monad out. Normally he would be screaming out very angrily, loudly, and quite upset, but he knew not only was there no need to do it or cause to do so, but he had to try to be quiet; in case they might be heard up here and discovered. He could wait, he could hold it, at least for a time, "I have to go."

"I know, we'll find you some relief real quick, so uh, hold on," joked George and hug cuddled his brother, "we'll work on it as we work on our escape, just focus on holding it we'll do the rest," Joel just nodded and crossed a leg over tightly.

Rebecca tightening her hair bows checked one of the push up windows to see how far down the drop was as she looked out the window. "That's a long drop down," Joel just shuddered, very visibly. "Gotta go that bad huh," noticing it, the shudder shiver from Joel, he just nodded, shivering again.

"If there was a ladder we might be able to get down this way, through the window," Kathy said as she held up and open that window her sister was looking out of and held onto her hat as she leaned her head and torso out the window and peered right down and looked around too to see how far it was down. "Yeah it's too far to jump, no trees nearby to climb down, shoot, if we had a ladder, we could easily get out this way for sure."

Quincy smiled as he pulled over a long rope, "It may not be a ladder, but this rope might do the trick, just got to find something secure to tie it to, looks like it will be long enough to reach the ground, so hold that window open, while I check. Oh man why does this feel like déjà vu all over again, I can't get that weird feeling out of my mind, I don't know why." Given a hand to pull the long rope over he tossed it down, the excess landed in a big 4 rounding looped heaps at the bottom, "Yup and then some, perfect. That will be more than enough to securely tie it to something even knot it twice over, and still have some extra. Looks like this is how we're getting out of here, out the window and down the rope."

"Oh gosh no, oooh, ohh no," Joel moaned, shuddering again, wincing. He too was suddenly hit with that oddly strange sensation of déjà vu as well; he couldn't place it why though just yet.

George was all compassionate for his brother, "Gotta get you some relief, real quick uhh," then suddenly snapping his finger George got an idea while his other brother worked on the window staying open. "Hey I got it, where you can go."

Grabbing the old busted up wobbly beaten up table, Kenneth kicked it a few times, to break a leg off the old table, "We can use this to prop the window open while we escape." Then marched over and propped up the window with it, and double-checked that it was secure.

"Perfect, now how about we help take care of the other problem, come on, Joel, let's go potty," grabbing his arm and pulling him up with some resistance. "Come on, let's go."

Getting up slowly with a hand on his aching midsection, "Oh I have to go so badly, but, where, there's no bathroom here, ohh unh, where am I supposed to go…"

"Out the widow, you're gonna go pee out the window, then when you're done we can get the rope securely tied off to something to get ready to leave out the window."

Eyes widening, "What, say what, no, no way, I-I'm not d-doing that, I, I c-can't, n-not with…"

"Don't worry we'll turn around while you go, right girls, turn around, and hum, or something, maybe make the watery cueing potty noises, to help him go, not that he needs the help," George teased.

"For the love of mercy, don't do that, you know darn well what that does to me, what it does to all of you." He covered his ears for a few moments, fearing they were about to do it, Joel knew how susceptible he was to those cuing noises when he had to urinate, especially this badly, he might start to either go on cue, or it try to pinch push out, if he tried to hold it back. He like his sisters and brothers when they could help potty the babies often times felt like needing a pee, or even a poop when the other cue noise for defection was sounded. Not all but most times, he would feel that twinge in his bladder, and heck he used it on himself at times, because he liked it so much, because it relaxed him to help him go. However right now, with his full bladder, no way was he about to take that chance and hear it, he already wanted to go, and he might, let go, if he heard it.

The girls and the other boys laugh, "We were all toilet trained that way, of course the EC cues still work, we won't do it until you're ready to go," Quincy smiles.

"Thanks, but I still can't go out the window, I can't relieve myself out the window I just can't."

"Why in the world not, oh I get it you don't want any of us to step in the puddle do you. We'll just open up one of the other windows you can go out that one, instead, okay, then there's no way we'll step in your puddle okay," George said and kissed and hugged his brother getting a tight hug right back from Joel. "Awww, despite your grumpy exterior you got a kind heart, always thinking of others." As they hugged, Kenneth nodded, took the old table leg out of the window, quietly put the window down, and walked over to the next nearest window pushed it up and open and propped it up and open with the old table leg and gestured for him he could go use the window now.

"Uh thanks, but I can't go out the window to relieve myself, at all, it's well a problem, I uhh…"

"Why not," Kenneth asked, "I would love to go pee out the window that would be fun. What's the big deal, just make sure no one is down there that it might land on."

"Unless it's a Social Worker," chuckled George, "in that case, pee all over her."

Quincy laughs as well as the girls, even Joel smiled at that, "Yeah give her full blast, soak her."

"As much as I'd like to, I can't do it, I won't; I can't relieve myself out the window like that."

"What, why not," Kenneth asked, then realized, "ohh, you have to, poo, too, no prob, just hang your butt out the window then, and go that way to do both, it's okay, we'll find you something to wipe with, when you're all done, if you need it. So uh maybe you girls have some tissues? Don't you girls usually carry around some of those sanitary napkin tissues with you, don't you usually have them on you?" Kathy looked at Rebecca and Rebecca smirked at Kathy, Kenneth was too young, the youngest of them all, so he didn't quite get it, yet, obviously, or at least not what they were _really_ actually used for. The two girls just laughed, at their baby brother's innocence in the matter. "What, what did I say, what's so funny?"

"Not the right time of the month," Kathy said.

"Yeah same here, besides those so called tissues or napkins you're thinking of really aren't what you're thinking of, they're not for blowing your nose or wiping tears or wiping anything else. They're for well when we have…"

"Ewww, ohh, no, gross," knowing _exactly_ what those things were used for, "I just have to go, PEE. I have to go right now; I seriously don't think I can hold it in any more than 10 minutes, 15 at the most, I don't even know if I can even manage that. I never held this much in me, let alone for this long before, to find that out. I usually go as soon as I need to go bad enough, I hate holding my pee. That's why I got upset, and get upset, when I have to go, I hate that full feeling, and holding it in."

"Well, go, then, we can decide better if we should wait or try to escape now, when your brain isn't thinking about toilets and waterfalls," Kenneth urged seeing how desperate he was.

A bit of pride was in the way Joel didn't want to say the 2 reasons why and humble himself and submit to the help he needed. But he quickly realized as a pinch came it wasn't worth it like Mortimer said, better to admit it than risk a foolish accident that was unneeded. "I can't, believe me when I say I can't pee out the window, so stop asking me to do that, I can't, I just can't okay; I want to, but I can't do it, you will just have to find some other way for me to go than out the window as well as get…"

"Why can't you…oh, you got bad aim is that it?" came the joke, though Joel did not look too happy about hearing the joke.

Finally he gave up with a tad attitude to go with it, and admitted to half of the problem he had. Scoffing, "Uh yeah, you could say that, I don't even know _how_ to pee standing up, so uh yeah I guess would have, bad aim, Quincy. I didn't even know I could, I never seen anyone do it to learn how to do it. Heck, I just heard of it today, when Kenneth mentioned it on the videotape we were making. Heck I never knew guys do that standing up, or at least were supposed to, I've always sat or squatted to pee, and frankly, I like it sitting down to pee and squatting especially to caca. It's easier to go caca that way squat...aah…," Joel hit with a hard bladder spasm he did a full out potty dance, "ow, ohh oh I gotta go, right, now, ow, ow, oh ow ohh it hurts, ow, oh I have to go so badly." Looking over once more at the window longingly at the offer to himself and his bladder, for relief, but he knew though that he couldn't do that as he bit his lip, glanced at that open window and just shuddered. Joel just about wanted to cry, and let it go, at that point, despite knowing he would get a bad memory, however the pain and agony, both mentally and physically just weren't worth it anymore. Or at least pop a squat right there and do it on the floor like a filthy animal at least despite the disgusting embarrassment to go that way, at least he wouldn't be dirty with soaked wet pants and a bad memory, something to consider rather than a full out accident as he weighed out his options at this point.

"Oh man I feel your pain I really do; you're making me have to go pee again. Really is that all, why didn't you just say so, that was the problem you had. Hey, and don't feel badly, I do know how and I still like to sit too, as long as the toilet is clean enough for my dainty derriere. No prob, I'll help you out to show you how to go pee standing up, no problem there, who do you think taught Kenneth here to pee standing up," George offered.

"No I can't I can't do it, so, just stop, stop asking me to do that, please," he said his voice a bit gravelly almost crying about it, upset in his voice, hanging his head low upset with himself.

"Dude, what is up with you, come on, didn't I overhear Mortimer saying, that we need to build our relationship on mutual trust, good point, and advice, if you ask me. So, spill it, what's the problem, come on, we're your family, and families help each other out, what's going on? Is it the privacy issue, is that it?" Joel shook his head no. "Then what is it then, why can't you pee out the window?" asked George. "Please tell us maybe we can help you out, what's up or wrong with you that you can't go out the window, is it pride, you just won't take the help or what?"

Joel shook his head and bit his lip bouncing a bit, "I really can't, even if I do try to go standing up, or helped to do that, I can't do it, I'm terrified of heights. I really can't pee out the window I have acrophobia, that means a fear of heights, George, in addition to not knowing how to urinate standing up I will freak out and wet my pants before I even get near to the window, it's that bad. Believe me, yes, I would love nothing but to go walk over there and go relieve myself out the window, right now, with, or without the help, your help, if I didn't have this fear, but I do have it. I know I'll get too fear struck to _try to_ do it; I'll go in my pants. Even if I had to go only a quarter as bad as I do I would still do it, wet and or mess my pants, getting near that window, really, I can get that terrified of heights. I want to go so badly I really need to go," he blubbers out, "but I can't get near that window to try, I hate this. The only reason why I can be up here at all is because of all you guys, I do feel so safe with you; otherwise I would never go up here alone. I need a toilet, or, some other way, or something else, to go in, right now. Find me something to go pee in even just going on the floor, if it's okay with you guys I do that, anything else, but going out the window, I-I w-want to d-do it, b-but I-I c-can't do it, I just c-c-can't d-do it." George comforted hugged his brother as he shook, terrified at the idea.

"Oh I didn't know, that that was the problem, I'm sorry."

"Oh so that's why you were shaking I thought that that was a pee shiver, not you shaking in fear or terror," Rebecca said.

"It's both. Seriously I need a toilet or something to go in, before I do wet my pants. Uh maybe I'll just sneak down and use one of the bathrooms downstairs…and then leave, I can hide in the bushes out back here, or just hightail it to the bushes and go there while you climb out the window."

Quincy shook his head, "No, and risk the Social Worker catching you, and finding us all hiding up here and find out what we've been up to, no way. You have to pee so badly and you're too terrified that you're not thinking straight."

"Yeah, Joel," agreed Kenneth, "you're not even thinking of this logically, you can't do that, it's a bad idea, you'll get caught for sure, if you do that, and get us busted too."

Quincy nodded, "The best way to get rid of a fear; is to face it head on. I'm freaked of spiders and bugs, and freaked at times of the dark, like something is out to get me."

"I love bugs how can you even say a thing like that, bugs are so cool. Well except for bedbugs, or other bloodsucking bugs, ewww. I'm not freaked of them, I just hate them, those are the only bugs I don't like, bloodsucking insects, with the exception of spiders, I love me some spiders," George teased slightly then admitted to his own. "Seriously for me, I'm terrified of thunder and lightning. I hate the scary noise, the flashes, of lightning, and I'm freaked of the idea, of possibly getting, struck by it," he shudders just thinking of it. "As much as I love being in the fresh air outdoors, I find myself cowering indoors, whenever I see clouds looming over the sky. Heck even strong winds bother me at times."

"Well that explains a few things I wondered about you, I knew you loved the outdoors but you do cower indoors a lot too. Well they say almost everyone has at least one thing that they fear I'm no different. I'm still afraid as strange as this will sound being shy as I am, of being alone and especially abandoned, probably cause like us all, I'm an orphan, I got a bit of a fear of the dark too, only when I'm alone in the dark. Oddly I'm not freaked at all of ghosts and certainly not of seeing one, just not being spooked by them, you know, with having the wrong Aspiration and all," Kenneth admitted to his fears. "Of course, I would have taken the Knowledge Aspiration, because I love learning and science, but oh no-o, forced to take Pleasure, I hate my Aspiration, it's worthless, you hardly get much out of it. Otherwise I would quite enjoy seeing lots of ghosts."

"I'm sure we all feel that way of choosing a different Aspiration rather than be forced to all take Pleasure. My fear is fire; pretty normal there, and dogs, I hate and fear dogs," admitted Kathy.

"Terrified of clowns, it's stupid I know, but I think they are all evil, especially when they make balloon animals. If George gets anymore makeup on his face, I'll lose it; fire too," Rebecca admits.

George smiled and quickly thought of an idea, to help his brother, "Really you're that freaked, oh man, ha, ha, ha, that's so silly, it's just makeup. I don't know how to pray for anyone but I do pray you get over this fast, you need to pee. You seem better at it; want to give it a go, pray to get over it?"

Your final hint, did you guess it right; or just can't find it? Well the song; is a number, the song is not spelled the way it is spelled on the CD; it's a tricky 'numbered' version of the song. If you really need to know I will tell me if you R and R and still can't get it, say if you're not a fan or are seriously just stuck. Otherwise it's off the Have A Nice Day, album.


	7. Getting Out and Over, It: Pt 2

**Author's Note: **This chapter picks right up where the last one ended. T for tissue warning in this chapter, for sure, I think it's gonna make you cry! If I'm a half decent writer, and can make you cry, then I know I brought you right in to my story and their plight, and did a good job, or if I didn't, then you really have no emotions to speak of. Also sorry this might hit on the disgusting side or part, especially the way they had to help Joel or rather he asked for their help. So for those of you who hate bathroom humor or are sickened by even your own boldly functions, or that of others, real or Sim, or think such things have no place in stories or a fanfic, too bad, sorry, but that's just how the story flows and goes! Ha! Sorry had to put that in there! Besides, Sims generally constantly need to pee. Again as is before, I put a Roxette song in the story, see if you can find it as an encouragement to post an R and R for me, and tell me how you like the story so far. If you're not a huge fan or not at all of Roxette, that's fine the next concluding chapter will have a regular spooky question for you. Again as with pervious the big hint and answer is at the bottom of the story, so unless you aren't a fan, try not cheat.

**_Getting Out and Over, It: Pt. 2_**

"I don't know how to either, or at least that well, I'm new to all this as well, but yeah I do pray I get over it, I really want to as badly as I want to pee right now. I do feel better knowing you all have something you fear, even more than one thing. Oh but you don't know how badly I not only want to go pee but get over this stupid fear, it's running my life, I hate it, I don't want to be afraid of heights, heck I can't even go upstairs to a second level of this orphanage without getting the shakes. I want to pray to get over this fear, just don't know how to, God only knows how badly I want and wanted it to get over it, for a long time now." However despite 'not knowing how to pray' Joel was, as he poured his heart out in blunt honest truth that he wanted to be freed of this crushing gripping fear.

"Well I'm sure He does," Rebecca nods.

"Yeah but we all have something we're afraid of, we can get over, and we can help each other," George nods and then smiles. "So let's do this, then, if you want to get over it, let's do it. It's time to face your fear, in turn; you can help us all face ours, okay. Do you know why you have it, or how you got it by any chance? It might help to know that."

"Uh I had it since I can remember," then as God wanted His child healed, as well as the other 5 in due turn, so Joel was given the memories to know why and where his acrophobia had stemmed from. "Whoa wait yeah, I, I remember, now, when I was born, I was pulled out and was held upside-down and was spanked on the backside, that's where I got my fear. I was so terrified, all the pain, the bright lights, the loud and scary noises, I was ripped out and suddenly I was cold, and was very dizzy, it was so bright and so loud and so scary I wanted to die. I was so afraid I remember that I lost all bowel and bladder control. That's when it all started when I was just a baby, that's when I got it. I do remember though I felt so much better, after I was washed, as I was held and hugged for a few minutes by my birth mother, then she…died, I think, I think because of me. There was so much crying she died and I was held by someone not sure who, I don't recall who but I knew that I was safe, but then I was taken away. Ripped away again, screaming, it was horrible." Suddenly he spoke what he concluded when he was a newborn about his birth and what happened to his mother after, what he had put together, that he was somehow to blame, and this was his punishment, he had done it. "I think she was a teenager so she wasn't…oh no, it was all my fault, ohh I killed her, I killed my mommy. I blame myself, for her death; it was all my fault, she died, if it wasn't for me…if I wasn't even born…" Joel broke right down and started sobbing.

"They used to do that back then to get the babies to start breathing, to take their first breath, but they realized how bad that idea is, so nowadays, they rub the babies, to help them to breath, and do not cut the cord until it stops pulsing so it's a slower easier, more loving transition over from cord breathing to air breathing. I'm so sorry your birth was so violent," Rebecca said then Joel started to look so sad and angry and upset with himself that he might throw a tantrum about it. In a sense his inner newborn was screaming out what it was unable to say why he was so terrified, he was introduced into the world, in such a very angry violent terrifying way, how could he not react the way he does? "Stop it, Joel, just stop it, you are not at all to blame for your mother's death. Let alone how you were born, they were so stupid back then, they didn't know how to do it without violence. If she was a teenager being so young there might have been complications. If she was a teenager, though you were no mistake she may have **made** a foolish mistake, and had either gotten pregnant, with you, or, she was, God-forbid, raped, and well, still, regardless, how, if it was that, still it sure was not your fault why or how she died. Her body maybe couldn't handle it, or she was just sick, and the birth was all that she could handle. That's why us teens are not meant to have babies; our bodies are simply not ready for it yet. Joel, please, look on the bright side of things, your mother died, after giving life to you, in a way, you should be thankful to her, she could have killed you before you were even born, but she instead, risked and yes even scarified her own life so that you could live. So please stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your hands. If you do feel that it was her fault, or in any way it was yours; forgive her, your father, whoever he was, if do you think the worst, and you need to forgive the doctor, who stupidly, foolishly, violently, uncaringly, held you upside down and spanked you, you also need to forgive, yourself, as well too, just let it go." Joel just sobbed out loudly, as Rebecca held him tightly, to her chest, to quiet him down, and calm him and so tenderly lovingly rubbed his back as she consoled him as well as to muffle out his loud deep sobs, as he just cried it out a bit longer, like a baby, and shook, in deep, trembling, sobs, as he was being healed. For all the other siblings, there was not a dry eye, up in the attic, they too held, caressed, rubbed, and hugged, him lovingly, in a sense, to try recreate it for him, what should have been, a loving embrace into the word, not a harsh hit of fear violence and yes even death. "I know, I know how badly it must hurt you, but you have to let it all go already, you held onto it, this fear, and this hurt, for far too long. Just like you're holding onto your pee, right now, and how it's hurting you, you held onto both, for too long, both of those things, aren't good for you, to hold onto. You have to let it out, and let it go now. You have to try, Joel, oh please, try, just try to face it the fear, it's really that, or wet your pants."

Joel teared over and pondered it a few seconds winced and smiled, as he nodded tearing over all over again as he choked on his sobs as he began the processes of releasing the fear, and of letting it go, and mostly, forgiving himself, his mother, and biological father, for any sort of blame, and especially that doctor, which started the healing process, to remove his fear of heights. "Alright, oh alright I'll try, okay, I'll try; I have to go pee so badly, I have no choice, I guess; I'll try. I do want to get over this, I _have_ held onto it for too long, it's time to let go, just like when I was a baby and a toddler how daddy helped us all to let go, let it go, unh, just not in my pants, ha-ha, oh man, mmn. Maybe, give me a little privacy, I feel so, vulnerable, right now, I want you here, but, uhh…just for…" Joel made it very clear, taking the hint; the girls and the boys sans George kindly turned around, to give him his privacy, while he got ready to go or until he asked for their help, or said it was okay to look/watch/help out.

"That's my bro; you're ready, let's do this. Get it your penis out that way if any does come out then it won't be _that_ kind of accident because I want you to try get as close to this open window as you comfortably can. Hopefully not to the point you start losing control, when you get there, stop, and shut your eyes, I'll help you with all the rest." Joel nodded and pulled it out of his underwear and looked over at his siblings to make sure they weren't looking before he got it out. Walking cautiously over to the window, and already he started to shake a bit as he got a bit closer. It was just 3 small paces to the window from nearly the furthest middle part of the room, which meant his desperate need to pee, went to a dire need. Joel took in a few deep breaths walked 2 more paces, which was as comfortably close as he could get to the window, and stopped there, as Joel felt the pinch of urine about to try to escape as terror overtook him. Eyes shut tightly now he managed 2 more uneasy wobbly shuffling steps which is as far as he could get towards the open window. "Ohh look at you, oh that's wonderful, how close you are to the window. You are, so ready, oh that's great, because it's time to let it all go." The others took a peek, to see, oh yes, indeed, Joel was fairly close to that open window, and were all so proud of him, for being so brave, to do that, and turned back around, to give him his privacy.

"Okay, but how am I going to do this if I can't see what I'm doing or know how to do it right. I have never peed standing up before, what if I don't do it right."

"I'll help you to aim it, then let you'll do it yourself, really it's not hard, you're just afraid, but you will see it's not hard to do. You already are there, normally you just got to unzip, uh right in your case, no zipper, stretchy elastic waistband pants, in your case; just get it out, get it aimed, and pee, not hard to do. So let's get a little closer to the window now, so you can go." So Joel took it upon himself to shuffle there, without any of his brother's help in bity inches, but with bitty inching over movements he got freaked out more and feeling a bit unbalanced and shuddering, he stopped. "For goodness sake, I know you want to do a lot of this yourself, but you can't, you can't do this alone, let me help you, I want to help you. You can't see where you are going. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes, yet, wait until I tell you to, I'll help you; just trust me."

"I have to pee so badly, what if, ohh, I don't know if I can…do this."

"Keep your eyes shut whatever you do, don't open them; keep them shut. I'll guide you to the window, while you keep your eyes shut, so you don't get that height fear thing, going on. Let me help you walk, and don't think about it, how much closer you are getting to it, focus on holding it all in right now, and then releasing it, how good it will feel too to literally let it all go." With his hands onto Joel's hips he corrected his off the pathway wandering then back on the right path George guided Joel straight to the open window. "Slowly walk forward now, that's it, keep your eyes shut, focus on holding it in." George felt his brother's rhythm as went with his flow, never ever pushing him, even if it was now but 5 more steps it seemed probably to Joel a creaky old wobbly bridge, a bridge from death to life to try to cross, and as such, it was nothing to take lightly or to be rushed. Beaming with pride he felt so proud for his older brother, "Now give me your hands, so I can help you aim it." Joel held his hands up and out a bit, not having a clue what George was doing, but fully trusting his brother. "Now hold it in your hands, not too tight, about this tightly," gently squeezing on his finger, "you hold your penis about that tightly, now get in your hands, and hold it. I'll help with that aiming part a bit, yup that's right, yes," helping him with it the aiming part holding Joel's hands in his, so it was directly directed straight out the window, "that's the right way of holding it, and now you're aimed. So hold it in your hands now, just like that, no moving your body around, just use your hands, if your aim is a bit off, to do a little correction, otherwise if you do use your body you'll go pee everywhere, but where you want it to go. That's for now, and for later on, when you do it in a toilet, or a urinal, or a bush, by yourself. Just hold it in a bit longer and you can go when I tell you to, just let me hold you securely, first okay," switching his hands from guiding his brother's to aim it, to back around his tummy waist area, to hold him stable, in a hugging type of hold, and one more double-check, "okay yeah, nice loving hug, you're safe, Joel." He was shaking a bit, but it eased right off as soon as he was held and hugged, "That's better, relax a bit some first, and take it easy, you feel secure and loved; now, you're ready to let it go. Now I want you to try to go pee very slowly, as slow as you can, and enjoy it. Don't worry about the mess, if you make one, just go, and enjoy it, the pee, and feel how good it feels."

"You sure," quickly peek opening his eyes to see it how he was aimed and then to his terror, he saw he was leaning almost right out the window, "aaah," with that he lost bladder control! The fear hit him hard he was leaning nearly right over the window ledge, as he nearly wiggle scrambled out of there as George held him there both safely and securely and firmly and tightly so that Joel wasn't allowed to 'escape' no chance! The flow which came full force for 3 seconds shut up as he switched over to full-blown panic mode arching his back up and kicking and trying to scramble and almost kicked George to try get away, get out of there! George was not the only witness to the full fear panic attack, as soon as he screamed, all the others turned around witnessing the full-fledged fear manifesting itself, poor Joel, how badly his fear was deeply rooted! "Aaah ohh, no, no, no, aahaa, oh no, no, oh," snapping his eyes shut again, as Joel just cried nearly forgetting to keep holding it, as some came out in his fear and it all stopped again as panic took over, "ohh no oh, if I wasn't doing this, I would be peeing into my pants right now! What are you crazy or something?! I told you I'm terrified of heights! Let me go!" Joel was starting to now hyperventilate and hardly breathing now until he was hugged held a bit.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, it's okay it's all right, you're fine, I have you, keep it flowing, go pee, but pee as slowly as you can, that's it. Don't worry, I got you, so don't worry, you're safe. Pee as slowly as you can, and enjoy the relief, focus on that, for a few seconds, as you let it go, not on the fear, okay, I want you to relax some, first, just, enjoy the flow, how good it feels, to let it go, just like how you're letting go of your fear of heights. Come on pee, you only went full blast for a few seconds and let a bit more out after that, you can't tell me that's all you have in there, let it out. If I have to I'll c…that's it."

Well that was good advice; his bladder was literally throbbing seconds ago, and it was stinging like mad, but boy, did it ever feel so good to let it out, even despite the still ongoing throbbing pinching pain he was still getting. "Ohh, I never had to go so badly in my life, yeah that does feel a bit better, oh so much better, why do you want me to go so slowly?" Joel asks shuddering physically and ever so slightly in his voice as he kept his eyes tightly shut and his body very tensed up.

"Because as soon as you relax a bit more, I want you to open your eyes, again, and to look right down and see, that it's not that scary, don't worry, I got you, just focus on the relief, and how good that feels, you're letting it go, then open up your eyes, you need to get over this. If this is what terrifies you the most, you need to stare death in its ugly face, and spit in, or pee, in its ugly face, in your case."

Joel smiling at that remark, nodded, and slowly opened his eyes, he knew George was helping him conquer his fear, and yes he knew no matter how much, or how little, he got over it, by doing this, he inevitably would have to wind up climbing down that rope to get to the ground to escape out of here. "Ah-ah-ah-aah, ohh-ohh-ohh, oh gosh, ohh it's so far up, it's too far up, no I can't do this, let me go, oh let me go, don't let me die," shake shuddering, and going a bit faster. All he wanted to do, was just get away from this open window, he wanted to run, try to escape. Joel was so afraid of getting hurt again. Just like he how he felt when he was held upside-down as a newborn, he felt like he was about to die, or for that matter wanted to die, just like every other time he felt death or rather deathly afraid when his acrophobia kicked in, and didn't want to be touched, or try to trust. But as with first time, he was held still, firmly, tightly, lovingly, caringly, unable to 'get away' from it, no way, no chance, nor running away from it or from his brother's caring loving embrace. Joel had to go through it all, to replace this bad fear, he had, with something positive, full bladder relief, and love, besides like Quincy had said, he had to go through it, to face it head on, to get over it. Almost screech screaming it, "Let, m-me g-go!"

"Never, I love you too much, Joel, let you stay this way, with this fear," George didn't know it at this time but he was speaking the words of Jesus with what He was saying, He loves us all too much to let us stay the way we are. Especially when it comes to fears. "Just relax, go slowly, focus on the relief, and then look down. I love you I won't drop you or let you fall; I got you tightly, in a big hug."

He nearly wanted to march in place he had had it, and it hurt, it was still hurting to go pee right now, mainly because he was still holding onto the hurt and not letting it go still focused on it and not on the relief as George wisely instructed him. He was still so full, and afraid, so it stung to go and to hold onto it, so he kept on off peeing and stopping still unsure and terrified all at the same time. "Don't they say **not** to look down?"

"Yeah but look down, look at how much fun you're having; peeing out the window isn't it fun? Not only that, it just feels good to go, to let it all go, to let it go, come on keep peeing, don't stop, until you're done, let that all go, let your fear go out the window with your urine let it go, feel it leaving you, that fear of heights, let it literally, go. You know what, I think after you're done here I might have to do this, it would be fun, just to go pee out the window, just for fun, even if it is just a little piddle I can manage to get out."

"Me too, hey what about you, want to water the grass from up high," Kenneth asked Quincy to which he nodded, oh yes he wanted some of that!

"Ha, ha, yeah heck I'll even pop my butt out the widow and tinkle out the widow," Kathy said.

"You're doing great, Joel, keep looking down," Rebecca encouraged. "Yeah, I went not long ago but that would be too fun not to pass up."

"See, it's so much fun even the girls want to do it."

He didn't even mind that they were now sort of on off watching him, he actually didn't mind, he needed their support at the moment so this was a good thing for him that they were all sort of watching him pee now. As oddball and partly sick or disgusting this might sound to some he had no intentions of it being so, he was afraid, and he needed love and support from his brothers and sisters all of them not just George. "Uh yeah I guess so, I guess it is kind of, fun, I guess it is kind of nice to be able to go for a pee standing up, hey yeah this isn't uhh, so bad ohh, boy, uhh-uhh-unh," shudder shaking all over again, as he whimper whined locking up again and stopping the flow, and shut his eyes.

"You have to be able to do this, you're going to have to be able to climb down that rope to get out of here, we can't let you risk going out the front door; you'll surely be caught."

"Don't call me Shirley, it's Joel," he tried to make a bad joke.

"Hey there you go; make a joke, whatever helps keep your mind off of it. Come on girls give him a bit of privacy, you guys too."

"It's okay now; I rather you all get closer to me right now and help me out. I was just insecure a minute or two ago, I'm not any more. Besides I don't really care we all seen each other's privates, as well as gone pee in font of each other before, so I don't care anyhow, I'm outgoing so it really doesn't bother me at all. Actually umm yeah," stopping the flow, "so this is gonna sound really screwy, but uh oh man and I know, this might be sick, and embarrassing to ask, while I'm urinating, so it's okay if you don't want to, help me. But, uhh, but can you all kind of, hug hold me, like George is doing? I'll feel a lot safer, and I think it's actually helping me; I need to feel safe and held a bit, and kinda hugged, and just loved on, to help with this fear. Besides I get so lonely sometimes and I feel so alone, at times, so I just need that love, the love of a family, you know. Besides, I really think that it might help me to get over it and overcome this fear. You don't know how much that helped me out when you all hugged me tightly when I was bawling like a baby I wouldn't have even done this if you hadn't done that for me."

"Of course that's not screwy, oh little sweetie Joel the huggybuggy needs a big hug, of course," Kathy the eldest said repeated what their dad called him he was always wanted hugs and loved giving them to all the others when he was little. There was a time when Joel was not at all grumpy, like he is now; okay, maybe he was very _clingy_ in the sense of always wanting to be picked up, or better yet, to talked to, or hugged, yes, but not at all grumpy, and very loving. So going right over and kissing his cheek she put her arms around his neck and over his chest, lower neck area.

"That's a good idea, love is all, right, and I bet God is shining His Love and Light on you too, it's just what you need, more hugs," Rebecca added, the second eldest kissing the other cheek and she joined with hug holding Joel around his neck and waist.

"It's not sick, for sure, let's love on you, all you had to do is ask if you need a hug, anytime bro any time you need a hug, just ask," Quincy nodded, and joined up giving him a squeeze, and held him there by the window as he rubbed his back.

"Of course not, especially since you said it was okay with you, not a problem at all, hugs sure do help, you're just lonely for the family you never really had but you always have us, no matter what," Kenneth the shyest of all but he was all for it to help his brother out in anything he needed especially to help Joel to get over his fear. He joyfully went right over even despite his own problems that he was dealing with, and cuddled and nuzzled Joel, like a parent would with a child, and hugged his waist, as he held him around his tummy. "We all love you, you'll get through this and over it, we love you too much not to help you out and through this fear, you can do it. Look how far you come already, you can do this, you'll be over this fear in no time, you are bring healed I know you are, feel it, the Love."

He could feel His Love and the love of his family, he knew it was true the saying love conquers all; it helped to put an end to this fear as he bravely opened his eyes again and looked right down and out the window, only this time it was different. As he was held onto and hugged and securely safely held by all of his brothers a sisters and most of all God to make him feel safe and secure standing over top of the window ledge as he was looking down, ridded his fears and panic attacks. In wasn't scary this time, not really at all, just like how he would never dare go up here alone but when he had all of his brothers and sisters with him he would dare go up here, the fear changed to love and drove his fear out. "I do feel it, the Love your love, yes it's helping it really is, I don't feel afraid of this anymore, oh yes, it's really helping me out. Only, I got another problem, I can't pee, it's not coming out now, I need to pee, but it's not coming out." The flow was stopped, and Joel knew this was not out of embarrassment or fear or anything else, it was the enemy not wanting the healing but there was something to be said for the faith of a family, they all wanted to see Joel get over this fear, and well, pee, and were able to easily weaken the enemy and send him packing.

The other siblings all chuckled and looked at each other and smiled and knowing exactly what to say, and do, to help him out, as they all said it. "Hey, Joel, go pee," and all did the cuing noise they all were more or less susceptible to, do the way they were unconventionally potty or toilet trained by their adopted father, "pssss, pssss, pssss, pssss!"

Like always the cue noise worked to tell him it was okay to go now and this was an appropriate place to relieve yourself and reminded him to or urged him to pee, and he went! "Oh ahhhh oh thanks, that worked," trickling away and remembering to go slowly not only enjoying all the relief, but to look down as he let go! Moan sighing he looked down as he saw his urine escaping and falling to the grass below and as it spattered, Joel imagined it, as evil, leaving, the evil of the fear that he had, the evil fear of heights, leaving his body, spattering to its death! A right and just end to it to the fear of heights as it fell from this high up and to its death onto the grass below, and just like that, as he watched it leave his body, the fear did indeed slowly leave him. Joel was, literally, letting it all go, in both those senses, the shaking soon stopped and the contented sigh came as he relaxed and the normal flow came and he soon was all emptied. "Ohh that's much better, that's so much better now, done," having two good big pee shivers, after it was all over, "a happy bladder is an empty one."

Last hint off the Crash! Boom! Bang! Album, last song, and your big hint, for those of you who have to know you can I'm sure look it up.


	8. Getting Out and Over, It: Pt 3

**Author's Note: **Again this chapter starts right where the last one left off. Sorry if the ahem, bit on the bits and pieces and parts of boys and girls hinted there, for being in there, it's not graphic not meant to be. We all went through it, or will go through it, until Jesus comes back, or before you finish, going through it, or ever start puberty. The way I see it, is; this is what happens, parents, if you don't tell or warn your kids ahead of time what will happen to their bodies, as they hit puberty, normal confident kids who really didn't have problems with body image or were ashamed of their bodies before, as children might develop them as teens. So with love I say this, GET OVER IT, already, please, have that talk with them. Better you or a relative or guardian, tell them now before they either do something stupid or get their information from the wrong source. Please don't be ashamed to use proper body part names. Oh and one big thing, if you're cool about it, so will they be cool about it, and you will be cool, too, for getting through it, this little talk, in one piece. So my question is, as an encouragement to have fun and R and R, who is that young man who brought the Tricou's as out of the orphanage when they were babies, yes he is the same one Joel sees in phantom form. Also, what is he, a ghost, a vision, an angel perhaps, or maybe God or Jesus in a form he recognizes? Love to hear your opinions. Also who does the toy oven and teddy bear belong to? To whom do the initials stand for? Your hint, you might have to go back to the first chapter, not the prologue, to figure it out, unless you got a good memory. PS the déjà vu is explained finally and more so with the next chapter, when I get to posting that, (I have to go through it at least once, before posting, to add or fix anything) if you were waiting and wondering two chapters ago, where it came from.

**_Getting Out and Over, It: Pt. 3_**

"Feel better now, and I hope over the fear, or was that a fear shake or uhh?" Joel just nodded at George, and just sighed, just enjoying the moment and contentment and peace he felt before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm over it I think, I can actually look down now, that was something that I wasn't able to do before, look out the window and down. It was just pee shivers, I do get those, but I only get them when I really have to go and held it for a bit. This is so much different for from sitting or squatting. So uh now what; just uh put it back like that?"

"Little shake to get the last drops out, then put it back, they say no more than 3 shakes or you're playing with it," George chuckled patting his brother's back.

"What why, sick, never mind I don't want to know, I don't even do that I just drip drop dry for a few seconds on the toilet, or jiggle a bit before I get up or dab it with toilet paper, to get the last drops off or out, so uhh, yeah, whatever," letting it dangle he jiggled and then got it all put away and deeply sighed out. There was still a little bit of lingering fear what one would call a normal fear, of heights, there, but for the most part, he was well over it, for good, "Hey I think I'm over it, uh, okay, almost, just a bit of, uh, don't fall out, but I can look down and not freak out."

"Well a little bit of fear of heights is not so bad, you know, just to keep you safe, I mean I think everyone has a bit of that, but not like you had, that's not a good thing. Hey next time it thunders out, can you all hold and hug me, through the storm, I will always go cower in terror under the covers or something whenever it storms out."

"Sure," Joel piped in voice pitching a bit, as it fluctuated up and down a bit as he spoke but he didn't care, he was just a growing boy to a man. "I'll return the hugs you gave me, to help me get over my fear, you betcha." He whimpered a bit still a bit of lingering fear especially knowing he had to get down by a rope to the bottom, "I still have to get down huh; at least it's not so bad. I still don't know if I can get down a rope or climb down one, though, even now. This was an experience in and of itself."

"Uhh so, would you have done it at all, if we hadn't helped you out?" George wanted to know to see how far Joel had progressed from getting over his fear.

"In a word, hell no, even if I had drained out somewhere else I would have trickled or messed my pants if you got me on that rope or near the window. Really, I am almost over it, it's just, there is still a bit of lingering fear there, I don't want to fall, you know. I think I will be able to do it I just can't be pushed into it, I have to do it on my own; if I need help I'll let you know."

"Well it is a bit scary but we'll be fine I'm confident of that hey we all have protection watching over us all now, right, so we'll be fine. So what do you say or think, put it to a vote, should we go now or wait a bit until dark," George asks all the others what they thought was best now.

"I think I'd rather go now, before Joel changes his mind," Quincy chuckles.

"Me too," Kenneth nods, "or at least get it set up and the rope tied off securely before it gets too dark out that we can't see well what we're doing."

"Right, maybe we should, for Joel, in case he chickens out and won't do it," Kathy adds.

"Oh man you guys, maybe we should wait until dark now."

"Oh _now_ he changes his mind, I want to go now, I think we should go now," half mocking it as she said it but she also meant it, what she said, she wanted to leave now.

"You too, Rebecca, I said that because I had to pee so badly, so all I wanted to do was to leave and find somewhere to go pee. Maybe we can wait a bit now until it gets darker out."

"Well yeah I guess we could but you also had a good point about the Social Worker looking for us," Rebecca reasoned. "You were right though, Joel, you are, it might be better for us to leave sooner rather than later before they do send the search party out for us and find us all up here and well let's not go there, how ugly that will probably get. I want to meet Mortimer, see what he's like, and the sooner the better, to get out of here and put this bad part of our lives all behind and past us, and look forward to a better future, together."

"I'm with you all on this. Besides, by the time Joel does get out of the window, it will be dark out anyhow, so we might as well go now, right, right, am I right," elbowing Joel in his ribs Joel smiled nodding, agreeing too, now would be just fine to leave, "Okay then, it's decided then, we'll go now."

"I already went, and I feel so much better, thank you all. But you're all welcome to go now if you like, and go pssss, pssss, pssss, pssss, out the window ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I won't watch, promise."

"Oh, Joel," they all groaned and chuckled; at least he was back to his joking self now. All the other boys looked at each other and stepped up to the window and unzip. "So that's how it's done huh, wow guess I must be dumb or something I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Hey if you didn't know you didn't know, we were all squatted, I only learned this 2 years ago, how to go like this, when George showed when we met up in the bathroom one day, and I complained how dirty the toilet is that I would have to clean it before I sat on it. Like you I also like to poo outside it's better than going poo in the toilets here any day and peeing out in a bush is nifty too. I'll still pee or squat over a bush rather than go in a toilet any day. I hate using public toilets ugh, so gross, you don't know how dirty they get and hence why I hate these toilets in here, they are so nasty, way worse than the school's."

"So long as you cover up the mark you left in nature, Kenneth, so no one steps in it, unless it's the Social Worker, I have to fully agree on that and oh I just can't wait until all the Social Workers get nailed for what they did, especially to Heath. But yeah, anything is better than sitting on the toilets in here; you're so right, the school's toilets are immaculate compared to the chemical closet stink rooms here," Joel agreed.

"So true, but then again, I love being outside to take care of that anyhow. After all nothing is so much better and for that matter peaceful, to me, than nature's commode. Oh yes, I find that for me ohh there's nothing better than squatting out in the fresh air, with all of that nice cool green grass below you, and the bright warm blue sunny sky above, the bright shiny stars at night. Good times, and such good memories," George reminisced a bit. "No wonder why I like to relieve myself outside, Joel too, I think it's safe to say we all still like to do that."

None of them could disagree with that especially the way he put it; they had found it enjoyable to go that way, mainly because it was the natural way to 'go' and were raised that way, because of the limited diapers they had, and had all easily and for that matter gratefully transitioned to the natural way of toilet training babies. So the diapers if used; were only used as a backup, and basically underwear in some sense, not to purposely relieve themselves in, out of sheer laziness. "Just so long as they don't catch you out there with your pants down, I'm all for that too," joked Quincy to which they all laughed.

"Only for Kenneth he'd be so mortified if that happened, he wouldn't be caught dead naked, not unless he's taking a bath or a shower, and even then he probably wears his swimming shorts in the tub," Rebecca teased knowing how shy he was and had gotten especially lately, while waiting for the boys to finish up so she could go. One by one they were finished, and she was going to go but that's not where things and the conversation ended up; one problem solved, another one, needed solving.

For Kenneth part of it was true, he was very shy and hated being naked, almost to the point that he wanted to shower or bath that way, "I can't help it if I'm modest, and no I shower and bathe naked."

"Speaking of naked I remember you sure didn't have that problem when you were younger, you would even run around bare bottomed without a care in the world, what changed?" Joel asked.

Blushing deeply, "I certainly did not ever, run around, naked, never ever," he insisted that it was a lie; although he did start to slowly remember many times he was naked and didn't mind it at all.

"Yeah you did so, I'm the third oldest I remember you running around naked well over half the time when you were a toddler happy as can be to be a naked baby too," argued Joel, the other siblings backed him up on this, it was the truth.

"No, no I would never…that is so not true, I hate being naked I would never be naked, unless I was bathing and…yeah bathroom, that's about it. I hate it looking at myself naked, I hate it, and my…, why would I ever do that, you're just making that up."

"What's the matter, afraid of you own body, or what? You didn't care, before, heck, even as a child, you weren't embarrassed, but now, you sure are, I noticed, what's wrong?" Joel asked.

He hated to even ask this he really hated it, the thought of it, and grimaced as he asked anyhow. "Kenneth, did a Social Worker touch you on your, no-no parts," Quincy asked him matter-of-factly and concerned that it might be the case or worse. It would be another strike to put on them and would have to be put, if it was indeed the case, but thankfully…

"No."

"Well that's a relief to hear. I just hope it is the truth, is it?"

"Yes, I wouldn't dare let them come near me like that; no, no it's not that at all. I, I'm fine, it's I'm shy, I hate being naked, I don't like it, it isn't right, I hate that to see myself naked, gross."

"Come on little bro you helped me out now let me help you out, why this sudden change? Yes, modesty is a good, and wonderful thing, and fine to have, but to say it isn't right, like that, and to be all well blatantly embarrassed of your own body and hating it, like you seemingly are; is not good, at all. You should never be ashamed of it; it's perfectly beautiful the way it is. You came into this world butt naked, there's nothing wrong with naked or being naked, it's you hating your bod I'm more worried about, than just not like being butt naked, because you're shy. Now what's really up, tell us."

"I don't know, I umm, I think something, is wrong with me, I don't know, I'm well, also kinda a bit weird looking, or starting to, it's horrible, it's not right," he whined out.

"Talk to me what is it, tell me."

"I can't, exactly, umm, you kind of have to, see it," he looked at the others.

"Privacy time, turn around, cover your eyes, maybe…" Sure enough as soon as the others were not facing him and had their eyes covered, Kenneth blushed and bit his lip and unzipped and pulled his pants and underwear down a bit.

Shaking his head he didn't like this at all, "I'm not normal, see. Look at me; this isn't normal, is it? I'm messed up. Why am I growing that there, why? And as for, _that_, **_it_** has a mind of its own, then at night, oh, don't even go there," his voice going slightly gravely deep, as he pulled up his pants.

"What the, oh ohh, oh is that all you're worried about, come on, you got a visit from the puberty fairy, that's all. It looks like you're obviously an early bloomer, unlike me I'm a late bloomer, there's nothing to be worried about or be ashamed of, all that's normal. Same with me, all that's happening to me too, I'm only starting to hit puberty now though. Believe me, that's all normal, it happens, whether you like it or not, it happens, and happens to everyone. Even to girls they have similar changes to boys, Kathy and Rebecca are the oldest and their voices have changed a bit too, I noticed, it's a bit different on girls than boys but it will happen sooner or later, ha, ha, judging by that fact you're growing a bush you might be more on the sooner side for all that, hitting puberty. Boys are a lot more noticeable when it comes to voices changing than girls are, girls a little more subtle when it comes to that it happens a bit more slowly or evenly that they don't get the problems we boys have when ours start to change and go lower, or at least not as bad. My voice is only starting to change now, didn't you notice it pitching?"

"Huh, I thought it was because you were freaked out, and your voice was just scared with you or something, you know."

"That too, but, that's normal, sometimes a bit embarrassing, but totally normal, voice pitches do happen and at times you wish they wouldn't. See a pretty girl, and you try to say something nice to her and then what happens," purposely doing it, although in his case it wasn't hard, heck it even happed to him without much prompting on his part to fake it, "yo-o-u-u lo-o-ok s-o-o cu-ute, ahem. See, I hardly had to fake it, it actually happened, it happens, sometimes you can't control it, but it's totally normal. Eventually my voice will settle down and go lower, likewise, in due time, so will yours, whenever your voice change happens."

"Ha, ha, ha, so I'm not weird?"

"No, not at all, you're just growing up, like me, see," pulling down his pants part way just to show Kenneth his bitty bush growing in. "See for yourself, perfectly normal, I got my own little crop of pubic hair growing down there. Everyone is different, in their own special way, and it's all normal too. I'm the oldest boy here, and yes I'm a late bloomer," he said again, as he pulled up his pants, "so for me, it's not much hair yet, in the way of hitting puberty yet, but hey yes, I'm getting there, for me being a late bloomer is normal. You on the other hand you're an early bloomer, and that too is normal for you, then there's the in between, half early, half late, bloomers, and smack in the middle ones."

"Joel," he moaned and admittedly did finally look to satisfy his own curiosity, it was a bit more than his, but he still felt a bit embarrassed to look but so relieved as well, "I did not need to see that."

"Yes you did, you looked, and besides you would have not believed me otherwise. We will all go through it, in different ways, and times, and it happens, the way it happens, when it happens."

"Look at me, I have no pubes, but I got voice changing action going on, all the time, I hit lows and highs in my voice all the time," his voice suddenly going a bit gravelly, "like now."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah I did notice yours earlier, more so, but I thought you were just being silly or making weird voices. I didn't know voice changing was supposed to happen like that."

Shaking his head, "Nope, voice changing; besides you can tell I'm sure when I'm making weird voices and mimicking and just voice cracking. As for me, though, with my blonde hair not gonna show off my pubes so well, and actually it hasn't even come in at all yet, so don't feel so bad about it."

"Well my crop has come pretty much in but I still sound like a child I'll be so thankful when my voice finally does change, and get a big growth spurt or two as well, I'm still fairly short compared to some of you. See we're all different, but it's all normal for each of us."

"Now, don't you feel better?"

"Yes."

Giving him a hug, "Good we'll all sit-down, and have the birds and bees talk later. I'm sure we can ask Mortimer to fill us all in, on more, just in case we've missed anything."

"Umm so all boys get hair, down there, what about girls?"

"Yup," Kathy nodded, "we have it too."

"You betcha all girls at some point in puberty grow hair too just like the boys do."

"But why, why do you or we need it, or have it, or grow it, there, of all places?"

"Heck if I know," Quincy laughed.

"I don't know, maybe a little cushion for the WhooHoo pushing. Now can we please get out of here, before I _do_ change my mind about going out that window?"

"Alright yes just let us go too and we can get the rope tied off someplace securely," Rebecca said as both she and her sister relieved themselves out the window as the boys gave them their privacy as they looked away. "Oh yeah this was way too much fun to pass up."

"Totally, I kind of wish a Social Worker was down there right now so I could wet her down."

"Don't say that, that's the last thing we need is to be caught up here," Joel mumbled as he had a good look around the place, before it got dark out. He hadn't been up here more than 2 or 3 times, and all those times he never really looked around the place, he was too afraid, to really go explore or look around the place much. As he shuffled around and looked quietly at things he lifted up an old stained bed sheet being used as a drop cloth and stumbled onto an old backpack and in it was a teddy bear and beside the backpack was also a child's toy oven. "Huh, I wonder who this belonged to," he asked as he looked inside the backpack and found the old teddy and smiled and looked quickly around and gave it a hug. As he looked at its worn fuzzy face and the lovingly tattered body there he found 2 initials one on each foot or paw K. H. likewise he found the same initials on the toy oven at the bottom of the oven lid. "This must have been whoevers, with the initials K. H. the teddy bear and toy oven. Heck the toy oven looks like it's still in good working order and the teddy bear I'm sure it would appreciate it if it got a little secondhand love from another child or children, it still has got a lot of love left in it to give."

"Huh I never really looked back here before or under things too much. Yeah I wonder who that belonged to. Yeah if this place wasn't probably going to get shut down soon we could let the kids have it for sure." George pondered it for a few seconds, "I don't think I know or knew anyone in here with those initials K. H. since we've been here, do you? "

"Nope, same here, I know no one by those initials. Well, not besides our Kenneth and Kathy, they're the only ones here with a K first name, but their last names are Tricou or Swanson for Kathy and Slone for Kenneth. Maybe he, or she, left it up here to be found," Joel figured.

"Or forgot it here," Kenneth added.

"It could be he or she just grew up and he or she didn't need it anymore, that does happen you know," Kathy said almost sadly.

Breaking the almost morbid silence, Kenneth couldn't take, "We uh better get the rope tied off someplace before it gets dark out, so does anyone know how to tie a good secure tight knot?"

"I sure do," George piped in. He Kenneth and Quincy took care of the problem. Kenneth took the table leg out of the window, and put it back in the first one. Quincy figured it was best to tie off the rope to one of the support beams, as he grabbed it, and pull shook on it, testing to see if it would take their weight, and hold. "That will be perfect," putting the rope around the beam and then pulling a lot of the end of the rope out a bit before doing a fishing half hitch knot to tie it securely and then wrapped the end of the rope around the back of the beam doing a clove hitch in the back and then doing a double half hitch on the side, just to make sure it wasn't going to come off, or at least not without a warning. "There we go," and pulled full force on the rope, to not only tighten the knots but more importantly test it out and then put it out the window to find there was now just 1 and ½ looping heaps compared to the 4 before he tied it off. "Well looks like we're ready to go now, so now, who's up first?"

"What can I say, total déjà vu, I'll go first," Quincy said and tugging on the rope he looked out the window and quickly slid down the rope like a fireman's pole. Giving George 2 thumbs up he was up next and he did an almost spelunking belaying moves against the side of the building more spy like to him as he made his way quickly and easily down the rope.

"Too much fun, I should climb up there and do that again."

"I'm coming down look out below," Rebecca warned as she like Quincy had slid down the rope almost getting a rope burn and she slid down the thing, a bit too fast, "wee, that was fun, oooh almost," shaking her hands a bit.

"Ladies first," Kenneth said politely and looked at Joel who had been watching them all getting down the rope so easily, but when it came to him would he be able to do it, he wondered. "You okay, you gonna be…"

"Uh umm, yeah, I'll do it, just didn't push me, I have to do it myself, like slowly I mean." He didn't mean alone by no means just he had to do it in his own time at his own pace he meant not pushed or forced.

"Let me guess you're going last," he said as he watched Kathy go down the rope. Kenneth was going to go next but figured Joel wouldn't do it so he took his arm and pulled him over to the window. "You're up next!"

"NO! I told you I have to do this on my own!" With a slight panicking relapse he ran off to the corner of the attic as he ran his fingers though his brown hair and sighed. As Kenneth walked over to him Joel gave him a dirty look. "No, I told you I had to do this slowly, what part of that didn't you get, you almost made he have a relapse! You can't push someone who has a fear, you have to let them do it on their own, or own time. Now go down the rope, I'll be right out, just give me a minute."

"You better get down that rope," Kenneth sighed, and said, and made his way quickly out the window and down the rope to the others.

"What's going on?"

"I pushed or rather puled Joel to go next," he admitted.

"That was real smart of you," George commented, "now what if he doesn't climb down now."

Joel whined as he teared over a bit he knew it had to be done, it couldn't be that hard, and then the anger took over as he swatted over a box angrily, angry at himself that he was still afraid, but as the dusty box tumbled over, out spilled a basket. "What the," as he bent down and examined the basket, Joel suddenly remembered it, why the déjà vu.

"Shhh, there's no need to cry or to be afraid, it's okay, don't be afraid little Joel I know you're afraid but you will be safe, I promise. I can't wait to be a daddy one day soon, and have a baby of my own real soon I love kids. I'm going to be getting engaged then married soon I think, because I found a wonderful girl I'm seeing and courting I'm so in love with. Guess what, you get a father today, he will be your new daddy, and he's waiting there for you with your new brothers and sisters. You don't need to be afraid, God is right here with you, and He will be keeping you safe in the palm of his Hand as He through me holds you and takes you down to your new father. The Heavenly Father will be holding on to you, as you're lowered down, so there is no need to be afraid at all." Teen Joel remembered it, baby Joel looking up into the young man's kind loving eyes he seemed almost angelic like as he lovingly put his baby self into that basket that was tied to the rope. That rope, it's the same rope all the others had climbed down from out the window. What was really oddly funny was the order, it was the same, yes, Quincy, George, Rebecca, Kathy, Kenneth, then he was last, because he was crying, and he had to be calmed before he was brought out, but it was same order back then, as it was now, how oddly weirdly strangely coincidental. That's why it was like déjà vu all over again, they **_had_** all done this before, only slightly differently. "Shhh it's okay, you can do this, I'll be really carful, and lower you out and down slowly. For a little baby you shouldn't be afraid of heights, or really anything for that matter. No fear in love, here we go." Joel remembered he kept looking up both at that Sim who was letting him out the window and lowered down to the ground, and he could also see bright warmth, hard to describe, but he knew it was the presence of God, he was safe, he didn't even whimper or cry, but he was sure happy to be on the ground and even more so as he was picked up by his new daddy and he was hugged tightly, he was home now, and was safe, and had a family now. Joel looked up and watched as the basket was lowered down 4 more times and it was full to overflowing of things they needed, diapers, food, empty bottles, extra clothing, blankets, things of that sort. "Be safe you all, and have great life, I'll see you all very soon," he said before leaving them. Right after giving them a hand to escape and carry the things to their temporary area they would stay for a day or two before they packed up and left to go to their more permanent camp deeper in the woods for a year, and then moved on twice more before finally being caught. But Joel never did see him ever again. No, that man who was supposedly supposed to see them again soon, he never did see him again, or know his name, maybe he would never know, who he was, which was sad, because he wanted to thank him.

"See you all very soon, huh, wonder why we never did. Okay," biting his lip he sighed out, "I can do this; I just have to, do it…" he heard sounds downstairs, and a few noises, "slowly. I gotta get out of here, before we're caught." He went over to the window; they all looked a bit panicked perhaps there was trouble coming.

"Come on, I can hear trouble brewing; come on," Rebecca urged trying to wave him down.

Panicking a bit, "Oh God, help me, hold me secure, as I..."

"Are you coming or not," Kathy asked.

"You can do it," encouraged Quincy.

"Oh no, no shoot, I…"

"I'm sorry I pushed you, but you have to get out now, what…"

The rope was suddenly pulled up. "What are you doing," George asked. "Joel, Joel!" There was a good 40 seconds of silence and they all were freaking out as the warm wind was blowing and the trees rustling, they didn't need the metaphor of the winds of change to know something was happing. "Oh crap, this is the last thing we need. I don't know if he's gonna do it, I think he freaked out." Then George suddenly remembered, and in an answer to a prayer and worry, "Wait, oh where is all the stuff, oh…we…" they saw Joel wave out the window as he peeked his head out.

"Forget something," he asked as he lowered the basket with vials of memory potions, the oddly named whatever that was, as well as the video camera, and cell phone, and of course at the bottom, so it wouldn't be blown out or come out, the recipe on how to make the anti-memory drug.

"Oh, Joel, yes, you're genius, where did you find that basket?"

"That looks familiar to me somehow," Quincy commented as they got the stuff out and tugged on the rope to get it pulled up. "You coming or what," he asked as over 50 seconds passed by, and still nothing almost a full minute and a half passed by before they saw Joel again.

"Okay," tugging on the double knot around his belly, like an umbilical cord, he looked up, as he sighed deeply, "hold me tight okay," he prayed and put one leg over the window ledge and let down all the rest of the rope and tugged on it before daring to rely on it as a safety tether rope to put his weight on it, if he did fall or panic while he was getting down and out, as he sat on the window ledge with both legs dangling over the edge. The wind blew hard. Joel shook for a moment, as the cold child him, and the fear tried to overtake him once more, as he looked inside to the 'safe' attic wanting to go back in, to go back inside where it was 'safe' rather than forward. Only it wasn't safe, and he only needed a bit of prompting to make him do what he had to do.

For a moment he saw the phantom vision of that man that had helped them out of the orphanage when they were just babies, only just slightly differently looking though, but it was the same guy. "No. No, you can't go back here, it's not safe. Leave, now. You can do this, Joel, there's no fear in love, I'll see you all soon." Joel, gave the phantom vision a cocked head look. Was he dead or an angel or something, Joel didn't understand what to make of him, or what he was. "You need to go now, please go, God is holding you in His hand, there's no fear in love, go." Joel smiled and nodded slightly at him in acknowledgement he would do it now.

With that last word spoken, the phantom like vision dissipated, and disappeared, Joel thought he was hallucinating, perhaps he was. The chill wind blew harder on his wet face and he shuddered, and then shook his head. "No, no I won't be afraid, not anymore. So forget you fear it's just the wind, I'm not going to be afraid anymore, wind is good, I like the warm wind, it's good, it's nice," he said as he embraced what could very well make him afraid, to do what he had to do, to make it what it truly was, something positive. True, though there was negative mixed in it, for the enemy was trying to make him afraid but Joel only saw the positive, God in the wind, though he didn't know, why, but he knew it was good. "The wind is nice, hey God's breath, because He's so close to me right now, I don't have to be afraid. I don't have to be afraid anymore, no fear in love, Love is here in that wind, here to hold me safe. Okay I'm coming down now, so look out," he turned a bit to get jump out the window doing a half spelunking moves George did, mixed with the slide down fireman pole style the rest did.

"Yes, yes, that's it, yes come on." In a few seconds Joel was safely on the ground as he hugged him tightly. "You did it, I'm so proud of you. You didn't even need this," tugging on the safety rope Joel had tied around him, "good idea though. You are fully over you fear now, no doubt about it." It took a bit but George couldn't be prouder of his older brother in that moment, he conquered fully his fear of heights, no doubt about it now, it had vanished with the wind!

"Yes, I sure am now, and guess what we all did it, this before, I remember now, why this is so familiar, déjà vu see we…"

"Save it," George said as Joel took the camera from him and stashed it in his big pants pocket, while George untied the two knots around his brother's waist and threw the rope to the side, "move it, we have to go, now."

"Right, you're right we have to leave right now it's not safe now, I'll tell you all later." That was an understatement as they took off to the bushes and through them and through the wooded area before finally making their way towards the cemetery.

"I thought I heard something up here, better check," one Social Worker said and went up into the attic and found the evidence, bits of apple core on the floor, saw the window open, with a rope tied off and the basket, "What the hell?!" Running to the window she thought she seen a bit of rusting in the deeper part of the bushes but couldn't be sure if it was them, since it was so, **_windy_**, out, and had gotten darker out sooner with the storm approaching, enough that it was very hard to make anything out off in the distance, if there was some kids escaping into the wooded area. Still there was no chance taking, they or at rather at least she was going to have to go after them.


	9. Trusting, Judgment, and Forgiveness

**Author's Note: **No clue for this chapter, just rated T for tissue warning. I don't have any story-related questions to ask but I do have a question for you still. How much do you know about the Tricou Teens, as far as their One True Hobby? Note, I do have the answers, and 2 of them will be made obviously clear in the next chapter, and will find out in 2 chapters after that, but I will drop subtle hints in as to the others what their hobbies are before they all find out what their OTH is.

**_Trusting, Judgment, and Forgiveness_**

"I'm sorry I pushed you, Joel," Kenneth apologized, "I thought you weren't going to do it that's why I did it."

"Don't think twice about it little bro, if you hadn't done that I wouldn't have found that basket and remembered, let alone remember to get the stuff out in it before I got out the window. Hey, if you hadn't had done that, we would have left it up there, by mistake, then what?"

Kenneth smiled a thank you, "Yeah, then what, is right."

Joel could see it, by the way he kept looking up at the sky, he could tell George was afraid, and he knew a storm was coming; a thunderstorm was approaching, so now was a good a time as any to try address it. "Man, is it ever windy out, it looks like a bad storm is coming, thunder lighting all that, gee, George, I really hope you're ready for it, but we're all here for you to help and hold you through it, all the loud, rumble, rumble, crack rumble, rumble, BOOM!"

"Aaah, don't do that!" Even though he had said it nice heck unlike him he wasn't even teasing, but it had startled, and scared him, badly enough, that it stopped him dead in his tracks, and made him, shudder-shiver-shake. He was not happy to say the least! Darn right that he was freaked out though, as he knew winds like this one usually preluded a thunderstorm, especially by the looks of those clouds; those were thunderheads formed and more of them very quickly forming for sure, as he shook his head. By the looks of the sky, and strong winds, it was going to be a bad one. He got a tight hug from Joel and just shook his head at him for scaring him, like he did, while smiling; especially when he tickled his belly making him squeal out in a sharp laugh, but George knew Joel would help him just like he had helped him, through his fear, if he needed it.

"Need a hug," he asked George nodded, "and maybe one of these too. You laugh like a girl, a makeup wearing, little girl, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Oh shut up, I'm gothic I'm sure a lot of other gothic and emo's wear makeup too."

"Well stop it, you're freaking out Rebecca," he joked around playfully pushing his brother and got a little push back and just missed getting grabbed by George for a noogie, as Joel quickly realized something. All this time was getting an, inkling, about the direction they were going, it was the wrong way, "Uhh, guys, we need to go this way, okay, look I don't know why, but we have to go this way," pointing in the other direction from where they were headed to."

"I thought we were headed to Gothier Green Lawns, it's that way, it's shorter to get there this way," Kenneth said, not seeing or realizing what Joel knew. "We are going there right?"

"Yeah, and I know it's shorter, but shortcuts doesn't always make it right or safer, this way."

"You can take the long way if you want, I'm going this way," Kenneth insisted, not wanting to get lost or sidetrack but what he didn't know his way _was_ going to do just that.

Joel smiled and got an idea. "Fine by me we're leaving, come on let's leave little baby Kenneth all alone, in the woods, in the dark, all by, his lonesome, all alone. Maybe the Social Workers will find you, and…get you! Bye," with that all the others clued in and took off running a good distance away from the youngest, to discipline his foolishness out and rid him of his fear they hoped.

It did do just that, Kenneth panicked and teared over whimper whining and crying, "Guys, guys where are you?! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone don't leave me alone like this!" He quickly remembered back to when he was a young newly transitioned toddler how he wandered off to follow after daddy to be picked up and hugged and played with, turns out daddy was off taking a nature break, but he had gotten himself lost somehow. He never felt so terrified in his life, he felt the lies, believed them, that he was unloved, and was just abandoned there; forgetting he himself had gotten himself into that situation, no one else. He just cried, and cried, mournfully, loudly, why, why was he abandoned, and forsaken, why!? He wasn't he felt in his heart someone saying you are never alone, and yes it was confirmed as he was soon found by daddy as well as Rebecca and Kathy and even Joel came running and tripped forgetting all about his skinned hand, minor booboo really it was, and hugged him tightly. George and Quincy too hugged him tightly, when he was brought back to their campground type home. Daddy had comforted him telling him that God is always here with them no matter what if he ever got lost or separated, that he had nothing to fear, that he is never ever truly alone. Kenneth had admittedly forgotten that, when daddy told him he loved him so much, and he would never leave him abandoned on purpose. Kenneth was soon calmed enough to think straight but was still panicked mostly just afraid because he didn't know for sure which way to go or where they were, to try to catch up with him. But peace filled up Kenneth's heart after remembering what daddy said that he wasn't ever alone; he could be alone but he was never really alone, he knew, God was is here, with him. Then just like that his fear was gone never to return, but then suddenly he herd snapping. He heard snapping and rustling and was grabbed from behind as he screamed out loudly, shocked and startled, but as he started screaming, his mouth was covered and his behind swatted once. The swat to the bottom had calmed him, so quickly, snapping him out of it, because there was no anger in that swat to his bottom only love, so that meant…

"Not only is God here with you, but do you _really_ think we would up and leave you, like that, especially in a time like this? Shame on you for thinking that way, we would never leave you. Now, come on, we're going this way, like it or lump it." Sniffling and shaking of the residual shock surprise he nodded and hugged Joel tightly as they caught up with the others, Kenneth was even thankful for the loving paddle to his bottom Kenneth knew the difference between a loving paddle to the bottom and an all-out angry beat down.

"I'm coming I'm coming, but why, why this way?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling if we kept going that way something bad would happen I don't know why or how to really explain it; I just feel something in my heart telling us to go this way."

"But, this way, is an open field, and well with the storm, it is kind of risky especially if we are spotted by a Social Worker, going that way. We're better to stick to the woods, and through them, to stay hid better, going to that open field and through it is crazy, we'll be exposed and spotted especially if anyone comes after us. Are you really sure?" His head was having a hard time processing this logic like most logical thinkers, who didn't think with their heart first.

"Look, just please trust me, I just have a good peaceful feeling in my heart, we should go this way, okay, we have to go this way."

Kenneth wasn't the only one who had doubts about the direction they were going in. "I don't like this, at all, I'm just saying this from, the perspective of, safety, only, during a storm; we shouldn't be out in the open like this especially with a thunderstorm approaching." Whining and whimpering, "Do you know how foolish this is? Being out in the open like this during a thunderstorm, is **so** risky, we could easily get struck down dead, by a bolt of lightning."

"Yeah I know it's dangerous but maybe it will strike a tree and catch on fire and kill us that way too the way we were going. Look, I have a peaceful feeling in my heart that we have to go this way; all I had was deep fear and dread the way we were headed in. Don't ask me why, I just do, did, had, have it. Look I can't explain it really, what I'm feeling. You'll just have to trust me."

George was absolutely freaked out as they entered the field and were nearly in the middle of it when the first flash of sheet lightning streaked across the sky! "Aaah we're all gonna die! Get down all of you!" Crouching down balled up in the safety squatting position George covered his ears and shuddered as the thunder rumbled off. Joel rushed to his side to try comfort George as he shook with terror but George pushed him off. "No! Spread out, you all have to spread out, and squat down, and ball up, like I'm doing, before you all get hit! But don't touch the ground or grass, but try to get down as close to the ground, without touching it, with your hands!"

Suddenly he got that inkling of danger was approaching like he had when they were going in the wrong direction before. "Uh yeah do what he says, he knows better about this, so spread out, and squat down," they all took off in separate directions and crouch squatted down in the field as a larger brighter flash illuminated the darkening night sky! The wind blew a bit stronger and the trees snapped, as old and half or dead branches broke off, as nature pruned the trees. A few seconds later one big crack was heard, and off in the distance, they saw a tree falling over where they were headed, but worse was what was coming out of the woods. "See; see that, a tree fell over, what did I tell you, we could have got hit by that!" With more flashes of lightning and loud rumbles of thunder, George was shaking very badly. "Don't worry we're all here for you, you're fine, just feel God's presence and His Love you're fine! George you're a genius, I didn't even know this is what you're supposed to do when it's thundering out and you're out in the open!" Joel shouted over the loud rumbles of thunder.

"Yeah, I didn't even know, we love you George, don't fear it, I think I get that peace and right direction Joel had now," Kenneth finally realized getting a deep peace and calm through the storm.

"Me too," the rest sounded off, they despite how dangerous it was, felt safe and secure this was exactly where they should be right now.

It wasn't very long before they all spotted much worse danger than the lightning as their worst nightmare came out of the words. "Oh crap! It's a Social Worker! It's the real evil one," meaning the one Joel had witnessed and filmed beating up Heath and the worst one out of the 3, thee, worst, most evilest, wicked, offender of them all for cruelty.

"Stay down," George was absolutely terrified but he felt that same feeling of peace Joel had had about the direction they were going in. He like the others all felt safe while going through this storm he fully understood it now, yes it was hard to explain it but he trusted it. "Say down, stay crouched down, don't move, cover your ears, and don't move!" As badly as he and all the others all wanted to run off right now, that was the worst thing they could have done, was to stand up, and to run, right now. The presence of Almighty God was here, and approaching, and dealing with the evil, that was approaching, so it was best to heed the warning, and stay close to the ground, as they were right now.

Spotting them like sitting ducks out in the field, they were easy targets, and like a lion ready to pounce, she ran after them, to beat them down, and take them back! Finally she realized just who they were, that they were indeed siblings, and just to whom they had belonged to! They had all belonged to unofficially (adopted in heart, or by the heart) by an unofficial adoption (by, or on, paper) to Jon Smith Tricou! So that meant one thing, they had to be destroyed like the rest, before they all figured out what really happened! "I got you now, now you're gonna get it you little bra-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ts," her voice had rattled out, as a bright flash arched though her evil body, as she hit the ground, all the Tricou teens fell flat to their backs just from the sheer force of the thunder's ear rattling boom as it ratted right through them, to throw them off balance, as awe struck fear put them all onto their backs! She had seconds to determine where she would spend her eternity in paradise or in punishment and she chose her fate! By God's grace she could have been saved, as she was warned, and even saw where her words were about to take her, but she chose not to heed the words of love and grace, even to try, to try save her soul, as much as she deserved to go there, God still gave her the chance to repent and to be saved.

"Oh God, is she dead," George shrieked out sharply asking what would be fairly obvious and as badly shaken up and terrified as he was, he was also genuinely concerned for her, after witnessing his worst fear come to life, lightning striking and hitting someone, to the point of death! Suddenly he felt peace, the Majesty of God in that, that awe struck godly fear, but at the same time, his fear, the fear of his fear relieved and taken away. He crouch crawl ran to her, "No, no please didn't die, oh please ask God to save you, or you'll go to Hell, please ask God to save you."

"God? I want nothing to do with Him, as far as I'm concerned there is no God, and if there is, I don't want to have anything to do with God." Stubbornly stonehearted unrepentant she didn't care, she was truly a heartless narcissistic reprobate spawn of the devil in all her ways and doings defying God to her very last breath.

"No, no you don't mean that, don't say that, please don't, oh please no, don't say that," George begged as he crouch crawled over to warn her but as another flash of sheet lightning flashed right above him it stopped him right in his tracks as he crouched back down and covering his ears taking the safety position. "Please repent," George spoke the words of his Savior who didn't want her to go to Hell! No as evil as she was He wanted her to be saved, just like He wants us all to repent and to receive grace to be saved! "Repent before it's too late, before you do go to Hell; repent before it's too late…"

"_You_ can **_all_** got to Hell for all I care God I want nothing to do with God…and I'm going to kill you all, now that I know who you are, Tricou's you're all dead right na-a-a-a-a-a-a…o-w-w," with that last word there came another brighter flash of lightning!

His hair wasn't even standing on end, he was fully shielded; cozy; he felt cozy and safe, now he got it. George finally understood, Wrath of God, and lightning wasn't something he should be terrified of, in the fear sense he had, living in crippling fear, every day fearing it, looking for it, watching for it, the storms, which was stopping him from enjoying the outdoors that he loved so much. He now double enjoyed the beauty and majesty of nature, God created it for him to enjoy and love, to love God through nature, His Hand of Creation in nature. Now George had the right awestruck fear, and respect due to it as he saw that lightning, it all originated from God! Lightning was just the Hand of God! Yes not only did it all come from Him He also directed its course to where He wanted it to strike! Oh sure, yes, it is dangerous, oh there was no doubt about that in George's mind, but now he understood, that if God truly wanted to get him with that bolt of lightning He would, there was would be no escape from it, but at the same time he saw God's kind Grace that prevented him from such a harsh just punishment. Jesus took the preverbal lightning bolt he had deserved, so now he didn't have to fear it or in his case live in fear of it. Yes, just as easily as He could hit you with it, He could prevent it from ever striking near to you, or in this case, if the strike was very near, He can easily hold it back, or prevent it from actually causing, you any harm, to show you His Majesty and Glory, and also His Wrath, to the evil rebellious ones who are rightly deserving it! Shaking, and wobbly, a few seconds, in awe struck fear, George stood up after the rumble rumbled off and rolled away, he wasn't afraid anymore, just, extremely sad. Tears of deep awe and sadness started streaming down his young face his eyeliner mascara running and his makeup foundation coming off showing off his light cheek freckles, as he wiped away his tears, "I'm so sorry, I tried I really, really, did try, I tried, I really did try, I'm, so, sorry," he bawled out as the sadness turned to righteous anger, he remembered what she did to Heath, what he knew she did to Cindy, what she had done, how she lied, how she falsified, the agony to he and his siblings, not just them but to the countless others, not deserving such ill treatment. However, she wasn't alone on this, no way, just like her; there were others who did it too to other children. "You know what, I'm not sorry, you wanted nothing to do with God, then that's exactly what you'll get, an eternity of that, eternal separation from God, rotting in eternal suffering, in Hell," George spoke as the others saw it with him as the Grim Reaper showed up!

"Your time is up, and your eternity begins," he roared out! "You defied God, you will see His face only once eternally burned into your mind, always before you, right before you do spend eternally without Him," the Reaper roared out as a sulfuric smell in an angry red cloud engulfed her body as her soul, spirit, and body, separated! Suddenly the evil Social Worker was hit with a deep, heart ripping, agonized look of tormenting fear, and endless agony of suffering without end when she saw the face of God, and then screamed in agonizing, terror, fear, wrath, and eternal torment, as she was swept up into the dark red cloud, and thrown down to abyss to eternal suffering!

"She's going to Hell," George bluntly stated. "I tried, I'm so sorry! Isn't there anything to do, we can do to…please," he begged. The Grim Reaper only sadly shook his hooded cloak.

"Don't feel bad, you did your best, in the end, she made her choice, she wanted nothing to do with God, so now she will have just that, an eternity of separation from the presence of God and eternal punishment for all her evil wickedness. She made families and worse yet children suffer, His children, suffer, I love children. So, I can't say that some small part of me isn't happy that she's gone to Hell for what she has done, because I'm happy she will be suffering for her evil ways, though the rest of me is very sad indeed that she is eternally separated from God. She started out well enough but she turned so rotten and corrupted and too far-gone engulfed in her pleasure of torturing families and kids and lives, to stop or to seek Salvation. She couldn't see what she was really doing, and where it was taking her. Her bloodlust and sadist ways were too strong too pleasurable to her to ever want give them up, that's why she never did, or understood what it was doing to her. In the end the Devil had too tight of a grip in her life, and she was even enjoying Satan's presence, rather than God's to ever want it, Salvation."

George felt peace and understood, "You, you're the Angel of Death aren't you? I thought like you were evil, or sorry, maybe not the right word, but like, bad or something, or, to be feared."

"It's okay a great many fear what they do not understand, but yes I am the Angel of Death, I am only doing the Lord's bidding taking souls to their eternal rest or in her case eternal punishment. Not to worry God is happy and very pleased you did your best to try to save her, your memory as well as your sisters and other brothers of her death will be a green one not a red one. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have a soul to damn."

"Wait, can you, if it's allowed, if not, say so now, cause I don't know if it's okay to ask this of you, or to do it. But if it is okay, can you say hi to our daddy for us all, tell him we miss him and love him," George asked, wondering in his innocent ignorance if this was a bad thing or a good thing to do or ask. However he was glad he asked first as he got his answer, he was partly sure it wasn't, so in the end he was so glad he asked, and got the answer he did.

Joel piped in too, wanting to know his name, or at least say thanks, "Yeah and same with that other one who took us out of the orphanage, when we were little can you say…"

"No, it is not my job nor should I dare do so. I thank you for asking first, you were right to ask me if it's okay or not, but I tell you kindly in warning, it is a sinful thing that you ask me to do, so the answer is no. I am simply a servant of the Lord the Angel of Death to deal with the passing of souls to eternally, not the Mediator messenger boy carrier between death and life. Talking to the dead like you ask of me to do for you; is a sinful thing, and especially playing with such things. It can get you into a whole lot of trouble. However, if you want to do so, to ask that, or a give prayer of thanks, or to say goodbye to whomever, to deliver that, or a thank you message, to someone like that, you may do so by a prayer to the Mediator. He will deliver your message to them, whoever, and wherever they are. I am not Him; I am simply only His servant." The Grim Reaper explained the proper sinless alternative and with that left in the dark angry red sulfuric reeking cloud of death.

"Thanks for the warning we didn't know."

"Uh so who did you want to…?"

"Know how you had that déjà vu with the rope well there was this guy who took us all out of the orphanage through the window down in that basket. That's why the déjà vu, it did happen, I don't know his name and well I just wanted to tell him whoever he was, thanks, for not only calming my fear back when I was a baby, but recently, I could have sworn I saw him again, or I was hallucinating it, or see hearing what I wanted or rather needed at that moment. Whatever that was, an angel, or was just a fear induced hallucination, I just wanted to well say, thanks, to whoever he was. He was supposed to see us very soon, he said that, as well right before that phantom vision of him left, I don't get it."

"Weird, but yeah I think I do remember him too, now that you mention it. Oh so that's why that basket and rope seemed so familiar to me; I can remember a few things pretty far back, I guess mostly because it stuck out so much, to remember it. Yeah and I remember that he carried half of us to a safe spot, he helped get us out of the orphanage to our new home in the woods."

"Right exactly that was him; he took us out and helped take us to our temporary lodging in the woods before daddy took us to our more permanent one deeper in the woods. Do you want to know what the really weird part is, the order, it was the same, the order he took us out in that basket, is the same order, as we left, down the rope in. Talk about weird coincidental déjà vu."

"Weird," Kenneth says amazed, "but they do say history repeats itself. So uh…"

"Uh so uh, I guess he means Jesus, so uh. Here goes. I guess I must be getting better, I really like this, so uh Jesus just want to say heads up thanks for You know getting us out safely especially big thanks for getting me over my acrophobia helping me to remember, to be healed, and freed of that. We just want You to tell our adoptive daddy Jonathan, Jon Smith Tricou, thank you, thank you so much for making us a family, and being our daddy in the short time we did have with him, to show us no matter how strange it might be, to some, living out in the woods, what a real family was like, and for well, for giving that, to all of us. It was a gift we all cherish and never want to forget. Also, I don't know who he is, I'm sure You do know who he is, or I'm talk praying about, but that man who brought us out of the orphanage, through the window as well as the same one I saw a phantom like vision, maybe he's an angel, or maybe I was hallucinating, I don't know, what that was, and well, he got us out, and helped take us to the woods. Just to tell him, thanks so much, whoever he is, or, wherever, or for that matter, whatever, he is; angel or not, he was like an angel or You in human form, to say thanks so much. The Grim Reaper told us You're the One to deliver all these messages, so can you sign seal and deliver it to them please, and thank you from all of us, with hugs and kisses and love, and thank you to them, and a big double thank You, especially to You God, Jesus."

"Oh, Joel," Kathy cooed, "you can be the grumpiest kid at times and turn into the sincerest, and I say this in a good way, the sappiest mushy kid, I have the pleasure of calling my brother."

"Huh, thanks."

"Uh maybe anything else besides still keeping us safe and out of harm's way as far as anymore Social Workers and I'm sure George would appreciate lightning bolts," Kathy suggested. The severe thunderstorm that had seemed so vicious minutes ago, was still flashing and rumbling but had eased off quite a lot, as quickly as it had come, it seemed to leave, as it rolled and flashed and rumbled off in the distance, getting farther away.

"Oh I'm over my fear thank You very much God, very, very much, because now I can officially enjoy nature because You made it, and not be afraid of it, or at least not lightning bolts, coming at me, now that I see they come from You."

"George that's wonderful, I learned and am healed fully of my fear of being alone, I'm never alone, never truly alone, I always have God with me wherever I go, a home with God, no matter what."

"You know even when we were in the dark I wasn't afraid either, even when that something I was terrified of, did try to come after us. We have a Protector, I don't need to fear anything now, of something trying to come after me or us, I now know, He will be there to protect and see us through it, no matter what." Joel was overjoyed in all of this, but was hardly breathing having a hard time of it, to the point Quincy had to hit him on the back gently to get him to take a full deep breath. "Snap out of it and breathe, take a few deep breaths. It's not smart to cut off the circulation of life, bro, take a breath, you have to breathe."

Whimpering he choked and coughed a bit, quite emotional; times of stress, times of pain, times of fear, worry, anxiety, heck even anger, or injustice, even sadness, he tried to not let on about, that he should literally cry out or cy about, but until today had bottled up, and now even times of joy, he would always find himself holding his breath in, why? Usually on his own he would snap out of it and breathe deeply on his own and get over it but there were times like this he had literally forgot to breathe to have a hard time of it when he started. However each time he held his breath in no matter why or reason, he would hear a voice inside begging him to breathe, even if it was for a short 5 seconds or a very long 15 seconds, it would happen the voice. A voice inside his head and sometimes rang in his heart, called out and begged him, _'just take a breath, breathe, oh please, Joel, breathe, oh please, please breathe, live, oh please breathe, Joel, breathe, please breathe,'_ it would beg him, and it almost always sounded so terrified even to the point of death, as if _he_ was somehow causing this concerned voice deep anguish or agony. Sometimes despite that reminder he would not do it, until his built in survival system kicked in and forced him to breathe and fortunately all those times he was with at least one of his siblings when he had had that none breathing moment hit. "Uhh-uh-uhh-unh-uh-uhh-mmm," and with a deep gasp Joel slowly settled back in to a normal breathing pattern.

"Why do you do that to yourself man, you're not swimming or breathing in any toxic fart gas, or anything nasty like that, so why do you do it, Joel, holding your breath in like you do?" Joel only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, not knowing himself why he did it, obviously. Quincy, he, well, could only take a stabbing guess at what was really going on with his brother, "Are you sure that you don't like have asthma or something, like that? If you do, you really need to have that looked at, and get some inhalers or something."

Again Joel just shook his head, but sure that wasn't the problem, "I guess; I…forget to breathe sometimes. I've always done it. I breathe before I do pass out or anything like that. Some things just, trigger it, you know, like now, just happy and thinking how nice it was to remember my birth, as bad and traumatizing as it was, and be healed of it and to get rid of my acrophobia, knowing that's where it came from, that you George and Kenneth got over their fears, and we all learned something from it. I guess I got overjoyed I forgot again. But even though I'm so happy, part of me is always so sad, ohh I guess maybe a part of me is…sad I lost my mother not really knowing why. Always feeling it was my fault, maybe in the back of my mind, not knowing why she died, or really fully remembering, but you know, knowing still, and just not wanting to live, maybe because of it. Maybe it's simple as guilt that I don't deserve to live, why I do that. It might be anxiety too, who knows, but I'm not really nervous or anxious, but it seems like that the way I do hold my breath in at times. I know it's not asthma though, for sure. I think it's just guilt that I don't deserve to live, I didn't really, want to, a lot of the time, not until that breakthrough; and I still have that, holding it in, my breath, still now."

"Of course you deserve to live, I only said what I said, because I don't know, why, you were birthed to a teen mother, are you sure she was a teen?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't remember clearly at first but now I do, the memory of her face is etched in my mind, my eyes are hers I hear her whisper my name thanking God for me for making her a mother, and, well, that I was her gift from God, for letting her see her son's face before, seconds later," shaking his head again he stopped breathing and eventually choked out a sob. "How can I be a gift from God, when I killed my own mother, I feel like I'm an evil murder, or was her rape baby or was a mistake to begin with," gasping out he held in.

"Joel, breathe, come on, breathe, I only said what I did because that was the only conclusions that I could think of at the time, and I said you were no mistake regardless of your conception, how or why it happened, breathe. So don't beat yourself up over it, a lot of babies are born who aren't wanted, like me. Just because I'm a female, I was rejected so I was sent to the orphanage."

"Because of your gender, but why, that's so stupid, I mean girls get to give the gift of life, well aside from abductions to adult males, but that's beside the point, I mean how could they..."

"I could stay as angry as you are about it, but I forgave them a long time ago and frankly, I was never really theirs to begin with obviously. So for that very reason I don't want them, but I forgave the both of them. Obviously though with you though, she loved and wanted you, it sure sounds that way, from what you remember hearing. Did she look like she hated you at all?"

"No, but what if…"

"What if nothing, if you were, what does it matter? If you were her rape baby or not, you were loved and wanted, in the end, that's what matters not _how_ it happened, that you're her child, she is your mother, it looks and especially sounds like to me, that she loved you she just couldn't take the birth, for whatever the reason."

"I don't even know who he is, I don't know if I should be angry or not," but as he looked deep inside himself his heart was not angry just saddened. Coughing out a phlegmy cough, "It's not worth it you're right it's not worth it, even if I was a mistake, or an accident, or well, you know, at least God wanted me. I can't honor her let alone her memory, and her giving me life, if I keep all this pain in me, regardless of how it happened."

"There you go, that's got to be the plain truth," Quincy agreed.

Joel knew what he had to do, in tears of pain and sadness he prayed and forgave. As hard as it was, he was given the grace, to fully forgive any wrongdoing, on his, or their, part. "I just…" there he goes again, holding his breath in, even if he was just doing it to try to force find the right words out, but they were already right there in his heart, he just had to open up his mouth breathe and say them, "don't know," he squeaked out, unsure, then shook his head, "I do know. Jesus, tell my mom this. Mom I'm sorry so sorry I didn't get much time to spend with you, I can only hope we can do that, together, up in Heaven one day. Please forgive me, if I killed or murdered you in any way, I'm so sorry, I know that I didn't mean to do it, but I just feel so guilty, that I did do it, that I killed you, that I was your reason for dying, or if I was your rape baby, if that was the case, if I caused you any pain that way, I'm sorry for that too. I want to try to honor you, or at least the memory, the little I have of it of you, that you chose to give me life, even in the end if did cost you your life." In an almost hiccup like gasp, "You must be saved and up in Heaven because I know only a self-sacrificing true mother would have done that for their child, like you did for me. So thank you mommy, for giving me that gift, the gift of life, even if it ended yours, or if I was the cause for that, please forgive me for it." Joel knew in that moment that his prayer had been taken up to his mother, that it was heard, and he got his forgiveness, the moment that the warm wind, blew right around his wet face, drying his tears, tickling him in a way, that he smiled, giggling a bit. He felt a deep peace about that that it wasn't his fault that it happened. He was feeling guilty for no reason. Apparently his mother knew and understood his reasons for that deep seeded guilt as well as anger and resentment he had harbored inside for many years. "She's here; she's still looking after me, I don't think she ever stopped."

Sniffling; "Of course not, not even in death you don't really, I believe, can you really end any of your parental duties, not completely, but I think for that part, that you're going to be fine now," Kathy smiled. "Now what about your biological dad, I think you…"

"I know. As for my biological father whoever or wherever he is, I don't know if he's alive or dead." Joel knew this was going to be much harder to do, both in the fact he didn't know him, let alone knew if he ever did, maybe he was, there, but he wasn't sure, let alone if he ever got to see him. Or for that matter, if given the chance to, if he _wanted_ to meet him, if, he did do it what he thought he did. Or for that matter, if that somehow, _wasn't_ the case, why he wasn't dad around? If he or they were simply fooling around, and made an oopsie mistake, anyone could make, why he wasn't at least around for the birth, or man up, and raise him after his mother died. In that last thought he found something, good, if it wasn't for that he would have never had his daddy Jon Smith Tricou nor brothers and sisters, maybe this was all God's doing, bidding, it must be, he wouldn't be saved, now, if the events were different in his life, maybe he would have never been saved, at all, if the events in his life at all were different than they were now, or for that matter his siblings as well. So part of him knew that he was one of the many threads weaving something wonderful in the big tapestry of life. Of course, the bigger thought came; maybe he would be dead or rather never born for that matter. The latter of course was much true, as it takes two after all. Still, it was still so very hard to do, to forgive, when he didn't have all the answers, as to why, so he knew _what_ to forgive. He wanted to know if it was rape, or was he was not wanted, maybe he was dead, maybe he just wasn't being a man, and owning up for this, or whatever the case, that was the harder part, to try to forgive, something, he didn't know _what_ to try to forgive. He again was doing it, holding his breath, again, those same words came loudly, _'Joel, breathe'_ it begged him to breathe, again, it was for the last 10 or so years of his life, that same voice, the same begging type of voice, begging him, to breathe, to let it go, in, and out, breathe, let it go. Maybe that phantom image he saw was the image of his father, his biological one, wanting to maybe make it right, to at least give him a chance at life. But no, that man whoever or whatever he was, never told him to breathe, nor did his voice sound anything like the one that begged him right now to breathe, no. "Oh I don't know who you are, I just know whoever you are and wherever you are, that you're my biological father. Why did you do it, leave me, or for that matter, why did you do that to mother, why, if you did do it," he whispered out, a bit bitterly a bit angrily, just wanting answers to the longing questions in his heart, begging for it, for them, as much as the voice begged him to breathe, again he was holding it in. It was a game now, game on, _I'll hold in as long as you don't answer me, give me a sign or an answer! _Stupid foolishness it all was, his mind would only give him the answers he wanted to hear, not the truth, not what his heart wanted and needed to hear. Regardless he was going to do it he had years of practice and could hold for well over 40 seconds and even over a full minute depending on how calm he was. Like a stubborn tantrum throwing child, this was his way of getting what he wanted, answers. Within a few seconds all his siblings could see what he was doing and needed. All of them took it upon themselves to loving in concern and out of the need to discipline him, swatted his backend, heck, even the big bright flash of sheet lightning flashed overhead and booming thunder startled him into gasping out as he fell to his butt from the startle and the swats to his bottom and started hyperventilating breathing for a short while.

"You fool what do you think you're doing," Rebecca scolded.

"Do you want kill yourself?" Kathy justly angrily scolded him as he sat there on his slightly hurting behind.

He wasn't even startled or sacred this time, but he was upset, and rightly angry, "You're gonna get brain damage if you keep doing that, if you haven't already."

"What are you thinking," Kenneth had to ask.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself; you're only hurting yourself by doing that, you're not accomplishing anything by holding your breath in."

"I just want some answers," he sobbed out throwing his sunglasses off and covering his face as he cried loudly.

"This is not the way to go about getting them if that's what you want," Quincy just shook his head not understanding his brother, how someone who is older could be so stupid or foolish.

"After the cops raid the place we can go in and get your files all our files, at least it will be a start. I had the chance, I could have taken them too along with Cindy's and Heath's, but I didn't even think of that."

"What good would it do me?"

"It might have the names of your biological parents on it, wouldn't that be at least something, at least a name or names."

"I could care less about that. I want to know why he wasn't there, why he hurt my mother like that, if he did do that, or if it was just a stupid horny teenager hormones got the better of me, oopsie," he almost chuckles, "why wasn't he around, why wasn't he there at my birth to stop that awful doctor, oh why, why, I don't understand why."

"That's the point I was making, I mean if your dad is alive you can try looking for him, to find out the reasons why he left, or wasn't there, or if he did do that awful thing, or not, why."

Gasp crying he was sharply crying; in a baby like cry, only this time the voice drove him mad. "Stop it, stop it, stop tell me to breathe, I'll d-do it w-when I'm ready to, so stop telling me to breathe," he gasped out, choke holding it back a few seconds then breathed out, as he continued to sob. Getting up and running off a few paces he fell to his knees, and hands, wanting to run away from it now, it was starting to bother him not helping him. "I want to go home I want to go home, now!" Again the voice told him to breathe begged him to breathe, "Stop, telling me to breathe," he mostly mouthed out. "Why do you do this, who are you," he whispered.

"Joel," Quincy asked putting his arm around him, "what is it?"

"Since I can remember I, I hear this voice begging me to breathe, it's always the same," he just squeaked out. "It's usually always the same, Joel breathe, please breathe, this time it drove me crazy, I just wanted to get away from it."

"Is it possible maybe it's your dad telling you to breathe, you know maybe you had a hard time with it, especially the way you came into the world?" George figured.

"For the past 10 or so years it has been the same voice, before it was…higher…higher pitched."

"Like a teenager's voice, not an adult's voice yet," Quincy asked.

Joel had his hands on his ears and slowly moved them up and off, something flashed a moment in his mind, he heard it for a moment a panicked voice begging him to breathe, a second flash and Joel saw brown eyes and a part of a face, then it was gone, "Y-yeah I t-think y-yeah y-you're right it w-was, oh maybe he was there." Shaking his head, "Why would I hear that or know that, if the change took place, why would I suddenly know or even notice it, h-he's never really been a part of my life, so why would I even know? Besides, it was so long, not like a few years it was well over 7 years before it the big voice change to a lower, voice, and besides why would I even have that in me, or have it period."

Quincy shrugged, "Maybe it's a gift."

"A gift, why, what, a gift, what kind of gift is that, that makes no sense."

"If you had breathing problems like you do whatever the cause or reason for it, wouldn't it be nice to hear a voice telling you, begging you to breathe; otherwise, you would be dead. If it wasn't the voice of your biological dad, it was or has to be the Voice of God or God through your biological one," Kenneth reasoned, finally getting it, hearing through his heart, and learning what that was all about now as he grew spiritually a little. "Maybe he is alive maybe he's looking for you."

"No why would he even bother looking for me now! If he was so concerned, why did he let me go in the first place? That makes absolutely no sense to me. Even if all this was remotely, true, why? In a way I guess I should be thankful to him, and I guess I am, if it didn't happen this way I would have never had you all as my brothers and sisters, who I adore and love so much, well, in that sense, perhaps even that we received salvation, maybe not directly but indirectly was the cause for it. Stretching it, as that might be, I'm just looking for something, _redeeming_, here. Even if he ugh, did rape my mother, I guess I can be just as thankful that he gave that part of himself and, ugh, as naughty bad sinful or what have you call it to make me. So in any regards," fully full heartedly wholeheartedly, "I do forgive him I really do; I don't know why, I don't know if he was there or not I really don't I don't know why. I do however forgive him for any sort of wrongdoing on my, or my mother's part, and well I do pray that he gets saved, if, he isn't, I would love to meet him, one day. So uh, yeah tell him I forgive him, and send him some peace. If this voice I hear is a gift, tell him I thank him for it, it is good, I c-could b-be dead. Tell him I also forgive him for not taking care of me, or letting me go, sniff, I wouldn't have had all my wonderful family I do now, if that didn't happen. Tell him I…," Joel paused and smiled, yes he did, he did, "I love him, whoever he is, Amen. W-we better g-go, before the other Social Workers d-do come, we shouldn't keep M-Mortimer waiting any longer." Joel chuckled as Kathy handed him his wet and mudded up sunglasses, he could stand a good washing himself, "Oh thanks," he didn't even make an attempt to try to clean them.


	10. Getting Down To It

**Author's Note: **So, who do you think this ghost is, about to spook Joel, before Mortimer intervenes? Or for that matter why was he about to do it? Who is the old woman ghost? What Mortimer said was for the benefit of the teens why he could not adopt them, is true, but do you think he will be able to get his hands on this device, if not, him, who then?

**_Getting Down To It_**

As soon as they reached the graveyard in sight, "See Mortimer anywhere," Quincy asked.

"Umm, nope, uh but that's his car, for sure, so he's got to be here somewhere."

As they got closer Joel spotted the restrooms, "I'm gonna go wash-up," heading to the men's side already.

"Aside from your clothes a bit, you don't look that dirty to me," George reasoned.

"I feel a bit grungy okay, beside my glasses need rinsing off. Go find him I'll be out in a bit." Strolling in to the men's side the local slob was just finishing up in there. He could stand an empty out while he was in here, after holding it in for so long, he could feel it; that had a strained bladder, since it was kind of hurting. Now he would probably need to go more frequently for day or two until it settled back down. He was already feeling a bit on the full side, not a fun price to pay to hold it in until you're practically wetting yourself. Just for next time, if he had to hold it in for whatever reason, he would not, if it could at all be avoided. "Huh I wonder if you put it up or leave it down when you go, hmm."

"Uh you mean when you use a toilet?"

"Uh-hmm, this will be my second time going standing up, my first time wasn't at a toilet, so uh, seat up or down, I honestly don't know, I always sat at the toilet for whatever I had to do."

He only raised an eyebrow at him but he answered the question, "Seat up, if so inclined you put it down when done, or leave it up, like I did, unless you're a prissy boy, or neat freak boy; let's see," and cuts one.

Joel wasn't a neat freak, nor a slob, smack in the middle, for that, he was more on the serious side, but not that serious, so farts were still funny to him. However he had something to say about how it _sounded_ to him! Joel was a critique of the sounds of farts. He was mostly laughing about just how pathetic of a sound he made, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ohh, oh that was so pathetic, ohh gross, sad really. That was so tuneless and flat, oh my two sisters, fart, with more intensity, and more music in their cheeks. I honestly, must say, your fart, if it sounded anything, minuscule, like music, or an instrument, that came reasonably close to a snare drum being smashed or a stuck horn. I don't know what's worse, that or the smell, get out of here, you stink, and I don't mean just your fart. You know I do know what is, worse, the sound stinks worse than your fart; it was way more offensive than the stink you generated."

Local Slob didn't know if he should be insulted or not, no one commented on how it _sounded_ usually just how bad it _stunk_! "Guess you're not so much, or a prissy boy in one way, there's hope for you yet, I suppose."

"Oh, gross," holding his nose and gaging a bit, that fart was pretty rank, nothing compared to Kenneth's when he let one rip, after holding it in for a while and secretly letting it go, but at least he wasn't holding his breath only his nose. "Okay I can do this," he told himself stepping up to the toilet after the air cleared some. Joel was glad though that he was able to do this standing up, that slob left the toilet in a bit of a mess. He went all over the rim it was splattered everywhere, by the looks of it he didn't even attempt to aim, or purposely went all over the toilet rim, and, he didn't flush it. "What a pig, oh, that's so gross." He knew he had to go, but after being so used to sitting at a toilet, "Come on, get out, out, come out, o-o-u-u-t-t," and chuckled to himself as he sighed, as he gave it a few seconds more to come out on his own, or he would 'force it out; by, "okay, pssss, pssss, pssss, pssss, oh hmm, hmm, hmm, ah there we go," trickling away.

He was not playing poker, watching TV, or reading a book in that room, or wandering around, so that left the far room, ah yes there he was finishing grilling up a batch of hamburgers. "Ohh wow that smells so yummy," he was practically drooling already, that was the first decent smelling food he smelled in a long time. "If even half of the food you cook smells as good as that, I'll be happy living in your place, finally, a decent meal, for once, in a long time."

Quickly finishing them up Mortimer plated up the burgers and set them on the table and didn't know if he should dare try to hug the teen, or not. But went with the flow George told him what was acceptable with him right about now, obviously business before pleasure, as he got the formalities over with first, before getting down to business and more importantly eating. "George you made it and these must be your brothers and sisters. So uh…"

"Okay in age order, this is Rebecca, she's the oldest," the Asian looking looped hair girl almost did a curtsey as she shook hands with Mortimer.

"It's very nice to meet you, young lady."

"A pleasure," she smiled.

"Second is Kathy, she loves hats as you can see."

"I'm always looking for a new one, pleasure to meet you."

"Ha, ha, and they look good on you, the pleasure is all mine my dear."

"Joel is the oldest boy but uhh…"

Looking around, then panicking, "Oh no, he, where is he?"

"He's in the bathroom right now."

Well that was a relief, he was worried there for a second, that something bad happened to him, then realized, bathroom, oh no, he didn't, "He held it all the way here? Yikes, no wonder why he's in the bathroom, oh my."

"Ha, ha, ha, no, he peed long before we left, and praise God got over his acrophobia with it and learned how to pee standing up for the first time, as well."

"That's wonderful to hear! So, he's going again then, maybe? I can imagine his bladder might be a bit upset for a day or two if it got a bit on the strained side, if he was extremely desperate."

"He said he wanted to get wash-up, guess he got a little dirty working through a few things, but yeah he might be going again, you might be right about that, he was very desperate, mostly he needed to get his glasses washed off."

"Ah yes of course, have to keep those clean."

Well he would find out shortly, they weren't vision or sight problem glasses, just cool shades, type sunglasses, "Anyhow I'm the next oldest boy, Quincy is the second to last."

"A pleasure," happy to meet him, and quickly catching onto his fist tap handshake, "oh like this, ha, ha. So, this young fellow is?"

"He's our baby brother, Kenneth," George told Mortimer who was already greeting him with a firm handshake and a warm smile.

"My goodness, nice to meet you all, well I'll see Joel in a minute or two. My, you are all very cute and handsome."

Blushing a bit, "Well so is Joel too, but uhh, he's busy, but yeah he's cute too, we're all cute," George squeak pitches. A bit embarrassed he mostly covered his nose and he shook his head smiling.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh great, just think, in a few years I'm going to be looking forward to that," Kenneth chucked, waving his hand down laughing about it some more, now that he saw how silly he had been, and had nothing, not a thing, to worry about, as far as that went or was concerned.

"You and me both little bro, I think we all need a little birds and the bees chat pretty quickly here though, regardless how much we know or rather don't know."

"Actually, I meant to have that talk with my son and our supposed new arrival so yes, we'll get to that either tonight or sometime tomorrow, the next day at the latest. Oh yes; I remember those days. Well. Acne, growth spurts, sudden voice pitches and changes, hair, in unusual places."

"I wished someone warned me about that, I thought something was terribly wrong with me, and my uh…it has a mind of its own, and at night don't go there."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I'm afraid that's a lifelong problem, my boy, you're going have to deal with like girls have to deal with their menstrual cycle boys have to deal with their own set of problems, such as you speak of."

"Menstrual cycle, what's that?"

"He really is too cute when he doesn't know," Kathy chuckles. "About once each month we bleed a bit, it's just part of being a woman."

Quite horrified sounding, "You, bleed, oh no, where?! Does it hurt; are you okay, when it does happen to you?"

Kathy was cherishing his innocence and concern, "Just fine, sometimes a little cramping but it's nothing worrisome, oh you're so cute when you're all worried," kissing his head while hug squeezing him a bit.

"I hate being a Pleasure Aspiration, I feel so stupid, at times, with this Aspiration. It makes me feel dumber the longer I have it."

"Another thing we all have to deal with I guess. We all wound up getting stuck with it, with the Pleasure Aspiration, sigh, most days it's okay but like Kenneth said, not always pleasurable to have," Quincy sighed again.

"Well at least we can deal with it as a family," Kathy sighed a bit.

"Well I'm glad to see you seem to be getting back to your old loving selves, George mentioned you weren't really able to show much affection before, while you were in the orphanage, you have to keep it to, secret kisses, and private hugs, usually at night."

"Yeah, it was so lonely, we were so tight, but through this, we all recaptured that love, we're all working on tightening and strengthening the bonds again," Kathy nodded.

"Well I hope so." He was going to mention it but that could be done any time, he was getting a bit concerned. "Why don't you start on those burgers, you all look a little more than hungry practically drooling while I go check on Joel. I have to grab another pack of buns and patties from my car anyhow in case any of you want seconds. After you've eaten we can get right down to it."

"Seconds," they all asked confused, that was pretty much a brand-new word for them all, Joel included if he had heard it.

"Yeah, you don't know what seconds are, a second helping, you know; if you're still hungry, you can get another helping of whatever, food, if you're still hungry."

"We're lucky if we got more than one or two meals a day, let alone a decent one. Uh the only decent meals we got were in school," Quincy points out, as they all started grabbing a plate of food and made sure to set the last one aside for Joel.

"Oh my, well eat up, you must all be starving, I'll throw another batch on the grill." Mortimer was horrified to hear that they were always nearly starving, that was evidence enough just hearing that, as he headed off towards the restroom and his car. On the way he spotted a ghost just coming out and haunt wandering the grounds. He wandered partly off in that direction but still headed to his car and the restroom to see what was keeping Joel. "I can't believe what Social Services do to those kids," he said as a man waked by him overhearing him as he headed to where he was smelling the wafting odder of yummy food coming from.

Joel had washed up his hands thoroughly and ran a sponge under his sweaty pits, but not taking a full sponge bath, then with hot water cleaned his glasses. Like the others, he was quite hungry but he was used to it by now, never having enough to eat, or at least proper meals. He would have done what he normally did when he got very hungry and no meal coming, drink back at least 2 glasses of water, or like he had, 4 of them, before that mess of being stuck with a full bladder, so his belly felt full, so hence why he got into that big bathroom emergency situation in the first place. "Oh, I'm starving," he sighed not wanting to upset his bladder, again, by drinking so much water, and skipping it altogether. Headed out the bathroom door, he wandered off glancing down, as he shook his glasses a bit and got some of the water droplets off them. Using his clean undershirt bottom to dry off the rest, as he shuffled off, pausing slightly on and off, not seeing where he was going, or worse, what was approaching him.

Mortimer did, however, see it, he knew that had to be Joel, and by the looks of things, he was going to be in big trouble if he didn't intervene, trouble was coming toward him full steam. Knowing they were all or had all been forced to take Pleasure, that meant one thing. Even when he ran over there and Joel slipped on his glasses he still didn't see it coming, mainly because it had gone invisible and he was about to strike his victim, so Mortimer intervened! "Look out, get out of the way, Joel!" He ran over and pushed him slightly to get him out of the way and screamed loudly, "God, don't let him do it, tell him, me, not him, tell him to get me, spook me, not him, aahaa! Ohh thank you, you spooked me not him, ohh, thank You God, wow that was so close."

"What just happened, why did you push me down like that, there was nothing in my way, was there," he asked a bit confused and he was given a hand to stand up.

"A ghost, I think he was going to spook you, he was going right towards you. Your sibling uh, Quincy, mentioned you are all Pleasure Aspirations, that would have given you a bad memory if that ghost spooked you. Besides, honestly, I had the want to see a ghost."

Joel knew not only recognizing his voice but mostly his kindness, "Mortimer, thanks, ha, ha, yes I would have, gotten a bad memory for that, true, but I don't see the ghost you speak of, where is he?"

"Believe me I have loads of experience with ghosts, I have lots in my backyard, my parents and my long-lost wife's parents. Anyhow you can't see him now, as soon as a ghost gets ready to spook they go fully invisible, and after spook revealing themselves, they stay invisible for a time, before they partly reappear again. If you do make them out and not all can, but if you can, you will see them just floating around. Mostly you sense it, before you really see it. Some are more sensitive and can pick it up better or quicker than others, some, not at all, until it's too late."

"Oh thanks so much, you must be a Knowledge Aspiration then, so I guess that jumped your Aspiration up some."

"Quite, yes, and yes I am, and I just rerolled the same want, which is fortunate, there's another one out, a female elder," spotting her coming out of the tombstone and pointed to it. "There she is, she just came out of her gravestone now, over there," pointing over to where the very nicely decorated and gated sectioned off spot was. "Watch the gate, she's going out of it, I think, do you see her?"

Lifting up his glasses, it was harder to make her out with them on, but it was eerie watching the gate open up and close seemingly by itself but he did see her once she wasn't against the lamp light, she was a little easier to spot. "Shouldn't be wearing my shades at night I guess, but yeah I do, I wonder who she is. She seems, so sad. I wonder if…couldn't be, can it, maybe…" Of course he knew daddy was resting here, they all knew, but he wondered at times, who the rest are, or were.

"Well, whoever she is, she seems to be heading off in this direction too, so maybe uhh, go get something to eat, if there's a plate left, I made hamburgers. Go on, before she decides to make you her spook victim."

"Oooh food," Joel took right off, didn't have to tell him twice!

"Joel," they all chorused as soon as he ran in.

"Saved you a plate, chow down man," Quincy said handing over the plate he had saved from an upset man, wanting a hamburger.

"Saved me a plate, thanks," he said walking over about to take it.

"Yeah saved it from him, he wanted it, bad, but we told him there was a starving teenager who needed it way more than he did."

"Is that true," the brown-haired brown-eyed man asked folding his arms over, very suspicious, especially after overhearing what Mortimer had said about these kids, "are you really starving, or just saying that, I think I need to know, are you?"

"Yes, very much so," as if on cue his stomach growled loudly again, as Joel put his hand there "see no joke, give me that," taking the plate his brother kept safe or rather saved for him, and plopped down on the couch and ravenously started devouring it.

He had been watching all the teens devouring the hamburgers, not normally, like hollow legged teens, like to gobble down the food, but this looked like they hadn't actually eaten or seen food in quite some time, this was intense, like hungry dogs, after a raw bone or meat, but civilized, quite civilized. It confirmed, pretty much in his mind, what he overheard Mortimer say, and what he suspected; now he just needed a confession out of one of them. "I think I would like to know why you are all so hungry, like you are."

George suddenly got suspiciously defensive, "It's none of your business, especially if you're a male Social Worker, now, beat it."

"No, but I am a cop, name's John Burb, and I would like to know why you were all so hungry; you look like you haven't eaten, or at least not properly in days." The room fell silent, dead silent. "I see, so that _is_ the case. Do the Social Workers do that to you, starve you, or not feed you properly?" The siblings looked at each other, making eye contact only, questioning each other, if it was okay with them, and the others, to tell him, to let him know. "I would like an answer please."

"Show me your badge first, if you got one," George knew a forgery when he seen one, usually.

John had no problem with that, and he gladly handed over his badge, and watched as George thoroughly examined it, as Mortimer returned, with more burger patties, as well as hotdogs, and buns. "Well he seems legit, he's not a higher up cop yet, but he is in the precinct, we were gonna have to call the cops or get the police involved anyhow. I guess you'll do, for now," giving him back his badge.

"Did you want a hamburger, or hotdog?"

"Yes, a hamburger, please, they're my favorite."

"Can it wait; I was going to put on a batch of hotdogs for the kids, so they can try both and then another batch of burgers, if they were still hungry," already getting the hotdogs sizzling on the grill.

"I can wait, yeah, but I can't wait for the answer, now do you mind telling me?"

"In a word, yes, if you need the evidence, we got it, lots of it," George admitted.

"Unbelievable," he said, but he did believe them, despite what he had said, "God-forbid if I ever lose Lucy or any other child to them, if that's what happens to them. I'm already trying to get my wife Jennifer, to agree to have another child."

That name rang a bell, but it had been so long, "Hmm aren't you related to the Pleasant's?"

"Yes, I'm Angela and Lilith's uncle, Daniel Pleasant is my wife's older brother."

"Ah yes, I remember now, right, back in Old Town, I knew I knew you from somewhere, so uh, little Johnny Burb right?"

"Oh I haven't been called that in ages, even my wife doesn't call me that, just John now." John, already giggling about hearing his old nickname, busted out in a belly laugh when George belched four times in a row. "What was that about?"

"That's disgusting."

"Hey, in some places, they consider that a compliment," George tried to excuse his burps, aside from what he was actually trying to do.

"Yeah where I come from, so my," belching out a long burp, Rebecca smiled, "to the cook."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, okay, thank you, I'll take that as a compliment, you really liked the food."

"I almost got it, though didn't I, did I get it?"

Joel nodded, "Pretty close, yup, little more wind and you can get the whole thing, pretty good though, not bad for an amateur. Like this," perfectly belching out the tune that George was trying to do. He even managed to extend it to the next line in the song. Maybe all that breath holding had done him some good; he had great control over his windpipes, or rather his belching.

"Nice!" Even the other siblings applauded his belching even neat freak Kenneth was impressed.

Mortimer was shocked; he recognized that tune, "Joel, was that…Beethoven?" trying hard not to laugh at the gassy teen, but that was some talent he had.

"Yes it was; I love the classics. I only heard it a couple times, but I loved it, what I heard."

"Remember back when we were tots, when we used to get the chance to go to the park and go into town we always asked daddy, please, please can we have some beans can you get us some beans?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, that's how I developed my musical farting abilities."

They all chorused in, "Beans, beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat the more you fart, the more you fart, the better you feel, so let's have beans for every meal! So please, daddy, buy us some beans for our next meal!"

"Always worked," George reminisced, "we always got our beans."

"Oh as much as I hated the aftereffect, the cramping and farting, I have to admit it, Joel can toot musically, you should hear him, how well he can fart out Beethoven's 5th Symphony; it's really quite something." As much as Kenneth hated burps and farts and thought that they were so disgusting, and really didn't have any place especially at the dinner table. However, _this_, was the only thing that made him change his tune about them, he couldn't say anything bad about it, his brother's musical farting and belching abilities, that really was impressive, especially that he could, fart, Beethoven's 5th.

Getting up, "Want me to…"

"No, no, I believe you, maybe later, when we're not eating you can demonstrate that."

A bit disappointed he couldn't show it off, "I'll save them up for later and put on a concert."

"I think you found your talent there though for sure," John said watching as the hotdogs finished plumping and were plated up. He was still waiting for the hamburgers to be cooked, but those sure did smell good. Mortimer put the burger patties on the grill, and let the hotdogs cool off some, before he served them to the teens while they all finished up eating the last few bites of their burgers.

"My talent, what, my farting abilities, what about them, that's no talent. I fart, everyone farts, even Kenneth who is total neat freak, farts; he's just more secretive about it, when he does it, or doesn't usually do it around us, when he lets one rip. But when he lets them go, whoo, boy, they nearly knock you out. Do us a solid, fart when you got to, we don't mind, it's funny. Better out than holding it in," lifting his butt up a bit and tooting the famous tune the first bit, the da-da-da da-a-a bit! "Excuse me, but that was from the heart, and came out as a fart. See, sorry, couldn't hold that in, had to give you a little concert from my horn section," seeking a bit of approval, and also trying his best to make a good impression and win over Mortimer, if this was something he might like or enjoy or even find funny. Mortimer did smile and laugh about it, so it was a good start he figured.

"Ha, ha, ha, well being able to fart Beethoven's 5th is very impressive, but I meant your natural talent, you have, it's probably that, Music, we all have one, mines Nature, I loved it since I was a boy, only now recently since we got hobbies to pursue, have I discovered that's why."

"You mean you like being outdoors a lot," George asked, a tad ignorant as they all were on this whole hobby business and their One True Hobby. Being sheltered if you could even call it that living in the orphanage, they weren't able to discover their One True Hobby or really knew what it was, so they were all completely naive on this, in the way they perceived the conversation.

"Love it, can't get enough of it, and can't keep me cooped up for long I have to get outside and be in the fresh air."

"Ah a fellow Nature lover, my son, and I, both share the same hobby. I do so love digging out in the garden, and tending the trees, the fresh fruit, and vegetables."

"Oh me too, I'm just like that too! Oh, I love fresh fruit, and vegetables, I grew up on that, I'm practically a vegetarian. So do you like popping a squat out in nature too?" Still not getting this whole hobby business John was hint guessing the two brothers hobbies.

"What?"

"You know, going in nature, going the natural way."

"What?"

"He means going caca outside squatting, you know, like going in a bush or in a hole you dig or something," Joel explained.

"Uh, I haven't tried it, but, really, I mean, unless it's an emergency…I mean if I'm out on a case I suppose if I have to go, and there's not toilet nearby I'll wee in a bush but you don't mean…actually."

"Yes, the other end too. No just go when you have to go, just dig a little hole and squat over it, and go in it, burry it, or find a bush or lots of leaves, but cover it up after you go, so there's no mess."

"Uhh, ugh, I don't know about that, that sounds like that's just going be a big mess to clean or rather wipe up."

Joel got right in this discussion as well, "Wipe nothing, you don't even need to wipe more than once if at all, all the times I've did that I never had to worry about it, if it's really messy or squishy one, maybe, but I sit on the toilet if I get the runs, but no, normal caca, it just slides right out, clean as can be, you usually don't ever need to wipe. If you sit on a toilet and do that then yes you have to wipe."

John was still disbelieving this was a good idea to do, "So, it slides right out, huh, cleanly?"

"Yes, that's the way we were meant to do it, it's scientifically sound, you look at your anatomy, the way you were made; you're meant to poo in the squatting position. Joel is right it easily comes out right out with little to no effort on your part," even Kenneth was getting in on it from his perspective.

"Squatting huh, well, I guess I can consider it fertilizer, I can pop a new bush into the hole that I made, after I'm done, if try that, I can put a bush overtop of, it, I mean fertilizer is just…"

"Great idea," George sequel screeched out, "yes, giving back to nature, it's your duty to make doodie and help the plants grow. Our daddy used to tell us to do that all the time, caca, and pee-pee by or on the fruit trees to help them grow, it's food for them, in turn they will give you food back. So that is exactly what we did, the fruit trees were our potties, we squat by them and go. Or daddy would dig a hole by the tree and let us fill it up before it was covered up with dirt. The tress did give us back lots of apples, we all love apples, and there was oranges, yummy, and lemons, we even planted fruits, and veggies, in the ground, and we got them to all grow very fast for us, when we uh, you know, to help them grow."

Mortimer chuckled; my they must all have some stories to tell. He had to wonder why even at their age why did they still call him daddy, oh sure it was not unheard of that teenagers would call their father daddy, usually out of affection and love. Usually though, it was the daughters, who kept it up mostly, not usually sons. Mortimer had to wonder about that. It could be that they were just all a tad on the immature side both mentally and somewhat physically. "We used to sometimes use chamber pots back in my day, yes, I must say compared to sitting on the toilet the times that I did get away with squatting over one I did find it was quiet easy to defecate. I might have to try that out. Now if you can all manage to eat anything more after all this, bathroom talk, give me your plates if you're all done, and you can all have a hotdog," one by one they got their empty plates replaced with a full one, a hotdog to eat, and soon were all having seconds. Yes, for once in all their lives all of them had a second helping. Finally since they had been taken back by Social Services, they were actually, nice and full, or getting there, as they ate their hotdogs. Mortimer and John grabbed a hamburger each, leaving the rest for the teens if they wanted/needed thirds or anyone else who wanted them. "After we all finish eating we can get down to business here, I'm sure you can help, and you'll probably be in a position for a promotion I'm sure after all this."

"Oh yes, sounds great, just what I need a promotion or two. Jennifer wanted to make sure we were financially stable before we get down to even thinking about having another baby, but I just can't wait that long you know. It was the whole reason why I moved to Pleasantview to make a good home for my child and future children. Only Jennifer doesn't seem too keen on the idea, at all, all she wants to do is make money, not stop to have another child."

"Well, there might be a compromise then for you here, however with warning caution not to get too attached. I can't imagine that it will be 100% for sure, that you will be able to keep it, but there is a good chance you will be able to have a baby, toddler, a child, or even teenager, by the end of the night, or by tomorrow, to look after. Also if you're willing to adopt, that would be great. However, I must say I wouldn't recommend you do make it official, there is a very strong possibility that they will find their real homes once I make my discovery, if not before then, if they weren't drugged. But for all the ones who don't find their real home, or never really had one to begin with, they will need a good home, a forever home."

John was ecstatic, adoption was way better than having their own child, right about now, what with Jennifer not too keen on stopping working to bother birthing another child of their own, this would be the perfect solution to the want he had of having another child! "I don't care; I would love to adopt or even foster a child or yes a few children, until they find their real home or families or in the case of real orphans, a forever home, to make mine theirs. Yes! It would give me no greater pleasure or joy to do that! So what's going on?"

"It's the Social Services they drug kids and well the kids here got me all the evidence you will need to press charges and make arrests. The place will need to be raided."

"Is it that bad," George nodded his head, and the others too nodded it was that bad worse even.

"What," Mortimer asked, as George stuck out his pinky, then realized.

Pinkies entwined, "Pinkie promise made and pinky promise kept, we got you everything, the memory erasing drug or potion and the recipe how to make it, and some other drug, and lots and lots of evidence of the cruelty of the Social Services and Workers do to the kids in their so-called care. Now your half of the bargain; we all get a forever home with you, we keep our memories intact, and we get you as our new dad, maybe a mom too."

"Whoa, uhh about that, that last bit, wasn't part of the promise, I never promised you that, that I would adopt you, if that's what you mean or are asking me, I can't, I won't."

The pinkie grip became a death grip, and his voice went angrily low, "But you, you, promised, me and my siblings…are you, breaking your pinky promise to me, to my siblings, how dare you! If I'm, or we're just a pawn in this game of yours, you will be sorry, very sorry, you promised us…"

"Yes I promised you all a home with me, as long as I live or you wanted it for or for that matter need it for. Considering I'm assuming will you all go to College, you'll only need it until you become Young Adults. But I can't, I wouldn't, and did not promise you, I would adopt you, I can't. I can be like your adoptive dad, I can care for you, look after you all, be your spiritual father, be like the daddy you need, in all those senses, I can be your father, but on paper as far as a legal adoption goes, no, I'm sorry, I can't adopt you, that's the one thing I just can't do."

Joel was absolutely furious with him, as he stood up quickly, "I can't believe you! Is there not enough room, is that the problem, is that why can't take us all in? Or don't you love us? We'll grow on you, I'm sure of it. We have our problems yes but we're not bad kids, you need to give us a chance, to prove that to you, we only need a chance!" he said sharply, sadly, another big disappointment, again, he put himself out there, and what did it get him; hurt, again.

"You know, I'm sure, that 8 in a household rule, has been outlawed, for quite some time now, especially considering the crowded orphanages, no, it has nothing to do with that, or any lack of love. On the contrary, it is the love that makes this imposable for me to do. When George told me you had an adoptive daddy, I knew, no matter how I helped you out, I would not be able to do it, adopt you at all, I can't do it. Like Cindy, you belong to and with your adopted daddy wherever and whoever he is. Is he just in jail maybe? Maybe John can help him get out of jail, if the charges aren't bad."

"You can, adopt us, he's not in jail, he's right here, he's here, he's dead," George squeaked out nearly crying. "Why do you think I or we wanted to meet up here with you? He rests here. Jonathan, or Jon Smith Tricou, rests here. I think along with the rest of his family. Possibly ours as well, he did tell us a few times we had other family waiting to meet us, when it was safe to go back home with him to our physical building home."

"I'm so sorry, but even still, I can't I won't do it." He said the only wise thing he could think of at the time, "I can't and won't breakup your family tree like that, it's not right, you've all been through enough in your lifetime without me adding to it, more unneeded complications to it. I love you all, in my heart, to know this is what's for the best, what's right, for you all, it has to be this way. I'm sorry if it hurts you, I never intended to hurt you like this, to get your hopes up and dash them, but I'm sure you will see, it is for the best, it stays this way."

Joel looked about ready to throw a fit of anger and cry, but tearing over George only shook his head, "No, don't be upset, he's right, he didn't, he never did promise me or us that, just a home. I just assumed the adoption was part of the package. It was my bad, for getting our hopes up, we would all be adopted, not his. Isn't that what you wanted, though, a home, a place to go home to; a safe home to go home to?"

"Yeah, but I also want a family too," Joel whined a bit, as he sniffled a bit pouting about it.

"You're always got, and are, stuck with us."

Joel brightened up and chuckled, letting his disappointment go, "That I'm grateful for."

"So, no hard feelings I get to keep my pinkie?"

"Yeah no hard feelings you never did promise us that, a home a safe home, good food, clothing, shelter, guidance, a unofficial dad, or better yet a spiritual one and most importantly, all our memories intact. It's more than we can ask for right now," releasing his grip on his pinkie. Digging in his pocket he gave back Mortimer's cell phone. "Here is your cell phone back."

"Thanks, and honestly, George, if that had come up if you had mentioned it, adoption, I would have flat out told you what I did, no; I can't do it. However, I can do something much better, than me adopting you all, I might be able to help bring him back for you."

"Pfffft, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you're crazy, that's crazy talk; you can't bring someone back from the dead, can you?"

"Well God did raise Jesus from the dead, and Jesus did raise Lazarus from the dead, along with many others, nothing is imposable for God. I have heard of a device which can do just that, to resurrect a Sim from the dead. I have no idea what is called, but can look into it, to try get it."

"You're going to need it for more than a few Sims, besides just these kids, if you do find one of these so-called resurrection devices."

"Oh yes, I would bring my and Bella's family back, in fact if Bella is dead I can bring her back. I also know that Darren Dreamer's wife, my daughter's best friend lost his wife, so I'm sure he and his son would be more than apperceive I help them out to bring her back. I just hope Cassie will forgive me. I think if things don't work out with Don, I know she will go running to him as soon as things fall apart. I do not mean to speak ill will but this is just what I see, and well Dina will get her husband back too. This works out for all of us, if I can somehow get my hands on that device."

"Yes I'm sure it will, in fact I too know of one family who has a dead father and husband, still don't know to this day how Skip was killed. It's been a mystery around all the police officers, working to try figure it out, how or why he died, or who killed him. But if he's raised he can tell us who killed him, or if it was just an unfortunate accident, which ended his life."

Kenneth knew that name, his 'friend' really more than an acquaintance he was right now, but he did desire they do become friends, had mentioned his dad when, "Broke, you mean Skip Broke?" John nodded, "I know Dustin, yeah he's my uh, partner in crime," he said quietly.

"Coworker or…"

"No I mean that literally. It wasn't intentional though. I had to get a job; the Social Workers had forced us all to get a job, when we grew up. So when I became a teenager, I had to get myself a job, or I wasn't allowed back in, I had to sleep outside and no food. So I looked through the want ads, there was this ad for easy work, good pay, and adventure along the way. Sounded good, so I phoned the number and the guy met with me and said I was just what he was looking for, so he hired me on the spot, not telling me what my new job was or what I was in for. Gordon picked me up the next day and I found out. I was not thrilled with the idea, to say the least. Likewise Dustin wasn't happy either he said even if his dad Skip was a criminal he could never be one, he wouldn't, he couldn't do it. He was not raised that way to deify God and be evil like Gordon is, and rob people. He told Gordon right then and there I quit, go find yourself another lackey, he wouldn't do it. That's when I realized that I wasn't getting out of this job, and to keep my mouth, shut, otherwise, I would face the same thing, he did."

"Which was?"

"Watch the tape, what the Social Worker did to that little boy was pretty much what was done to Dustin, he wanted to quit, but he couldn't, he didn't, he was made to comply, or next time, it would be worse. I kept my mouth shut and did my job, as much as I disliked it, I did it, I picked locks, broke into things, I do bad things, but I don't want to do it. I just don't want to get, beaten, like he did," he groaned at himself that he blurted that out.

"Oh God," Joel whimpers. "If you had got beaten by him, I would have found and gotten that gun and shot him for that! I'm furious!"

"Joel, it was my mistake, okay, you didn't make it, I made it, it was me, I did it; I made it, the mistake, not you. Don't get angry at me for that. I should have asked what I would be doing for work. Likewise I think Dustin was the same, he didn't know or ask, let alone find out until it was too late to get out of it. Only he paid the price."

"It doesn't make it right though! It's child abuse! I don't care if you're a teenager or not it's still child abuse! I'm not angry at all with you, for making that mistake; Lord knows; I've done my share of bad and stupid things too! I'm ticked off at the fact he would actually beat up a child, teen or not! I can only imagine what their family must be dealing with right now, let alone if they even know."

"I will look right into that; in a case like this, I think police protective services are needed."

"You mean they have to move?"

"Yes, to a new safe home until the danger has passed. In a case of child abuse and your brother is right it is no different if it is a teenager involved in it, or a young child, it is still child abuse, the child, or family is taken to a safe home, and monitored for their protection, until arrests and charges can be laid on the guilty parties. Don't feel badly, you made a mistake, but you did the right thing, by telling someone, and you can very well be saving one or more lives, by admitting that. Now they will get all the protection they need. It could have very well been Gordon who killed Skip Broke, if he killed him; then he could easily go after the rest of them, if he had a grudge against them. You did the right thing."

"I suppose so, I suppose I did, I just hope he doesn't get into trouble for it, because of me."

"Why would he be in trouble for that, because of you?"

"Oh you know; his mother might be quite angry with him for being a criminal and for doing bad things, that he got that job and that I told you about this. I'm sure he won't be happy with me for this, and I wanted to try being his friend, now I don't think that will happen."

"Well no you did the right thing, I'm sure she will be, grateful, to you, that you stepped up and said something for someone who, maybe couldn't say anything, or more likely was too afraid to is what I mean. Besides, as you said, if it wasn't intentional, in Dustin's case as is yours, then she shouldn't be upset with him, really at all or not much. In the end I'm sure that Dustin might even appreciate that you stepped up and stepped in where he couldn't or was too afraid to go. Doesn't look like you brother is too upset with you, and likewise I don't think Dustin or his mother will be upset at all with you, for doing the right thing and admitting this, you'll see."

"Nope, I'm just ticked off at this Gordon goon, for messing with my family, not happy. I won't put up with it. I want him behind bars. Not just for our family, but more for Dustin and their family, and maybe bring some peace to his family and their dead dad."

Now Mortimer had to ask, "So I notice you all seem to refer to your father as daddy, why is that, you seem to be well past the age by now that it should just be dad you call him, but you seem to call other Sim's parents dad, mom, or mother, father, but your own parent, daddy."

Kathy laughed, "He's our daddy, what's more to say.

"Yeah we love our daddy," Kenneth nodded.

"Respect, yo, and besides he told us to call him that," Quincy explained. "When some of us were children, we started calling him, dad, once in a while. He said, 'no, no, no, don't you dare make me an old man, your old man, an old fuddy-duddy, you call me daddy'. He sat us right down all of us, and told us flat out to call him daddy. He said you know you should always try to obey and try to pay honor and respect your parents, yes, we answer. He told us what to do, well the best way you can all honor me is to not call me dad or father for there is only One Father, now I get that part, but told us, to call him daddy. He told us I love being called daddy; it shows me that you truly love me when you call me that, so please, call me daddy. So I know how much you all love me, and in return can show you all how much I love you kids, and he gave us all lots of hugs and kisses. So we still do it, to this day to honor him and our memories of him, call him daddy, he was, is, our daddy… just not legally."

"We were supposed to be," Rebecca concluded. "He said one day he would make it all official on paper. But paper didn't matter to him, he loved us all so much," she sniffled. "Daddy said he didn't need a government signed piece of paper to say we were his children, he bore us all through his heart, birthing us through his heart; we were his kids. We didn't need to be legally adopted, we were already adopted to him in his heart, and likewise, us, to him, we didn't need it, that piece of paper to know that. His love for us, showed us that plain as day. We knew we all knew, one day though, it would happen, he said he would make it official on paper, when we were out of danger, make it all official like. He just never got a chance to do that, before he died."

Sniffing, "That's beautiful, that's a heart of a true parent, when you adopt, that's how I pretty much feel, I love kids so much, I can't imagine my life without them they are a blessing from God they truly are every last one of them. From the problem children to the perfectionists I don't make mistakes you can't prove I did a thing wrong. Sounds like to me that your daddy was a real special guy, your kids' daddy, and a Family Aspiration."

"Yeah he was, we were his pride and joy," Kathy nodded, "I wish I could have been like daddy in that sense to be a Family Aspiration."

"Popularity or Knowledge for me, I'm always so lonely I need friends, yeah Popularity, but I'm serious enough to be a Knowledge Aspiration too." Joel had not put too much thought in it as some of the others, he had plainly accepted his Aspiration, but since the topic came up, he was open to the chat.

"Knowledge for sure, I would have taken it for sure, if I wasn't forced against my will to take Pleasure like the rest of us."

"Uh Kenneth right," he nodded, "what do you mean against you will?" Mortimer asked before John could. "It was mentioned earlier you were forced to take it."

"They literally threatened our lives, they said they had a gun, they would use it and kill us if we didn't take Pleasure; they needed some further testing. It was that or Grilled Cheese, and since I never heard of that one, I figured Pleasure wouldn't be so bad, it sounded pleasurable, maybe. Not right what they did, though, not right at all."

"I'll say. Like I said about this jerk Gordon I would have found that gun and used it on him. I guess I shouldn't say such things, but I'm so angry."

"You wouldn't actually kill the guy would you?"

"No! I would shoot the creep, in the arms and legs, and save the last bullet to go right between his Simhood, BANG! That will teach him to stop abusing kids when he can't use his arms or legs let alone to procreate any more or take a…."

John stopped him there, "I get the picture."

"Course I'm just ticked off and venting in a constructive manner, if I pulled a gun on the creep I would be no better than him, I suppose. Vengeance in my mind what I think the guy deserves. I've been hurt a lot so I tend to lash out a lot before I think, but I usually never mean it, or I'm sorry later after I said it, let alone follow-through with the stupid things I say like that."

"Vengeance and venting in your mind is a fine thing but leave it in your mind, and let God take care of the rest, it's His job to avenge and dole out the vengeance not you. The best thing you can do is pray he gets caught and punished and I mean already I'm sure God's avenging vengeance is already on him, you don't even have to pray it on him, I don't think. But if you have to, you can, in a nice way." Joel nodded, after witnessing that death and damnation of the evil Social Worker, Joel like the rest all knew the end cause, and it would be the goon's fault in the end not his.

"Yeah in the end if they don't repent they go straight to Hell just like that evil Social Worker did," pulling out the small camera from his pants pocket, "but you need to see this. She was the worst, and got exactly what was coming to her and deserved, but the other 2 are just about as bad as she was. I'm sure in a few other orphanages, and with a few other Social Workers this might be the norm, what we filmed. You should have seen what happened to her though 2 lightning bolts nailed her and through and because of it George got over his fear of thunder and lightning."

"I see it now as what it really is, Hand of God, so I'm not afraid of it now, God loves me, so I don't have to be afraid of thunder and lightning anymore, now I can enjoy being in the outdoors."

"Oh my, I know it was very stormy when I got here, but it cleared on by very quickly. Well that's a wonderful thing to be freed of your fear George. My goodness, so she's down there now, one less to worry about I suppose then, but the others are just as bad you say?"

"Uh-huh, uh you can probably watch that on the view screen like we did but probably better on a TV and you will need a computer to see or rather hear her confession. The same one the tape beating up Heath is the same one on the audio confession on here, and burning in Hell," holding up his 'comb' and took off the cap to show John what it really was.

"Oh I can take that to the station and look at it there, and bring it back to you after it's looked at and possibly copied. I'll need a few other cops on this besides just me; this case sounds like this will be a big one. But I can take that now."

Pulling it away from John, "No way, this is my baby; no way you get your grubby little hands on it, without my consent or say so, uh-uh. Look, I'm a hacker, I have a virus on this thing, you touch one wrong keystroke and," making a farting sound, "your whole computer is gonna be fried," snapping his finger, "like that, so I have to work it. I made this program, so I know exactly how it operates and works inside and out, and how to reverse it before the damage is done, and even for the most part fix it, after it is unleashed, if you had screwed up and stupidly fried your computer."

"Seriously, gee, sounds you're well suited to work for the Sim CIA, with skills like that, and at such a young age yet."

"There is such a thing?"

"Absolutely, in fact there's even a teen internship program, if that's something you're interested in, doing. With skills like yours, they would love to hire you."

"I always wanted to be a spy! I just thought it was something police officers do in their line of work, you know, detective spy work."

"A little bit but nothing like the Sim CIA, if you're looking to become an actual, spy, then you are better suited to work for them."


	11. Spooky Pooky

**Author's Note: **A little appropriate as Halloween is approaching that I get a bit of a spookier chapter in here, finally on the shorter side as well. So it's finally basically revealed, who Cindy's parents are. If you are an avid player you should figure it out, but it's a bit tricky yet, you need to do a little bit more digging to really find out who they are. Like I asked in Outraged, who are Cindy's parents and any sibling(s) she might have and is 'Cindy' her actual name? You might now even guess who that little boy is, if you do a little detective work. If you really want a challenge you can try to make guesses on the Tricou Teen's One True Hobby, by their skill desires, but Joel and George's have already be suggested as such, but you might be able to make guesses on the other ones.

**_Spooky Pooky_**

John stepped out to go get a cup of fruit punch after finishing up his meal. The graveyard had been cheered up quite a lot and a few things added namely the fruit punch barrels and coffee machine, since any of the teens had been here last. The bathrooms were updated with better toilet fixtures, there were more flowers now. The grounds were tidied up quite a lot, both to tidy up the landscape's rough unnecessary uneven spots, and also so the new grass could be planted. All the old/dead trees were all removed replaced with new healthy ones, the small grill was replaced with a better one, and 2 counters, to house the coffee pot, the dishwasher, and trash compactor. "In addition to fruit punch, I think I'm going to need some coffee as well, I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

"Me too, I'll put it on, maybe the kids might like it or need it too," doing just that, then turned to the teens, and clapped his hands together. "So, what else did you kids get me," he asked sweetly, rubbing his hands together anxious to get to solving their problems and Cindy's memories.

"Oh well I got Cindy's file and this Heath kid's file, he's the kid you'll see on the videotape," George explained and Quincy and Rebecca took the files out from under their shirts, and George got the recipe on the anti-memory erasing potion out.

"Hmm, let's see," quickly scanning through the recipe, he would have to look at it thoroughly later on along with the actual memory erasing potion but was more interested in seeing Cindy's file. "I don't recognize this name at all, or this family. Hmmm, I wonder if it was possible that she was taken from some other town. Might have to see if the name rings any bells with Cindy, otherwise, I'll have to go get some phonebooks to the other towns around here, to try find her parents so I can phone them up to let them know Cindy is safe and will be returned, soon. Hmmm, but I'm sure we don't have anyone here by the name of Gossamer." The teenagers were soon raiding the fruit punch barrels and tasting the coffee. Mortimer soon heard sensed it coming, and called out to it as it entered the pavilion, "Hey, hey stop it. God tell him not to do it, tell him to spook me, not the kids, me, tell him if he's gonna spook anyone, to spook me," he warned the ghost. "Tell him I'm a Knowledge Aspiration, not the children, they're all Pleasure Aspirations." It seemed again, the apparition had heeded the request, getting the message, and spooked Mortimer rather than any of the 6 Tricou children, "Aaahhh, ohh oh my. It's the same ghost again, well, he sure seems interested in you kids, I think."

"Who," they all ask.

"I'll point him out when he reappears, right after I use the bathroom, one more spook and I'll wet my pants." As Mortimer took off the Tricou teens looked around for this said ghost.

"I didn't see a thing did any of you," Kenneth asked. "I want to see this ghost, well, not be spooked by it, but I want to see it."

"I did see this old ghost lady, but that was only after Mortimer pointed her out to me. I still do wonder who she is. It will be a bit apparently before he becomes visible again, if we can even see him then." They settled in to drinking juice and sipping coffee, taste testing it, to see if they liked it, when Joel freaked. "The juice is yummy but this is good too, I kinda like it," blowing on it before taking a big sip drink of coffee. He glanced around looking at the paintings and artwork in the room, admiring them, as he took another couple sips of coffee before he caught something moving around, out of the corner of his eye. As he looked over to see what it was, Joel was so shocked, and startled by it, that he dropped the coffee cup he was drinking from smashing to the floor! Startled by what he saw, "Whoa nelly that ain't right! Ohh, that ghost is right there, it's, whoa, look what it's doing to that sofa section," the others who were drinking juice ran in and looked at the freaky sight; it was hover floating up and down almost rhythmically and shaking it a bit! "Freaky," then Joel got a kooky idea and hoped up on to it and started jumping on it! "Wee, look at me, no fear here, I'm over my acrophobia, and yes no spectrophobia either. Hey Jesus tell the ghost, he can haunt this place all he wants, just don't spook us whoever he is, cause we all got the wrong Aspirations to see ghosts, as far as being spooked by them. Maybe You can let us see him though, if that's okay with You."

The ghost chuckled; he got those messages loud and clear. He had gotten the one a few hours earlier when Joel said his thanks to him hence why he was out and after seeing Joel to let him know he heard received the message of thanks. He also got the one Mortimer quickly prayed, so he was glad he had spooked Mortimer rather than doing that to Joel, also the one 3 or so minutes ago and Joel's now. So figuring to have a little fun with him, he shook the sofa sectional a bit to see if he could throw Joel off, before he came out from haunting the sectional laughing away, smile shaking his head at them. _"I know, my, have you all grown. You were all just little babies the last time I seen you all." _The ghost smiled walk hovering over to each of one of them to look them over. _"My, oh my, you have all grown so much. Let me see now, if I can figure out, who is who. Ah yes, well I know you are Joel, no doubt about that, glad to know you're over your fear, I praise God for that. You turned out well considering your horrible start. You have the same hairdo as my son. Well I know you are Quincy, how's it going little man? You got more handsome with age I see. The girls, Rebecca and Kathy, ah, Kathy, I know has green eyes, ah so you're Kathy the one with the hat and so you're Rebecca, you both are so lovely you turned out so beautifully. Ohh, my, oh my goodness, little Kenneth, ohh you were a just preemie, when I took you out of that orphanage, look at you now, you would never know it, with how tall you've gotten. Oh you even got your daddy's haircut. Oh ha, ha, ha, oh and this must be, George, you were a funny little baby and still a funny kid even now I see. I love your makeup, buddy, love it. Only, you need to wash your face, and reapply it, it's all runny, like you've been crying, maybe you were; unless that's the look you were going for."_

"Oh dear, not again, God please tell him do not spook the children," he prayed to God to give the message to the ghost to act nicely, as he ran in surveying the very strange situation he saw the ghost hovering around looking at or rather over each one of the children unawares seemingly to each of them. "I don't know what you're doing but please don't spook scare the kids, if that's what you're thinking or up to, please don't."

"He's around, where is he," Quincy asked.

"He's uh, looking at you all, why I don't know. Look ghost, you can look at them all you want just don't hurt the kids I beg of you, no spooking them."

_"Oh, don't you worry; I would never do that to my little brothers and sisters-in-law especially now that I know they don't have the Knowledge Aspiration. I almost made a mistake without checking that out before I did almost spook Joel. So thanks for the prayer warning message. Oh but don't you worry none, I was only admiring them how much they grew and changed through the years. Hmm so Mortimer is it, well, I certainly hope you did go and relive yourself, so I don't cause you an unneeded and embarrassing episode, because I have something to say."_ Double-checking it was okay, he was given the okay, and through God/Jesus the Mediator, he again spooked Mortimer only this time it was to give him the message, to give to the kids. He stuck around the area and threw a punch cup into the trash as he slowly regained the ability to become visible, so he could make himself seen by the kids, but not before Mortimer told the kids what he said.

"What in the world? That was, thee, weirdest, experience, I know that wasn't just the voice of that ghost, but it was God, too, I think the ghost wanted to pass along a message through God to me to give to you kids. The ghost he said to me, to say to you kids. Hello, and you're welcome, it was my pleasure to get you out of the orphanage. He said he also loves you and he was only admiring how much you all have grown. I guess that explains that, why he was hovering around each one of you, seemingly looking you over, I guess he knows you and loves you, and might even…"

"What the, y-you mean, he's, here that, oh my. Uh, guess he got the message I prayed."

"Apparently, oh my guess that's him now," seeing the cup floating in. He even got the mug and broken bits easily and safely picked up that Joel had dropped in a very phantom like fashion.

"But who is he?"

"Well, when he spooked me the first time, I got his name, excuse me, and sorry if I'm saying your name wrong, but it's a bit foreign I think, and I only got the nametag if you will, he never said his name. But his name if I'm saying his first name correctly; is Kvornan, Tricou. He might be a relative of yours; didn't you say you're all Jon Smith Tricou's adoptive kids? I think he might be related to you all some way."

"He's a Tricou," the teens all said at once. They were all going back and forth in their hearts how this could be, was he really one of them, when, how, and how was he related, they all wondered.

_"By marriage yes, I'm a Tricou, and yes you said my name right, it's pretty much the way it's spelled is the way you say it,"_ and let the all the kids and even John Burb see his figure. "_How's that kids, can you see me?" _

With a wide-eyed gasp he was already in his heart praying to have his words heard, by the ghost known as Kvornan, that he would hear it. "That's him that's him, that's him alright, that's the guy! It's you, I can't believe it's you, oh no wonder why you couldn't come back to see us soon, you're dead, I'm sorry."

_"Yes, yes I know, I know I'm the guy who got you out of the orphanage. It's okay Joel, I know, but I'm at peace, you don't have to feel bad. Although, yes, I meant to come back to see you all, and visit, but not only was there bad timing the times I did try to visit you, you were either gone out into town, then moved to a different area, and I didn't find your camp for quite a while, then ultimately, I with the rest of the family was killed." _

Joel had gotten that for the most part, "I'm sorry; I wish we could have known you. Wait what killed did you say killed, you mean our family you and our family are dead. They would be our family too right, I think, wouldn't they?"

_"Yes all of them, we are all your family, we are, even though you all weren't officially adopted yet, we are your family yes. We're not sure how it happened, but yes, they are all gone now, every Tricou, but you kids, but they are all at peace, like me. I know wish I could have gotten the chance to watch all you kids grow up. I'm your brother-in-law through marriage, Jennail was my wife, and she's your daddy's daughter, so that makes me your brother-in-law." _

"Whoa," John Burb gasped, "I see him I can see him! It seems like he's talking but I don't hear a word he's saying. Don't spook me either I have the Family Aspiration," stunned for a second put his hands together, "Uh God tell him not to spook me either I have the Family Aspiration. "

"Well I don't hear him either, can you kids, uh Joel did you get that? I guess I should have…"

Joel piped in, "Uh I think I was waning or broke the connection on the last part there, when he said that the rest of our family that we never met is all dead, but I heard brother; maybe he means he's our brother in God?"

_"Hah, hah, yes brother in God too, yes, I'm your brother-in-law, a Tricou by marriage." _

Kenneth both by heart and logic got it a bit more, "Marriage I know I heard marriage in there, somewhere, and I think daughter, what…uh brother how can…oh half-brother, or maybe brother-in-law. He might have married into the family. Yeah then that would make sense that he would be our half-brother or brother-in-law, more likely, if that's the case if I'm putting it together right."

"What, but that wouldn't work, would it, whoever he married wouldn't **she** take **_his_** last name," Quincy said asked. "Or is he a Tricou and she married him got his last name. I'm confused."

"Well it could be matriarchal," Mortimer piped in.

"What's that mean," a few of them ask.

"It means the men take the woman's last name, rather than the traditional the woman taking the man's last name. Not unheard of at all, many do that. Especially if I'm getting these clues right here, if there was one daughter," Kvornan shook his head and held up 2 fingers in a peace sign. "Oh two oh okay daughters sorry, 2 daughters, but no men, sons, so there's no one to keep the family name. So the men take the wife's last name, to keep the family name going." Kvornan nodded. "I guess I got it. I was praying quietly to myself that I would be able to hear him or get this, and maybe he would hear it too." Kvornan nodded pointed to his ear, and put his hands together, and pointed to his ear again. "Of course, I guess that makes sense. So yes, he would be your brother-in-law."

"So he gave up his last name, to keep the Tricou name going, that's nice of him, but wouldn't that kind of suck to give up your last name," Quincy pray asked.

Mortimer however answered, "Well if you really didn't want to do that, then yes it would, most certainly, suck." Kvornan made a face not getting this new lingo, wondering what sucking had to do with all this. "However, a lot of guys like their wife's last name, and are not even doing it to keep that family name going, but rather change it to their wife's last name, because maybe they like their wife's last name better than their own." Kvornan clapped and pointed to Mortimer and nodded. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, well apparently he wanted to change his last name to Tricou, so it didn't suck for him, it was cool."

"_I must have been dead for a great many years, I don't get it, what does sucking something have to do with changing my last name to Tricou. Here,"_ making a follow me gesture with his arm, _"follow me, I have someone you should meet."_ Leading the kids outside, he found her haunting by her eldest daughter's grave, and his wife, or once wife before they died. "_Jennicor, here they are." _

_"Kvornan, what is it, who, who is here?" _

_"The kids, your kids, these are them, the teens, are Jon's adoptive kids." _

_"That's them, but they were babies you told me they were just babies." _

_"They grew up; don't spook them though they all like us have Pleasure as their Aspiration." _

_"Oh it's them, I wish I could have helped raise them, been there. Hello I would have been your mother if the circumstances were better; I have been waiting a long time to meet you." _

"That's the same lady, Jesus please ask her for me, who are you why are you so sad, but you can't spook us to give the answer, Mortimer is the Knowledge Aspiration," Joel pray asked and pointed at him, she smiled at Joel and nodded then gently playfully almost, spooked Mortimer.

"Aaah, uhh, ha, ha, mother, she's Jennicor Tricou, Jon's husband when she was alive, I would have been your mother, if the circumstances were a bit different. But don't let death be a deterrent, I love you all, my little ones, and although we have never met until now, I do consider you as such, my children, as much as my girls, and have been waiting a long time to meet you."

"She's our mom, or she would have been, oh wow, now I really wish you weren't dead," Joel sighed as Kathy put her arm around his shoulder.

"Well like I said if I can get my hands on this resurrection device, they can all be brought back."

"I haven't even taken in my Secondary Aspiration yet, but I think I just decided on it, to make it Knowledge, after seeing all this."

"Secondary Aspiration," the kids all ask, even Kvornan and Jennicor were asking that. Kvornan could hear their voices, sense their spirits, and hearts, but prayer made it much sharper and very clearly heard. Like a normal conversation back and forth he heard their words clearly when it was done as a prayer, through God, the rest of the time it was usually garbled up and very hard to hear and discern.

"Don't you kids know you can all have a second or Secondary Aspiration in addition to the one you have now. I might suggest you all take Knowledge, especially since you are all going to be living with me now. My dead family may get the idea to spook you as well, not to harm, I'm sure, maybe like Kvornan here, a bit out of curiosity, not knowing it's not a good idea. So it's better not to take the chance with generating unneeded bad memories. You'll have to wait until you get to my home to do that though, can't do that here. While you wait for that, you can ponder your new Aspiration choice, Kathy Joel, Kenneth, you made it clear you wanted to change your Aspirations or rather you didn't like the one you have and would have chosen a different one, if you were given the chance. Well, you can, there is a device to do that. You will all need to get them up however; at the moment I don't have any lemons and strawberries ready to be picked yet to make Strawberry Lemonade to put your Aspirations up to make it safe to change them. That will have to be something you have to do yourselves."

"I want to be a Knowledge Aspiration, so badly," and Kenneth took it upon himself to go back into the pavilion to go jump on the sofa then jumped off and did his best to juggle 3 coffee cups before he dropped them, and getting a new want, he went back outside. "That helped some, now, who wants to play poker with me? I want to learn logic and got that locked, but anyone while we're here want to help me for a small boost to play poker?"

"Sorry, if I had the want, I would, but I don't. I much rather try to learn body skills than play poker," Quincy said.

"Same here; better lock them, it's a bigger want," Rebecca said suggested.

"Not me, either, but I want learn cleaning, for some reason," George said locking that want.

"Creativity," Kathy said also locking it. "I also can't wait to be a Family Aspiration."

"Me too, I want learn creativity too," likewise locking that want, and pondered it for a few seconds. "Only thing is, I can't decide, Popularity or Knowledge, which one Primary, and what one Secondary, what I should be, I could go either way really I'm serious and outgoing enough to do both."

"Well, that really depends on what you want, Joel. Full Knowledge Aspirations like me get the ability to Summon Aliens, whereas Popularity Aspirations make friends faster. Either way Knowledge Aspiration by Primary or Secondary will give you Eureka sometimes to get insight to learn a skill fast. However with that said, making fast friends, is, well, just as easily done with a good reputation. You do nice things and are nice to those around you, and you get yourself a good reputation. So I'll leave you with that choice to make, you can always switch it if you don't like it."

"I can't wait to be a Fortune Aspiration, I think that suits me best, I was so sick of being poor," Rebecca said firmly, that was what best suited her right now.

"I could go Popularity or Fortune, hmm, you got money," Mortimer nodded, "eh, I'll go with Popularity, then; I guess, maybe Fortune, we'll see," however it was suited either or for Quincy.

"Hmm, Family Knowledge, or the other way around, even Fortune sounds fine to me, I would have to be a bit on the geeky side to be a spy, I suppose, but I'm too playful to be that serious about it. I'm a bit on the grouchy side but still a fairly nice guy, and love kids too. I don't think Romance will fit me at all. I hate cheaters and I will so hate myself if I cheated on anyone, and let alone broke up a loving family. Hey, family, yeah that; so what do Family Aspirations get for their full benefit, it might help me decide."

"Increased fertility, more likely to conceive twins and have success in conceiving the first time. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, however with that said, there's no reason why you couldn't keep trying."

"What, uh, yeah, I like kids, but uhh, I don't think I can handle, twins, and especially if they're identical, yeah uh Knowledge Secondary but what one Primary."

"You can keep the one you have, there's no saying you have to change it."

"Shucks I have a strange personality to really be anything than a Pleasure Aspiration. I sure do not want to end up being a money grubbing miser, like Scrooge but I'm not all that family orientated, as such now, don't get me wrong, I would love to have kids when I'm older, but I can't see myself as a Family Aspiration either, at least not now."

"You're fairly shy too like Kenneth though, otherwise you could go Popularity Knowledge," Joel said. "You said it; you got a wacked out personality for sure."

"If I was a little more lovey-dovey, I would for sure take it, Family, but uhh twins," George muttered the last bit, which was a big deterrent for him.

"Well you sure could have fooled me with the hugs you give out."

"I could say the same about you Mr. Grouchy Pants, but you're a hugger too."

"Touché, I may be grouchy, but there's no saying I hate hugs, I love hugs. I love the attention, besides, who doesn't like a hug now and then."

"Well the machine has 5 runs and I can get as many as will be needed, so you can test them all out to see what one fits you best. Also, Family might be a really good fit for you, but for later on when you're older. Right now it is, yes, I do agree, that wouldn't be something that would be of a benefit to you, as such right now. It's pretty much pointless for you to have it at this point in your life, not unless you're like my daughter Cassandra and you knew without a doubt that was what you wanted. I believe don't quote me on this this, but I think if you go to College, you get the chance to change Aspirations there, maybe by then you will feel quite differently, and will be ready by then to want to start a family of your own."

"Oh yeah later much later, I'm sure I will, but the problem and big deterrent is I just don't want to have twins you know, it would be a pain to figure out who is who."

"Oh I see, but you don't have to take the increased fertility in, George, no. Besides, identical twins are pretty rare, so is it strictly you're just worried you would get them mixed up?"

"Yeah, I could handle twins, you know, especially if I had a wife, there helping me, yes, but, uh, I would hate it, hate the thought of getting the kids mixed up all the time. It would be just fine if they were fraternal twins, boy girl, or two boys, or two girls, that didn't look the same, then I would be fine with it. I love playing with kids it's a hoot, to me to have a good time with them. So having my own would be a joy, just not getting them mixed up all the time."

"Oh I see, well, even if the slim chance you do have identical twins it won't take that long to tell them apart, who is who."

"Yes, speaking as a Family Aspiration, that will be the least of your worries, you will be able to tell them apart, might take you a few hours or a few days but you will easily tell them apart, it's deep-rooted instinct in you, you will know."

"Hmm, well like Mortimer said, I'm not ready for a family yet, but I'm pretty playful you know I'll take Knowledge I suppose."

"How playful are you?"

"I'm 7 playful."

"Oh you're fine, 8, 9 and 10, yeah you might not feel so keen to go use a telescope, there are more, uh how you kids say, funner things to do. But despite the, ohh come-on, attitude, you will see how much fun it can be to go stargazing. I mean even fully playful Sims can enjoy being Knowledge Aspirations. Like you said, you need to be a bit on the nerdish or geeky side to be a good spy. I'm not exactly familiar with hacking, is it hard to do?"

"You have to be really good with computers mostly, and fairly good with math, because some of the hacking has to do with math calculations, especially if you're like me into writing and making hacking programs or viruses. I got a real head for numbers, so I guess I'd make a good Fortune Sim too but you know, hmm, maybe that's it, Fortune Knowledge. But you're rich I'm assuming?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you might have found something you're more suited to, until you're older, and like I said you get to keep all the money you make."

"Yeah sounds fine for now, and when I'm older I might feel differently. I'm too young to be thinking of kids. I do love kids but too young to have them. I'll make a good daddy I know when I'm older but for now I just want enjoy being a kid a teenager, and having lots of fun, I have a lot of that to make up for. Say now who's that ghost that just popped up." Kvornan to answer the unheard question pointed to her grave. "Oh let's see, uh, Jennail Tricou, hmm, so uh I wonder, is…" but before he had to really ask, Kvornan held up her hand and pointed to her left hand and ring finger. "Oh she was your wife, oh wow, she's really pretty; so she's our sister too! Ohh," shuddering at his voice going shrilly," and put a hand to his throat, Kvornan looked concerned. "No, no," trying to make gestures to not be concerned, while his voice suddenly going half deep gravely and sounding a bit like he was losing it, his voice. "Jesus, ohh, tell him, it's just my voice changing, ahem, it what really high and almost hurt my ears, now it's, cough, gone down low, kind of like I'm losing my voice almost." You could tell when the message was received, they looked relieved, and laughed, and nodded understandingly. "Oh man, I think I got a bit of an accent there too, ooh."

"You always had one," Rebecca reasoned.

"True, it was there, all the time," Quincy nodded.

"You just didn't notice until now," Joel commented, "I could hear it plain as day."

"I did notice it, but now it's more no-o-oticeable, a lot more, no-o-a-aw, ugh," shuddering, and looking very embarrassed, "with a lower-r-r, vo-o-ice," pitched up, down, and then a soft child breathy voice, mixing in. Slapping hand to his face, and shaking his head, "I'm just going to shut u-u-up now," fully covering his face half between a cry and a laugh, "ohh why me, it's taking to-o-o, lo-o-ng, cha-a-a-nge already," whining a bit at the end.

"I know, it's a bit embarrassing now, but it will straighten itself out soon enough. I hated that too, when I was about your age. Maybe get a cup of juice that might help it," George nodded. "You know what, how about I meet you all at Mortimer's in say about 20 to 25 minutes, maybe a half-hour, I just have to tell Jennifer what's up and I'll bring a few of my coworkers, and we can look at all of the evidence, and get the search warrants to raid the place, and arrest warrants."

Forgetting his manners he drank right from the tap, "Ah tasty; that did help. So should we uh stay in the jail cells for the night or just go home with Mortimer after all this mess is sorted out?"

"Are you kidding me Mortimer's, if I have to, I'll stay there with you overnight if anything gets nasty, or another one of my coworkers, to see that you kids are safe. It's best you all go home to your new home, with Mortimer, and we'll see what's what, and how it goes, but regardless, you're staying at Mortimer's."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Joel smiled.

"Me too," George nodded getting a cup to drink.


	12. Potty Talk

**Author's Note:** Okay though certainly not claiming it as their own, the Tricou's potty training method is explained in full in this chapter, and then the beneficial demonstration to Alex, who is suffering from a common problem. This is a real practice done by many real families and half the world still does this and is becoming more and more commonplace now, with it 'catching' on, going back to the old way of baby hygiene. Like I said, do, or did you, use this, or will use it or try it on your kids, if you have any later on? Any Modder out there reading this, it would be great if you can try to make this mod. The Sim parenting book they can read teaches the baby's 'bathroom cry' so you can use that in conjunction with the mod for a much higher 'success' in potting the baby. You can even put a separate potty trained or rather graduate memory, but still have it counted as being potty trained or housebroken. Parents and older siblings can get a special memory; (insert baby's name) is an EC potty graduate. Who knew little ones were born potty trained. Though not the intent, I had in mind, it's so nice to know, that's one less dirty diaper to have to change, and one less tear shed. Just the happy look on the little one's face (insert name) gives me, when I help potty (him/her) makes it a great joy and all worthwhile. I'm glad I (we) did it this way. For baby I'm a potty master or graduate or EC potty trained or graduate or master. I was born ready to do this; I'm just too little yet to get myself there to 'go' but I'll be mobile and going potty all by myself soon enough. I hated being wet and dirty, but I'm so blessed to know I have a wonderful family who gets it, and I can communicate with, who listens to my needs, and can help me to go where I'm supposed to potty. I'm a master at this, and at keeping clean and dry, as far as that business is concerned.

**_Potty Talk_**

He didn't think about bothering to go before they left, the only thought of that that crossed his mind was he could wait until they got to Mortimer's place he barely had to pee not noticeably anyhow, and besides he thought to himself, _Even if I did have to go bad enough, there is no way I'm going back in there, to use that toilet, not after that slob messed it up in there, so, gross._ Settling in the car, they were whisked away to their new home, but not even 5 minutes into the drive the juice and especially the coffee stimulant hit fast and his already strained bladder didn't help matters, in fact the stimulant diuretic made it hurt a lot worse. "Oh gosh, oh boy, uh, uhh, how long till we get to your place?"

"About ohh, not even 10 minutes, why, anxious to see your new home?"

"Well, uh, know how you said not to be embarrassed about it, to risk a foolish accident, well I really gotta go, it's actually, hurting. I might have strained or hurt my bladder holding it. I can try to wait, till we get to your place. I didn't even really have to go before we left, I'm sorry probably should have went or tried to go before we left, I really should have. Oh man, it just like came on so quickly, it's almost getting worse now, ow, correction, it is, it's hurting badly, ow. Shoot, uh maybe you better find me a bathroom, or some bushes, it's actually hurting more than the 'empty me', feeling."

"No don't be sorry, I'll pull over somewhere. Did you have coffee," Joel nodded, "That's why coffee was probably the worst thing you could have drank that makes you have to pee a lot, and very quickly, you're right, it hits fast when it does. It will also probably put more strain on your bladder too, the caffeine in the coffee, hence why it's hurting, no, no, we're stopping." he tells him as he pulls up to the Corner Shops.

"Sorry," he said as soon as he got out and looked around before it was pointed out to him.

"It's alright; you can't help it if it's strained, and you shouldn't hold it especially now after you strained it. I should have asked if you needed to go before we left anyhow. I believe it's over there."

"Honestly, I didn't want to even go pee in there, even if I did need to go, not after that Local Slob used it, he went almost everywhere but in the toilet and didn't flush it. I'm not that neat, but still, ewww," he shudders.

"It's alright I understand, I wouldn't either. Still I should have asked; you could have gone in the bushes, or something." Taking advantage to have a look around the place a bit, while Joel used the restroom, he spotted the kiosk. "Say why don't you kids go get yourselves a game and a music player and you will all certainly need a cell phone."

"Really," some of them ask.

"Yes, go right ahead, so you have something fun to play with, and I'll have a way of contacting you, if I need to get ahold of you, if you're out and about." Once all the teens including Joel got their 3 electronics they were back in the car. "Now, does anyone else, need to go use the bathroom, before we go?" They all shook their heads no. "Okay, I'm sure you can hold it then, it's only a 10 minute drive."

About a minute into the drive George giggled about it, then asked him, "So, uh, did you do it," two fingers pointing down, "or did you do it," then bent the those two fingers.

"Huh…," it took about 3 seconds then clicked, "oh I sat; it was clean. Can't do it standing up, I have to cue myself otherwise it won't happen. I did try to stand there, but same thing happened, I just couldn't do it, so I sat, did it right away. I thought it might have been because the toilet was dirty when I went at the graveyard, but nope, the toilet was clean and I still couldn't do it and didn't feel like cuing myself so I sat."

"I do it too," Kenneth said quietly, "I can't go standing easily too, not unless I'm with someone I know, then I'm fine. It's weird that it should be the other way around, but if I'm alone I can't stand to pee. I only stand if the toilet is dirty, and I really have to go, that it can't wait, otherwise I clean it then sit. I'm the same, I have to cue myself too, or can't go; it just won't come out. Like you I'm probably too used to sitting and squatting, that I have to cue myself to pee if I do it standing up."

"Cue yourselves?"

"Cue to eliminate, to pee, there's a cue for either end, pssss, pssss for the front end and unh-unh grunting like you might make when you make caca, for the back end. We were all potty trained by it, what we refer to as Elimination Communication or EC; a few who still do it call it that. Everyone else is conventionally potty trained, when they are toddler, we skipped past that nonsense and went right to using the toilet or well outdoors, whatever was convenient as a 'potty' or potty spot as babies. Hmmm, I might be able to go pee on a tree, I loved squatting by the trees, I might be able to do that standing by one," Joel figured.

"What, you got to be kidding me, you had to have diapers; I mean babies…"

"Oh sure we had diapers, but we never used them, to toilet in, maybe the first time or two until the EC signals cues and cries were learned and sorted out, but after that, no not unless it was purely an accident. After that the diapers were just underwear to us, basically a backup we didn't soil them, like conventionally potty trained babies will do. They got no choice; no one heeds them when they tell you usually long beforehand they need to go. We knew we didn't like it, being wet or soiled, we quickly realized, he got it, daddy got it, and we all developed our own cues and singles to tell him, when it was time to relieve ourselves. Someone listened, and we talked right back, and communicated it to him our basic needs, right from the start. Daddy didn't want us to wet ourselves as much as we didn't, probably because he was a bit on the slob side, and didn't want to have to change diapers, or at least not the wet and soiled ones, but regardless his reason, he did it. So we would tell him this, to be taken someplace to go. Then sometimes he did it before we even mentioned it, obvious times you should try, you know before and after bedtime or naptime, see if you can go. Most of the time we didn't even wear diapers, most of us had a long toddler shirt on who were still babies, and nothing on below, like a girls nighty. We wore clothing with no undies when we were toddlers usually, or just undies, or a shirt and undies, sometimes we were completely naked. Me I remember screaming no undies no undies, naked me, me want naked, no undies me be naked and took off giggling away, I didn't want clothes on. Okay fine, if that's what you want, fine, but if you get cold, your clothes are right here. Then daddy got creative and said if you must be naked, that's fine, but I might as well take advantage of that, you can go take a bath in the lake. He grabs me and dunks me in the lake, slash, splash, I enjoyed it too much. Then I still ran around butt naked. That wasn't a deterrent to me, oh bath time, I love baths, social hour. I was only in clothes at night to keep warm; in a child size shirt for PJ's, rest of the time in the daytime unless we had to go out into town I was strutting around naked, and I couldn't care less who saw what, ha, ha, ha."

"Typical Aries, outgoing, but yeah I liked those long nighty shirts, or big shirts to wear, just lift them up squat down and go and keep on playing," Quincy nodded.

"Nightshirt, for men, back in my day, they still used those, even now, they are starting to make a comeback it's like a nighty just a long shirt. So really I thought babies didn't have any or very much bladder or bowel control, let alone knew what they were doing, or aware of their bodily functions."

"That's societies lie," Rebecca says. "Granted maybe babies don't know the names yet of their bodily functions urine, feces, pee, poo, caca, tinkle, whatever you like to call it, at first. Just like how you would teach them this is an arm or leg, and other body parts, they learn what that yucky wet stuff is and that dirty nasty smelling stuff is. However, they know, they are aware it needs to come out and don't want to make a mess, it's built in that wisdom, not to soil the nest, or living quarters, if it can be helped. But the whole babies have to wear diapers or have to have them on all the time, it's a lie. So is they can only be taught how to use the toilet or potty when they are toddlers. I mean I was late trained, I had just around 2 ½ years before my transition but I was able to relearn it to listen to my body singles, I got a bit diaper trained but that was quickly untrained because of the hatred of being left in it by this orphanage here, but the one I originally came from, I think practiced it a bit. So when I was shown the way it should be once more, I remembered how much better it is to be clean and dry and to try to stay that way and I never looked back."

"If you buy into it, you will never know the truth. Babies are very aware even right from birth of their bodily functions, and will let you know in some way that they have to go. If you keep them in diapers and let them use it, to toilet in, that natural instinct not to soil themself is soon lost, they think that's the place to do that and get diaper-trained that's where they have to go. Then comes a few years later, un-diaper-training them to use a potty, which they could have and should have been using in the first place," Kenneth says. "But like Rebecca said if you can catch it in time it can be relearned to what shouldn't have been taken away in the first place. I was the easiest to potty because I was pretty much a newborn, a preemie too, and I still had that clear disgust of not wanting to be dirty-wet, and soiled, so ugh, ooh, of course being 9 neat and a Virgo; it was all the more incentive to me, to demand to be clean and dry. So as shy as I was I'm sure I made it quite clear my demands to be clean and dry."

"You were a patter and a grabber to cue signal, and had a little shy squawk moan whine for a cry, aahmn," Rebecca nodded.

"From the start, I patted myself, for my cue? I know I did that later on for sure, but I did that early on too," Rebecca nodded, "wow there you go, I was a patter for my cue to pee and poo."

"So why mess with Mother Nature, she knows best, it's totally completely natural, the way a baby does it. It's God's design or wisdom in babies, animals don't soil on themselves, and we are no different in that way. I mean if I stuck a diaper and a toilet or some other type receptacle in front of you and told you what would you rather go in, I think we all know the obvious choice," said George. "The only difference between a little baby and a toddler or child and up is that little babies can't get themselves to an appropriate potty place, usually, so that's where grownups and older teen sibs too, are supposed to come in and help the little one out. If he or she had the ability to do that, to take care of that themself and that natural instinct was not lost, you can best be sure that they would. I know from my own personal experience and watching Kenneth especially and the others even Kathy once did it, it just happens. They will even try to get there if they were a bit mobile like rolling or crawling or some way. I've seen Kenneth do it, what you were just under a 1½ or so you a long shirt on naked below pat gab, uh-oh daddy Kenny potty, pee-pee, I'll be right there I'm helping Quincy caca. Daddy caca potty Kinsey, I couldn't say his name right. Well what does he do, he pouts and moans and rolled off to go pee. Roll, roll, roll, stop; wiggle, wiggle, tug on shirt a bit, legs up, arch out. Okay, Kenneth, I'm all done pottying…Kenneth, Kenneth, oh no Kenneth, where are you," pretending to look for him, "daddy Kenny go potty, daddy looks over to where I'm pointing and sure enough, Kenneth coos, ahh-ahh-ooo and giggling away as we come over, there he was, big pee arch between his legs. Daddy's little squirt, smarty-pants, with no pants on, and he giggles away. Daddy is clapping away good job, my little potty graduate, you can even get to the potty by yourself before I have to take you there when I'm busy."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you know as unbelievable as that almost sounds, it makes so much sense too. So how do you know if a baby needs to well…"

"Eliminate, there are lots a different ways, timing is one, some go regularly say every half-hour to an hour, instinct, you'll just know, and there are loads of cues, both from the baby and the caregiver, so lots of different ways." Rebecca was remembering Joel's cue, she adored him, and how he was not shy at all, so when he had to go, he let **everyone** know about it. "Oh for a perfect example, take Joel; I remember how Joel had a very specific special cry, just for when he had to go. Also he wouldn't shut up about it, when he had to go pee; he would get louder, the worse he had to go. At first it was a nice, aauhaa, or an attention getting cry and to let daddy know, I gotta go, help me out, he would cry just a bit loudly for a few seconds, to I'm sure say I have to relieve myself, help me out, and then waited. He even understood give me a minute, I'm busy or cooking food or pottying one of us so just hold it, then he wouldn't bother to cry, he knew he was heard, just had to wait or wait his turn. However, if he was ignored too long or if it was apparent, maybe he wasn't heard, daddy wasn't close enough to hear him, the first time, he would give another nice cry again, or get just a bit louder, to make sure he was heard, this time. If still not heard or heeded a few minutes later then it turned a bit louder, uh, hello I told you I need to go, aaaahhaaaa, if it was still ignored he would scream and kick and fuss nonstop until he was finally taken to the potty place. What's wrong with you take me to the bathroom or next time you'll be sorry. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and I think one time he did nail daddy for that, I think he just went a little bit on him and stopped, then was taken to go potty in the proper palace, to finish it there."

"Oh probably, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, yes I think I remember a few times, not being taken right away after I cried nicely to be taken to potty. I do remember a few times just wait a minute or two, I don't want the food to burn or I'm pottying someone right now. I totally got it he heard me; I can wait just for a bit no problem, just don't be long. However if I wasn't heard I'd get real upset, and loud, not wanting to hold it. It's the same reason why I get grumpy now, when I got to go, I have to go, I'll get so upset if have to go bad, I hate holding it in, it's my one big pet peeve. I have never liked that feeling and I'm sure as a baby it's worse, that feeling, I can only handle it to a certain point, and then that's it, either I get myself to bathroom or I will get really angry upset and very short-tempered. Aside from today, I will usually always try to avoid holding it, and go find a bathroom real fast. I got freaked and sidetracked, never listened to my bod's signal should have but that turned out to be a good thing. It was how I was healed of my acrophobia, and now I know how long I can hold it for, and how much, I can hold, 4 big glasses of water, for about 40 minutes to an hour, that's it. Believe me if I wasn't up in that attic with my sibs having to keep quiet about it, I would have been screaming and very upset and angry, a lot more than I was."

"Yikes, 4 glasses of water, no wonder why you had to go so badly, and have a strained bladder. Oh and yet 4 glasses. That is a lot of water, to hold in a bladder, not many, I'm sure, has that capacity, or ability to not leak."

"Well it's the EC it's what comes naturally out of it, better bladder control, and bigger bladder capacity. Even so, I can hold it just fine; I don't have a leaking problem or dribbling even if I do have to go very badly. Although I have seen little kids do it, but that was the first time I ever potty danced, I was super desperate, that was a first for me. Still I don't like it; I never liked it, and never will like that feeling, of a full bladder; no matter how much I can hold. It's simple, let me potty, or you suffer from my angry temper until I do go."

"So I guess getting the potty trained memory is out using that method I would assume."

"I have no idea, we don't but, we never actually had a potty you know a potty-chair to sit on, so for us no, I mean maybe if there was one there might have been one, but we associated the outdoors as our 'potty'. Then again, we were also all talking and even walking somewhat, before we were toddlers anyhow, so we hardly needed to be taught any of that, open line of communication, pretty much passed over bypassing that need, to be sat down, and taught that," Kathy says.

"What you talked and even walked before you were even toddlers, really?"

"Surprisingly yes, I know, it seems unbelievable but it's true, I remember Kenneth, not even a 1 year old yet and he said his first word, pee-pee, he was doing his pat potty single that he had to go pee while babbling away and out comes pee-pee with the patting. If you have noticed it, he's the only one out of us that will pretty much call it poo, rather than caca like the rest of us. Well, there's a reason, he couldn't say his C's oh he could say his P's just fine. Daddy tried, come on caca, ca-ca, try say it, you know what it is, ca-ca, caca, the second word trying to say caca was, papa," Rebecca said chuckling a bit, recounting Kenneth's 'poo' origin word story.

"Well maybe he was just saying papa as in daddy papa."

"No, it was his attempt at caca; no he patted his lower side as he said it. I was a nearly a child by this time and I knew his and the others cues for pee and caca. I would even sit him up or likewise the other boys up and just lift up their top if it was just that they had on or take off their bottoms and lift their legs and knees up, in an attempt to help them squat, so they could go. I would cue them to go pee while they were sitting and they went, if it was just for a pee. The other end, no way, I wouldn't and couldn't help there, I would just go off and tell daddy who needed to caca. Pee however was fine, I knew to get around to either the back or side and hold their legs up so when they did go, they wouldn't spray me by accident."

"I was always nice and polite to you, I knew you were helping me out, and I wouldn't ever go full force, so I wouldn't spray you or get it on myself while I did go. Only while in the squat position I could go full force. But anyhow I would pat myself to cue daddy I had to go, so front crotch patting or grab to say, pee and lower side on or by my bottom pat for poo caca, so yes, they're right I was trying to say caca but it came out papa, my motor skills as far as speaking weren't fully developed yet that I could speak easily yet. I do remember it, daddy saying I think you mean caca, but said papa instead of caca. Yes, I knew what I was trying to say, but it just didn't come out that way. I'm your papa, papa means daddy, what you said means me, daddy. Let's try a different word for caca you might be able to say better, since you can say the letter P easily. Let's try saying poop poo poopy poo-poo, he did this while patting my side, so I knew these words meant the same thing I would do to cue daddy for a poo, it's just caca isn't a word I was going to be able to say yet. So patting my side I make an almost 'ooo' sound, wonderful now put a p in front of it 'puu' then 'ooo', and I got it, poo my 3rd word, and I squeal out, patting my side, that got it, poo, poo-poo, poo. Then to show him I knew, I pated my frond end pee-pee pat-pat then my lower side poo, then point to daddy, papa, that time I knew that word meant him, even though that originally was not the word I was trying to say, it was just how it came out."

"Amazing, that's amazing. I would love to see a demonstration maybe if you can on how you potty a baby, maybe when the kids are removed from the orphanage. How do you hold a baby, to do that? I would be terribly afraid to drop it or just do it wrong. Well, this is home, kids, what do you think of it?" he asked as he approached home and pulled in the driveway.

"Well don't do anything you're not comfortable with, you can just cradle the baby, whilst still putting it in a squatting position, kinda like this," bringing his legs and knees up, "Uh yeah, good thing we are here all this potty talk and coffee, I got to go again. I love it, it's nice. Kenneth you do it, so he can see it."

"Bring the legs and knees up like this," pulling them up to his chest a bit, "it pushes a bit on the bladder and encourages urination; hence why he's got to go again."

"It's the coffee and juice I had too, but yeah that did squeeze it a bit, I don't have to go bad but I need to go soon."

"Fancy house, I love it," quince said having a look out the windows.

"Oh look at all the trees you got, apple trees orange trees and lemon trees."

"Yes and there's a big garden plot right around the side."

"Oh I'm home! I have to check that out." George was practically scrabbling nearly climbing over Quincy and Kenneth to get out and go check the trees out and see the garden Mortimer had in his yard. He took off running as soon as he got out and looked over some of the trees and had a look at the garden and ran around the whole yard and back to where the car was parked. "Oh wowsa, this place is gorgeous," he said in a sudden squeak pitch of his voice, usually accompanying a normal happy and an overjoyed voice. "Needs a little tending here and there, but wow I mean wow, I'd be totally content even sleeping outside in the backyard in a tent, wow, I mean, just wow."

Coming out to meet the teens with little Cindy in tow and Alex still inside, "Eh, you might want to keep that an open option, if that's something you won't mind doing."

Greeting her with a family kiss, "Meaning, I'm assuming, that the beds aren't here yet?" Only to now notice the furniture moving truck, parked in the other driveway, partly hidden by a few trees.

"Oh they are here, but uh, it's where we're going to put 6 teenagers and Cindy is the problem I can have Cindy in my room, and Alex too, if shuffling needs to be done. There's just, a bit of a room, and space problem, right now. Where we're going to put 6 teens, 2 kids and us, is a bit of a problem."

"I can sleep wherever. So, George, I really called you Little Goth Boy really?"

"Yeah," grabbing her in a bit of a hug and tickling her, "I like the nickname still, but I have a feeling I'm going to be toning that down a lot. Well anyhow, I wouldn't mind sleeping in a tent at all, that sounds like a total blast. I love being outside, sounds like a good time to me," grinning away as he was breathing in deeply enjoying the scent of flowers in the air as Cindy looked at him funny. "Oh it smells so beautiful out here; oh I love the smell of those flowers."

"Same here, we were all raised in the woods, if we need to sleep outside in a tent for a day or two, that's fine with us," Joel said. "Mmm, yeah it does smell pretty out here." Likewise all the others were enjoying the smell of the flowery air and wandering about having a look at the place.

"Ha, ha, ha, they're joking right."

"What?" he asked as Cindy finger motion for him to come closer.

"Actually they are not, apparently their uh, daddy raised them in the words, the all-natural way, including, toilet training, apparently, and I would love to see how this method is done. They don't need separate rooms, I think they are willing to sleep together in the same room, at least that's what George said, might be a good change for them to be all together again."

"Speaking for me I would love to. What, what are you doing?" Cindy kept on looking at him funny and rubbed his cheeks, it made George have to wonder if little Cindy had a little crush on him or something like that. "Do you like me, is that it? Do you have a little crush on me?" George asked in a silly sappy sweet soft kiddy type talking voice.

"You're too old for me. Sure I like you, you're cute yes, but no your makeup, it's all runny, and what's that," she asked him then licked her fingers and rubbed his cheeks a bit.

"What are you ewww, what are you doing, ah, what are you doing?"

"Oh sorry I thought that was dirt sprayed on your face, couldn't tell real well in the dark, you're kind of muddy a bit, so I thought you got dirt or mud sprayed in your face."

"On my cheeks, no, those are my freckles, the makeup I have on covers them up. I know I have to get it cleaned up I was crying earlier, so it's running and all smudged I'm sure by now. Like I said, I would love to be in the same room with my sibs, well at least for me; after all of us sleeping in separate rooms, I missed my siblings a lot. So yeah, won't be so lonely if we all crash together. A tent is good too with all of us, like old times, especially right now if it's a space management problem."

"Sleeping outside is fine, totally cool, sounds fine, love it, grand idea," the rest sounded off.

"Well it would be fine if the weather holds up, but if not, considering it was nasty out and a bit clouded over it might not be such a good idea. If it's fine you can sleep in the same room, we might be able to do that, if we move your bed, dresser, and lamps and things out of your room, dad, we might be able to get the 6 beds in there. We could maybe put your bed downstairs, for now, but that can't be a permanent solution, I'm sure."

"That would work that would be perfect for now, I'll have the construction crews out here in the morning to begin the dismantling and remodeling that's what I was planning on doing anyhow. Oh and before I forget you can all take in Knowledge as your Secondary Aspiration now, now that you're all living here, and at your new home. To set it, say, 'I chose to Aspire to Knowledge as my Secondary Aspiration'."

The siblings all repeated, "I chose to Aspire to Knowledge as my Secondary Aspiration," that was all it took to set it as such.

"Now just take in all the benefits on the Knowledge panel and whatever points you have left for whatever else you like, it will make gaining the skills you want a bit easier. It will reset later on when they get changed, but for now that well help a great deal."

"Knowledge, really, all of them, I know why I need and wanted to have that as my Secondary Aspiration, but are you sure you're not pushing that on them, dad?"

"No it's fine, they all have Pleasure as their Aspiration so I would like to avoid any unnecessary bad memories generated by ghost scares, and it will help get their Aspirations up to be able to change it to the one that suits them or had wanted in the first place. They were all forced to take that Aspiration, now they can be what they want or wish to be. Oh also, please, relieve yourselves frequently, at night, I'm not just saying this for you Joel, and your strained bladder, but all of you. Most can take anywhere from 2 to 3 maybe 4 scares before you will pee your pants from fright when a ghost spooks you. So if you notice any ghosts floating around, or have been spooked even once please take a potty break." The Tricou teens nodded at the good advice with a few giggles. "Say where is Alex at?"

"Probably in the bathroom again, says his tummy is hurting."

"Did he eat something that didn't agree with him?"

"I don't know, oh there he is you can ask him."

"Did you eat something to give you an upset tummy? Cassie said your tummy is hurting."

"No," he whined a bit, "I can't poop; I haven't gone for 2 days now."

"Why didn't you say that, while we were at the doctor's office?"

"I didn't want to say anything, I wasn't bothering me anyhow, besides, what's the big deal, it will come out, and I've been trying."

"The doctor could have given you something to help."

"Or I could just help him right now and demonstrate the EC hold on him. Feel like you got to poo right now, or just bloated and constipated," Kenneth asked.

"A little bit of both, I tried to go, but it hurts when I tried to get it out."

"That's because you're not doing it right."

"You sit on a toilet, and push it out, what else are you supposed to do?!"

"Hey, I'm gonna help you chill out, you remind me of my brother Joel when he gets upset when he has to pee. Just need a shovel, and a good spot to do this." In less than 2 minutes by the side of the house and near a bush a small hole was dug. "There we go, now I can demonstrate this on Cindy or…"

"Ow, my butt, I want go now, I have to try sitting on the toilet again."

"Oh no you don't, I told you that's the wrong way to poo, and you'll hurt yourself straining to try get it out. Now, drop the drawers," Kenneth nearly ordered, grabbing his arm before he took off to go use a toilet inside, and gently taking him back to the hole that was dug. "Let's get that poo out of you, the right way. I'll use him to show off the EC hold, it will help him poo anyhow, might as well do both at the same time. Drop the shorts."

"What no way, I'm not showing you my…" glancing down and looking half embarrassed.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before," they all chorused in.

"Look I'm a boy you're a boy, I have a penis you have a penis, nothing I have not seen before, I am very shy, but I can pee and poo right in front of my sisters and brothers, I have no problems with it, doing that, even now, if need be, and likewise, they are the same. Besides, it's nothing we haven't seen before, and I'm sure I can say the same for your sister. Now drop the drawers, or just take your shorts and undies right off. I'm going to help you poo, the right way, and easy way. If you really do feel that uncomfortable they can all turn around while we do this."

He was still a bit at the age where he didn't mind that much but was still embarrassed about it, "Look away, for a bit," he ordered and as they all did, he quickly pulled down his shorts, and undies, yanking down his shirt top down, covering himself with a hand. "Oh I don't know about this," he half monad, considering and reconsidering, "you're not going to touch me where you're not supposed to?"

"Never, no way, I'm going to hold you under your legs, and show your dad the hold to potty an infant and at the same time it will help you to go poo, the right way." With that he got behind Alex and bent his knees and easily lifted Alex up and held him under his thighs, "Now, just like this, pretend he's a cute little baby."

"Whoa, what are you doing, and I'm not a baby anymore."

"That's why I said 'pretend, he's a baby', I told you I'm showing your dad how to use the EC hold to help facilitate a baby or even a toddler to relive themselves, and help you go poo." Shuffling to position him over the hole, "Now if it is a newborn or a young baby you have, I'm sure you already do know you have to be careful to support the head, lean back on my chest, I got you, lean back, cradle them back on your chest like so, you hold them under their thighs and you put the baby into the squat position. If they are older and can hold their neck up with no problems you don't need to recline but you have to get them in the right squat position knees up butt by their heels, on or nearly on the floor. I can easily hold this position myself for hours at a time with no strain or pain," going right down in the squat position himself while still holding Alex. Doing both to show the correct squatting position and for him to be comfortable as he assisted Alex to potty, "Now his body is in the correct position to poo."

"Oh I can do that, all by myself," Cindy demonstrated the correct squatting position after taking a look at the position Alex was in. "Hey that is comfy, yeah, sometimes I just do this to do whatever, who knew, this is the right way to make poops come out."

"Yes you got it perfect position to do your business," Rebecca said.

"If you know what he has to do, you give the baby the cue, to poo, or pee, depending on what they baby has to do, or tell him he can go now, he's in an appropriate potty place. Whatever works for you, but for us, we had cue noises, you can use whatever word or noise you care to use, or even blow on the baby's head to tell them they can relive themselves now. But for us it was a…" sounding it off with Kenneth, "unh-unh," and somewhat other similar grunts and 'pooping' noises.

"Seriously, it sounds like you're all trying to take a dump," Alex laughed and got a pushing poking feeling as his feces were already coming out.

"Exactly," the teens said.

"It's a cue, to a baby, to associate that sound to try to poo, if they need to do that, or a pssss or a watery hiss sound to go pee, you can pee now. It's to communicate with the baby to say to them, you can relieve yourself now, this is the potty spot go potty, or an appropriate potty area, relieve yourself."

"Why don't you try, son, see if you can go like that, I think I even see a little head poking out."

A bit weirded out by all this bit he did have the poo poke and hey it wasn't hurting much at all, and wanted to come out. "Ohh, okay," giving it a little push then one more bigger push out it all came with just the tiniest bit of pain from the dry head, but slipped right out as soon as the dry head was out the rest slid right on out with no effort. "I pooped! That was easy, so easy, it came right out, there was a tiny bit of pain right at the start with the hard bit I was trying to get out, but it came right out fast, and easy. Ohh, that feels great it's finally out, and so fast."

"That's because you're in the right position to poo, this is the way you were meant and created to poo, squatting, your poop chute is fully open and gravity helps you get it out. Feel like you got to do some more, or are you done now?"

"Actually, yeah I think there is, more," within a few seconds he dropped out whatever was left and was fully emptied and took a quick pee with it. "Sorry I had to do that too, I'm done now though."

"Not a problem," putting him back on his feet. "Bet you feel a whole lot better now."

"Like a million Simoleons better," quickly dressing and holding out his shorts, with his hands in the back. "Now I just got to wipe my butt."

"Nah, go ahead though, but I can almost guarantee the toilet paper will be clean."

"Joel is right when you poo in the right position your poo comes out nice and clean, despite how dirty it is, but go check." By the time Alex came back out with toilet paper evidence in his hand the hole was covered.

"He is right it is clean, look, I wiped my butt, and there's nothing on it." Popping the paper in the compost, he was all smiles. "Wow, who knew I was doing it wrong all these years. Can I go to the bathroom like that from now on?"

Mortimer was convinced and converted, to the right way of eliminating the back end, "Well just for number 2's, and only if it's in a hole and gets buried, right after. Maybe I can figure out something though. Maybe I'll make a bushy landscaped area just for that. It sure wouldn't hurt to have another 'bathroom' even if it is just a bunch of bushes to poop in."


	13. Aren't You Just, Talented

**Author's Note:** Wow, I had way too much fun writing this one! That's why it took so long to publish this chapter; I keep going back to it to check for editing corrections and add stuff to it. Well I hope it's finished, because I hated to finish it! Prepare to laugh! Is all I have to say! George maybe finally met his match or crush, or both. If you got any notions about who Cindy is or looks like, well this will make it clear times two as her last name is addressed and more so as the playful teasing takes place what she looks like. Also George gets a pleasant surprise he's been waiting for, to happen, at last, though it was a bit painful, when he was sat on. Also yes, I do know that Joel _technically_ should have maybe gotten his hobby chime earlier while he was in the shower, but aside from the karaoke machine, they don't get that chime for singing. For fun testing go plunk in the song Joel sings and George hates, in Google, to find out why he hates it so much, it's hinted at, especially if you know what the song is about. I promise later on it will be explained in upcoming chapters. Care to guess where Joel knows that song that he first starts playing, where comes from, and yes it is from God, but I mean where he _heard_ it from. Think his past, way, way, back in his past. It's also a hint to an up-and-coming chapter what will happen, it has to do with that song, to his question, why.

**_Aren't You Just, Talented_**

"So what is that, a garbage disposal unit," George asked.

"You, who love to be outside, and nature, have never seen a composter before, or know what they are used for," Mortimer asked.

"Oh sure, I've seen a composter, I know what they are for, but not one like that. The ones we had were boxes made of slatted wood, we put leaves and some trash that could compost or biodegrade in it, and put it on our gardening spots, before sowing the seeds into the ground. Quite a lot of the time we even enriched the soil with our own, fertilizer, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Exactly, that's exactly what that's for." Then Mortimer caught on to the giggle, "Oh you don't mean you actually used that to, ohh, the composing bin, or box, was used as a…toilet."

"Of course, yes, a great spot to be held over, or to just drop a load, same with the fruit trees, we did that too to help them a great deal to grow and make the fruit. We also did caca right onto where we planted our seeds too, no difference," he said both looking and sounding sheepish, "ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, yup, ha, ha, ha, ha, getting back to nature, giving something _back_ to nature, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Ohh ewww, gross," Cindy said, giggling a bit, "oh-ho gross, that's funny, but so gross, poop."

"That's what most fertilizer is caca, you'd be surprised at how fast those little pants grew; they had all the food they needed to grow up nice and healthy and fast, just like we need good food to grow. The fruit trees loved it. I didn't think that was a composter, where's the fertilizer dirt?"

"That one was empty, maybe that's why you thought it was a trashcan."

"Oh for goodness sake, yeah, that's exactly why I thought it was a trashcan or something like that, not a composter. If I did see the dirt I would have known what it was." Wandering off he found another one, this one however, had the fertilizer compost dirt coming out the bottom. Apparently the compost they must have had, was all used up on the garden plots, there was just the one that had some fresh fertilizer soil coming out of the bottom. "If I had seen that I would have realized it probably was a composter. Oooh strawberries yummy, oh, too bad they're not ready yet."

"I'm bored, want to play catch a rock with me," Quincy asked.

"Yeah I would love to," nodded Rebecca eagerly, it was her favorite game to play as well as her brother's when they were little, it was playing catch, only with a rock, not a baseball.

"Catch a rock?"

"We didn't have balls to toss, so we used rocks."

"That sounds a bit dangerous, just a sec," going inside for a minute Joel and Kenneth followed him inside. Some of the beds that were inside were standing up on end blocking things and just in the way, but would soon be out of the way as his bed was already being taken downstairs, and it would just be a matter of sorting out who wanted what bed.

"I could do with a pee, especially since I thought I saw a ghost, or something that looked like one, where's your bathroom," Kenneth asked not wanting to take a chance and risk wetting his pants.

"Yeah, me too, gotta go badly now, oh and can I have a bath or shower?"

"It's right over there, and you sure can, there's 2 more bathrooms upstairs, if you can get up there that is right now," Mortimer told the boys as he grabbed a baseball and headed back outside.

"Want to pee with me," Kenneth asked, "so then neither of us has to wait, and you can bathe right away after we're done."

"Sure, save a flush," Mortimer could only shake his head and chuckle as he left to go outside, well, there was a good idea, hey if they didn't mind, why should he, and it was a good ecofriendly way to take care of business.

"Here you are," tossing the baseball into Quincy's hands, "that will be a little safer than playing catch with a rock. Oh and kids you might want to consider making a potty stop, soon, Kenneth said he thought he saw a ghost, might not want to take the chance." The teens all nodded taking that well into consideration they would go very soon.

"Cool, I'll go in a minute or two," and took off with Rebecca to play catch.

"Wow oh wow, oh wow oh wow, that was so much fun, seeing how much compost was in that bin, and smelling the flowers, pretty, I don't understand it, but talk about a fun rush!"

Mortimer only shook his head and chuckled, "Ha, ha, ha, John was right about you, would you say the word was, enthusiastic."

"Yes, that's it; I got totally, enthused, doing that, why?"

"My boy, you found your One True Hobby, or Predestined Hobby, Nature. That would also explain the want to learn how to clean, you expressed earlier, and learning cleaning helps you to build up your enthusiasm in your hobby as well, and appreciation for nature."

"Beautiful. So you and Alex too, have the same one?"

"Yes, you have to be a bit on the sloppy side usually, to get that hobby, however you can peruse all hobbies, but you will always find your One True Hobby the easiest to peruse and most fun."

"So I love bugs too, does that go with it?"

"Sure does, catching bugs working on your bug collection."

"Did a little alarm chime go off inside when you checked out the composter," Alex asked.

"Yeah totally did."

"That's your true hobby for sure then. We can go catch bugs right now if you like."

Eye glance at Quincy, "Great idea," he chuckled mischievously.

It took merely but a few tosses of the old baseball back and forth for them to both know it. "Is this, a hobby," Rebecca asked.

"Could this be our hobby," Quincy asked, "I think we both got that alarm chime thing."

"Yes, Sports is most certainly a hobby, check your hobby panel if it's highlighted that's it. If it is I'll order up some sports equipment in a day or two, after the construction crew is done fixing up the next level of the house, so it's actually usable, as an actual usable space, not an observatory."

"Yup, yes," they said as they checked their hobby panels it was their hobby they shared!

"Mortimer," Cindy asked, tugging on his red jacket to get his attention, "I don't want to be a bother to you, but did you get me my easel? I want to go paint, I probably discovered it a while ago, but that's my hobby."

"I did order it, yes, and a few other things. It might be a good idea to keep you out of the way and safely occupied, while we get the beds sorted out. When they get my bed out, and out of the way, you kids can choose what bed you want. I got an assortment of top quality bed styles to choose from."

"I can help move the beds, I'm super strong, I got body skills, lots of them," Cindy said eagerly just wanting to help, as she flexed a bit, not thinking or realizing being a child, it was still a bad idea, even if she did have the body skill.

"Oh I'm sure you could try, but it might not be safe to do so, besides it's those movers job to do that; and what I'm paying them for. But let's see if we can find it in the truck," hand in hand they went up the ramp and had a look inside. "Now let's see, ah, I see it, not only did I get you an easel actually 3 of them, but I also got Alex an activity table and a toy oven. If you want to you can take the activity table to his room or just put it out on the grass out of the way for now, until we sorted all this mess out. Another bed is right in the way and a telescope, but I see one of them, you'll have to wait a bit, before we can get one of the easels out."

"Forget my easel for now, this will work just dandy for drawing pictures, it's the same."

Chuckling, "Alright then, have fun," watching Cindy shuffling off very easily with the activity table but awkwardly, as she was carefully watching where she was going. "Hmmm, one of the easels is behind the telescope behind a bed, but I think I can help take that bed out of the way, to get that out easily enough. I'm replacing my cheaper one with 3 more expensive ones. So maybe you can find a charity to donate that telescope up on the roof to, for me, or someone less fortunate that might want it, that would be wonderful." Giving the mover a hand to move another bed out and off the truck he then easily got one of the telescopes out and took it out and off out onto the grass. Spotting Kenneth coming back outside from his pit stop inside, "Wait a sec, hey Kenneth did you say you wanted to learn logic, and maybe do you like science?"

"Yes why? Oh cool telescope! Yes I love science and learning, yes I do want to learn logic."

"Give it a try; see if it's Science. If it is your hobby, you'll hear and feel this chime going off if it is your hobby."

"Really cool," adjusting the optics he gazed up into the heavens, he was just awestruck with the beauty and wisdom he saw in the heavens it nearly made him tear over as he stargazed. "Beautiful, oh wow, hey, it is it is my hobby, there's that chime, I got it, doing this; ohh, I love this, so much beauty, and wisdom. So much fun too, I can see so much of the wisdom of God just gazing up into the lovely Heavens He created."

"Yes His Majesty is in the Heavens He crated, without a doubt. It would also explain why you wanted to gain a logic skill point and makes sense why you want to be a Knowledge Aspiration. Go at it, skill away, when you get it up to a steady gold, or higher I'll show you how to change it. Oh and one more thing, if you see a pretty girl up there…"

"Oh please," he chuckles shyly, "I'm not interested in girls all that much, I'm too shy. Besides, I'm not a peeping tom, and it's dark out, to look for pretty girls."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well I actually, meant my wife, I think she was either abducted by aliens or she might be dead, I'm not too sure which, so if you see a pretty girl in red dress, let me know."

"Ah, uhh, okay I will."

Teasing him, "Hey, don't get, anal probed, now," laughed George making 'alien noises' and antennas with his fingers before going back to his bug catching. "Oooh, what a little cutie," he cooed catching a nice looking hotdog spider. "Look at this cutie, isn't she gorgeous," doing one of his funny accents this time, his Australian accent, which wasn't too much of a stretch for him. "Wow, you're a right gorgeous little sheila aren't you?"

"I swear you're an Australian," Kenneth smirked, "Isn't that how an Aussie says girl or woman, sheila?" George nodded as he brought the insect over to for his brother to look at. "Oh yeah, that is a very nice arachnid, I might have to hunt some bugs later."

"You might be right, though, I don't have to try to do that accent; it just comes so naturally to me, maybe I am one. But I swear, that Joel is Italian though, he's got to be, the way he talks with his hands all the time. Hey, Quincy, check this bugger out, ain't she cute?"

"Aaaaaah, get horrendous thing away from me, ewww, gross, I hate bugs, and spiders most of all! Aaaaaah, get it away from me, I hate spiders!"

"Nah, I know," putting his thumb on his nose and wiggling his fingers at him while blowing a big raspberry. "Aaah, okay, okay," taking off as Quincy angrily stomped once and chased after him a few seconds as he raced inside. "I have to pee anyhow, better go now before…what the…" George was snickering, and took an audience for a few seconds, and shook his head and smiled away, "Oh Joel you goofball."

No song in particular just pretty much making it up as he went along. Joel was just vocalizing, working on his voice, and enjoying the moist steamy environment to help loosen up his singing abilities, as he worked his singing voice and vocal abilities to see how far he could stretch them high and low. All around Joel was just plainly happy, and joyful, and just felt like singing, in the shower! " Oh, ohh oooh, oh, aah, ahh, yeah ohh, ahh, aah, uh-huh, oh baby, my soapy baby ooh, ohh, oh yeah soapy baby, yeah. Come get clean with me, my soapy baby, baby oooh, ooh, oh yeah let's do it together! Let's lather rinse repeat! Come scrub me clean, my soapy girl! Yes getting all those hard to reach places! Let's scrub all those cracks and crevices, clean, yeah, yeah, yeah, yes oh yes let's lather rinse repeat, with me, my soapy baby! "

Sneaking into the bathroom, bobbing his head a bit; dying of laughter on the inside this was just too funny, "Nice vocals, bro."

Scream shriek screeching, "Aaaaaah, get the heck out of here!"

"Though not the girl I'm sure you're singing about, but if you want I'll get your back."

"NO, get out of here now!"

Laughing loudly and eyes shut he didn't see it coming as the curtain opened, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ow," slapped in the face with a wet facecloth! "Uh thanks I needed that," scrubbing his face with it to clean off the makeup still chuckling away.

Not wanting to let his brother know how embarrassed he was, caught singing in the shower; he stuck his head under the showerhead and let the warm water run over his face as he fumed for a few seconds. Though he was a bit angry for the rude interruption, and embarrassed he had been walked in on, he was still smiling, go figure. "Get out now. What are you doing in here; anyhow, couldn't you tell I was taking a shower?" Head soaked he got the shampoo and started scrubbing his hair.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah, especially when I heard your crooning, as soon as I got in the door."

Embarrassed he was caught, but still able to keep a smile, about it, "Get, out, NOW!"

"I will…" Thinking this was the only bathroom and not wanting to bother to check if there was any more with the beds in the way and the movers, he got his pants down, pulled up his jacket, and then plopped on the toilet and emptied out while he washed scrubbed his face clean a bit more with the other side of the facecloth. "In a, _wee_, bit, ha, ha, ha, ha, ahh. Whoo, that's better."

"Give me that facecloth back, and get out of here, now."

"I will, just give me a minute here, but I meant it, nice crooning."

"Yeah fine, whatever," not knowing how to take the compliment, too well, let alone if he meant it, Joel knew how off sounding his voice probably was. Though it hadn't really fully broke yet, just the very odd time, and especially not as badly as his brother's voice, it was still hitting the odd off and sour notes he was sure. Besides, George was a playful teaser, so sometimes it was harder to tell with him, when he was actually paying a compliment, or teasing. "Oh, are you peeing in here too? Come on, really, couldn't you wait, did you have to go that bad?" Not that he minded of course.

"Ohh, much better, oh yeah, I'm enjoying it, having a nice comfy sit, right here. Nice toilet. I had to go bad, yes so uh nope, especially not with the running shower, reminds me of, ahhhh, well you know. Besides I just about wet myself hearing you sing, you got a really great singing voice, it's just what you were singing, and in the shower, yet, pure entertainment, hilarious," he giggles.

Rolling his eyes and chuckling, "Yeah fine, I'm sure I'm a real hoot. Now do you mind, giving me back the facecloth?" A couple seconds later it was tossed back up over top of the shower, and Joel grabbed it and saw the black mess all over it, "Ohh, what's on here? George, I was using that."

"Can I get some soap too, on that…please?"

"Ohh, yeah fine, taking it off I see," rinsing it out twice and putting a bit of soap on it. Poking his shampoo covered wet head out of the hot shower he tossed the soaped up facecloth at his brother, "Here, catch it."

"Got it," and started to wash scrub down the rest of this face and taking off every bit of makeup on his face. "Ah that feels better already, to get that off. Rinse, now, pretty please," he asked tossing it up and over into the shower again, it plopped on Joel's head this time.

"Okay, but only because you asked me so nicely," rinsing it out twice he partly squeezed it out and opened the shower certain and tossed it back out to his brother. "Hmm, I like that you took it off your face, but, just not on your eyes. Actually that mascara, looks good on you so does the lipstick, just not the, whatever, you put on the rest of your face. I like your freckles; I actually forgot that you had them, when you started wearing makeup, but you're just not you without your makeup. Say why don't you just ditch or tone down that junk you put on the rest of your face."

"I kind of missed them too. Seriously though," he asked washing any soap off his face.

"Yeah the mascara brings out your green eyes, it oddly looks nice, and right on you, the lipstick wasn't that bad either. Just that crud you put on the rest your face and covers up your freckles it makes you look more like a clown."

With a creeping, smile, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said the stuff you put on the rest of your face makes you look like a clown."

"A clown did you say. Well I just finished freaking Quincy out with this cute little spider. Do you want to see her, watch out I'm flushing," flushing and bringing out the jar to show Joel. "Quincy freaked, when he saw it, and I teased him and got chased a bit, but it was totally worth it to hear him, scream. Still haven't freaked out Rebecca or Kathy yet, ha, ha, ha-hmm, clown face."

"Ohh she's gonna hate you for doing that to her. Serves you right he chased after you, though, you brat. That is a nice looking spider, though, cute little thing," tapping the glass twice.

"I'll leave my makeup off for a bit, before I do it. I have to find the right clothes first before I try to freak her out."

"Oh you're so mean; she's going to hate you for that you know."

"Ah she'll forgive me, I'm sure, especially after she gets over her fear."

"Okay, but if she doesn't…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't say I didn't warn you, yeah I know, have a nice shower, and croon."

Still feeling like singing picked a song he knew and really loved to sing so in a high octave, he belted it out, much to his brother's displeasure, " Alouette, gentille alouette… "

"Ugh no, don't sing that song, it give me the creeps, every time I hear it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just does, don't you remember, daddy, picking on, birds, eat, ugh, I'm out of here, don't sing that song!"

"I like that song. What does picking on birds have to do with that song anyhow?" Ohh, Joel, well, he didn't even know, and if he did find out, he probably wouldn't care so much, unlike George, who was terribly disturbed and upset by it.

She didn't even see his face yet; just the back of his black trench coat, as she was paying more attention to what was in her hands as she looked back as he went back outside. Thinking after George finished, that he was obviously the only one in the bathroom came right in earphones in, not hearing the shower going, listening to loud music on her MP3 player. "Aaah, oh, Joel, oh I'm sorry," Kathy gasps and apologizes as he poked his still slightly shampoo covered wet head out.

"Let me guess, you need to pee too, right?"

"Could I?"

"I had a pee with Kenneth, and George needed in too, or rather snuck in to hear my singing in the shower, what's one more, potty person, to keep me company in the bathroom. Yeah, just warn me before you flush, so I can stand out of the way."

"Will do; and guess that rules out another one," she sighs deeply a few seconds later after sitting there and going.

"What?"

"Music, that's not it, I would assume I get the chime if I listened to music, but nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trying to figure out my talent, I don't know what it is, the others got theirs, but not me."

Thinking she meant actual talent not her predestined hobby, "What are you good at?"

"I don't know, nothing, how would I know, I barely got any skills I'm not good at anything, I'm so useless," she sniffled whining a bit.

"Don't cry why are you crying for, please don't, I hate seeing you cry like this for no reason."

"I don't know; I just feel so stupid and useless, not knowing what my hobby is like the rest. It's nothing you have to concern yourself with, I get this way, emotional, you know when… I'm probably gonna get my time of the month in a few days, I'm already getting a bit of the pre-cramps."

"Ohh, sis, you know I love you to pieces, but I really did not need to hear that. But I'm sorry you're feeling bad though, if it makes you feel any better, I'd give you a hug, but I'm sopping wet and naked, later, okay. I'll give you big tight squeeze and sloppy mushy kiss, just like old times."

"Yeah later, sounds wonderful. I'll be fine though, I'm an emotional wreck, right before I get it; I'm just a big buddle of emotions and tears."

"And I'm the hormonal king," saying something silly, and sarcastic, to get her to stop sniffling and laugh. "We all got a talent, at least one thing, something; we're good at, just got to find it. I mean don't feel useless, you aren't. We just haven't been given the chance before, especially living in that damn orphanage, how could we. I know you will find whatever it is you're good at, just do whatever makes you happy; I like to sing, and enjoy music, figure out your thing."

"Thanks you always know how to cheer me up."

"Uh yeah, thanks, I wasn't even trying; just do something to cheer you up make you happy."

"Everything is either really, really good or really, really bad, when I get this way overemotional. I'm just feeling very upset, and emotional I can't find my hobby. I can't figure it out, Mortimer said it had something to do with your personality and your interests, all the others figured out theirs, but not me. Okay, I'm done; I'm going to flush now."

"Okay, thanks for the warning sis," moving out of the way under the shower head so he didn't get hit with hot water. Just before Kathy walked out the door, there was a knock at the door. "Oh let me guess, someone else needs in here to pee. Tell them there are two more bathrooms upstairs if they can't wait. As much as I love you all, I would like to take the rest of my shower in private, to at least not step out of it butt naked and have an audience. I know they say to try to picture everyone in their underwear, but, naked, ha, ha, right, let's not go there," he chuckles rinsing the soap off under his pits.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I'll tell them," walking out, it was apparent, Rebecca was squirmy, and Quincy was crossing a leg over. "Two more bathrooms upstairs, Joel, wants to finish his shower, without an audience, if you can't wait until he's done. Have to go too," she asked Cindy.

"Nah went a little while before you got here and Alex started hogging the bathroom to poo. But I do need help, can you help me set up my easel, it's out of the truck now."

"Sure, if it's not too complicated," following her back out while Rebecca and Quincy fought over what bathroom they wanted to use upstairs.

"Did you see him yet; George looks good without his makeup on, kind of, nice."

"What," spotting him catching a bug, sure enough, no makeup on, "George is that you, I hardly recognized you without the makeup on." He only smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah not bad, and, he's kind of cute, now. Now I just got to come up with a new nickname, for Little Goth Boy, without his makeup. But Gothy Freckly Face; looks pretty darn cute now, almost kissable with those freckled cheeks of his." She was teasing him, and sure enough, she got him. He turned around from trying to catch a beetle, red-faced. "Ha-ha, I made you blush," she teased, "ha-ha, now I can tell when you're embarrassed! You, like me!"

"Oh, you're so dead!" Chasing after her playfully, she screeched, and it wasn't long before he caught her and gently tacked her to the ground and tickled her belly. "Oh you're bad; say you're sorry, or that you're gonna be my little girlfriend forever! Say it, say it right now, that you love me, or that you'll be my girlfriend forever!"

"No, never, can't make me, never, can't make me say it! Nah; can't make me say it! I'll never be you girlfriend, no way! Besides, boys have cooties! Get off of me, you cootie infested nature lover! You're starting to smell like the great outdoors!"

Taking it with a hint of charm, and humor, he sniffed his pits, "Suppose I could stand a shower, thanks for telling me, I'll take one after my brother is finished."

"Yeah you do need one, you filthy cootie monster, you, get off me," she giggled, and loudly as she was tickled.

"Oh do I; fine; I'll take a bath. I don't have an aversion to bathing or showering. However now I know how to make you talk! Tell me that you're sorry, or you love me! Now do it, say it, admit it, or else! Or else you'll be sorry, say it! Or I will kiss you, and give you cooties!"

"Aaaaaah, no, no, don't please don't, don't kiss me! Don't yucky kiss me! Okay, okay, I like you, you're a nice boy, but I don't, **love you**, _like that_! Now let me up!"

Letting her up George smiled, and winked at her, and put his hands under his chin, trying to be as charmingly cute as he could be and a big nonsexual flirt. "Okay, I'll take it; I'll take whatever I can get. Now, do tell me, what do you like about me, tell me, what are some of my best features, oh love of my life," he continued to tease, as Kathy shook her head as she set up the easel easily and fast.

"I don't know, you're funny I guess, at least your voice sounds pretty darn funny, like shrieking little girl." Smirking and shaking his head at her, and giving her a half-dirty look. "Ha-ha I made you blush again! Neener, neener, neener nah, maybe I should call you Little Squeaker Goth Boy," blowing a raspberry, and pulling down and eyelid and sticking out her tongue before taking off running!

"I think George met his match, finally, someone who can out tease him," Kathy laughed.

"It's about time," chuckled Kenneth who was also on off watching the hilarious antics of those two. They weren't the only ones too; Mortimer and Cassandra were enjoying the show as well.

"You're dead meat," he said happily as he laughed and chased after her! She could run fast but Cindy was no match for him, being 9 active jovial Sagittarius he was blessed with energy to spare so he easily caught her again grabbed her up and got her back on the ground again and sat partly on her legs! "Ohh, now you're gonna get it, for that remark, sweetie pie, pucker up! It's cootie time! You know, I always wondered what my first kiss would be like; it's high time to find out! Let's swap cooties my brown-eyed read-headed beauty!"

"No, no, no, no, you wouldn't have your first disgusting cootie inducing first kiss with little old me, would you!" Sounding as serious as she possibly could, considering the circumstances, "I'm far too young for you, what are you a gold-digger! You're even blonde, you're a typical gold-digger! No, no, no, let me up," she begged and laughed as George tickled her looking as angry as he could, loving every moment of pretending to strangle her with tickles, between giggles!

Cassandra was shocked, out of the mouth of children! She was enjoying this, watching the two play-fighting and having a good time, imagining what it would be like to have her own kids tormenting each other, but that, that took the cake! "Dad, I think you might want to take Cindy's advice on that one, ahem you know about Dina…"

"Oh, you're so mean! Ohh, oh I'm so insulted, that you would even insinuate that! Ohh, poor me, ohh I thought you loved me," pretending to dramatically cry. "Ah well, you know what they say, the best part of fighting is, the making up part! So let's kiss and make up! Then I can do your makeup and you can do mine! Now, let's kiss!"

"No, no never, don't tempt me with your fancy promises, you never intend to keep, you don't really love me, you're just saying that! Get your cootie covered lips, out of my face," pushing his lips and face out of the way with a hand laughing away!

"Yes I heard; she's only after my money. She'll get her hubby back soon enough, so she will be out of my hair. I can't marry her anyway with Bella still possibly alive. Besides if she is dead once she is resurrected, there's no way that I'm marrying Dina, so in the meantime I'm still looking for her. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Cindy, quit teasing George." Cindy was making it hard on the boy darting and moving her head out of the way, as George pretend that he was actually trying to plant a big wet kiss on her! Then after pushing his face away Cindy covered her face with her hands and shrieked a bit, kicking her feet a bit and begging him to not to do it!

In a silly sounding voice, "Say you're sorry, to me, and tell me, you love me, or I will kiss you. Don't make me do it, cause I'll do it, I'll smooch you silly!" making overly silly kissing sounds!

"If you're gonna smooch something; go hug and smooch a nice fruit tree that you love so much! You silly boy! Go on, leave me be. You can even make out with the darn thing for all I care! At least it's old enough for you, maybe even older! I'll even paint a picture of you smooching the darn thing!" Well that was it, everyone was laughing now, George's siblings, and Cassandra, and Mortimer, who had heard it, as George was laugh losing it by this time.

Now he was not too interested right now in tease tickle torturing her as he was about laughing, about the funny picture she purposed, he could just see it too, kissing and making out with a tree, oh yeah quite a hilarious picture. "Ohh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ohh really, ha, ha, ha, ha, well, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well maybe I will, to make you jealous, huh! Oh yes, that will make you sorry, you missed out on these hot lips," he laughed loudly, more so when Cindy gave him a dirty look and grabbed his sides under his trench coat and gave him a good tickle, and he screeched out wiggling out of the way of the tickles, and laughing!

"You laugh and scream like a girl, are you sure you not a girl, are you sure, I mean you wear makeup, can I check, see if you're really a boy?! I want proof! I say this because if I'm gonna kiss you, I have to be really sure that you really are a boy! I don't want to kiss you, only to find out you're actually a girl. I don't believe you, you are a girl, you even sound like one, a girl."

"I'm a boy," George said as he got embarrassed by that. He was kneel sitting on the back of his legs, with her lower legs underneath between them half sitting on them, not even really sitting on them, 'pining her down', of course she was free to get up whenever she felt like it, but she was having way too much fun to stop just yet. "My voice is just changing sometimes it goes up high like that especially when I get happy, or excited about something, or I get tickles, in my most tickly spot. Everyone seems to know where that tickly spot is."

"Yeah sure, good excuse, Georgy Porgy worgy, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, but I do like you, and I like your freckles, they're too cute, just like you," poke pushing a finger on his nose.

"Awww, I like you darling face full of light freckles and your pointy little ears, my funny dark-skinned beauty. Now let's smooch on it, my funny little redhead, let's have a nice little kissy."

"No, you can't make me kiss you! I don't want to kiss you, especially since I still think you're a girl! Georgy Porgy, my sweet and funny, puddin pie! Don't kiss this little girl or you're gonna make her cry! Wait until all your sis's and bro's come out to play! Watch out, cause I know that my funny Georgy Porgy's gonna run away!"

He had heard the rhyme before, but not a refrain like that, "Ohh thanks, that was really sweet of you, and I love you dearly for it, now let's kiss! It's smooching time! Let's smooch!"

"Didn't you hear me, cootie lips, no kisses or you'll make me cry, now, just, go away Georgy Porgy," Cindy teased.

"I think you're being terribly mean to you boyfriend there, quit teasing him and give him a little kiss on the cheek like a good girl," teased Mortimer, he was enjoying this too. George even pointed to his cheek and batted his eyelashes at her.

"No, never, no, besides, he started it, besides he's crazy, can't you tell, he has to be, he poops on plants, and he's probably a tree hugger, too. Admit it, just admit it, I know it's true, that's what you dream of at night, all the lovely trees, you pooped on, and how much you want to dance around them, and make out with them, going kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy," making kissing sounds! "Go on Little Goth Boy, you girly makeup wearing caca manure pooping plant and fruit tree feeding naughty nature lover! Go on, go plant a big wet juicy one, on a plant, not me, you naughty nature lover you," she told him off, wiggling a finger in his face!

Okay, that was it, she won, and he was done! George knew when he was defeated, rolling over laughing loudly, "If I didn't just go I would be peeing my pants laughing that's the funniest thing I ever heard! Ohh you're so mean to me," George said loudly and jokingly! By the time he finished laughing about it, his voice was a bit hoarse and raspy. But before that happened, Cindy had one last surprise for him. Sitting on him, she pinned him down basically like he had done to him, so she could torment him a bit more, but without thinking she found out that he wasn't lying about his voice changing, as it finally went down, after George's grunt, of pain. "Ow, watch where you park your bony little butt, ow, unh," it wasn't that painful, but enough to feel it, like stubbing your toe, but not as painful, as he grunted.

Glance looking where she was sitting; she had not realized it at that moment what she was doing when she did it. Cindy was just after torcher tickling George and teasing him some more not sit on his personal area and cause him pain, like she had done! Looking both freaked out and very sorry she had done it, "Ohh, sorry, did I get your…penis?"

"Yeah you nailed my penis, alright, my little George," wincing with a slight grunt of pain.

Feeling the bump of it, before getting up off him a bit, "Oopsie, oops, sorry I'm sorry," she said sincerely, wincing a bit, concerned, knowing for a boy how it hurt to be hit there, nearly in tears herself very sincerely sorry for what she did to him, it was an accident. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Still grunting slightly "Thanks, I'm fine, it was just a little bonk, I know it was an accident."

"Guess you are a boy, I felt it, when I sat on it, sorry," she giggles slightly embarrassed about it.

George only rolled his green eyes at her, with his voice high then lower, "See, I," gone down to more of his adult lower voice, but still had years yet to go to a fully mature adult voice, but as of now it was down, "told you I was a boy."

"Sure you're okay? Hey what happened you your voice," asked Kenneth, noticing the change.

"Yes, your voice it just went lower; that's neat. It sounds nice now; sounds a bit Australian like an Austrian guy, now," doing her best Australian accent, "g'day mate you got any crocs. Why did it do that, or are you just being silly still?" George actually looked a bit surprised, to actually hear it; it had gone down finally, hopefully, as Cindy smiled.

"What, it's down? Oh wow, you're right, it did go down, finally, it changed, my voice finally changed! Yes! Finally it got lower, now I hope it stays that way. I was getting really sick and tired of those voice pitches and squeaks; it's about time it finally changed. No, I'm not being silly, my voice it changed, it just changed, it happens to all boys at some point and time in their teens, and girls too, when you're a teenager, it's just not as dramatic in girls as it is in boys. That's why my voice was all funny it was changing and it finally went down."

"Ohh, okay. Admit it though, you make out with fruit trees in your spare time," she teased him and ticked his belly before running off, he didn't bother to chase after her this time he was far too busy laughing his butt off!

"I can't believe what you did to my brother, he's always teasing us, and finally today he gets it back, and at least he's laughing about it. Nice new manly voice you got, by the way. Now you've got a few years to go now before you get your full adult voice, but it sounds nice, George. Okay, now, it's not Sports, Nature, or Music, or Science," getting up from lying on her back and stargazing that way, "so what else could my hobby be?"

"Hmm, maybe you have the same hobby as me. Let's see, do you like," farting loudly, Kathy laughed and George sputtered out and laughed about that too, Kenneth only groaned in disgust with a deep sigh. "Okay, so sloppy a bit maybe?" She nodded, "Nice are you nice?" she nodded, plugging her nose and waving the bad smell away. "Well, so am I, uh would you say you're creative?"

"I want to learn it; we all hardly got much chance in our lives to learn many skills."

"Hmm, well, do you like fashion?"

"Yeah I'm always looking for a good hat and the latest trends."

"Try my easel, try painting." George had finally gotten up and was still giggling away quietly.

"Well I did want to gain a creativity skill point, and this is as good as anything to learn it."

"Well you'll need it if you…"

"That's it, this is it! The chime, I found my hobby!"

"Arts and Crafts, there you go, same as me, you need creativity, a lot of it to be good at making stuff with your hands. I can't do it until I get big, but you can make pottery, and flower arrangements, toys, and make your own clothes sewing stuff."

"That sounds like great fun!"

"Cindy now that I got a minute I need to ask you something. Does the name Gossamer sound familiar to you at all; is that your last name?"

It did sound familiar, but was sure that wasn't her last name, in fact it wasn't, she was sure, but it did have a familiar ring to it, "Gossamer, uhh, kind of maybe, a bit, why?"

"Well George got your files, and there was the name Gossamer on it, it's apparently your last name, according to your file, sound familiar to you?"

"Gossamer, uhh, yes and no, but, maybe it is, but it, doesn't sound right for some reason, I uh, don't think it is my last name, I wasn't even told what it was just that I was taking the Goth name."

Meanwhile a few minutes earlier, dried off and clean he was off to find something fun to do. "Oh wow, they got a piano; I didn't see that behind the beds. I always wanted to learn how to play, an instrument." Running his finger up and down the ivories twice over he taped the keys all individually, back and forth and he hummed the notes back to himself. As Joel recognized the notes, there it was, both a song, and a realization, as the alarm chime sounded, "Hey what the, ha, ha, ha, it's no wonder why I love music so much, that's my hobby." He made a few mistakes and hit the wrong keys a few times before the melody fully came out, but there it was, he recognized it. "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da-da-da-da da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da-da-da-da, da, da, da," and playing the same melody on the piano. "Where do I know this song from?" (The song is called Today® by Brian Doerksen, just the beginning part of the song, off the Today album.)

Cassandra had come in to go use the bathroom after her Grandfather Gunther Goth had spooked her, yes, seems Kenneth had seen a ghost out haunting, and it was a good thing likewise she had earlier taken in Knowledge as her Secondary Aspiration thus also avoiding any bad memories. "You're pretty good at that," not thinking anything other than Joel knew how to play, that he had done this all before, nothing could be further from the truth.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. It sounds good?"

"Beautiful. What are you playing?"

"Heck if I know, I'm trying to figure it out, I just started playing, wouldn't you know it, it's my hobby, turns out John Burb was right, it is my talent. No wonder why I like Beethoven so much, and can burp, and fart, his 5th Sympaney."

Disregarding that last statement, "You mean you just started playing and you have never played a piano before?"

"That's right," replaying the same melody again. "Where do I know this song from, I know I heard it, somewhere, I know I heard it before, but where?"

"I haven't heard it before either, but it sounds lovely, whatever it is. I can read music, but I still can't play it that well."

"Read music?"

"Well yeah, you know, the notes, stand up for a sec," he did and she lifted up the piano bench top and took out a piano chord book, and put it on the piano. "See these are musical notes, I can read the music, but I still can't play it well, I'm still really terrible at it."

"This is gibberish to me; I don't even know what those mean. I know they are musical notes, but I don't know what they mean, or how to read them."

"Well they're the notes to a song, that's how you play music; you read the musical notes to play the song."

"Okay, well, I don't get it, how to read that though," and started playing back the melody again and humming along to it, trying to remember the lyrics. If there was any, maybe he could remember it, what the song was called, and where he heard it from.

Kenneth got his Aspiration up high enough to be ready now to change it and came in with the others right behind, wanting to see how this device worked or what it looked like. Mortimer came in hearing the piano being played, well, for once, and mistakenly thought it was his daughter playing it well for once. "Cassandra, finally, you…Joel, what, you're playing the piano; I thought Cassandra was playing the piano. What are you playing?"

"She's in the bathroom right now. I have no idea; I'm trying to figure it out myself. Looks like Mr. Burb was right, Music and Dance is my thing, my hobby. This chime thing went off inside me and I finally realized that Kathy is talking about an actual hobby, not so much talents. So I check it out my hobby panel, and lo and behold Music and Dance is highlighted, it's my hobby."

"Oh wow that's pretty whatever you're playing," Cindy swooned at the music.

"Wow, ohh that must be your hobby, you've been a music lover and appreciator from the start," Joel nodded, "it's beautiful whatever you're playing," Kenneth commented enjoying it whatever he was playing; it was so beautiful.

"Wow I'll say," Kathy agreed, "It's Arts and Crafts, I found mine. I wonder if I get good with painting and my creativity, if I can play the piano as good as you can."

"Ohh," for once George was speechless, just amazed he should have known, the musical toots, burps, and singing, he should have known as much, just as he should have known Nature was his thing.

Mortimer had to know, "Have you ever played any instrument before?"

"No never, but I always wanted to learn."

"What; and you're playing like an expert already, how can that be, how did you learn how to play the piano then?"

"I don't know, I just did, it was just there. I just did this," running his finger up and down the piano ivories then he hit the notes one after the other, then resumed from the beginning that same song, "then this was here, I recognized the notes, and just started playing it. I messed it up a few times, but there it was da, da, da, da, da, da da-da-da-da, da, da, da…uhh I don't know where I know this from."

They were both done using the toilet and bathing and looking at the beds and choosing pretty much what ones they wanted and came down to the sound of the piano being played. It was very nice but they were both shocked at who was playing it so well! "Whoa bro, you can play the piano. That was you playing it?"

"I know, Quincy, I'm just as surprised and shocked as you are, yeah me playing."

"You need to pick out your…bed, Joel wow, you sound like an expert on that thing," Rebecca was just amazed.

"Hmm, do you have any creativity at all," Mortimer asked trying to figure out how he could be so good with no prior experience, maybe if he had high creativity.

"Uh-uh, well none at all, when I started, but now I do; second level, and climbing quickly to the third level, but no, not at first. Good news is I can change my Aspiration as soon as it hits the third, it will be in high gold or platinum by then. I doubled up with a skill point want and a creativity skill point want so it's up in gold already," humming along to the song melody, getting right into it.

"Joel, I can't believe that, you're prodigy, a virtuoso, there's no other way to say or explain it, even normally gifted musically inclined Sims usually need at least a while to get up to your level, but, that's amazing. Right from the start, that's a God-given gift, to be able to play that well, just to pick it up like that."

He was trying to drown them out trying to focus on the song, "Huh, what, I can play the piano, is it that big of a deal? Well yeah I suppose if God wants me to play the piano or music, I suppose I have to be good at it. Uh is it normal?"

"Well yes but, no, I mean, yes, if He wants you to have it, it's not unusual, but rare, I mean, that someone could easily just pick up an instrument and know how to play it, or self-teach themselves how to play like that."

"Guess I'm just gifted," he said humbly and kept replaying that same melody. "Gosh I'd like to know where I know this song from."

"You don't know what the song is called, you're playing," Mortimer asked, Joel shook his head no and continued to play the same melody; it was a repeatable melody, and how it went. "That's too bad. Are there any words to the song, or just that melody?"

"I know there are words, I just can't really, hear, them, clearly, it's like it's like it's all muffled, I don't know. I know if I knew a bit of the lyrics to the song I might be able to look it up."

"You should be able to do that right now, I just need to record you playing that. I know there are search engines just for finding unknown songs."

Joel had to do a double take and actually look to make sure it was him, talking, "Really well do it, it's starting to bug me not knowing what the song is called and where I heard it from. George is that really you ha, ha, what happened to your voice, it finally hit about 2 octaves lower, it's about time."

"Octaves, what are octaves?"

"Muscle scale, or pitches," vocalizing up and down, "those are octaves, voice pitch, or sound; you went down at least an octave or two."

"I know, it's lower, and all it took was Cindy accidently sitting on my little George to do it."

"Ow! She didn't get you that hard, did she? You would think it would go up not down if she did that to you."

"No just a little accidental sit down bonk. It's got a microphone built in it, so I can record him playing on this, provided, I'm assuming, you have a computer," George asked twirling his USB comb key ring on his finger. Mortimer nodded and showed him where it was upstairs, back downstairs in 2 minutes with the computer George set it on floor beside the piano and hooked it all up, and he carefully set up his own sound recording program that he made in his USB. "So I just need it to record, naming file, 'Unknown Song' and there we are." Taping a few keys, he looked at his brother, hit record; and nodded at Joel, he started playing the melody." That should do it," George said when his brother was finished playing the song's melody. Giving it a quick check to make sure it was recorded, as he played it back on his program. "Okay, it sounds really great, now we just got to get you an email account; and you're all set. There's a couple of song search engine websites we can send a copy of that song to, you should have the name of the song by the end of the night."

"Fantastic," and plopped down on the floor and went through getting himself an email account. It turns out 'Joel' was taken in some other town, so he couldn't use it his name, not advisable anyhow. "Hey how about Robin Hood," figuring George's nickname for him might do in a pinch. "Darn should have known that was taken. Wait a sec, 'The-Musical_Robin' yes, not taken." Just like that in a few minutes the account was set up and ready to go as John Burb and two other cops were arriving in the door as Mortimer let them in. Humming the melody to himself he got up and smiled at John, "You were right, it's Music and Dance. Say tell me if any of you heard this melody or song before," and sat at the piano and played it.

"No," they all answer.

"Again, no one knows, bummer."

"Whatever it is you're playing I like it, it strikes a chord in my heart," John said and Joel just smiled and laughed about that.


	14. New Homes

**Author's Note:** Yes I know a long chapter but the next one will be shorter I promise. Question for the end of this chapter, I'll post it there.

**_New Homes_**

For the most part the kids hung out upstairs choosing their beds and helping rearrange the beds, and or took the opportunity to take a bath or shower, while the others dealt with watching of the tape. George made sure to make the listening of the voice recording was viewed safely and not accidently put his virus onto Mortimer's computer. If they needed a copy then he would have to do that later as he needed to convert the file to a usable playback device. Later with all the evidence viewed there was a concern. "There's not much choice in the matter, it should be done tonight; it **_has_** to be done tonight. Just where are the kids going to go is the big problem. I mean we can get a few of my fellow officers to look after the kids at the orphanage, but that won't be a permanent solution to the problem. And they are going to be scared, real scared, when we go in there. They have been through so much, too much already," John sighed deeply, concerned for the children's sake.

Cindy had been sitting at the top of the stairs, the two upstairs bathrooms were being used, but she was ready for bed now; and just wanted to use the toilet and brush her teeth, before bed. She had overheard their concern, with the rest of the children, and had a way. "Why do grownups always think they are too big to ask for help? Why don't you just ask others to help you out?"

"Cindy, you should be in bed by now," Mortimer said, "not listening to our conversation."

"I was getting ready for bed, I wanted to go to the bathroom before bed and bush my teeth but the bathrooms are busy upstairs, and you said I shouldn't be downstairs, even the others don't want to see whatever it is on this tape."

"The others already seen it, Joel taped it and honestly it was horrible everything we watched as well as very violent, that's why. Young children especially should not see such things, and that's why, I said what I did. I had a very hard time watching it, even being an elder; I still had a very hard time watching all that. What did you have in mind though, for asking for help?"

"Just ask for help. Tell the other grownups that kids are in trouble and need help; I'm sure lots of grownups will help if they know kids are in trouble or hurting. They have to. It's what they're all supposed to do, isn't it?"

"Actually, Cindy, that's a brilliant idea," Mortimer smiled.

"It is?"

"It is; if we explain the situation and ask them to house a few kids for a few days, I'm sure they will do what they can to help with their plight to lend a hand. The kids in the orphanage need a safe temporary, and yes, a few permanent homes, and this will help spread the word out to them."

"Yes, kids have the most wonderful ideas; Cindy has the right idea, to ask for help. Like I said, I'm willing to adopt, I will hold off on signing any papers until you come up with whatever it is you're making and of course it's for sure for sure that the child does need a forever home. What is it again that you're making?"

"I'm trying to reverse the memory loss caused by the memory potion drug. It will take some time to analyze it, but I know I will find the cure. That way when the kids remember who they are who their real families are, well, back to their real homes they will go. Why don't you go get the others for me, and Cassie too, we will need all the help we can get on this. Then go brush your teeth and use the bathroom then it's off to bed with you. Growing girls need their beauty rest." She nodded and ran off upstairs to go get the others.

"Jennifer is keen on the idea, to help out, maybe even adopt, but here's the kicker much later on, since she's not so keen to get the stuff for a baby or child but rather spend it on a TV and computer and other such unneeded necessities. I can't believe her sometimes, kids are hurting and need a family, but it is way more important to her we have a nice TV and fancy furniture and crap we don't really need."

"Well maybe you can take the ReNuYuSenso Orb there's 3 charges left, but I was going to get more for the rest of the kids to change their Aspirations. Take it, and try to get your wife to change her Aspiration, it seems she has the wrong attitude towards money. With that said, I know that will also be a big problem, with a lot of the others, shutting the door willing to, but unable to help out, but I can fix that. The Good Lord has bless our family with finances, it's only right I use it for His Good Will. I'll give you, like the others, who are willing, the money to pay for a bed, or crib, food, toys, or whatever have you, if that's what's needed to house these kids. Money is certainly not a problem here, if that's the only big roadblock to help these kids out." The others were soon downstairs; George came down in just his red boxer undies and still towel drying his hair. "Hey wait a sec, George, let me see your hair like that," Mortimer chuckled as George stopped towel drying it. "You know what, it actually looks good like that, flattish down, and naturally styled like that, I think it fits you better than the slicked back look you were sporting."

"Really, it does," taking a peek in the bathroom mirror as Cindy was heading inside.

"Did his voice change," Mortimer nodded it had indeed, "sounds much better."

"Yeah I do look good like this, oooh looking real good, yeah I think so."

"What are you doing, I wanted to brush my teeth and go to the bathroom before bed.

"Sorry, go ahead, just a sec; I was just checking my hair out."

"I like your hair like that, the damp towel dried look, the way it is kind of flat like that."

"You too, you like it," she nodded, "me too, I think I will leave it flat and naturally styled like that," closing the door for her. "It does look good like that, even Cindy likes it. I have always jell slick it back maybe it is time for a change, I'm dropping my foundation face makeup, so everyone can see my pretty freckles, and just sticking with the eyeliner and lipstick, might as well change my hairdo too while I'm at it."

"Wow your voice did change; it sounds nice now without those voice cracks."

"Yeah I know; I'm still getting used to it a bit, but yes, I'm so happy it finally changed too. So what's going on?"

"The raid is happening tonight," Mortimer informed the kids.

"Really, now," a lot of them asked, surprised at how quickly it was happening.

"Yes now, I'm just getting arrest warrants and search warrants ready as we speak. We'll have to pop into the station and get a few more officers for this raid I think. That should be enough time to get Jennifer's Aspiration changed, hopefully to Family, and then I'm sure she will see it, the err of her moneygrubbing ways."

"So as you can well imagine those kids in the orphanage will need homes, good homes. Cindy had a wonderful idea to ask for help. This is where you kids come in. I need to stay here to look after Alexander, and Cindy, but I want you kids, and Cassandra you too, to go knock on doors, and ask the residents if they are willing to help out. Ask them if they are willing to foster a child or children, and if their heart is willing, to adopt. Tell them the fostering is temporary and they are not at all obligated to adopt, it's just if they are willing to, we need to know this, however, so be sure to mention it. I'm sure there will be a few kids that really have no home or should maybe not go back to their real home. So there are some pens and pencils and paper in that drawer there, go take that with you. I know there will be a few that will say I don't have the money right now, no bed, cribs, food, or where am I going to get the stuff for a kid, this time of night, excuse, but tell them I am fully willing to pay for it, any financial burden the kids might put on them. In other word beds, cribs, potties, toys, food, etcetera I will pay for it all. Tell them Mortimer Goth is willing to pay for whatever is needed, to help house these children to help them out after the raid to the orphanage, if they are willing to adopt or foster a child or children."

One of the movers, who was just finishing up, and had taken the opportunity to use a freed up bathroom, came downstairs overhearing this conversation, "Raid to the orphanage?"

"Actually good, one of you is still here; I need to put in a huge order for top of the line beds and cribs changing tables baby needs toys things of that sort. These kids got me evidence of the deplorable living conditions in the local orphanage, there's a raid happening tonight, just making the perorations as we speak. I'm telling the kids to tell anyone who is willing to foster a child or children I will pay for the furniture beds cribs what have you if that's the only roadblock to say yes to give them a temporary or even a permanent home, by adoption."

"Sir if you're willing to do that, I am willing to give you a discount on anything you need as far as toys furniture beds and things of that sort my company supplies. My home is full as far as room for more kids but I am willing to give you that discount to get the beds and the cribs and everything of that sort to help these kids out."

"That is a most generous offer and I know God will richly bless you for that blessing, more than you know, believer or not, I believe it." A few minutes later all dressed fixed up and ready to go, cell phone numbers exchanged, snacks taken, pens pencils and paper in hand, they were ready. "So any questions or concerns before you go do this?"

"Yeah," Quincy had one, "some are bias you know, you know, they'll say I want a boy or girl or certain color or whatnot, what about them, if it comes up?"

"You mean for adoption or fostering?"

"I guess for both, man, what should I say?"

"Write it down, that's why you got the paper, I know there will be that. When I tried to adopt I did not care about color but I did specifically ask for a boy to carry on the Goth name, and was willing later on to adopt a girl, if it worked out, so yes, write it down. Write out their names, phone number, address, all of that. I'm sure there will be; some may say I want to look at the kids' available first ether for fostering or more likely for adopting, likewise, put that down too. Tell them, we will do our best to accommodate that, if that's a concern. Remember, it's all for the kids, you want them to have a good home, if you feel something isn't right, write that down, after you leave, trust your instincts, heart, and Jesus especially, if something doesn't seem right, get it down on paper, don't leave it to chance."

"There might even be an age preference too, maybe," Kenneth commented.

"There might just be, write it all down, tell them you will do your best, if that's something they are concerned for or 'roadblock' excuse. Some will prefer older or younger child, especially if it's for adopting. However with the fostering, tell them they are not obligated to keep the kid or kids, it's just fostering for a few days, and don't get too attached, most will be going back to their real homes. They only need to care for the child and look after it to make sure the child is fed and goes to school and just feels safe and cared for and even loved. Also if something changes and they need out of it, tell them to call here, so they can be placed somewhere else, or if they want more, make them aware of the whole situation and their options. But make sure you get detailed information name phone numbers, so the placement can begin as well as being able to contact them later on when I do discover my potion to fix memories. Now if there's nothing else, off you go."

"Good luck guys," Cindy waved and gave George a hug and patted the others and smiled at all of them, happy to know the orphaned children were getting the help they needed. "Be careful okay."

Still after teasing her, "Kiss for good luck, safety too," he winked.

Rolling her brown eyes she kissed her hand and blew him a kiss. "Good luck, and be safe, oh love of my life. Oh and don't talk to any strange trees while you're out there."

"Oh, she loves me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh you're so funny, now how's about a real smooch on the lips, huh!"

"Come on lover boy, let's go," Kathy giggled grabbing him by the top of his black trench coat.

"Quit joking around, you're far too old for her, maybe in a few years she'll give you a real kiss, but don't get your hopes up," chuckled Kenneth.

"Oh and if you see the Broke's tell them that I'll be speaking with them later on tonight and help them get moved out of their home and into a safe home. I've already got it picked out, just got to get them packed up and moved in."

With that they were off, "Say after we're done with this can you help me move them, I'm sure they will need a few sets of hands to move them out to their new home and get settled," Kenneth asked.

"Sure," they all said that it wasn't a problem.

"Thanks." Soon they split off each going off in separate directions to find homes and homes for the kids. Joel stuck with Kenneth since he was the youngest, for safely, should go in pairs, likewise the others did the same, which was fine with Kenneth, but like him they all agreed if there was more than one house that they would have to split up.

"Bye-bye see you later, keep safe," and gave the 4 a hug and gave a second hug to Kathy along with a kiss, "here's my big hug I said I would give you, and sloppy mushy kiss, love ya, sis, now don't let the pre-cramps, cramp what you have to do," kissing her and giving her a tight hugging squeeze.

"Pre-cramps," Kenneth asked Joel as they walked off.

"Kathy said she had pre-cramps, meaning; she's getting her time of the month in a few days. I told her I would give her a hug to make her feel all better, later, after my shower. She was a bit upset that she didn't find her hobby yet, but I'm so glad she did find it. I think you're supposed to be really nice to girls when they get it, or are about to get that, it makes them happy. Did you see that smile she gave to me for the hug? I think she really needed it."

"Ohh, still need that chat about that sort of stuff, guess it will have to wait till later or tomorrow I guess," Joel shrugged as they walked further away from their other siblings taking different routes and going to different homes. "So, glad you took Popularity, or still fussing about taking Knowledge?"

"Oh Popularity is great, Knowledge I put Secondary, and took all the benefits on that, I only got two on the Popularity benefit side. I can still be abducted just from regular old stargazing, but if I don't get abducted after a few years I'll switch it to Knowledge to get the scholarship for College. However, for now, I'm really happy I got it changed. I can't believe what a difference that made to my life, so much different. How about you, glad it's changed too?"

"Ohh so content, I just want to learn, learn, learn, already; typical shy nerd, but yeah, I'm totally pleased with the change too, I love it. I've always dreamed what it would be like to be this Aspiration; I'm finally living it, the dream."

As John had said there were a few minutes to spare as they had rounded up a few other fellow officers, to do this job, as he popped back home to tuck Lucy in bed. "Night honey, if I'm not home in the morning when you get up, daddy is just at the Goth's okay, looking after the teenagers I told you about that Mortimer took in. So if I'm not here, in the morning, that's where I'm at, if you want to call there or come over in the morning, if you need me, that's where I'll be, but I'll see you later tomorrow, in the afternoon."

"Just be safe okay."

"I will be."

"I'll look after her, don't worry," Jennifer said as she walked in the room.

"No," Lucy screamed "I don't want you, I want daddy not you," she said sternly and pulled the covered up over her face so she didn't have to look at her mother. "I don't like you, go away, I don't want you here, go away, I want my daddy, not you, go away; just go!"

"Gee I wonder why she doesn't like you, your own daughter doesn't want you, how odd, could it be because you spend too much time at work, and not enough time with her? That must be it, yeah, you work overtime all the time, are never here, and the few times you are here, you are gruff with her, and snappy, and mean, you hardly have any quality time with her, to get to know you own kid."

"John don't you start! We need the money to buy nice things that we need, I'm not going to be a laughingstock of this town, and no, I just won't have that!" Trying to think of a decent comeback her mind just went blank. She felt so bad that Lucy seemed to hate her or just not wanted her around. As much as she hated to admit it, John was right, her own child, refused her, a child refusing their mother, there was something terribly wrong with that!

"I am starting. I love you, but I hate I really hate your Aspiration! I am going to tell you some straight up news you are not going to like. You and only you are the embarrassment, to yourself, only! Me, I'm just ashamed at what you become, I really hate what you became. Why because your priories especially about money are so far out of what, it's laughable. Oh you and your sister-in-law are a pair, money, money, money; you practically worship it and the ground it walks on. You are a bad example, to your kid, and a huge disappointment, to me! It's good to make money, but what you're doing is just wrong, so wrong. Want to know how stupid this is, all this stuff you say we need, we don't need, and when it comes to something important we do need to spend it on, you don't care, you don't care at all."

"Oh really so we don't need a TV, I do know something, Lucy has Film and Literature as her hobby, movies she will want to watch moves, so yes we need a TV, among other things."

"Okay fine let's ask her, Lucy what would you rather have, a TV, or to be read to?"

"Story, story, story, I much rather be read to, I don't need a TV, the boob tube rots your brain, and imagination, and I need it, I want to be a famous writer!"

"There you go, we don't need a TV. Let's try another one say…," Heath John remembered, "a little boy or girl breaks their arm, and the parents can't afford to pay for the hospital bill, but comes to you to help pay for the bill. What would you do, would you refuse the child, because you want to keep the money all to yourself or would you help out?"

Jenifer turned her back, rolling her eyes, as if that would ever happen, and she already had the answer, no, she wouldn't. "Oh get out of here; that would never happen, not in a million years."

"Oh really, so let me guess then, you would refuse to pay for the hospital bill for a broken arm, then, is your answer."

"Because there's no said kid, that's why."

"His name is Heath, and a Social Worker beat him, and probably broke his arm! So yes there is one, and it's possible we might wind up taking him in and or possibly adopting him, as well! If not him some other child in just as much need as him, I can't believe you!"

"What; beat him," turning back around, "for real?"

John nodded with tears in his eyes, "What if it was Lucy? It's no different. These kids need a home, but you don't care at all. How can you not care, to help a hurting child?"

"Daddy what about clothes do they need clothes, too, they can have all mine, I'll just wear my PJ's I'll even give them my undies too! Tell them they can have all my toys too."

"Oh God," grabbing up Lucy to a cuddle hug, "what have I become. I just suddenly started to really hate my Aspiration, I can't believe what a monster I've become, I have to change I have to…"

"You can change it, what's your Aspiration level?"

"In gold, but dwindling soon, give me a kiss and I'll be up higher."

"Only if you promise you'll change it, I got a ReNuYuSenso Orb, Mortimer let me take it, and he said he will pay for the beds and stuff we need to foster a child. He has more money than he knows what to do with, and what's he doing, he's giving it away to needy children."

Jennifer nodded, "I'm ready, I'll take Family," with a huge smile from John they embraced and kissed and made out, much to Lucy's snickering as she watched. He took the machine out and with a deep breath she stuck her head in it. "I chose Family as my new Aspiration!" The suction pulled her in and she was reprogramed and she came out dizzy but realized how stupidly foolish she had been. "I'm a bloody fool; I've been a complete fool. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," he panted deeply, man she was hotter than ever, he realized, so did Jennifer. As it turned out with both their turn-ons set perfectly, coupled with her new Aspiration gave them the perfect compatibility! John just had to grow his stubble out but with her switch they were now in 3-bolt heaven as far as compatibility and chemistry went! "Whoo baby ohh my, wow, you're on fire honey, yikes!"

"I'll say, so are you, who would have guessed. Remember don't shave I really love facile hair, the stubble is hot but I can't wait see you with a full on beard," she told him and kissed him. "Now go on, when you do get back, the bed will be ready for you and so will I, we'll adopt but I want one of our own too, a baby."

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

"How about I let this be a bonding experience for you and Lucy, because as much as I would love to stay and well uh, consummate; your new Aspiration, I really have to go," kissing her once more before heading out.

"Oh what, don't have time for a quickie?"

"Eh, maybe a quick one," he winked, no longer able to resist it.

How convenient for Quincy as he came to the only home that had a black family living there while Rebecca went off to see an older couple a few blocks down. "I hope they're not asleep." It only appeared that way as a teen opened the door. "Yo, is your mom or dad home."

"My mom is dead," he said sadly glance looking over to the grave in the yard.

"Oh dude I'm so sorry, my daddy is dead, I know how that is, what about your dad is he…"

"Upstairs painting, need him?"

"I kind of should ask him, but this I'm sure will concern you as well."

"Okay, I'll go get him come on in." Dirk quickly fetched his dad as Quincy took a seat on the couch. "I don't know, ask him."

"What's going on, something that might concern my Dirk too?"

"Yes. You see sir, the local orphanage is a horrible place to live, and my siblings and I we all got evidence to the police to shut the place down. Mortimer Goth is looking after us by the way so you don't have to worry about us; we have a place to say there with him, it's the other kids we need to…"

"How's Cassandra?"

"She's fine, and she like us is out looking for homes for these kids."

"Homes, what sort of homes what do you mean?"

"Mostly temporary foster homes, though we do need some forever homes, for some of the kids by adoption, for the kids who were either, legitimately removed, or really never had a home, like the babies who were given up, or what have you. The kids though are treated terribly there, they're beaten, starved; neglected, sleep in bad rotten beds, there's nothing fun to play with, it's really a horrible place to live. We all got evidence on tape and the police are possibly as we speak raiding the place right now and the kids…"

"Oh no, that's horrible, why would they, do that to kids," Darren gasped.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, I thought Social Services helped kids not do that to them."

"Should be but these ones don't, I can't speak for all, but these ones, they are horrible. The kids living there need temporary foster homes, and if you have the willing heart, a forever home. But with the warring if you chose to foster, do not get too attached to the foster kids, when Mortimer finds out how to fix memories the kids will most likely go back to their real homes. If you choose to foster you just have to look after them, make them feel safe, make sure they eat, go to school, things like that."

"Signe me up for both, I'll foster and adopt. What do you say, Dirk, want to be a big brother?"

"Cool with me! Yeah, that would be sweet!"

"I really want to adopt, too, so yes for adopting, my son will be leaving in a few years off to College and I'll be lonely, I think this is the perfect solution to that, to have someone to look after and care for. I never got a chance to have another child before my wife died, but I would have liked to. Oh shoot, ohh what am I getting, and when?"

"Well if you have an age or gender preference."

"No I mean when will the kid arrive? I need to know, maybe if I need to get a bed, or crib or both ohh man, I really want to but what am I getting into…shoot and the bills, oh I need to sell more paintings to…or a proper job, I don't have…"

"Mortimer is paying for everything for the foster children, and the adoptive children, no worries, he will pay for it all, crib, bed, both, toys, food, whatever you need."

"Oh really, tell him a million thanks, yes, sign me up right away, then. Uh I do not have an age, gender, or color preference, but we have an odd tradition in our family. Is it remotely possible we can get a D-named child, to adopt? Could not care less about the foster children, but the one I do adopt if it's possible, can I get a D-named one?"

Well this was oddly different than he thought, "A D-named kid?"

"Yes, see Darren, Dirk, my dead wife Darleen, my father Davis, D-names, heck even our last name Dreamer is a D too."

"Ohh ha, ha, oh sure, I can put that on there, yeah, more likely you will get a baby, then, a lot of the babies don't have a name, baby boy baby girl, you can name it whatever you like. Oh I have great news for you though, you will get your wife back when Mortimer finds this resurrection device he said he will help you out, to get her back, likewise, we get our adopted daddy back too."

Gasping loudly, he was stunned for a few seconds, with the news, before he spoke; then rushed outside, "Oh I got to go and tell Darleen, right now, oh that's so wonderful, I can't believe it, and we'll be together, again!"

"My mom, really, alive again," sniffling, Quincy nodded. "Yeah you have to tell her, I'm sure she should know, but I know she will say yes being a Family Aspiration she will love to adopt too."

Darren rushed outside and fell to his knees beside his wife's grave and quietly prayed. "Lord, tell my wife the good news, we'll be back together, and I will remarry her. Tell her the situation, as I know You are aware of, that I want to adopt one of these mistreated children. I don't need the answer directly from her, but if it is okay with her, give me sudden overwhelming peace and warmth if it's a yes with her, and coldness if it's a no, with her, Amen." Darren waited a few seconds then he was just overtaken with a sense of serenity, and a hugging like warmth, and peace, as he smiled. "Thank you honey, I know you will love him or her when you see the child, love it like your own." Walking back inside with a huge grin on his face, "She said yes, so sign me up."

"Wonderful, and if you do get a little baby, let me show or rather explain, how you potty the baby. Most of the ones in the orphanage right now when we could catch it; are toilet learned already, and considering the diaper rashes, all of them have, they really need time out of their diapers."

"Whoa what, babies already toilet trained or learned, what, is that even possible? You got to be joking; I mean are you for real?"

"No sir, no joke, we were all potty or toilet learned this way we're perfect examples of how not to lose that natural instinct all babies have, not to wet or soil themselves. We when we could, we took the babies to the toilet or used a potty-chair, and helped them go; so they are all potty learned already. Mind you we couldn't do it fulltime like our daddy did with us but even part-time when we could you know when we weren't at school or work or the Social Workers weren't around. Because even though they were told of this, they wouldn't allow us to do it, and even threatened to harm us if we did it. But you know, we just couldn't stand idly by seeing it, the babies obviously crying out, with full bladders, full bowels, I need to go, so we helped them out, if it was easy to get away with. Sometimes we even lied and said the baby already did it, and took them to the bathroom, and used the sink to pee them and then washed them so it wasn't suspicious what we were really up to, or squat them over the toilet for a caca, easy to do then a wash." Both Dirk and Darren looked a bit shocked and overwhelmed with that notion. "Don't worry it's not hard to do, it's surprisingly easy to do, much easier, than using diapers, and the baby will let you know when they have to go, and likewise a lot of the time you will just know, you get to know all their cries, cues, grimaces, and your own natural instinct, also, just kicks in, you know, oh potty time for baby, take them to go." So with the details being taken care of and a broader explanation on EC, that was one more home for a needy child.

"I'm blessed to hear the news Mortimer is doing this to help the kids. Yes tell him yes we need the beds or cribs or what have you to foster the tikes. If we had the means, right now, it wouldn't be a problem, but right now we don't have the funds. However terrible, terrible, terrible, that's all I can say, that's horrible what Social Services are doing to those kids. Oh I'll get the door," Herb said and then walked downstairs and answered the door.

"Oh yes, dearie, that is terrible. However, the good news is, we have room for 2 or 3 children here, and to adopt, we can do both. Let me show you what do you think, might even get 4 kids in there maybe more, so, what do you think," Coral said and showed Rebecca the two empty rooms that needed filling up. "So you send us a little one to look after to adopt maybe two, what have you for fostering."

"Yes easily you can get a few kids yes, 4 I'd say for sure, yes 6 too. You're okay though with your older age, I mean maybe no offence with your older age you might want an older child maybe for adoption," Rebecca said concerned.

"Nonsense dearie, we'll just fulfill a few wants and get and drink back some Elixir of Life we'll be fine, it will bring back some life into these old bones as well, to have little ones running around. So tell them they can send us whatever age needs a home for adopting not a problem."

"What about your hubby?"

"Oh didn't you know we already adopted, our daughter, in fact she was Asian too, just like you dearie such a little joy. Such fools to say no to her just because she was a girl such fools they were; we were overjoyed to call her our own. See we had trouble conceiving, and besides there's nothing more joyful then adopting a needy child who needs your love. She brought us such joy into our lives, so I'm sure Herb will say yes, I'll just check," and headed back downstairs after showing Rebecca the empty rooms where they could house a few needy children. "Herb, dear, would you like to adopt again? My goodness, another one, a strange fellow, why do you have makeup on, dearie, were you doing a play?"

"No, ma'am, I'm just a bit emo gothic, I've toned down a bit though, since being saved."

"That's my brother George. You're too late, bro," giving him a kiss and a hug. "So your wife said you have already adopted once before I hear, a girl kind of like me?"

"Yes our little Mary-Sue, well, not little anymore of course."

"Herb, honey, you never answered my question, would you like to adopt again?"

"I thought you would know yes oh yes by all means yes, I'm terribly bored, so having a child to play with would be fun, to have a little one to play with again. Yes adopting and a foster home here for the others, whatever you can send us that we can house."

"Cool, so looks like you're on bored already. Now I just need to find a house to ask," George said. "Hey out of curiosity do you know where the Broke's are, where they live?"

"Uh no, I don't but I know my son-in-law would know, he for some reason I hear, doesn't like their boy, who's dating my granddaughter Angela. So I'm sure he knows where he lives, if not Angela will tell you for sure, where he lives. Have you tried the Pleasant's yet?" George shook his head no. "Well I'll show you where they live, you can ask them as well, tell my Mary-Sue I would like more grandchildren, so adopt, will ya, and tell her she will be a big sister as well," Herb said George smiled and nodded he would tell them that for sure, and Herb gave him the directions and pointed George off in the right direction.

"Tell my sister I'll meet her there, and then we can go see the Broke's later, okay," and took off running to the Pleasant's."

"My goodness that boy can run fast," Herb was shocked. Then quickly remembered, "Hey, hey come back here, wait a second!" George stopped and a turned around and jogged back. "Yeah come back here for a second."

"What is it dear?

"Forgot something he can take there it for me. I forgot I should give you something."

"I don't need anything especially a reward or…"

"No, no nothing like that, I was going to take this to our girl in the morning but you can give it to her since you're on your way there anyhow. I'm sure you know how to use your innovatory, so pop that in there, and give it Mary-Sue when you see her. Tell her, to change her Aspiration to Family, for her papa, okay. Likewise that Daniel he like me has Romance he needs to change his Aspiration too as well. I changed mine tell him to stop being a fool, and being tempted, tell him to take Family too," and packaged up the ReNuYuSenso Orb and handed it to him. "Pop that in your inventory and give that to them while you're there, that's a good boy, they'll need it, no sense in it going to waist. I was a fool I see that now to take Romance, I see the err of my ways though I never slept with anyone other than my Coral I know how wrong those temptations could be and what it might easily lead to, please tell Daniel to change his ways, and Aspiration, before he ruins the family."

With a huge smile, "Will do, I'm actually going change mine to that, Family, but after College, or when the chance to change it comes up in College I'll change to Family then, but for now I think Knowledge perhaps Secondary Fortune."

"No, Mary-Sue has that, that's why I want her to use it, she is focuses way too much on work and making money and completely neglects her family, this is, wrong, wrong, wrong, you hear me boy, don't take it. It's different however, if you have the right mindset, but if you don't, like my daughter it leads to nothing but trouble. Your priorities get all out of whack, then nothing else matters more to you than getting and making money, including your family. If you do have the correct mindset then that's different, go ahead, but I'm just telling you right now, it's a bad idea if you do have the wrong mindset, you will always want more and never have enough it's like wood to a fire, always consuming and it's always never enough."

"Thanks, great advice, I'm still up in the air what I want to be right now, Pleasure Knowledge right now but I think I'll stick with Knowledge when I do change it, honestly that was what I was afraid might happen, become like Scrooge a real moneygrubber, you know. I don't think I do have a problem with it, but you never know. Maybe for now I'll go Knowledge Popularity, I'm a bit shy, but that will help to make me un-shy. Then after College Knowledge Family."

"Ah good that's grand, nothing like self-discipline to better yourself, run along now," with that he literally ran off. "My, he does love to run."

"Yeah, that's my brother, he's 9 active he loves to run, blessed with abundant energy, and he needs to wear it off at times."

"So I see. Me I'm far too lazy to run. So he's your brother, not by blood I'm assuming by the looks of things."

"No we were all heart adopted, us 6, my brothers, George Joel, Kenneth, Quincy, and my sister Kathy. We were all heart adopted by our daddy Jon Smith Tricou."

Herb nodded, understating the heart adoption bit, "Ah, I have heard of them, they lived in that huge house, it's…"

"Right by the Cemetery, that Cemetery wasn't there a few years ago, but the house was always there long, long ago, before the downtown was ever built. They all lived there in that big old house right across from where the Cemetery is now. House uh…"

"House of Fallen Trees I think they call it, they say it's haunted by the owners."

"That, that's our home?! That's our real home," Rebecca teared over; she never knew none of them knew. "We were right there, this evening, I we didn't know. Do you know how they all died?"

"No, still a mystery, no one knows how all the Tricou's died but I assume the specters that still haunt the old place, know how. What's the matter?"

"Our daddy Jon Smith he said we had physical home, we lived out in the woods as babies and toddlers, me a child before we were caught and taken back by Social Services. I'm the eldest, sniff, but daddy always said one day when it was safe that he would not only take us all to our home but make the heart adoption on paper, a proper legal adoption, but for now he considered us all his own. Daddy always said, once the Social Workers and Social Services were no longer after us, that he would take us to see our real home, our physical house home, and the rest of the family and adopt us all properly. The woods were our home, don't get me wrong it is home we called it home, but I always wondered where this real physical home was. Now I know we will all know; we have to go see it."

"Awww, don't you mind it wasn't on paper your daddy had it right though, in your heart, you adopt an orphan child first, before the papers are ever signed. That's the way it needs to be done, to give them that birth, if you get what I mean, otherwise you might as well say it isn't so."

"I totally get that, that's exactly what he did do, gave us all birth through his heart."

"Sounds like you didn't even need the papers anyhow to me," Coral smiled.

"No, we didn't, his love was more than enough, to show us that, we were his kids." As Quincy had done she did the paperwork and explained the EC in case they got a baby. However for the older couple not only were they both quite versed in it although they never called it EC, they had used it a bit on Mary-Sue. The orphanage where they got her form used it on the babies, so they were instructed on the basic use of this method. Even though Mary-Sue was only a short time to her transition from baby to toddler she did have success with it, but was still potty trained, as such, as a toddler. Thus taking the EC way and the conventional potty training into a great success, she easily took to it without a fight as most toddlers seem to do, nowadays.

Kathy had taken a cab rather than walk and asked a family that was living on the edge of town, between the downtown district and the shopping district in a smallish house. She didn't have to bother to knock on the door, the 2 parents, a curly brown headed man, and a redheaded woman, were outside stargazing, and the woman was glowing. "Whoa, why is she glowing like that?"

"Hmm, oh hi, my wife is in the zone, that's what happens when you max out your enthusiasm in a hobby, you get the glow, Science is her predestined hobby."

"Uhh, you do know what happens to male Sims who get abducted, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I'm _expecting_ it ha, ha, ha, if you know what I mean, to have it happen. I want to know how the aliens wind up getting males pregnant, so I'm a willing subject to test it out. Come on you aliens, come and get me," he tried summoning it with a flashlight, while his wife was just regular stargazing. "Come on aliens come on aliens, aliens."

"Hey, how about Orion, if it's a boy, Starla if it's girl."

"What if sort doesn't have a gender, or at least not a recognizable one?"

"Ha, ha, ha, uh, well, guess it has to be a boy girl name, then, I suppose. Hey how about Iris if it comes with really big eyes."

Laughing loudly, "Of course, but I'm not even pregnant yet."

"Yeah well you go at it, I'll go tuck in Trinity and finish packing up some more," already at the door as she said that.

"Packing up," Kathy asked.

Motioning to the two big moving trucks in the driveway, "We're moving back into Pleasantview in the morning, we got a new big house, all picked out. We got a really precocious child, and a very explorative toddler, so there's not much room here, and if I do get abducted, we'll need more room for the space baby."

"Speaking of baby, would you be willing to help out a few needy kids who need a good home for a few days?"

"What," stopping his alien summoning. "What do you mean?"

"Sir, we lived at the local orphanage for a few years, it's really horrible there. Mortimer cut my brother George a deal if we got him the evidence of the deplorable living conditions, he would foster us look after us. We got him that evidence, and as of now or soon the orphanage will be raided. The kids have been really badly treated, not fed properly, some starved, bad food, poor sleeping conditions, even beaten, and just really mistreated in a lot of ways."

"That's disgusting. You're serious," Greg knew a liar when he saw one and she was no liar, he knew she was telling him the truth. "So, what can I, or we, do?"

"If you're willing we need some foster homes for a few of these kids, and of course if you have the heart to do so, adopt. The foster children don't get too attached; most to all will be returned to their real homes. They just need to be looked after, fed, and go to school, while Mortimer figures out how to correct and reverse the ant-memory drug that they use on the kids so their memories can be restored. Once that's done, the children will be sorted out and sent back to their real homes."

"Ahh, I see, well, uhh, shoot, yeah we can do that for sure, but can it wait uh, half a day or so? I can give you our new address of our new home and maybe give us the number to call there. We will have a lot of room, so there shouldn't be a problem fostering quite few kids, yes I'm sure my wife Pam will say yes and foster them. If this can wait till about late afternoon tomorrow, it would be best, that way we can better figure out what we need to get more of, be it beds, cribs or what have you."

"Mortimer will help out with that, he's paying for the expense to house these kids."

"Oh well yeah, well that's fantastic, we just need time to get moved out of here, you know, and to our new home and get a bit settled. Hmm, actually, come on inside, we might be able to work some way around this tonight, we got the moving trucks here, if you're willing to lend a hand."

"I don't exactly have any body skills if you mean heavy lifting, light lifting is okay though."

"Oh no, that's not what I have in mind at all." Kathy followed Greg inside. "Hey, hon, maybe let's not put Trinity to bed quite yet, how about she stays up late, while we pack up. We need to move out tonight if it's possible."

"I suppose we could do that, Trinity could drink hot chocolate and maybe give us a hand with a few things but why?"

"Don't suppose you're willing to adopt?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I, sure I'll be the mother or father or however that works for the alien space spawn you birth."

"That's great to hear if I do get impregnated, but I wasn't talking about that. This young lady says the local orphanage is being raided and the children staying there are badly mistreated, hence the need for the raid. I guess her and her brother…"

"Brothers, 6 of us myself included, me Rebecca, Quincy Joel George and Kenneth, we all have the same adoptive daddy."

"Ah well they I guess are out looking for some willing foster homes, right," she nodded, "as well as permanent homes, if you think we can do that. I would if you are willing to."

"I have no problems adopting sure, so what's exactly happening?"

Greg made a funny face and held up a finger as Trinity came out of the bathroom ready for bed. She was a cute freckled face darker skinned girl like her parents who also had freckles and brown hair and loving warm brown eyes. "This is Trinity. Um daddy has a very important question to ask you my sweetie. Know how we basically explained to you how babies come, how would you feel if mommy and daddy have a baby that doesn't come from us, but rather from our hearts?"

Trinity gave her daddy a perplexed look as she jerked her head back surprised by such a funny question. "Oh so the aliens, is that's how they do it, make you pregnant, put it into your heart then in, uh, umm, huh?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, no, I mean would you be okay if we adopted a child, you would be a big sister again. The baby wouldn't be blood related to us, but would still be our child."

"Oh sure it will be Blood related."

"No honey, when you adopt you get someone else's child usually they aren't related to you by blood, not unless say a relative's child was removed and you adopt that child."

"Well yeah but I mean we would still be Blood related, if the kid gets saved then we would be Blood related wouldn't we by Jesus Blood, right, Blood related?"

"Ha, ha right you're absolutely right, brother or sister in the Lord, yes."

"Guess that makes us sisters in God too, I'm saved, today actually, just newly saved."

"Cool, yay, one less kid the devil can't get his icky hands on!"

"Wonderful yes; that also makes us your brother and sister in the Lord too. Actually this young lady said there local orphanage is being raided because the kids are being really mistreated there, so the orphan kids need a good home, mostly foster homes. I guess Mortimer is working to fix memories so they can remember who their real parents are, to be returned to them, but if there are kids who don't have a real home we will adopt the child. So what do you say, would it be okay if we adopted?"

Basically getting the gist of it, but she had a slight problem a sore spot, "On one condition."

"What's that," Greg asked.

"Any kid is fine; as long as it's not that evil witch you cannot adopt her, not at all. Don't I still have that thing on me; that she can't come near me?"

"A restraining order yes, we'll make sure it's not her, but I highly doubt that she is an orphan so no worries, but if she does come we'll deal with her."

"Oh I can deal with her, now; I just don't want that evil little witch to be my sister that's all! In fact if my hero didn't come to the rescue I might have been able to put her in her place, but I'm glad my hero came and saved me. I really liked him right from the start and I'm sure we would have been good friends too, if that didn't happen. He's cute, blonde hair, freckles, deep dreamy blue eyes, funny nose, he's a cute little boy, yeah, I would love to swap cooties with him any day, but I haven't seen him since that day," Trinity swoons, remembering the little boy.

"Well you're in Private School we got you into Private School after that happened, and he's probably still in public school is why you haven't seen him since the move," Pam smirked. "Are you serious you would swap cooties with him?"

"You mean you would kiss the boy? I know she doesn't get that from us, she's fully outgoing."

"Well yeah that's what swapping cooties mean, you kiss. You do it all the time, and nothing bad ever happens to you, I'm beginning to think that whole cootie thing is a big myth. I just never got a chance to say thank you to him, I thought maybe it would be nice if I swapped cooties with him to say thank you to him for saving my butt, from that evil little witch."

"What happened?"

"She got in an unprovoked fight, on her first day of Kindergarten. Some little brat thought she would pick a fight on Trinity, just because she has freckles on her face. She attacks her for no reason, other than she has freckles. Thankfully this little boy got a teacher and she stopped the fight, before it got any worse. Although she did knock one of her baby teeth out but other than that and a few scrapes and bloody nose she was fine."

"No she just knocked it loose I pulled it out before you got to the school."

"Oooh, that's mean. Actually my brother has freckles, and blonde hair, his name is George is that the little boy you mean? Oh wait did you say blue eyes he has? George has green eyes."

"No, that's not him; yeah he's got blue eyes."

"Yeah George has green eyes. So what's this deal you have in mind?"

"Well how about you look after the kids while we finish packing up, just keep them occupied and out of the way. We just have a few more things to pack up and then we can move on out tonight rather than waiting until tomorrow to do it," Greg said. "We can give you the address and swap phone numbers and all that, and sort that out."

"Yeah shouldn't be anymore than an hour or so."

"Sure I'll read them a story or something."

So who is the boy Trinity knows, her rescuer, her hero? I'm sure you might have a hard time guessing who she is; the little girl who Trinity calls the evil little witch (not an actual one) but to let you know that it will be revealed soon. However for fun please try to guess; you can have a few guesses as to who she is, as well as the boy; although that should be a bit more obvious who he is. Just so you know a lot of time has passed by, so both the boy Trinity's hero and her attacker aren't kids anymore, but teens now. The answer will soon be revealed, not in the next chapter, but the next one after that one, so you have time to make lots of guesses.


	15. Don Gets Screwed!

**Author's Note:** Little bit of foreign swearing or mild language heavy language stuff not directly translated and or obviously hinted at what was said. I'll leave that up to your desertion and of course Google Translate if you want to plunk that in to know. Any _italicized words_ are thoughts or _foreign language_. Warning it gets a bit lewd towards the end, Don being typical lusty Don. Let's just say Joel found his sore spot when it comes to Don and Sims like him. No test question but since it was not answered yet, come on not even an attempted guess? Please try again, reread Trinity's description of her hero/rescuer, he is a playable Pleasantview Sim, likewise same with the brat who attacked her. If you guess him, you might guess her, as they are both connected in some small way! As you know the Sims don't come with freckles, so it's just 'makeup' hint, hint. So don't be fooled, about the freckles, yes he does have them, but like, George, there's a reason why you might have a hard time guessing who the boy is, because they are… Take a guess.

**_Don Gets Screwed! _**

For Joel and Kenneth it didn't take too long, to find some homes to go ask as they walked up to a condo block and 2 homes to go check out. "There are 2 of them so which house do you want to do?"

"Hey cool this can take pictures and record videos," Joel said checking out his new cell phone. Looking around he looked at the two houses and spotted the hot tub up on the roof and some guy and a girl, getting frisky up there. "Uhh, I'll take that one, you check the other one out, this one looks like a more grownup party, you probably being so shy don't want to…"

"What?" Then spotted the action going on, "Ewww, yeah, you take that one, for sure. I want nothing to do with, whatever, they are doing up there, they're like half naked up there, sick," and he promptly walked off to go ask the other residence 3 blocks over. Honestly he was glad to be out of there, he knew he wouldn't know what to say having to walk in on a situation like that. At least this place was a bit easier on him, though he felt overwhelmed as soon as the door was opened. "Oh gosh, you're really pretty," Kenneth smiled then squealed and felt his face go hot at the sight of the redhead. "Sorry, uh," he blushed deeply, as he spoke shyly as he clasped his hands together and swayed a bit, a slight bit of a swoon at the pretty lady, "but you are pretty."

_What a charmer_ she thought, even the teenaged boys thought she was hot and were swooning at her. "Why thank you, young man, now is there something I can do for you?"

"T-there is, there are uhh, umm, well I umm, see, uh, oh gosh." Turning away and glad he had the paper with him and shook his head and casually used the paper in his hands. Shaking slightly he just freaked right out, knowing she must be looking at it. "Ohh I'm so sorry, oh no, maybe this was a bad idea, a really bad idea." _No, no, no, not now, not now!_

"Relax I'm not going to bite. Don't be embarrassed, but thank you for the compliment I think you're cute too. So, what are you up to, selling chocolates, or cookies, or something like that, to raise money for your school, or program, something like that? Oooh, I could really go for some chocolate, or double chocolate chip cookies, if you got them."

_She didn't notice, how could she not notice!? Maybe it's not that bad, or just my imagination. Okay, focus, square root of the isosceles triangle is…_ "S-something sort of like that," he said causally as he nervously was fidgeting with the pieces of paper and pen in his hands, "we need homes."

"What, you need a home?"

_It's not working…_ Shutting his eyes a second he casually glanced down and away and bit his lip then squeaked out embarrassed as can be, "No, no not me, uhh, other kids we need homes finding a good and oh boy I-y-y oh no, sorry, I-I-I should go, now. It's really uh, late; yeah, I really need to go."

"Sorry for what? Go where, wait, it's not that late. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said a bit loudly back to her, as he turned around red-faced, he just wanted to run, or at least cry right there, Joel could take this house too, he just wanted out of there, he now officially hated puberty!

"Look kid, uh, whatever your name."

"It's Kenneth." He was sure she had noticed she must have.

"Kenneth, you need to relax. You're shy right," he nodded, "so am, I was just like you at your age, I hated talking to anyone; I was always feeling embarrassed and so out of place all the time. But I soon got over it. Do you know why, because I realized something, a lot of kids were dealing with not only their own problems, or the same thing I was, so they too were feeling just as awkward, and out of place and embarrassed as I was. I got over it, and you need to do the same thing. You're not the first kid to deal with this and certainly not the last. You need to relax, or this is what happens to you, you'll get nervous and you get all tongue-tied and embarrassed. So take a big deep breath, and relax. Great, take a few if you need them, now what do you need?"

After taking a breather, and realized she either didn't notice or was being nice about it. Maybe she really just understood, it, from a guy's perspective, honestly especially for him it wasn't something he wanted, it just, happened. Sure she was pretty, but that's about as far as it went, there was no sexual attraction, at all whatsoever, it just happened. Sure he thought she looked pretty, but pretty much in the same way he thought his sisters looked pretty. The breather had really helped him out and had settled things down, and he found his courage again, as he faced her and told her the situation. "Well you see, the local orphanage is getting raided, the police are raiding it, maybe right now as we speak."

"Okay, so why is that a concern for me, or just a heads up or what?"

"No not so much a heads up, the kids will need homes, temporary homes, and if you're willing to do it, they will need a few permanent homes, as well, forever homes, you know, adopt."

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea for me, and my sister, at all."

"You got a sister too? I have two of them, and 3 other brothers, my big brother is actually right next-door asking that residence the same thing.

"Don, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, good luck with that, is all I have to say."

"So you really got sister too?"

"Yes my twin, there she is right there," opening the door more and pointing to her sitting at the island counter and sipping on coffee, she waved at him, "that's Dina I'm Nina, fraternal twins."

"Wow you're pretty too," he said a bit squeaky with a squeal then gasped, "oh no, no not again. Oh shoot I-I-I better go, now," voice booming and pitched slightly.

Honestly in all honestly Nina never noticed, he was causally covering it up and not flaunting it thus it never occurred to her that it was anything else, frankly she assumed another problem. "Oh don't worry, about that," she smiled warmly, knowing how embarrassing that might be for the young man, "it will straighten out in a few months, weeks, or even days, honestly, I have heard so much worse. Like I said, as a teen, a lot of kids were dealing with their own problems, like that. Besides, that is so not bad compared to some I've heard."

"Heard worse, heard what?"

"You know, your voice, cracking, it's changing, I've heard much worse. There was this one kid his voice was screeching and…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ohh yeah, Screechy, I felt so bit sorry for him, when the kids laughed at him, poor kid, ah but soon enough, the tables got turned, and they had the same thing happen to them."

"Yes his voice was screechy all the time the kids make fun of him and gave him the nickname, Screechy, which was fine, he turned out to be a big vehicle enthusiast. Tinkering hobby vroom, vroom, honk, honk, now he runs the Tinkering hobby lot. You're just becoming a young man, so be happy for the changes, as embarrassing as some of the changes are. Pretty soon, you'll have a nice deep voice to swoon all the girls with. Though not a guy, I know I've been through it, we both have, even for girls, puberty can be a real bummer, but in a few years it will all be over with. So whatcha need, you're cute and all, but I'm not exactly the family type, so uh if you're looking for a home… or was it other kids?"

"Oh gosh, oh awww thanks, but no, me and my siblings have a home now, we're staying with Mortimer Goth, he's looking after us, fostering us, it's wonderful."

"Oooh how's my Morty doing? Would you like a coffee?"

He just shyly chuckled to himself not really giving an answer, "Uh he's fine; you know him?"

"Yes, she wants marry the guy."

"Oh you're that Dina oh okay. Oh sorry to bring you a bit of bad news, Mortimer won't marry you, but the good news is, you will get your hubby back when he gets a resurrection device, then you can have your hubby back. He's gonna help get our adoptive daddy back too. Technically he can't or shouldn't, especially since he doesn't know if Bella is dead or just abducted by aliens. If abducted, he can't do that, since he's still married, you know, so only if she's dead can he remarry. Still regardless Mortimer wants Bella not you. Sorry. Sorry for the disappointment, but that's what he said, he is still looking for Bella."

"What he's not going to marry me!"

"You were mostly only in it for the money anyhow, besides you loved…." Dina screamed and started throwing a fit. "So…uh sigh, excuse me, let's go chat about this outside," closing the door after stepping outside to talk with him privately. "Okay, what's up, flat out, I don't want kids, so if you're looking for adoption, not going happen. I like kids but unless they are my own, not real interested in the idea of adopting. Ugh ooh, uhh ugh, Don, I'm gonna strangle you, you dirty little oooh, that cheap jerk, can't even buy protection, let alone use it the scumbag," gaging a bit as nausea hit and she covered her mouth thinking that she would blow chunks as she held her queasy tummy.

"Are you okay, are you sick, is it contagious?"

"It's food poisoning or more likely morning sickness, no it's not, for either, I'm fine, but I think I'm pregnant though, I might be expecting a baby."

"Oh, well I guess then, congratulations, if you are having a baby."

"Hmm, yeah, hooray for me, for Don, it's child support payments, if I am, he's the only guy I slept with," Nina says, leaning her back against the wall, and putting up a leg against it for support.

"Uh-oh, don't kill the baby, and don't put it up for adoption, the orphanage is being raided and the Social Workers are all evil and hurt the little babies, and that's why I'm here."

"What? I wouldn't do a horrible thing like that, I'll keep the baby. I don't even know for sure if I am pregnant, I need to take pregnancy test. Are they really that bad?"

"Good keep it, you have to. Yes, terrible. We lived there for years, they are so evil, they abuse kids starve them don't feed them properly no toys or learning the beds are a disgusting mess and rotten. Look the place is being raided and there are a lot of kids who need temporary foster homes. You don't have to adopt, just if you have the willing heart to do that. Besides 80 to 90% of the kids are going to go back to their real homes and families anyhow, when Mortimer figures out how to restore or fix the kids' memories, that were erased by the anti-memory injections, they'll go back home to their families. We just need some willing Sims to look after a child or children until then. The kids who do have real homes will all go back to them, aside from maybe the legitimately removed kids or the ones that never had a real home. Those are the ones that will need to be adopted. You don't have to adopt, you're not at all obligated to do that, just if you have the willing heart to, but right now we need to find some good foster homes to look after these kids. So what do you say, willing to foster?"

"Ohh, so, it's just temporary, really, like a few days or a week or two, to look after them?"

"Yes, and don't get attached either, like I said they will most likely go back to their real home. You just need to give a child a safe home, make sure they get fed, go to school, that sort of thing, look after the toddlers or babies, if that's, what age group, you want to foster."

"Uh no, and no, I, or we, don't have any place to put the kid, and if I am pregnant I got my own problem to deal with as far as a crib and diapers. I hope it's food poisoning I did eat that leftover pizza that went a bit south then someone burned hotdogs in the park the day before that that I ate without even thinking of the consequences that might bring." Nina was compassionate to this problem but there was limited space but mostly limited funds, she did want to help out though, as inconvenient as this might become. "Regardless we don't have a thing for a kid here, at all, I can't. I'd really, really would like to help, especially if it's that bad as you say it is. Really, honestly, I, we, would help, but we don't exactly have beds for kids. I feel real bad though, I want to help a child out but… maybe I can get a cheap bed by tomorrow if it's not too late, or is that needed now?"

"No, no, no, Mortimer is gonna help, he will pay for it the bed or cribs or whatever you need to care for the child, if you're willing to do this. For real, if you don't believe me, here is my cell phone, give him a call, he'll set you up."

Meanwhile Joel had his own problem to deal with. He had been fiddling with his cell phone, as he checked it out some more as he waited for the couple. As he waited for the couple he test recorded some of their mushy smooches, waiting to see if they were just chatting and kissing, or actually going to do the naughty. "Great, it doesn't look like they're just chatting like I thought they were," catching the guy as he put his arms around her kissing her and then started to massage her. Clicking off the test recoding Joel played it back the few seconds to see the quality, it was good quality, and picked up the sound real well, then deleted it. It was nice to know the cell phone had both a camera option and took photos. Looking back up at the 2, he smiled, and shrugged his shoulders, "Hmmm, looks like they are up to some frisky business, and that will take a bit, better just skip this house for a bit and come back here a little bit later," but what Joel's sharp ears caught, as he was just walking off made him stay there. Suddenly Joel's happy mood had switched over to a furious angered mood, and he started to record this nasty mess!

"I don't know, Don, uhh, umm, maybe not, maybe not tonight okay. I'm not really in the mood to WhooHoo right now. I think I really love you, but…I don't know…if I want a WhooHoo with you, I just don't know."

"Come on baby, give it up. Let me take you away. You know you want it, so let Don do you baby, and take you on a love cruise for two," he tried his sleazy moves on the lady. "Just relax, and let me, put in you, my loving, lovemaking, wand, and put you right, into the WhooHoo mood."

"Don, I uhh, well uh I don't know, I'm not going to be another of your one night stands am I?"

"Of course not, Don loves you, and why would you even think that, never have I ever… Look I'm all yours baby, and I will be only yours, all yours baby," he lied.

"Well, I, I don't know, what if I we conceive, you are going to take care of it, if uh…"

That wasn't a deterrent, "In a hot tub, that will burn off, before you have to worry about it, and no worries I have yet to do that to any…" He wasn't even thinking, he lied saying basically that he was a virgin and now that though he had done WhooHoo lots of times before, he had failed to knock anyone up! Let's just say, when his little mind, is doing the thinking for him, Don was a brainless fool!

Joel however was not fooled at all; he knew all this creep was; was a big sack of lies, and what he was after, and only after; after all, he just admitted to it! "Get out of there, lady, he just to wants to WhooHoo with you! He just wants the WhooHoo, nothing more, he is gonna rape you! Just say no! Get out of there, quickly! I'll bet he won't even pay for the kid, or look after it, if you did get pregnant! Get out of there quick, please, before it's too late! Don't let him, let you, be another one of his conquests, get out of there please, lady!" You could tell the concern in his voice as well as the tears as he begged her to do the sensible thing and not make a huge life changing mistake she was about to make if he didn't intervene!

"Who the hell do you think you are," Don yelled!

Joel was furious so enraged, "Your worst nightmare! You might even owe me money, dad!"

The lady freaked out, slapped Don in the face, and got out of the hot tub took off running; Joel snapped her picture as she ran out, and got in her cleaning van and sped off, as Joel recorded it. She only stopped for 2 seconds to smile at him, to thank him for saving her from making a huge mistake! "Thanks kid."

"You're very welcome, glad I could help."

"You little…Kaylynn, no, he's not my kid!"

"How do you know, how many women have you slept with, and raped, huh," looking at the creep with such hatred and disgust, he didn't even bother to consider the dump a home for children.

Sputtering completely enraged, as well as confused, and outraged, shocked, just to name a few emotions that were coursing through his system right now! "Who the hell, what in the hell….who are you, what are you doing here, answer me before I…"

"I _was_ looking to see if this was going to be a good home for some kids, who need temporary foster care. Since, the local orphanage is being raided, and arrests are being made. Mortimer is even willing to put up the cash to pay for beds or crib. But there's no way in hell I'll ever let a kid stay in this hellhole, with a dirt bag, sleaze, of a lowlife, like you! You're a rapist; I should have you arrested for what you did, what you still do!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare me, how dare you, you're nothing but a, man _puttana_," he spat angrily, "_figlio di puttana,_ that's what you are, you lowlife creep," his Italian accent coming out a lot more now that he was speaking in his semi-native language. Though he was raised to speak English he did know French too as well. Well actually he wasn't so sure what language it was as of yet, but he could speak it, and sing it. He was also learning his native language, Italian, as well, since the school offered the choice of taking language classes. Quite easily, for the first few classes, not surprisingly, Joel picked up Italian, rather quickly, and supplemented the Internet's vast knowledge, to learn even more. However, like in most cases, what he learned on the Internet wasn't very polite, in fact quite rude! Adequately he used it though, on the jerk, to tell him off, how he felt about the pervert!

Don was quite shocked, he hadn't heard his native language in quite some time, and usually it was only used to seduce a few dopey ladies into the sack if he used it. "I am not a man whore, or son of a whore."

"That's Llama caca! Lies! You're so full of it; you could fertilize 100 garden plots, and still have more leftover in you, than you would even know what to do with! You lying sack of crap! Don't give me that, I know you were just in it for the WhooHoo, and nothing more, you're a disgrace! You are nothing but a big man _puttana_!"

"If you are my son and I'm not saying you are, I want to know one thing; where in the hell did you learn to swear like that in Italian?"

"Where else, in school, well the internet for swearing, at first I was just learning the language, in school then I, it doesn't matter! You are my father you have to be, I know, I'm Italian I know I am, I got the accent I got the skin tone, you, you jerk," warbling voice of sadness and rage, Joel threw a glass of water in his face, "you probably raped my mother," Joel screamed and ran off to go see if Kenneth needed any help. Just plainly he wanted out of there! If he really was, Joel wanted nothing to do with him, if this was the way he was, he understood why he was not there for his birth, why should he be, he was just in it for the WhooHoo, nothing more, and certainly not the responsibility!

"Get back here right now," Don yelled!

Joel was so angry didn't care if he was swearing in Italian when he said it, as he turned around and jogged backwards a few steps, and flipping up his sunglasses he stared angrily at him for 2 seconds then swore in his language, "_Vaffanculo_!" flipping him off with his arm, not his finger, by slapping his hand on the inside joint of his elbow and jerking that arm up a bit.

Don was doubly surprised, that he actually said what he did, and the kid even got the gesturing right, to emphasize the point, "Don't tell me to…"

Growling almost, he looked back with an angry sneer, "_Me ne frego_!" ('I do not care' Google Translate 'I don't give a damn' from Italian swearing hand gesture video more likely that, for what Joel said right here, the other one for the second time he says it later.) Flipping his hand out under his chin! Then took off running to the other house Kenneth was at.

Well, meanwhile back at the Catalina home Nina was on the phone, just checking for sure, she was willing, but had to be sure. "Okay we can handle it, but is there a choice, I mean can I choose the age and gender? Maybe uh considering we're both women, another girl would be…okay, I'll tell him that. Okay, yeah it will take a bit of rearranging a few things, but, yes, we'll foster a child or two."

"Tell him I said hi. Does he really want Bella?"

"Dina says hi and wants to know if you really want Bella?"

"Tell her yes and I'm sorry, but technically I'm still married and well, I can bring back Michael for her, if I find this resurrection device."

"He wants to bring Michael back for you; I think it's better this way, besides if she's not dead then he's still married to her, so he can't. It is better this way, you really loved Michael."

"I did, I still do, yes, and I suppose it is, I'm just a little disappointed is all."

"Hey, hey just wait up a second here, I just want to talk to you is all, I mean if you are my…"

"_Me ne frego,_ I don't want to hear it!" Flipping his hand out under his chin! "Blood test I want a blood test, I want to know or not if you are! Then we talk! Not before! Don't try to cozy up to me, pretending everything is okay! It's not! It's far from okay! Where the hell were you when I was born, huh?! Where were you when my mother died!? Answer me that! Oh wait I know exactly where you were! You were off busy doing the dirty to some other innocent girl, you disgusting lewd pig!"

"Whoa, Joel, what gives, is; is that your biological dad?"

"Don't call him dad, he don't deserve the kindness, man slut, man_puttana_!" (Whore/slut)

"Stop calling me that!"

"You are one, _uomo puttana_! Hurts your feelings doesn't it, because it's the truth, because you are a big man whore a man slut, that's exactly what you are, you're disgusting," half between a cry and a gag he choked on his words, absolutely disgusted with Don!

"Okay I'll let him know," Nina said clicking off Kenneth's cell phone walking back out with her sister, wondering what in the Sim world was all this shouting about. "Well…Don, just the Sim I want and need to see. I got something important to tell you that you did to me. Here's your cell phone back…" Joel looked at Don then grabbed his brother's cell phone out of Nina's hand glaring angrily again at Don. "Hey what are you doing that's…not yours…"

Muttering under his breath, "_Prove schiaccianti_," (damning evidence) he clicked on the video record and let it roll.

While Dina not knowing of her sister's possible pregnancy or that they were seeing each other, or what was up with Don and Joel, Dina started to flirt with Don, knowing that she had no chance now with Mortimer. Though she was going to be able to apparently get Michael Bachelor back, and be able to remarry him, but he was still dead, right, so technically Dina was still free, so… "Hey, Don, baby, did you come to see me…"

"Hey, give that back, to Kenneth, that's not your cell phone."

"Yeah I know; I'll give it back to my brother in a bit."

"Heh-heh, hey, Nina, uhh, how's it going, Dina uhh, looking real good as ever I see." however unlike Kenneth Don didn't bother to pretend to hide what was starting to happen in his swim trunks nor was he wanting to, in fact, he flaunted it, sticking it out even more, obviously enjoying the sensation as he caressed it slightly as he ran his finger down his leg and over it slightly and flicked it.

"Don, baby, is that for me," Dina chuckled, while Kenneth looked mortified slapping a hand to his face just embarrassed for the both of them. Not even 5 minutes ago the same thing had happened to him, only his wasn't caused by sexually being aroused, sure the Catalina twins were pretty, but that was as far as it went, but damn if Kenneth wasn't embarrassed! He tried to be casual and hide it Don on the other hand flaunted it; he nearly wanted to barf and cry! Joel however was spiting mad, he had gotten that whole sick act on cell phone as well as what happened next. "You always know how to seduce a girl. Well it looks like I won't be staking a claim to Morty's cash, so I might as well, put that to good use. There's a double bed upstairs with our names on it, what do you say?"

"Absolutely, baby," he said without thinking more or less with his head-head, but in his pants, which technically he wasn't wearing at the time. Only after it came out of his sleazy mouth did Don realized how badly he had screwed up and it was all caught on tape as well! "Merda, cazzo," Don cussed realizing what he had said and to whom he was with.

"Swearing isn't polite, especially in front of the ladies, but with you I made an exception," Joel spat, "but now I really wish I hadn't, and I'm really sorry to God I did say it. However, for you, right now, all I can say is, you're in trouble."

Kenneth looked at his brother, "What did he say, did you understand that?"

"Yeah it's Italian I understood it, to put it politely oh butt vomit, caca, but the bad word, and the Italian equivalent of the f-bomb." Kenneth just gasped and Joel nodded, that's what he said. "All I can say is, now he's in it deep, in deep caca, big time."

"Yeah he is, what the hell Don?! Don you frigging got me pregnant and now you're gonna go get it on with my sister and what, get my sister knocked up too, you bastard!" There was a sharp crack as her hand connected to his shocked face! Though the pregnancy was not confirmed one way or the other, but it was for certain he was cheating on them both! Of course they weren't the only ones that he bagged, or attempted to, anyhow!

"Like I said you're nothing but a man whore, WhooHooing with the maid or were trying to and then the both of you, and she's pregnant! Not only that you might have gotten my mother pregnant and possibly killed her doing it! You can add possible murder to the charges, along with the charges you will get, just for the underage WhooHoo!" Then Joel noticed the ring on his hand! "Hey, wait, is that an engagement ring, holy Cowplants! Who the hell are you engaged to?!"

"Don," both twins gasp!

"Uhh, to, uh, myself," he chuckled nervously, trying to lie joke out of it. There was a lot of fist swinging and hand slapping going on, and it wouldn't be the end of it by the end of the night to be sure!

"Heh, heh," Joel grinned justice had be done, and was quite enjoying the show as he jeered Don cheering for the girls, as they fought, kicked, scratched, screeched, and screamed at the lewd pig! Joel was quite happy watching the fight, then stopped the recoding and gave his brother back his cell phone. That is, once he came back out from running inside the Catalina house, to run away from watching the fight. Kenneth was not only very shy but he hated violence, and didn't care to see it so he ran off inside as soon as the fight started "It's okay, little bro, you can come out now, it's all over now, Don lost the fight; here's your cell phone back, I needed to record that for evidence, so don't delete it."

"Oh so that's what you were up to, sure, I won't. Why didn't you use your own?"

"I did, to record him trying to do the dirty with the maid, when she clearly didn't want it at all."

"You mean ewww, WhooHoo the unloving way, uh rape, ewww." Joel nodded.

"You, my sister, my twin, how could you betray me like this," Nina screamed.

"Betray you, I didn't ever know he was doing that to you, I thought it was just me that he was seeing and seducing! Don't get all high and mighty on me, you're a Romance Aspiration too, so you should know what it's like, so don't get down on me for this!"

"Oh sure, don't give me that, you know darn well I don't act like one, I screwed up taking that damn Aspiration. Besides don't blame me for this, you act more like a Romance Aspiration, you knew exactly what you were doing! It's bad enough you're sleazing up to Mortimer to get Mortimer's cash, but now you go to do it with Don, for what, for child support payments!"

"How dare you! I loved Morty, I still do, yes the cash was a small part of it, the fringe benefits, but that wasn't the reason, I loved him I really did. And I'm just angry he's still wanting Bella not me!"

"Yet you were gonna go sleep with Don to get him back…"

"No, just, Morty isn't available Michael is dead, I can't help it if need someone, I'm lonely…"

"Oh that's the biggest load of…"

"Stop it, don't fight," Kenneth screamed out. "He's not worth it. It's not worth it. Don't fight. Maybe you both made a mistake or were tricked, so don't be angry with each other, I don't think that it's either of your faults, the only one to blame here, is that creep. If you should be angry with anyone, it should not be with each other, it should be with him, he deceived you, and lied to you, and put you through this, and also got you, maybe pregnant, too. Honestly, admit it, I want the honest truth, look at each other, did either of you know or suspect the other was seeing this guy."

Both twins looked at the other and sincerely. "No. Nope. I didn't know. I had no idea."

"Then you should not be angry with each other. Right," the twins shook their heads no. "So then you know what to do, say you're sorry to each other, and then give each other a big hug and kiss, that would be hot to see; uhh…ohh gee, disregard that last statement, and just say you're sorry. I'm sorry I said that, ha, ha, it just came out, slipped out."

"Ha, ha, ha, Kenneth, for shame, on you, ha, ha, ha, you brat. If you want see 2 sisters kissing and hugging go ask Kathy and Rebecca to hug and kiss. What's wrong with you?"

"Teenagers," Nina and Dina chuckle, then said sorry. "I'm sorry sis, me to sis."

"Darn hormones. I'm sorry that just came out, admittedly they are pretty but that's as far as it goes, just, darn hormones." Joel playfully gave him a light kick in the back of his pants, as Kenneth watched and nodded as the twins apologized to each other and hugged and family kissed. "Hey mind your own business the guy did you wrong too, isn't he your…"

"I need a paternity DNA blood test to know for sure if he is my biological father or not."

"Not really you don't. Does he sound like him; does it sound the same the voice?"

"Not really why?"

"Do it, your gift, double-check, hold it in, the voices should match up, or he should start to...do it if he is…you'll just know."

Joel, nodded and took a deep exhale and a deep inhalation and held his breath and he waited, 5 seconds passed, there it came at first it was fairly calm, _'Joel, breathe, breathe come on breathe,'_ then as Joel held it longer the more it urged him, _'Joel, please, please breathe, just breathe, please come on now please breath, Joel, please breathe, PLEASE BREATHE,'_ Joel smiled and then knew it, the voice was very different, the one he was hearing was full of love and concern, as he exhaled. "It's not him, I'm 98% sure it's not him, the voices don't match up at all. Don's voice is not filled with love, but my biological dad's voice is full of love and concern and at times musical, I can hear it. You're just very damn lucky you're not him, is all I can say. Otherwise, in a few years, I would come back here, and it would so not be pretty, for what you did to my mother, if you were him. I'm just saying you're damn lucky. Now why don't you just get lost, get lost you lowlife sleaze ball!"

"No, we're settling this, right here, right now, I'm taking that paternity blood test, to prove that, I want to be sure, you think you can come around and start harassing me, just because…"

"Oh you think the proof of you not being my father is going to stop me from harassing you, ha, think again, jerk! You know damn well what you were doing was wrong! Don't give me that! I don't care that you aren't my father, I don't care, because I'm still ticked off at what you're doing! You got someone pregnant, and you don't even own up to it, and you're sleeping with how many women; you are a man whore there's nothing else to say! While you're at the doctor's office you might want to take a few other tests to see what other icky diseases you might have before you go sticking that thing in the next gullible socket, you're disgusting! You just disgust me you freak!"

"Fine with me, that's a good idea, while we're there, getting tests, to see what kind of diseases, you have; I can take pregnancy test. If I am you're paying mega child support, I told you to wear some protection but did you, no, 'I have it on', though, you didn't you lying sack of trash, just for that you're paying double child support payments, jerk," Don only grimaced.

"That's probably counted as rape; if he didn't use protection wouldn't you say?" Joel figured.

"Double is nothing, double the double," Dina sneered angrily, justice had to be done and since they were twins, double payback, since Don had wronged her too, and had slept with her too.

"Sevenfold is proper punishment for wrong doing. Take the normal payment he would have to pay for child support and times it by 7, then you can go ahead and sue the jerk, too, if you like. I think that rape charge might hold up in court under those charges lying about having protection on but really didn't. Or at least could be charged with something, more," Kenneth reasoned.

"That should take care of the crib, changing table, toys, clothes, diapers, food, oh and if they are twins, hmm, times all those payments by 2. Now was it really worth it, that WhooHoo with me, Don, baby, was it really worth it? Oh, and guess what, this is until the kid goes off to College, which, yes, you are also paying for, you sleazy jerk!

"Same goes for me; I'm joining you at the doctor's office to take a pregnancy test too."

"Dina, no, not you too, did he…"

"Yes, but I didn't know he did that to you as well. If I'm pregnant you can expect to hear from my lawyer, you won't get away with this. You didn't even bother covering it up for me either, buster, so let's count that as rape charges, times two, I told you I didn't want to get pregnant."

"Man slut man whore, loser, LOSER!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me you skanky whore!"

"Okay enough, let's just take care of this fostering business, and then we're all leaving to the hospital, to see the doctor about some tests being taken. So since you're a doctor, I think this should either be free of charge, or out of your own pocketbook, right Don," Don only gulped back and answer knowing his career could very well be on the line if he didn't cooperate. "Mortimer said I can choose the age and gender, well I would prefer it a teen female or if there's none of those to foster a child girl. How about you Dina, do you think we can handle two of them?"

"No problem and I agree 2 teen females or a teen and a child female if there aren't 2 teen girls."


	16. The Truth, 'Lilith's' Past Comes Out

**Author's Note:** Oh man how many times I got infuriated with her, while writing this! Oooh she makes me so angry, I hate her I hate her I hate her, and then again we are supposed to shun evil people like this right, no wonder why I hate her so much. Okay even if she is a Sim, I still hate her so much! More at the end otherwise I'm just- if I haven't already- ruined the chapter by giving you spoilers. Among that I also have a lot of problems with how many have clear-cut one side or the other on this issue coming up in the story. There will be an Author's Note inside the story explanation of this and also why it took so long to get his chapter up. There is also another Author's Note at the end explaining a few things as well as fun questions.

**_The Truth, 'Lilith's' Past Comes Out_**

George ran all the way to the Pleasant's home and jogged up to their steps and knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. A redheaded bearded man answered the door. "Hi," he said very cheerily, which was just met with an angry scowl. "Is…ohh, maybe I got the wrong house, you sure don't seem very pleasant to me, or did I catch you at a bad time? Is this the Pleasant residence?"

"Yes it is. Yeah you could say that, you caught me at a bad time, since Lilith throwing one of her fits again, since she's is grounded, so just take a hike."

"I'd love to go and take a hike, that would be fun, Nature hobby," he joked, Daniel just rolled his eyes.

"Lilith isn't allowed to be seeing any of her friends; she snuck out last night and got busted by the cops, for drinking, she got pretty darn plastered, so she's obviously being grounded. Among yet another pending punishment, I told the girls they would get if they drink alcohol."

"Lilith, I don't know anyone named Lilith. Whoa, you mean beer or…"

"Yeah beer, she was caught getting drunk, she was pretty wasted when the cop caught her. It would have been an even worse embarrassment if her uncle busted her, but thankfully it wasn't. So she really can't see any of her friends, or so-called friends right now."

"I don't think I met her before, why, do I look like her friend or something?"

"Uh yes, you do, like you; she's totally into the emo gothic look too."

He might have seen the girl Daniel meant, but wasn't sure, there was a girl dressed all in black, and sporting the emo gothic look so he had to wonder if maybe that was her or not. "Ohh, well I'm not really here to see her, I'm actually here to ask your family an important question as well as to drop off something for your wife as well as you. Your dad or rather your father-in-law was going to bring this by tomorrow to have you use it, but since I was on my way here anyhow, he got me to drop it off for him, so here you go," taking the ReNuYuSenso Orb out and setting it on the grass away from the door. "You both need to use that when you're in gold or higher to change your Aspirations to Family. For you, so you don't get tempted into doing bad things, to mess up your family and marriage by cheating and winding up breaking up for it. Also for your wife, to stop her from being a moneygrubbing money loving workaholic like she always is."

Daniel looked a bit guilty "Uh yeah, that might be for the best, for the both of us." _If she will still have me, after she finds out what I did, even though it wasn't my fault it happened. I never should have confided in Kaylynn my problems since Kaylynn just used it to her advantage and then she got me so drunk and then…_ "Uh I will change it, if she does, and yeah, we'll see."

"Well I'm also here besides to drop off that, to ask you something."

"Okay, ask away then, and what's your name?"

"It's George, and well the local orphanage is being raided because the kids there were all really badly mistreated, and my siblings and I got a bunch of evidence to shut he place down."

"Mistreated how, because they aren't getting parents?"

"No, they get beaten some of them, the beds are disgusting, they aren't fed properly, starved, a lot of the time, nothing fun to do or play with, yelled at, just mistreated. I was wondering if you would like to foster a child or children, until Mortimer works out how to restore the children's memories, so they can be taken to their real homes, as well as adopt. You know for the ones that don't really have a home to go home to, or were legitimately removed, and maybe should not go back to their real homes. In fact Mary-Sue's dad said she will be a big sister they are adopting again one or more of these kids as well as fostering, and told me to tell her, to please adopt, because they want more grandkids."

Daniel was shocked and a bit stunned, "It's not that we don't have the room, or would help out, or adopt for that matter, I just don't think it's a good idea, Lilith is a handful, and I mean Angela would I'm sure help out. I just don't know how Lilith would take to do this. I'll have to ask first, to see what Mary-Sue says, and thinks about this as well, first, before we say yes or no to any of this."

"Oh I wanted to ask, while I'm here and remember; do you know where the Broke's live? They need to be asked this too, and we need to help them later. Oh and not only is Mortimer foster looking after us, but if you also need anything to help look after the kids like beds food toys and that, if you do foster and or adopt, Mortimer is paying for all of that, if that's a concern with you at all."

"Oh well, yeah, that's wonderful we might need a bed or a crib. Although we have the money, we don't always seem to have that much. Frankly I don't know where it all goes at times; we get paid well but it seems to be spent rather quickly. As far as Dustin goes, I don't know where Dustin lives for sure, Angela will know though. Come on inside, you can go ask her later, when she comes back from seeing Dustin. Or I'll just call Angela and tell her to come home, and then she can go back there with you to show you where he lives. She went to see him, but I don't think she got there yet, I'll just call her and tell her, she can go back there with you."

"Sure, that works," and followed Daniel inside to the argument going on inside.

"It's not fair, you're ruining my life! I didn't do anything, and I'm grounded for what, I want to know what, what was this so-called thing that I did, wrong, what," Lilith screamed, and snapped at her mother outraged she was again being punished for no good reason, yet again! She was going to go out to go see Dirk and hang out at his place when she was stopped by both of her parents, saying that she was grounded, and not allowed to go out. Grounded, but for what, what did she do?

"You're lucky you're getting away with just a grounding, missy, or at least right now you are!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, is that Lilith?"

"That's her." Daniel nodded, as he went to the phone to go call Angela home, she might not even be there; yet, which might be a good thing. She had just left 15 minutes ago, before George got here, but could reach her cell phone. Angela wanted to go visit Dustin since she didn't get much of a chance a few days ago, she was told to go home right after she got off the bus, or so the story went. So she really badly wanted to see him especially while Dustin's mother was resting and couldn't tell her to leave. "Yeah, so George just wants to know where the Broke's live, he has to ask them something's, so just come on back home now… Yes, you can go back and see him, and yes I guess so, I guess I'll let you stay there, even overnight, if you like, but if that Dustin lays a hand on you…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well I can see why your dad thought I was a friend of yours, you're totally emo gothic. I've seen you around in school just never really met before until today. Oh I'm George by the way so you're Lilith huh; love your outfit, I kind of have a thing for black as well, as you can see."

"Hey, nice outfit, likewise me too, I love the black outfit. I would so wear that if I was a dude, for sure." Checking out the outfit a bit, she snickered, "Yeah likewise I seen you before in school, and I've always wanted to ask you, I don't think you have one. I have to know how do you manage to take a leak in that thing," sideways glancing there to double-check for one, "uh yeah, I was right, there's no zipper, you don't have one, so what do you do, just yank everything down to use the bathroom? You look a little, trapped, if you really have to go, yikes, is all I have to say, if it was an emergency."

"What, uhh," a bit embarrassed he pulled his jacket off to the side to show the snap clasp, "right here, no zipper, a snap, and Velcro closure and it's usually hidden behind my trench coat jacket that's probably why you didn't see it. I just undo the snap and I pull it open," motioning it, "I can then either pull my pants right down to sit, or I pull the opened part to the side more go pee standing up."

"Oh there, I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything, I just was wondering. I really thought it was something like a girdle, where it's hard to get off or out of. I was actually concerned at how many times you have come close to having an accident in that thing, if you can't get out of it, or did have. I'm thinking, shoot, if I'm a guy; sure I love the outfit, but at the same time, I'm not wearing something that restrictive, I can't easily get out of, when I have to run to the bathroom, no way."

"It's okay, and I wouldn't either likewise, if I was a girl. I like your boots by the way."

"Thanks likewise. I've seen you around before in school but didn't you have a different hairdo, like my dad's and more makeup on before, you looked kind of well, pale, or were you just sick?"

"I've gone through a lot of changes today my hairdo is one of them. Mortimer says that my hair looks good this way rather than how it was slicked back, I have to agree. I wasn't sick; I took the face makeup right off. I was just saved so I toned down the makeup a bit, I still like it, and it looks good on me. Just the face foundation stuff I took off, I'm dropping that, now I can show off my pretty freckles to everyone, instead of hiding them behind the foundation makeup I had on before."

"Cool. Huh, you really should have kept that makeup on, and kept your feckless covered," she said forming an angry dirty sneering loathing look, as George had freckles alright, very noticeable light ones on his nose, but quite noticeable cheek freckles, "I'm just saying. So, now, why am I in trouble, yet again, please do refresh my memory, what did 'I do' this time? This is just total BS, I so hate this. I'm always in trouble, and I've had it! I don't care if I get busted and punished for some idiotic thing I have done wrong, I'll take the punishment, pretty much without complaint, for any of my wrongdoing. But like hell I'm doing Angela's time and punishment for any of the crap that she pulls which is 80 to 90% of the time. Which I get blamed for! It's not fair, and I will not tolerate it, I'm innocent you hear me, innocent! You can't do this to me; it's not right or fair."

"Ohh, you know exactly what you did, wrong! Or did you have a little too much to drink, last night early this morning that your brain cells got fried? Convenient time now isn't it, wouldn't you say; to say you have amnesia, to use you memory loss, as an excuse out of what you did wrong. You snuck out and were caught drinking, Lilith! You broke one of our big rules!"

"Drinking as in beer, oh dad, please, I would never do that crap. You think I'm that stupid or something? Aside from the main loving and painful deterrent of the impeding spanking if I do touch let alone, drinking the poisonous crap, I know exactly what that garbage does to you. I did a whole paper on it in school, and even if I didn't do that paper, I still wouldn't touch the crap. I respect the rules of not drinking, it's a great rule, a wonderful rule, to keep me safe, and I do really love it! So I am so not doing the time, or a spanking my foolhardy sister deserves, it was her, who was drinking, and you just got us mixed up, again. Why are you so sure it was even me who did it, how can you be so sure it was me and not Angela? One time one time has she ever got really busted, for something that she did, one time, and even then you questioned if it was really her and not me. One time, and all the times after that, I get blamed for the stuff spoiled 'innocent Angela' does. Sure it wasn't her, really sure, it was me, and not Angela?"

"Yes, it was you," both parents said angrily!

"You are the worst condescending parents on the face of Sim Earth, you always believe Angela and never me, ever, you always favor her over me; you're nothing but a twofaced pair of hypocrites!"

Instead of it begin a rebuke it stirred his anger up more, but it worked out for all their good as it finally brought some things out into the open to be dealt with, as Jesus dealt with them all on this, and other issues they had, needing addressing! "I'm so sick of your mouth! I should have teared into your backside, the moment that cop left, but not only was I too furious with you to do it then but I knew, you would be very sorry for it in the morning with a hangover, and you wouldn't be sorry enough until you sobered up enough to really remember it. I think you're sobered up enough, do you have any idea what alcohol does to you, or what you could have done, you could have killed someone if you drove home!"

"Are you deaf? I told you, I did a whole paper on it, I **know**, **_exactly_**, what it does to you; I'm not stupid unlike Angela to do that garbage. You know what dad, I love you, I love you so much, that you would do that, to bits, as snippy as I can get. But do you know why I'm snippy right now, it's all because this is injustice right here that's why I'm like I am you're causing this, no one else to blame but both of you, treating me unfairly and unduly, all, the, time! I'm so sick of it! I just really wished you had done it; I really do; sat her in a chair, until you calmed down then did it. I only really wish you had spanked Angela and beat her butt for it, and then do it now, a reapplication once she was sober enough to really remember the beating Angela deserves. At least then if you did, like you always seem do, get us mixed up, if you just, inspected our butts, you would know, exactly, who needed, and deserved, the second round with your belt, certainly not me." Lilith looked so very respectful, and she was, as she said it, but she was still angry as can be at the, injustice, she would not tolerate, as that look on her face plainly told them. "Even if you were mixed up and fooled, at that moment, thinking it was me, at least Angela would have gotten what she had deserved. So I'm saying now, loudly and clearly, you lay a hand on my butt, belt or otherwise, you're gonna hear it, because I'm not guilty, Angela is," Lilith said calmly. "So, I don't deserve to be punished for something my sister did; it's not fair or right. If I was so stupid to drink then yes I'd bend by butt over right now and let you tear into it, but I swear to God I did not drink a drop." (Big Time AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please keep in mind Lilith had meant beating as in spanking this is just how Lilith talks especially since she has Aspiration failure, and a bit of an attitude problem, attributed mostly to the red Aspiration, she tries to keep in check, but sometimes she lets out, but she isn't really like that. However she meant 'beating' done in love, but also to case a lot of pain, but still a loving spanking, just that the pain and swats had to be and would probably be, a bit more severe than the average 3 or 5 swats done for a younger child to sting the butt for an hour or two, to help that child to remember what s/he did wrong. Remember they are teenagers, and now can take a bit more pain, so the swats needed and had to be more, stingy. Besides that, repercussions of drinking, like driving home drunk do need to be addressed by the spanking. I do not condone violence. I firmly believe that a spanking done in love and for all the right reasons to better the child or teen, (this **has to be** at the very **_heart_** of why you do this, otherwise forget it, deal with the child in some other way, to discipline them) even one done with a belt is worlds apart from an act of violence beating a teenager or a child, yes that is child abuse. A proper love motivated spanking to correct some bad behavior, and an actual beating, for revenge, or to cause or inflict bodily harm or lasting marks other than a reddened up ouchy behind, are/is worlds apart, and are/is as clear as black and white, night and day, for anyone who has the wisdom or sense to see it. So this is why it's been quite a while to get this big chapter up and out. I kept on reading, and watching a few different things, to see how some parents dealt with their teenager caught drinking. Take it a bit like this, how Daniel and Mary-Sue see it, and set it up; and a lot of other parents may, or do, do this. This rule is in place not a drop of alcohol till your 21st birthday (or whatever the legal age is to buy and or drink in your area) and it's purely out of love, and concern, and health, and safety, of their children, and other citizens (drunken driving) preventative. So now then, one child breaks said rule, and seemingly lies about it. The guilty party deserves it, a spanking, or has earned it. Read on and you will see exactly why 'Lilith' has her problems, and why she is like she is, and usually in trouble.)

George was a bit surprised, but in this sense a spanking and yes even one done with a belt, done in love, to save a life from going down the wrong path, as he could plainly see, this would warrant; and yes loving needed. Yes he too all 6 of them had by their adoptive daddy at least one time or another, as young children had spankings for some bad behavior, and now with his older wise age saw how loving those spankings were, all for their own good. George could easily see no matter whom the guilty party in this, really was, a spanking would be a kinder fate, met with an underage drinker. Oh yes, George knew, yes, a spanking even with a belt, would be a kindness, compared to the lifelong guilt, of killing, or mangling, someone in a car crash, knowing **you** caused the damage, or a loss of life. That was a far worse fate to be met with, and to endure, a lifelong guilt, of hurting or killing someone, all because you had drove drunk, then a swollen aching tanned behind for several hours to even a few days. "Whoa, I fully do agree, that this warrants, even a harsh belt spanking. As long as you're doing it, because you love her so much, and you hate to think what might have happened, and love is at the core root of this spanking, go right ahead. That would be a kindness considering what could have, and thank God didn't obviously happen. But chill out for a bit, you can't, you must not do that in anger, for one, let alone do it, to the wrong one. Agreed," both parents nodded wholeheartedly. "Then please tell me how can you two get them so darn mixed up, to not know, for sure, who was the one out drinking," he asked.

"We're identical twins, that's how. Pathetic, still can't tell us apart, obviously. I agree though, if I was out drinking, which I was not, I would expect the butt whooping of my life. I'm sure I would also be very grateful too it was only a warmed up behind compared to hurting let alone killing someone due to driving drunk, once my mind had cleared and the pain was over to see how stupid I was, if I had done that. I have had one whooping once before for something I did but believe me that was what I had coming to me, and as much as it hurt, I was thankful for it afterwards. This is also why though, I won't tolerate getting the whooping my sister rightly deserves, and not me, especially for something like this."

"Ugh, that's my nightmare; I would hate to have that happen, if I had kids, identical twins, and then always getting them mixed up. I love kids, but I don't want that to happen."

"Listen up, dear parents, I want a fair trial, I'm not guilty, I didn't sneak out and drink! When Angela gets her sorry butt home I want to go to the hospital and take an alcohol test. I'll prove to you it wasn't me, even if you honestly got us mixed up, fine I know exactly why that happened, but I'll prove to you I am innocent in this matter. I've had it up to here with you punishing me unfairly and unduly! Yes, if I did wrong, then yes, fine, I know you rip on me, because you do love me, but I will not stand idly by and have my life sent down the flusher, all because of something I'm being accused of doing wrong. This isn't fair to me, at all, to always be wrongfully punished! I want some justice for once, especially if the belt is coming, I'm not taking 'my punishment' until I'm proven guilty! Which I'm not! If you still can't figure out who is who when something like this happens to come up, then fine, tell us both that, and then punish us both, so then I don't have to be pissed off with you that Angela gets away with murder, and is left unpunished!"

"Oh give it a rest."

One set of eyes were finally opened and realized the truth in this circumstance, what they were doing and were about to do was unfair. Yes a spanking was needed and due cause here but it had to be given to the right one, and it wasn't fair, always believing one twin, over the other, especially the way she chose to dress and maybe sometimes act. They needed to judge their motives, and especially their heart, and character, of their heart, and in Lilith's case hers were pure. It is never fair having a favorite kid, as Lilith had pointed out. "Daniel, please, you're still angry, and not listening to her reasons. She is right, innocent, until proven guilty. She has every right to be justly angry, if she really isn't guilty, and she also has a good point and idea. A lot of the time I think that they both of them have it coming I think they both need to be punished at the same time. Honestly at times I do often pin the blame on one over the other, I do believe the wrong one, and I hate myself for it. I'm sorry for that. But Lilith has a good point, when we don't catch who started what; we should, maybe punish them both, to make it all a bit fairer, rather than blaming one child more than the other. I also think, that's fair enough to ask, for a fair trial, here, especially considering the harsh punishment coming, we all agreed on. So why don't we do that, make them both take a blood alcohol test. Then that way, we will all know, for sure, who it is, who the real guilty party really is, in all of this. Then we can without guilt properly punish that one, and then there are no hard or bitter feelings. Especially if the belt is coming, like George said, it would be unfair to, whomever, if the non-guilty one is punished, while; the guilty one is not."

"Sounds great to me," she says cheerily for once.

"You know she's been having memory problems ever since…forget it it's just an excuse to get out and go somewhere."

"So what if it is, and it's only straight to the hospital anyhow, and if she is guilty, we can punish her a bit more for trying to get out of the punishment, and lying, and breaking that rule, okay, fair for you both? Fair warning last chance to get out of it, now, if this is an excuse and you are lying, and we do catch you in your lie, you will be punished, more, if you are the guilty drinker. So are you innocent or guilty in this, did you drink beer or not?"

"Innocent, I'm not lying, I never drank, it wasn't me, out boozing the beer, it was Angela," she said looking at both her parents and said it bluntly and honestly she was innocent.

"Fine, I accept your answer, and fair warning here, only, if you are lying, you will accept your additional punishment. So now, fair enough for the both of you now?"

Grunt growling, "Fine, but if this is an excuse like I believe it is, you are so getting an extra week put on your grounding, and a few extra licks with my belt for the lie. We told you both exactly the 7 things that would earn you a harsh whopping with a belt. They are, doing illegal drugs, such as marijuana; smoking cigarettes; underage WhooHoo; which could easily lead to you getting the other big butt whooping, for getting yourself, with the exception of God-forbid getting raped, pregnant; lying; stealing; and the drinking alcohol, of any sort, until you were of legal age of 21; will all earn you a few good rounds with a belt."

"Fine, with, me," she said happily knowing she wasn't guilty, now she just had to get the proof. "I will show you I'm not guilty, it's Angela who's been boozing. I did a paper on the effects of alcohol in your system and I know that it takes anywhere from 12 to 24 hours or more for alcohol to fully leave your system, let alone blood, which takes a lot longer, so there should be enough in her system to prove her guilt. Did you even check our breath you know, here, smell it," blowing her breath in her father's face, "tell me, do smell like I've been out drinking, or look or act like I have?"

"No, but you could stand a brush," he said as George snickered.

"Okay, I'd be happy to. Why do you think I have memory loss?"

"You do, since you were a toddler you've had bouts of memory loss, that's probably why you do so poorly in school."

"Oh how lovely, didn't you think to take me to a doctor, or get me some sort of help, for it, my memory loss, when I have an obvious need or a big problem like this? Great parents I have, wonderful parents, you two suck, Llama you know what," she yelled and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "And you wonder why I have a bad attitude problem!"

"You're in huge trouble when you get out of there!"

"Just drop it, it's not worth it. Pick your battles, this one isn't worth it. She doesn't remember."

George was a bit surprised, "What was that about?"

"We shouldn't be so harsh on her; you know how bright she was, how smart she was."

"That's why, I know she's better than this, she knows better, she's just rebelling, and using the memory loss thing, to manipulate us, to make us feel guilty," Daniel says folding his arms over. "Just because she had it a little harder doesn't give her the right to act that way or lash out like that especially to literally try to cover her butt."

"Can you blame her, if any of that was the truth? After all, when 'Lilith' was brought home at 3 in the morning, we told her to go straight to her room, and that we would deal with her in the morning, or later. We told her as of now you're grounded but we didn't check, to see for sure, who it was, since it was dark out, and we were both tired and both so infuriated with whoever, that we couldn't do it, the spanking right then. We really should have checked though, regardless, for later, to properly punish the guilty one, when she was sober enough; and we were calm enough to do it. Maybe it was Angela."

"Yeah right, why would it be Angela, what are you suggesting, Angela dressed up as Lilith, and went out boozing, to get Lilith in trouble?" Mary-Sue folded her arms over, and gave him a look, how obvious this all seemed, now that it was brought into the light. Mary-Sue was about to bring up that he had brought up the refresher of the no alcohol rule and the consequences that it would bring, but Daniel went on. "So you're actually suggesting that Angela is the bad manipulative one, and purposely getting Lilith in trouble by posing and dressing up as her, why that's so preposterous, now why would she do a thing like that? No, if anything Dustin probably talked her into it, is what I think happened."

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Oh now you're blaming Dustin, I don't believe you, he's a good kid, or have you so soon forgotten what he did, let alone been though recently? If he acts badly, it's only for the same reason Lilith does, Aspiration failure. He's also still upset and grieving over his dad's death. Besides the officer didn't even mention him, just that 'Lilith' was caught out in the park, in the bushes heavily drinking beer, alone."

"Yeah exactly, probably because he took off the little wretch, he's out drinking trying to try deal with his problems and home life, and getting our sweet Angela mixed up in it, to take the blame for his problems. You know what I'll bet he probably stole it too, because his family is so poor he can't even afford a fake ID to buy the stuff. I'll bet he got drunk and as soon as the heat came he took off, and let whoever, take the blame."

"Ugh, listen to yourself; do you have any idea just how stupid that just sounded, what you have suggested? None of them are over 14 let alone look like a 21-year-old to use a fake ID! Look, unlike you I have talked with Dustin about his bad attitude, and he has always apologized to me, for his bad behavior and attitude, saying he's in Aspiration failure, but he said in no way does it excuse any of his bad behavior, either, but Dustin owned up to it. Does that sound like a kid who doesn't own up to the bad things he does? For a little bad attitude he owns up to it, every time, and looks and I can see how badly he feels for it, as he sincerely apologizes for it. Just because someone is poor, it doesn't make them hillbilly, hick, or a bad person, you're passing assumptions, and bad judgments there."

Daniel only then stepped back in his mind after that to realize, maybe he was just having some issues and yes when he was a child Dustin was a nice kid, and finally did the sensible thing put himself in Dustin's shoes. He asked himself, how would I act or react if I lost a parent, he didn't have to look very far, the guilt, and sadness, of his own father's death, crept up, how silly had realized he had been back then when he was younger to blame himself for dad not going to Mars like he dreamed. Maybe Dustin too felt bad or guilt for his dad's death or something similar. Now he knew he was doing this boy wrong, when it came to being enemies with him, trying to 'protect' Angela from him. "Umm, fine, you're right, I just I don't want either of them, getting mixed up into the wrong thing, especially with boys, and well, doing the wrong thing. But now I'm not too sure who is really guilty here. It really uh does sound like Lilith is innocent, but at the same time I can't and won't believe it, Angela is doing this, especially dressing up as Lilith just to get her into trouble. Look I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I'm having trouble with this, I have well another issue I'm dealing with and I'm putting it unfairly on them, and I'm having a hard time believing one over the other, I'll admit."

Calling from the bathroom, "At least that's a start at least you're being honest, now do the right thing, and let the test prove my innocence in this, that's all I ask."

"Look let's take our time in this to try be good parents for once, and if for some reason all this turns out, that no one is guilty, or it is too late, to find out, then why don't we sternly lecture them and punish them both with a week's grounding and heavy chores. Then, to further fix, this situation, so it doesn't ever happen or so easily, again, I got an idea If one is dressing up as the other, then let's make it so it's not so easily done anymore, and let's both give Lilith the benefit of the doubt, she is innocent in all this. We'll let her dye part of her hair or cut it short or something. That way if one of them really is dressing up as the other, they can't do it anymore, and some of this bickering can end."

"Black," Lilith said, coming out of the bathroom her toothbrush in hand, she had overheard the whole conversation. "I want to dye all my hair black, then there's no chance at all, you can ever get us mixed up again, and I'll be happy to trim my hair nice and short, but I want black hair. It's about time you two dingbats grabbed a brain, I would have told you sooner if you ever listened to me, that Angela dresses up as me, all the time! Like I said 80 to 90% of the time it's Angela who does the crap not me. She's totally psychotic, but you don't get that! Isn't it just funny and convenient that you dad, not even 3 days ago brought up the issue of the no drinking rule what it does to you how it inhibits your thinking and judgment how drinking could lead to all sorts of bad things. How you reinforced the rule, backing it firmly, that it would end with a tanned behind, did you not? Isn't it just funny then, that I was caught drinking? Funny, that, really hilarious, that I get it, fully blamed for something, my identical twin sister does, by easily dressing up as me, to fool you 2, to get me into trouble, and just to do it, for kicks and giggles, to watch me squirm. She gets off on it, I swear. Great idea mother, love it, of dying my hair. Black hair, I want my whole hair to be as black as my mood!"

"You are not dying your hair black!"

"Daniel, it's fine with me, she does that, look, why are you doing this?"

"It's not that, it's not what you think, it's because I just can't let her go dark again; that's why. I love her red hair, it's bad enough she got the ink spilled on her when she was a toddler and nearly dyed her beautiful red hair black then, like hell I'm letting her have black hair, no way."

"It's hair, it will grow back or grow out. Sigh, highlights only, okay, fair enough for the both of you, if she gets highlights, and cuts her hair short, the way she sees fit?"

"Okay, only highlights, I don't care if she cuts her hair short, just not bald," he says quickly to that last bit, to make sure to stress not to do something stupidly extreme, before it crossed her mind.

"Black highlights."

"Yes fine, black highlights, just highlights only, you dye your hair all black…just don't do it."

"Fair enough, I won't, black highlights are cool with me. Now what's this ink thing, what ink?"

"I don't know how it happened, but you got ink all over your head, hair, and face. You might have just bumped into the end table upstairs or used it to stabilize yourself as you walked and toddled about. You got the ink bottle I left up there, to do my calligraphy, spilled all over you. It took 5 baths just to get it off you, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, it's kind of really funny now, and how you got your nickname, Lilith," Mary-Sue chuckled.

"Toddling around, you never taught me how to walk, or talk, or potty trained me, so how in the hell could I be toddling around! Whoa, what, wait, what do you mean, nickname, Lilith, Lilith _is_ my name, not my nickname."

"No honey, it's Lillian, not Lilith."

"Yeah Angela could never say your name right, in fact when you were in the tub getting washed off I brought Angela in because she wet herself after I tried to potty train her and she refused it and wet herself in protest. So I was taking her to bathe her, and I said oh poor Lillian look how dark she is. So Angela says Lilith dark one, I had no idea that the name actually meant that. If I knew it, I would have stopped it right then and corrected her, to try calling you Lillian, or just Lil, if she couldn't get your full name. However at the time, we both thought, I'm sure, she was just unable to say your name, and she would grow out of it later and be able to say your actual name. But I guess that didn't happen you kind of got stuck with it, Lilith, and Anglia even when she was a child still called you that."

"I want proof. So am I really Lillian, ha, ha, ha, I like that name; I do, but prove it to me." Her mom walked off to the bedroom while she put her toothbrush away and rinsed out, by the time she had done that mom came back with her Birth Certificate, and handed it to her. Inspecting it as she sat at the table by George she smiled, "I really am Lillian, Lillian Elizabeth Pleasant. I like my middle name too. Wait until Dirk finds out, I wonder how he'll take it, to find that out, but I really love it, my real name. It's so, pretty, I can hardly believe this, and it's like my whole identity changed or something looking at this, Lillian, wow."

"Yeah it's pretty. Dirk is your guy?"

"Boyfriend yeah, so was I really walking, I don't remember any of this let alone the ink thing or any of it. Was I really walking around?"

"You were right after you transition to toddler you got up and toddled about, a little wobbly at first but you soon got the hang of it very quickly and were running about. Heck you even said, help me I want to use the big potty not little potty when you needed to go," she said.

"What a load of lies, I don't remember any of that! You're lying to me, why are you lying to me; stop it, trying to pretend to be good parents you're not."

"Like I said you have bouts of memory loss," Daniel said again sticking to that fact.

"You're just lying, you don't love me; you never cared; that's why you never bothered to teach me anything, any of my toddler skills! You want to me to be good and honest but what great examples my parents are and give to me; they like to lie like the devil, lies! I should whoop you guy's butts for lying to me, especially in front of a guest, shame on you both! Tell me, how could I possibly be up and walking, talking, and wanting to use the big potty or toilet, when I was never taught any of that?!"

"You didn't need it; you learned all that all on your own, before you were a toddler, especially using the toilet," Mary-Sue insisted, she was telling her the truth they both were.

"Ohh, sounds like you were EC potty trained, that comes with territory, usually you'll wind up learning to talk, and walk, very easily, before toddlerhood, if you use that method, to toilet learn babies. Same with us we all learned that without having to be taught that. So when we transitioned to toddlers we were already up and walking about and talking quite well without the need to ever be taught any of that too. You keep that open line of communication with the baby's basic potty needs, and you pretty much, or do, bypass all that need to teach them how to use the potty or toilet, as they are potty learned. So no fuss, no muss, just straight off to the toilet, or in our cases, the bushes, we were out camp living in the woods. So we just squatted and peed and did caca in the bushes, but we all know how to use the toilet. We were at times taken into town and taken to the toilet both as toddlers and babies and squatted on, held over, or sat on, and held while on the toilet so we didn't fall in, to pee or caca, so we all know. You like me and my siblings were taught that by the EC method short for Elimination Communication, potty learned, so you never needed to learn the other stuff, toddlers who don't get EC trained do, you already learned it, but you don't get the memory as such for it, let alone the wants as a toddler to learn those skills, as they're already learned."

"What are you talking about? I had the wants to learn all of that, but they never taught me any of that. Now if I had those wants filled I wouldn't have grown up badly. Did you or your siblings ever get those 3 toddler wants at all with this so-called EC thing?"

"Nope, we never, none of us, ever had any of those wants, to learn talking walking or especially potty training; I don't know why you would have gotten it."

"Actually that pretty much sounds like what we did do with Lilith, we just didn't call it that."

"Yes, she screamed like the dickens every time she needed to wee or poo," Daniel smiled.

"Yup EC cue, my bro Joel was like that too, he hates holding his pee in and the feeling of a full bladder. When he has to go pee he usually lets everyone know about it. Well when he was a baby, but he's still a bit that way to this day. Still hates holding it in and that full feeling."

"No kidding, I hate it too. Are you serious, I never heard of this…way…"

"Honey," Mary-Sue chuckled and took a seat beside her, "it was how I was taught, yes, I was conventionally potty trained, but that was because my parents never did this full time with me, let alone my biological parents. However, the orphanage I was raised in practiced this, with the babies. Both the Asian and Japanese cultures, practice this natural infant hygiene, I guess is what they call it, and yes EC too. They don't believe in diapering babies, like we do nowadays, in fact this is how they did it, before the invention of diapers, just took them to an appropriate receptacle to go," motioning to George, "or outside in the bushes to do their business. At first we thought something was wrong with you, as you cried very loudly for a while then I realized, maybe you have to go; it could be why you're crying like you are. So I respected your right and want and wishes to stay clean and to be dry. So I tried to see if that was the case, and see if you would go. So I took you to the toilet and held you over it in a squat and told you this is where you do what you have to do. So I say go tinkle, tinkle-tinkle this is the potty tinkle-tinkle, and sure enough you went tinkle, and stopped crying as soon as you went, and we used that tinkle-tinkle every time for that, and stinky-stinky for the other end. You were quite the little joyful smilier to say thank you after every toilet trip, your way of saying thank you if you can believe it."

"Ha, ha, ha, I believe that for sure, yeah nothing makes a baby happier to be clean and dry. We also had similar cues; too, ours was pssss, pssss, for pee and unh-unh, kind of grunting sound for caca. Yeah totally good to use a word or sound cue to help the baby to go, especially for strange potty places they aren't used to, to assure them it's okay to go here."

"I actually thought you were quite a little genius compared to Anglia you always let us know as soon as you needed to go, to cry, you had a particular cry to let us know when you had to go. We tried it with Angela but she refused to do it so we gave up on her and diapered her. That's why she needed to be taught her toddler skills, unlike you, who learned them all before you had ever needed to be really taught any of them. You were talking before you were a toddler, you would say stuff like potty, toilet, stinky, tinkle, hungry, tired, we were just amazed, and with the help, you were walking well, but still needed to be walked held otherwise you would fall, but you walked, and could stay standing for a few seconds, without the support."

"Oh bull, then why don't I remember any of that?"

"We don't know how it happened, but you fell down the stairs, you're lucky to be alive," Mary-Sue said. "You might have been trying to get downstairs and just tripped and fell down the stairs. You were in a coma for over 2 almost 3 years, so pretty much most of your toddlerhood. Maybe that's why you had those wants to learn all of your toddler skills, but you were still walking, talking, and yes even went to the potty. Maybe because your Aspiration was so low by then, you needed something big to bring it up, or really just didn't know."

Shaking her head, "Even if this is true why didn't you just snuggle me or talk to me or the other things toddlers want or need to fulfill it that way? Or just explain it to me I might have amnesia, that I can't remember it, but I already knew all these skills already before I lost my memories, so there's no real need to be taught them, again. Then I could have maybe spun up a different set of wants for you to fulfill, or show me I knew them."

"We did tell you that, and show you and yes we did try to fulfill other wants, but unfortunately by the time we had figured out you wanted to be read to, it was too late and you might have not sat still for long to be read to," Mary-Sue says, it was true, they really did try.

"Then Angela was also constantly bugging us too for attentions, to the point of distraction that I yelled at her to go do something else, and leave us alone. When she persisted I grabbed her and put her in the crib, so we could try focusing all of our efforts and attentions onto you for a time, without being interrupted. Of course Angela screamed, rattled the crib, and escaped, and bugged us even more, for attentions, which we wound up giving to her, in the end. I really wish I just stuck to my guns with her, and stuck her into the highchair, like I had threatened to do with her, if she didn't stop bugging us for attentions she did not need."

"Probably she didn't need, no she didn't need them at all! She was doing it to distract you from helping me grow up well; that sounds, exactly, like the succubus suckhole brat. Yeah you should have put her in the highchair and let her scream her empty little head off, the brat."

"Probably," Daniel sighed. Looking back at it now he realized he had been too harsh on her and maybe put his expectations up a little too high, maybe for both them, basically teaching them to fail.

"I guess the bump on the noggin might explain all of that, and also why I do so badly at school, even though I do try. Do you really think I'm a genius?"

"I do, even before I gave you Smart Milk and tried to teach you your skills, but nothing to learn. You were so good in school up until that incident…," Daniel stopped and looked over as he heard it, Angela's footsteps approaching up the driveway and towards the door, but had stopped for a little bit outside to inspect the ReNuYuSenso Orb machine.

"Do me a solid don't mention that thing we both have to do until we get there."

"We won't," Daniel actually agreed, consenting to the fact this should be fair and not let Angela get a chance to try anything sneaky, if indeed it was her. Both he and Mary-Sue could easily tell the girls apart, there were a few subtle differences they had from day one, and more now, that they could easily check on, if they did try the old switcheroo on them.

"So that's Angela, hmm. Can I use your bathroom, before I take off to see where Dustin lives? I think I have to wait for my sister to come here, or I'll go there with Angela and phone her when I get there, along with my other sibs to see how they are doing with finding homes."

"Uh yeah there are two down here, right there and by our bedroom and one upstairs. Yeah let's see how this plays out first, I'll just get Angela to give you the directions if need be, because of the, uh you know," Mary-Sue says.

"Right," _the test_, "I'll check out the one upstairs, if it's okay with you, I want to see how much room you have for an adoptive kid and as well as foster kids," Mary-Sue nodded that was just fine if he wanted to have a quick look around, it was just the girls' bedrooms up there not much to see. "Thanks, and your dad really wants you to adopt and he says you're going to be a big sister, and to please adopt he wants more grandkids," he said getting up and heading up the stairs, "Oh by the way, you need to both change your Aspirations to Family, is what your dad says and that will be so much better because then you'll be more keen on adoption. The machine is outside when you're ready to use it."

"Like, who the heck is that?"

"That's George," Daniel says calmly, waiting to see if there were any signs Angela was really drunk or plainly up to no good. "He says the local orphanage, is being shutdown, he and his siblings they got evidence of the deplorable living conditions and wants to know if we were willing to foster as well as adopt…"

"Him, no, we don't have enough room as it is."

"No they have a home with Mortimer apparently, but the other kids need a foster home, and I'm sure there will be kids that need adopting. Yes I think that would be splendid, it might be nice to have another child in the house," dad said. "So do you think we can manage it, or do it, foster a kid or two, and maybe adopt?"

"I suppose if the girls don't mind roommates, and yes, I would like to adopt, more so if we get our Aspirations changed to Family. After we spent that day together I see how much my working has been a big drain on our family. I'm quitting my job for something better and easier." The two of them leaned over and kissed. (This is Canon, Mary-Sue does have one vacation day, so a little time together without the kids, and more so after the maid is sent away, can fix up everything, plus no getting fired!)

"It's nice that you're kissing but, ewww. It would be cool with me though, if you had another kid, a boy this time, but adopting is even better, just make sure that it's a boy, because I really so do not want another sister right now. Besides, it might be nice to have someone keep the family name going. I'm taking Dirk's last name, Dreamer, so unless Angela talks Dustin into taking our last name. No, uh now that I think of it, they really shouldn't even be together, at all, not at all."

"What's that supposed to like mean?!"

"You know damn well what it means, you manipulative little liar, don't play dumb with me, no wait you don't have to pretend, you are dumb and you do enough of that, pretending, for the both of us. You're just plain stupid, a fool, what's the matter Lilith oh I mean Angela, think you're not gonna ever get caught," Lillian chuckled Angela flinched only slightly, it was hardly noticeable unless you were really watching for it, but otherwise Angela kept her cool.

"Like what the heck are you like going on about?" she feigned not having a clue what her sister was talking about.

"Nothing, and I rest my case, *sniff*, booze breath, just that you're finally going to get what's coming to you for once, I think." Okay admittedly she didn't smell like beer but had to see her reaction to the truthful accusation of her drinking, see if she would flinch. She didn't, oh she was good, she had to admit, she was so caught up in her lie she didn't even doubt it, to feel the least bit guilty about it.

"Booze breath, like funny, I hear it was you out drinking last night, at all hours of the night."

"Yeah that does sound like something I would do, now doesn't it. You're right, so who am I to argue with you sis, who am I to argue with you." Eye glancing to dad with a smile in her eyes as she glanced to her backend, before she went 'fishing' for the truth, as she scratched her lower back, to test Angela, to prove to her dad, she wasn't lying. Sure enough, Angela took it, the bait Lillian was fishing with, as Lillian held up her 'catch' for all to see, as Angela smiled happily enjoying it way too much.

"So, tell me, how many did you get? Can you even sit-down now? So did you cry, like a little baby, and openhanded or did you get it with a belt, or both, mom, or dad," she asked with a smug face.

Lillian just gave her dad that look, 'I told you so', "Why do you want to know, is it any of your business, if and how I got a spanking, or who gave it to me, or how many swats I got? Is it really any of your business or concern? Why do you want to know, if and how I got it, why, suddenly feel sorry, or guilty for some reason?"

"Uhh, uh n-no reason, I just wanted to like, know, I want to see if you really learned something for once in you stupid life, to like, make sure you fully got what you deserved for once."

"Yeah sure, I'll bet that's it."

"It is; it's like bad enough I took your punishment, when you like beat up that kindergartener."

Lillian/Lilith was shocked, oh now she was lying about that. Knowing Dustin's secret he's been hiding from Angela since grade school, Lillian hated to have to break her promise but had to do it. She promised Dustin, she would keep it a secret for him, to keep him safe, after witnessing the altercation; back when they liked each other a bit more. But ever since he foolishly started to smoothen things out, by trying to be friends with Angela, and then as teens dating, well, they weren't as friendly as they once were. She did, however, understand Dustin's reasons for it, and like she had promised back then, she would keep his secret a secret. Still Dustin was also treading dangerous waters doing that. Must have his father's daredevil spirit in him; dad would often tell them, some of Skip Broke's antics. Lillian then not only realizing, she didn't have to break her promise, but realized, Angela's stupidity, broke out in a huge belly laugh! Angela really is a fool, and blind, it's been well over 10 years now, and yet Angela still had not figured it out, whom, or where, 'Dusty' is! How stupid could Angela be, that she didn't get it, Dustin, 'Dusty' it was so laughable she was that blind! "Ohh, ha, ha, ha, not only are you a lying manipulative witch, ohh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, but you're a morn too, mom and dad are so right, I'm a genius, at least compared to you, because only a moron like you would take this long to figure it out, ha, ha, ha, ha, still looking for him, are you?!

"Looking for like who, looking for who, whatcha talking about?"

"Oh, you know who, that kid, that blonde boy, with uhh, freckles, who just so happened, to get you in trouble by tattling to a teacher, and got you booted out of school. Technically, you should have been expelled, but, yeah, I guess they figured they'd better let you stay, you know, so you wouldn't get any stupider. How many years has it been, now, that you've been out looking for him so you can beat the crapola out of him, to even the score, for getting you into trouble? Do you know, who he is, where he lives, do you at all know who that kid is?"

Her anger switched off her mind, "Of course I don't, I'm still looking for Dusty wherever he is, because he…" She suddenly went silent and clueless with rage. She really honestly did not know.

Oh sure he had changed his whole hairdo and covered up his freckles, got a whole new set of clothes, but Lillian was very sure that Angela had a good look at 'Dusty' either before, and or after, the fight ended when Dustin took off to get that teacher, to stop the fight. So how could she be so gullibly blatantly oblivious to the obvious? Even mom and dad knew it, who Dusty is, and might be partly why dad didn't like Dustin all that much. Maybe it was because of the 'trouble' Dusty had gotten Angela in with that girl she beat up and what trouble that it caused. Maybe in dad's backwards mind it was oddly a concern of love; maybe dad didn't want to see a good kid like Dustin, getting all mixed up with a brat like Angela and getting hurt like that girl. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, mother, father, I rest my case, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, fool!" Walking to the door, "Ha, ha, ha, I don't think school has helped you one little bit, you're as dumb as ever," she said as she answered the door, then was going to head off upstairs to tell George his sister is here. "Hi, looking for George?"

"Yup, I'm Rebecca his sister, so George is here?"

"Yup, he's upstairs going to the bathroom, I'll go get him for you; or knock on the door and tell him you're here if he's not done yet; I figured you were his sister."

In reality Angela was trying to get out of there so her parents wouldn't have to talk with her and find out she had tried to lie right there in front of them! As if they had to try, really, she had said it, she was that foolish, to think that they wouldn't realize it, let alone punish her for it. "No, _I'll_ go get him; you don't know how to be anything but **rude** to our guests." Angela took off upstairs to find this boy. He was blonde she noticed, and wondered his eye color as well, it was so important that they were dark blue like Dustin's, green like hers, or maybe brown, like her mom's, but they could not be grey, that was pushing chances, same with light blue, let alone hazel, or anything in-between for all this to work. She had a huge growing problem and was looking for the quickest offload to pin the blame on. So in case Dustin wasn't up for the task, as he still has yet to kiss her; of course, that was his mother's fault, for chasing her off. In fact she had gone to Dustin's anyhow even after the call, not giving a care what dad had asked of her, to come home right away then she could go back there after. She wasn't going back home until she wanted to. But again Brandi had chased her off again saying she didn't want her over there, especially when the toddler started screaming loudly as soon as she walked in the door and woke her up. The first time it was just a case of Dustin was in trouble because of his grades and she didn't want her around but as soon as the toddler cried Brandi chased her off. So now she might have to try this other blonde boy and say that it was Dustin's, and make this kid pay for it, literally, while Dustin takes all of the blame for it. After all Dustin _had_ seduced her and got her drunk last night after all, yes, that's it, might as well use that, if there are any lingering questions or concerns, hell she could say that was the night, yes, perfect, yes perfect she grinned, as she reached the top of the stairs, the plan all worked out, perfectly, in her head. "Adopt a kid, like hell that will happen, no freaking way, not a chance." Angela found him peeking in her sister's room and looking around the place. "Like uh what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just seeing how much room you have up here for a needy child. It's all fine I asked your mom she said it was okay if I have a look around," and walked past her, taking a look inside Angela's room, and nodded. "Should be plenty of room to put a kid or two in each of your rooms and a put crib either for a baby or toddler right in here somewhere along with some toys for the tykes, right here in this open space, plenty of room, for your new adoptive sibling." He just had a feeling they would adopt, he just knew it to the core, that they would, and had the hugest grin on his face as George nodded envisioning it, what the place would look like. He could see it all now, the whole place transformed, opened up the floor cluttered with educational toddler toys, and some fun but not educational toys, a baby, growing to a little toddler, then to a young child, playing up here, and loved on, very happy to have a home with a loving family, it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

She could have sworn she saw, "Hey, cutie let me see your eyes, my darling boy."

George was suddenly very creeped out, but turned around, "Why? Hey, don't you call me that. I mean, don't you have a boyfriend, Dustin?" George suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, and he slowly backed off a few paces.

_That's it, you freak; backup a bit further,_ she thought to herself, as she gave him a saucy smile, and approached him, taking a step forward, for each step he took back. Yes, she was right, he did have freckles. Also now seeing them he has green eyes, she could easily use him to cover for this mistake, if she couldn't twist and manipulate Dustin into thinking it's his. Still there was yet another problem, her angered mind, couldn't take the fact he had freckles to really put the effort into fooling this boy. _Could be him, yes it might be him, even if it's not; no way I'll let him get away with it! I have to finish what I started and didn't get a chance to do away with that brown-haired freckled faced little kindergartener, let alone with Dusty! It's time to end this freak of nature's life, payback time! _"What's on your face?"

"Makeup," he said, seriously freaked out, he didn't know why. _Oh God what's going on, help me please, help me, God, I'm freaking out I don't know why. I feel so freaked out and frightened I don't know why, please help me, Jesus help me, protect me. _

"No, what the hell is this crap here," poking his face hard and jarred George suddenly. Angela suddenly grabbed his face, doing a saucy look as she brought his face closer, "You got freckles," she said emotionless but inside she was seething with rage. Which in turn she used to pretend she liked it, about him, as she tried to use it flirt a bit with him, to push him over the edge. She caressed his arm as she flirted with him as she tried to rub his face holding back the urge to slap him for having freckles on his face! "You got, freckles, on your face boy." Bringing her face and lips close to his and giving him a lust filled look, but deep down she hated him with every fiber of her being. She could see it the Good in him which made the hatred she felt for George even stronger, just like the same she felt for her sister, as she was like George had Good on the inside of her. Even though she loathed him, for having them, freckles, she leaned in, in an attempt to tell to him to kiss her, if she could trick the boy into loving her, she might be able to convince him it's his. "Yes you got freckles, my boy, yes freckles."

"Yeah I do, now let me go," he said firmly and calmly, but shaking inside. "What do you think you're doing? It's wrong," he warned her, thinking she was trying to make him her new conquest. She did have that Romance Aspiration aura to her, but that was a huge turn-off for him, he felt so absolutely disgusted by it, and especially her! "I don't think so, ewww, sick, no way; I'm not kissing you, gross, get lost no." Boom strike one, Aspiration in middle to low green. George was doubly rejecting Angela both her flirt attempts, and especially the thrice attempts at a first kiss, which sent Angela from being fully in platinum, into fully deep Aspiration failure, just like her sister was in, after the 3rd attempt at it. Rejected for a first kiss, it was one of her fears, and rerolled 3 times and each time, she was rejected. Three big hits; and she still had the persisting one, of Dustin breaking up with her.

"How dare you, get over here," trying to get that want fulfilled, of having a first kiss. Angela had chosen Romance as her Secondary Aspiration, and this confirmed her fear, being rejected for a first kiss! Angela now for the second time in a row was rejected! She was a double fool, she should have known better, but now she was in very low Aspiration failure, and was rage filled too, yes a very bad combination indeed, for one who was never been in it ever before, let alone in the right state of mind! Angela grabbed onto his trench coat, and tried to force George to do it, as he struggled to stop her!

"No, no stop it, I told you no, once already I don't want to kiss you!" Boom strike 2 Aspiration hits the low red, and she looked angry, very angry! Gasping out loudly, George was normal voiced but suddenly he got a bit louder, as he freaked right out, "Let me go now, I said no, stop it, let me go. No! What are you doing?" Like Cindy had done, as they were playing around, and they both knew that the other was joking, he darted his head back and forth to stay out of the way of her lips and he pushed her face and lips out of his face! "Get your cootie lips out of my face, I don't want do it, I don't want to kiss you I don't love you at all, get lost!" Another big blow to her Aspiration; rejected a third time for that first kiss. Third strike and boom bottomed out Aspiration, and her mind and all sense went with it, as she looked crazy. "What the heck do you think you're trying to do to me, huh?!"

"I'll tell you exactly what I want to do, now come here, I'll show you what I think of freckles," and grasped him up in a hugging like embrace, but there was nothing friendly or loving about it.

"Let me go, you have a boyfriend let me go, how dare you try to flirt with me and hug me, let alone kiss me, like I'm you boytoy, let me go! Stop it! Get off of me! You're gonna know it, now, because I'll let Dustin know exactly what you're doing to me, now let me go," he shouted loudly for help. "Help me! Someone help me! Angela is trying to put the moves on me! Help me!"

Loathing and seething with rage, she spoke angrily but almost monotone, "You breathe a word of this to my Dustin and I'll," shoving him hard, he wobbled wildly thrashing his arms about trying to regain his balance before falling but before he could manage to do that Anglia finished him off with a hard spin kick to the chest, "kill you." She had no choice in the matter now, her mental state, made her do it, her angered rage, made her do it, and her Aspiration failure, made her do it, as well as to prevent it, from ever happening, the only one that truly 'loved' her from breaking up with her! So therefore in her mind, with no guilt in doing it, George had to be done away with, he had to DIE! Simple, as that, George had to die.

Lilith had just caught it, her mind flashed back. Everything was almost like in slow-motion as she remembered, and the memories flooded back to her! _'Hate you, go bye-bye, me want mama and dada, all me.' _That look of rage, jealousy, fury, then everything went black, because of Angela. Here Angela was doing it again to innocent George. A freaked out scream before he fell, then a scream of pain and shock filled the air as George was kicked and fell down the stairs! "George," she had caught him, and broke his fall partway up the stairs, and Rebecca caught them both, at the bottom! "Ow, unh, ow, ohh," Lillian had bonked her head a bit partly on the bottom of the floor but the way she had landed onto Rebecca's arm had prevented it from being full hard smack, just the little bonk she needed to jar restore a few lost things, "ow unh ohh my head ohh!"

"Aahh, aaahhh, aahaa-ow-owie," sobbing loudly, George continued to scream and cry out in pain and shock like a wounded child.

George was bawling in apparent pain or shock, or both, she herself was teared over but unhurt, for the most part a little bump but nothing serious it wasn't even painful. "George, no oh, where does it hurt, don't move, don't move, just tell me where it hurts."

"Owie, what happened," he sobbed out, confused for a few seconds before the shock of what just happened wore off and he remembered exactly what had happened. He was a bit banged up but mostly shaken up shocked and in shock and just shaken, but unharmed as far as anything broken yes, but as far as hurt, yes he was very much hurt. "Ow, ohh, cough, my tummy unh ooh, she kicked me there unh-mmn, in my tummy," he coughed, still recovering from it, the wind being knocked out of him. Plus his belly and ribs, they felt like they were on fire, and it was so painful to breathe, it hurt to breathe, as he gasped a few times, trying to catch his breath.

"I just caught it; Angela pushed and kicked him down the stairs, probably because George has freckles. Just like she did to that girl, she beat her up all because she had freckles. For some odd crazy reason she hates them. Just like she did to George she did it to me too when I was a toddler Angela she pushed me down the stairs, I remember it now. I remember it all now. Angela wanted to try to kill me she wanted me gone, so that she could have you 2 all to herself. She was feeling jealous over the fact I was, am, smarter than her, already walking, talking, and using the bathroom, long before Angela was taught that. Right, sister dear, is that it? Is that right? Isn't that it? What you wanted? Tried to do? Tried to do to me? You tried to kill me, right? You tried to kill me, so you could have mom and dad all to yourself, right?" She repeatedly asked her guilty sibling standing up at the top of the stairs, the same basic guilt-inducing questions!

"He tripped and he fell, and so did you."

"LIES! Go to Hell Angela! You wanted me dead! Admit it!

"No never! You fell, you have to believe me! He fell, too, you have to believe me, he tripped and fell down the stairs, it's a good thing you caught him!"

"You lie like the satanic spawn you came from! Either that or you're completely crazy!"

"He fell down the stairs, honest, he did!"

George shook his head, tears on his cheeks in his eyes, still coughing a bit and moaning and still crying in pain. Even with the fall tumble down the stairs backwards he remembered it quite clearly he didn't fall down the stairs he was pushed and kicked down them, as Rebecca held him. "I don't believe it, either, not for one second, you pushed my brother down the stairs, you satanic piece of trash!"

Both parents couldn't say a word they just stood there dumbfounded finally seeing for the first time the real truth about Angela, the lies the manipulations the deceit, the evil residing in her! There was nothing to say in that moment, nothing at all. However, Lillian had plenty to say still!

"Yes, I heard him, we all heard him cry for help, and before that telling you no and to stop it, before you pushed him down the stairs, don't give us that load or crap you lying manipulative lying witch liar! So just go on back to Hell you satanic piece of CURSE! Go back to Hell where you came from!"

"How dare you! I didn't do a thing to him, or you!"

"Ow, she kicked me down them, she pushed and, cough, kicked me, in the gut, and ribs, down the stairs, she is lying, she is, so she doesn't get into trouble. I think she really wanted to try to kill me. It hurts to breathe; I think maybe she broke something, when she kicked me," he sobs in real pain.

"I'm calling an ambulance, we have to go to the hospital anyhow, so try to get comfortable, but don't move too much, just in case you're hurt worse than you seem," Daniel said, George nodded, and Daniel walked by giving George a compassionate and saddened look, but an angry very hurt rage filled look to Angela, then called 911.

**Author's Note:** Yes this is why each twin hates the other one. Lillian is good but at times, not often, mostly in dress, has rebelled for attention and Angela hates good or sees the good (God) in her and her insanities makes her evil. Yes Lillian is saved but just has never admitted really openly about it, to many, aside from Dirk, (low self-esteem and she is at awkward ends with her parents with things and it's hard to talk and sometimes relate to them) among other things. Mostly the all problems with, or, Lillian has, is coming from Angela's lies and believing them. Growing up with a sister like that is hard to do, and what Angela has done to her in life and mostly calling her Lilith. This is why finding out Lillian is her real name is such an important revelation and changes her relation with her parents nearly right away, from, how can you give me a name like that; to they didn't, I should have known, Angela. Her real name changes her and gives her a new outlook on life. She doesn't have to be what someone thinks or says she is she has to be true to herself and be what God says she is and truth is, she is His kid!

Yes now Angela on the other hand yes for the most part is evil and 'Lilith' Lillian sees this, that Angela is just trying to pretend to be good, and being a manipulative witch. Hence also why Trinity saw this easily like Lillian, to know what manipulation is not only a terrible thing but some see it as a form of witchcraft, and why she calls her a little witch!

So answer me please in a review, did I fool you at all with Lilith's angry sneer at George, did you think it was Lilith who hated freckles all along until near the end? I hope so! Nah Lilith likes them she was just still peeved at Angela for being a psychopath and hating them and still peeved being reminded of what she did to that girl Trinity. Basically she was warning him because she knew what happened to Trinity, and was keeping her promise to Dustin. Besides with her parents there she figured it was safe enough to just let the ball roll to let her get busted for once for what she is, evil and crazy. So in that way, that's exactly what, happened.

Now here's the kicker question what mind disease does Angela have? Hint weird hard spelling, silent letters in the word, and starts with an S. So what more trouble has 'angel Angela' gotten herself into, how many of mom and dad's big 7 rules do you think she has actually broken, or others that might deem a spanking? Could Lillian 'Lilith's' bad grades, be a result of more than just her memory loss? I have my own idea but I really want to hear your own ideas at how many bad things Angela has done and what she should be held accountable for and punished for. If you do I will give you credit for it and try incorporate it in the story.


	17. Truth, Changes, and Punishment

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone had a nice apocalypse oh I mean Christmas and New Year's. I was busy playing Sims 3 Seasons and wondering if this end of the world garbage actually was going to mess with my computer, I figure at the worst, bad solar flares might mess with the computer. Hence one more reason excuse I wasn't writing, aside from being sick with a bad cold since Christmas for over a week, yeah fun I know. I'll admit though I was 90 sure then 100% sure this end of the world garbage was just that, and was so not going to happen. After all Jesus Himself said He doesn't know when He's coming back, so why should the 'prediction' of the end of the world be anything more than that a lie from the enemy as far as I'm concerned or some other false god, tribe or culture whatever crud it probably really is.

Okay to Shirona who wrote that review, I don't know how you post e-mail this back, but might as well; explain to other reviewers, the changes I made. Though I do and have taken it all into consideration what you said, some parts you were right on, and I fixed it. I have to some point not agreed on a lot, you need to chill; it is just a story about Sims, not real life! Yes I tried to humanize them as much as I could especially the spiritual side of this, but they are still Sims! Yes I admit I do hate Angela, some agree with me and hate her guts too, and some don't, some like the twins equally and hate their parents. So yes, I chose to make her the bad twin. I see mistreated Lilith and spoiled favored Angela, you ask why, I figured it out my own explanation to that as have many others, and wrote it. However with that said, you also must at least go back to the previous chapter before making that assumption Daniel and Mary-Sue were abusing the girls. I was talking about a normal punishment spanking yes a belt, oh terrible, yes it seems/sounds like abuse, but it's not, they are teens, by the time you reach your teens as embarrassing for the teens to be spanked at their age as it is, but Pleasant's like many parents do keep that tool in their arsenal for punishment, just in case the kids do go astray. As far as the belt, they need the, ouch factor, to get through to them what they did was wrong, a little thing called a pain threshold. I am not talking about beating them at all, I'm talking about a pain filled reddened bottom. Both girls knew long ahead of time those were the rules and agreed to them, that was the consequence for breaking the big rules, but Angela purposely tried to get her sister in trouble, to get her punished, that's the backstory for that in a nutshell. Yes they are angry who wouldn't be and flip out and say something maybe stupid they didn't actually mean; happens all the time: kind of like what you wrote, hint-hint.

Your point about the doctor always in the room was right I messed up there thank you, you were right, I fixed it so he leaves and comes back, a few times thank you for that. However I did make it perhaps not clear for you but they did consent to hear the test results, just not Don, I fixed that up. Those by the way are the kind of reviews I like to hear, if it seems unclear, you're right he didn't leave the room and he should have so thanks for that, sharp reading there.

Mary-Sue and Daniel were scaring Angela straight if you ever seen Beyond Scared Straight, think of that show, or something similar, where they take kids doing wrong things and show them what their life will be like if they keep going down the path they are going on, that's what they are doing, they are certainly not dooming her forever. However with that said, in the Sims world without the use of mods, or cheats, once the teen becomes an adult, that's it, it's over, and they can't go to College, period; think of that. Yes they can look after the kid so Angela can go, but yet they are ticked off and said what they said partly out of anger and to set her straight, they also meant it, they wanted her out to punish her. I wasn't talking about our real world, where yes Community College and other choices, are there, and yes most after a dose of real world liven do smarten up, and right themselves, to become great people, but I meant the Sims. I figured I might have them when they cooled off a bit more they will relent a bit and pay for the house and food but after that's done she has to take care of herself. Until she comes to her senses and repents and sincerely tries to make amends then they will let her come back home.

I thought I made it a bit clear Angela was not raped maybe it wasn't for you, she did what she did with...can't say the name, ruins the story for others reading this, willingly. She was **not** raped, and I think after realizing Angela is a liar will have a hard time believing anything she says as the truth. Think about that, little boy who cried wolf, in this case come to find you child had been lying and pretending to be someone else pretty much her whole life, do you really want to believe her, even when she said what she did, she was raped, I think not. I think it's a bit obvious she was saying it to try to get out of being punished and kicked out of the house. In other words they finally saw through her lie, for what it was, a lie! They are angry with her right now leave it at that. Please if you don't like my story, fine, I don't care, but at least go back to read the last chapter, before passing judgment, it's hard to jump into a story without knowing the backstory behind it explained in the previous chapter.

Also, Joel is a Tricou teen; you know the one with brown hair skateboard haircut darker skin and glasses. If you know anything at all about the Tricou teens then you might know, he and his siblings only had a short time with their daddy as they call him, so they were raised in an environment where they didn't care much how you grew up, being in an orphanage. So they weren't reprimanded much for being impolite, though for the most part they are very polite kids, having a good start in life with Jon-Smith Tricou. Joel is also a bit mouthy he speaks his mind; he's also grouchy but very caring.

I picked the one female Sim who I knew is a Romance Aspiration and called her that, a bimbo, so, what, yes it's not nice, but I'm not calling everyone that and for you, I fixed it a bit okay, happy now? When you act like one and there is proof you are one, yeah you will be called one, a bimbo, no it's not right, but if your reputation precedes you, well, there you go.

Please go back read the other chapter 'It's The Truth 'Lilith's' Past Comes Out', then read this fixed up chapter, weren't you wondering why she was called Lillian and not Lilith? Then tell me if you hate it or don't, now that you a bit caught up and can follow the story better. Who knows you might like it.

**_Truth, Changes, and Punishment_**

After arriving there at the hospital and the formalities of how did it happen, where it hurts, in the ER for 20 or so minutes, then another 35 minutes in the lobby, waiting for any word. Meanwhile nasty Angela was being confined in a separate room while a nurse watched her so she wouldn't try to escape. The nurse was even was given permission to sedate Angela if she tried anything funny or tried to escape until the test results were in. The doctor finally came out with the good news that they were hoping and praying for, considering the circumstances. "He's just fine, George is going to be just fine, he's got a bad foot shaped bruise to his belly, and very minorly bruised ribs from the kick. I gave him an X-ray, nothing broken, so other than still being a bit shaken up, and a few scrapes, I cleaned up, that will heal right up; he's just fine. He will be in pain for a while, but I've prescribed him some extra strong and extra strength aspirin to help deal with the pain," motioning to the restroom where George was getting a dixy cup of water to take a dose of pain management. "For now like he's taking George should have only the stronger pain reliever, then the lower ones once the pain significantly lessens or the prescription has run out of the extra strong pain reliever. Since you're older, I'll let you take that to give to your guardian Mortimer, for him to handle the dosages from now on. He should be good for 2 or 3 hours before he might need a second dose; but it might be sooner than that. I told him about the dosages, and the dosage instructions are in the bag for Mortimer to oversee it. They aren't narcotic or addictive, they're aspirin, but with an ant-inflammatory which he will need, but I would still prefer that an adult oversees giving them to George though."

"Oh yes sir, medicine even aspirin is nothing to be trifled with, for sure, I'll give that to him when we get home. We might be out helping another family move, and it might be a few hours, but I won't let George do anything. I'm just wondering if he's in pain, can I give him the pills."

"Yes but no more than 2 pills, of the stronger medicine, but wait at least 2 hours unless he's in absolute pain then go ahead and give it even if it is early. He'll be in quite a bit of pain for the next few days I would imagine, so for the first 2 or so days until initial injury pain lessens. I told him 2 pills every 3 to 4 hours or when you in real pain, then every 4 to 5 or 6 if he can manage it. Just use your best judgment; he might be in severe pain for the next day or two."

"I'm sure."

"I'm now more concerned with Angela and her state of mind, from what you told me, how and why this happened. I need to do some tests on her, so she needs to stay here overnight or a few days."

Coming in the room he smiled weakly, "I'm okay," he said quietly, "but I could, really use a big hug, sis," Rebecca got up and hugged him and kissed him and hugged him some more. "Gently, gently now, although I'm bandaged up I'm still bruised up pretty badly."

"Are you okay to walk?" George nodded.

"I'll pay for the hospital bill, and any other ones he needs if it comes up. We've already been through this once before."

"Yeah and if you want a restraining order, we'll understand," Mary-Sue suggested.

"I rather know why she did it, first."

"She's evil that's why, and crazy psychotic."

"Lillian," Mary-Sue sighed.

"Actually she's right I'm beginning to suspect it might be some sort of mental problem she has or worse. Though it is strange, especially to see it this early in teens and more so in children, but I certainly won't rule out schizophrenia as being it, or one of her problems she might have."

"Are you serious," Daniel asked.

"Quite, serious, in fact, I think for her safety and especially others that she remains here under observation until we find out and rule out some things possibly wrong with her. I could be wrong, it might be she isn't mentally sick, but it would be advisable to let us test her for a few things, just to be sure. You never know, it seems irrational, low Aspiration or not, to just attack someone over having freckles on their face. Then again, so is prejudice, but, it's one or the other, it's either an extreme hatred, which I find frankly odd, or a mental disorder which is the underlying cause here."

"She's nuts! Who the hell has the fear or hatred of freckles, especially being a redhead, I mean we're more prone to have freckles. I told you she was crazy, there's no other expiation in my mind for it. Now I got a question for you, how long can amnesia last for? Now I remember, all of it, especially when I had a flashback of Angela pushing me down the stairs. Maybe that itty bonk to the head when I broke George's fall and landed on Rebecca might have jarred my lost memories back too, after the coma I was in as a toddler after being pushed down the stairs by Angela."

"It can easily last for years until someone, something, a reoccurrence, even like that, or a shock even, possibly even from reliving the memory, retriggers all the lost memories, then everything comes flooding back if you will. Though it is cartoonish to say a second bump to the noggin will restore lost memories, uhh, well, in a way maybe it's not, stranger things have happened. It's more likely you got it when you got the flashback. My guess is when you saw George being pushed down the stairs, you either had seen yourself through George, it was him, but you saw your younger self I mean. Or plainly just re-seeing it, the similar episode, so you remembered it, and that jogged back all the memories."

"That's exactly what happened; I flashed back to Angela pushing me down the stairs, I saw both George as well as my toddler self being pushed down the stairs. Now I do remember it, all, being toilet learned or trained as a baby. You really didn't need to teach me any of that I did learn it all, now I do remember all that now. You really weren't lying. The inkbottle, Angela, she got the bottle of ink and threw dumped it on me, and tried to blame it on me, that I had done it. 'See, see she do bad', do you remember her saying that, because I sure do."

"It figurers," Daniel sighed, sick to his stomach, after finally finding out the cold bitter truth. What he perceived of Angela all these years was not only completely wrong but more or less a lie. He felt so empty, absolutely betrayed, and feeling nauseated when he thought of her and all she had done. So if that be the case indeed, that she was out drinking, well as embarrassing as it was for a teenager, a spanking was due to her. He almost felt compassionless with what had to be done spanking, court, jail time, no doubt some community service, whether or not arrests were made, and if she was arrested, no way was he paying a cent for that to bail her out if she was arrested. That's how upset and angry and sickly betrayed he felt at that moment, no more compassion, let the system handle her now, he could do it no longer. Daniel couldn't believe her, that she was deceiving them all these years and now she had purposely gone out drinking to get her sister blamed for it. Why, made no sense not unless she was sick in the head or got her jollies watching others suffer. Ugh, the more he thought about it, the more angrier, or sick he felt, as Daniel shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, slightly shaking his head. Mary-Sue put a hand on his leg, and nodded, she looked like she was in the same sorts too, dealing with her feelings and shock over Angela.

"She must have been so jealous to try to make you look like the bad one."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure, trying to get your attentions in any way that she could," Lillian said just as upset angry and fuming as her parents. The doctor left to do his rounds a bit of time passed as they worked through their feelings, emotions, anger, shock, disbelief, and questioning. While the siblings waited, so they could get a ride to the Broke's. Hearing footsteps approaching, she looked over to see who she thought might be the Tec doctor coming out with the test results, but it wasn't that, no, Angela was out of the waiting room with the nurse who was watching her, escorting her to the lobby. "What are you doing out here, vile one?"

"She says she has to use the bathroom."

"Huh! And you bought that?" Scoffing, "Whatever, if she really does then she won't mind that you go in there with her, and watch her like you're supposed to be doing. Do you really have to go, or are you just saying you do?"

"Yes I have to use the bathroom! But I'm not using it with her watching me."

Lillian smiled, "Then you don't have to go then, or at least not badly enough then, now do you, or what this probably is, is just a lame excuse to try to get out of the huge punishment you're going to finally get. You're just trying to get out of here and escape all the trouble you are in, huge trouble."

Her sister had pegged her right; that was all this was, she had to try to escape and try to get to Dustin first before any of the others did. "I have to use the bathroom okay, so just let me go in peace or, just let me go or else, or else, I'll do it right here."

"It's with the nurse or nothing, but you can go ahead, and make a mess on the floor if you like," Daniel said calling her bluff. "Then after that you can clean it all up. Say, I don't suppose you might know how long a blood test takes? It's nearly been an hour now, since there blood has been drawn, do you know how long it might be until we get the blood tests back to find out who was really drinking?"

Angela looked freaked out, she now knew why she had her blood drawn now, and the blood test would tell them everything, now she had to switch the tests or something. "Alcohol tests you can check for that?"

"Duh! What do you think a breathalyzer test is? Of course they can," Lillian smirked thus right here right now, she was removed of any wrongdoing.

"It usually takes just under a half-hour. Those kinds of tests don't usually take too long to do, however I do know, you'll have to wait a little bit longer; than usual, today, you're right behind a few others getting their blood tests for other things. So you'll have to wait your turn. The lab is right here so if it's almost been an hour now, I would guess it won't take about 15 to 20 minutes to get all the results of the tests done, if it's not done yet. It might take a bit longer because they're probably also are looking at it for other things as well, besides the alcohol. In cases like this, it's the normal protocol, to check for other substance abuse, just in case. I can go check and see how long it might be, if you trust her to be here without me."

"Yeah it's fine we'll keep an eye on her, yes please can you find out how long it might be. Oh there he is, maybe he has our test results."

"Oh no, one of the lab Tec boys will come over and go over the results with you. I'm busy just walking by. I have to go find a custodian, one of our elder residents has a bad cased of the runs and it's just everywhere. You think baby diaper blowouts are bad, egh, try an elder one on for size."

Shuddering, "Just a minute of you time if I may. So do you really think Angela is really crazy, or just maybe a habitual liar? I'm hoping that's all this is, she is just a habitual liar, and I think we can hopefully deal with that lying problem and break her of that nasty habit. As well as any anger issues, she might have against freckles. I'm really having a hard time with this. Part of me doesn't believe her and yet I don't want to dismiss that fact that she might actually have a mental problem that does need addressing. It seems like she might actually have one or she's been really good at it all these years in deceiving us. How long do you think those tests might take to find out if she is or isn't mentally ill?"

"Really it depends, there's a battery of tests we can go through to find out. I mean really it all depends on what she might have. It just sounds like it might be schizophrenia, to me, but I could be wrong, I really don't know. She might be bipolar, or just narcissistic, or both. Sometimes this can take a week to months to find out for sure. Are you just wondering if you should punish her or not for what she did, because she might be sick?"

"I know what a narcissist is and Angela fits that bill," Lillian says folding over her arms.

"Exactly, narcissistic aside, I mean if she wasn't in her right state of mind, or really is crazy, is it really her fault then?"

"I can't pass that one as far as if she is or isn't guilty, it really depends, you know her better, if you think she needs it, go ahead, but, if it is a mind sickness, then she might be exempt from **_some_** of the things she has done, _depending_, on a lot of things and circumstances. That's why we got some of these huge court cases for criminals. Yeah can so and so be tried and convicted as an adult of murder, when they are a still minor. I don't know where to draw the line in this I really don't. I do agree she should be punished, try praying for advice on this, what to do as I'm sure you are already doing, or that this is just a simple case of manipulation from a chronic liar. Or if it is just a mental problem, which caused her to do what she did, and lie about it, to what degree or what extent, should she be punished, I don't know. I think I have to leave that up to you to decide that. I'm sorry, I don't know." With that, he left the room leaving it up to the parents to decide on the proper due just punishment. But just a few more minutes later…

Tired of waiting around in the room with Nina and Dina and on off Don, especially Don, Joel left wanting to stretch his legs and find a magazine to read, headed with his brother to the waiting room but not before a short stop in the cafeteria for a hot beverage, of coffee. Giggling, "You still want more coffee, but you know what that's going to do to you right? Your strained bladder, what if…"

"I know but I'm also a bit tired and we still have to help the Broke's move. Besides, there are plenty of bathrooms around. As soon as I get the first tingle, I'll…tinkle. Rebecca, George, what are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing," Rebecca said as George winced a bit.

Joel picked up on this, "George what's the matter you okay?"

"No, I'm not, I got bruised ribs, their satanic little hellion brat," pointing to Angela, " kicked me in the ribs, all because she's psychotic, and has some sort of problem with freckles, and tried to kill me, by pushing then kicking me down their stairs. Thank God, literally, Lillian," pointing Lillian, "she caught me and broke my fall, and Rebecca broke our falls at the end of the stairs, or things could have been a lot worse than a few bruised ribs, let me tell you."

Joel looked furious as he set his coffee down and went right over nearly in tears and checked George visually over and hugged him. Kenneth too, was very upset and teared over, at the gruesome thought of losing his brother, but just as justly angry. "Unprovoked I'm assuming," Kenneth angrily and worried sounding asked as he looked George over and hugged him too, just glad he was not dead.

"Yup, unprovoked. Oh I really needed those hugs."

Anger and attention now focused on Angela he shook his head and sneered at her just disgusted with her. "Whatsamattayou got a problem with freckles, lookie here; I also got them too, want to take a puck at me? I have them too, so want to hit me in the face, cause I have some freckles too? Redheaded fool. Want to punch my little defenseless brother do you? How about someone holds you down while I punch you a few times in the gut, see how you feel about that huh! Would you like that, if someone had made you defenseless and hit you?! I see it, I see it in you; you're so evil, there's nothing more to say to you. You're so disgusting to me, you're lucky I have restraint and I would never hit a girl unless it was in self-defense. But I still say you're evil to the core, you vile vermin." It was amazing he wasn't any more angered than he was. Before he was saved, yes, he might have flown off the handle, and do more than just idly threaten it, with something like this, but Joel saw something in her, evil, residing in her. Joel didn't exactly understand possession too much, but he knew enough, from that evil satanic Social Worker, to know it probably wasn't her fault, to some extent. Still, in no way could her evil actions be excused, forgiven yes, which Joel did, but certainly not excused, no, not without proper consequences for them. "Jesus, help you, and have mercy on you."

At the Name of Jesus the evil roared inside her, "Shut up you dirty, *^&#% ," she swore at him. Joel just turned his back held up his hand, he had enough of her. He wasn't going to fight with her, she was so not worth it, as he had won anyhow, and all he felt was pity for her, as he forgave her, and just made motions as if he was plugging his ears, resting his case, as she tried to curse him out and proving she was in the wrong, and what was inside of her. "You're a piece of…," she was stopped before she said it as Lillian smacked her in the mouth!

"Shut up, vile one," and cuffed her mouth hard!

"Thank you, I have sensitive little ears, I hate swears," Kenneth said glad he didn't have to hear more of her foul little mouth.

"She is evil, to the core, you are evil. She tried to kiss me, too, 3 times, sicko little pervert."

Chuckling a little bit, Joel was still pretty peeved off though about all this, "I'm sorry, but that sounded funny, but in all seriousness, you should be pressing charges, or something. Can't let her get away with something like that, without some sort of consequence."

"Well they are paying for the hospital bills, not that they should feel obligated, to do so, I mean Mortimer has enough cash to pay for this. Besides, you'll need to keep all your money for looking after paying for Angela's hospital bills to get her tested. If you do feel that badly about it, or owe me just pay for the painkillers, that's it. You don't even have to do that, but yeah, I will be having a restraining order, besides if she is crazy, partly this isn't her fault. I'll forgive her of course, especially excuse her if she really is crazy, but I think just for my safety that I might need a restraining order if she is in fact crazy. Just to be safe, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't you dare be sorry for that," Mary-Sure reassured George, "you should be thinking of your safety especially if she is crazy, we won't feel badly. Angela already has one on her for a girl she beat up in kindergarten, for having freckles too, you're not the first, for both those things, sorry to say."

Chuckling then into a painful cough, "Aaah that made me feel better until I oooh, laughed ohh."

"Even so," Daniel spoke, folding over his arms, and shaking his head, "there is no excuse at all, none whatsoever for what she did, like who I'm assuming is your brother there said, it was probably unrevoked, therefore, I will not defend her. If you're really sure then fine, but yes she will be paying for the painkillers. We'll pay for it, but she will have to pay us back for it. Better start thinking about getting a job there, Angela, when we get home, to pay us back, crazy or not."

"She tried to kiss you 3 times," George nodded, "I wonder if she has Aspiration failure, now. She's been after smooching Dustin for a while now. What's the matter, are your loins burning up, or something, is your so-called boyfriend Dustin not good enough for you, so you got to try to get some lip action someplace else, from someone else?"

"I'm going to tell him when we go there to see him, what Angela did and tried to do, so he can breakup with her, no one deserves to be stuck with someone like her. Romance Aspiration, or uh…"

"Popularity like me but…" She didn't even finish what she was about to say as Angela went after George again! Everyone reacted, Lillian dove at Angela and started to fight restrain her. But that was not before Joel got one slap in to Angela's nose face, and George kicked her in the legs it was all he could manage to try to defend himself from her onslaught. Rebecca not so kind stomp kicked her in the arms, for George, once she was on the floor to try to disable her from attacking more. Kenneth in tears ran off to hide in the nearest room, unable to watch his two brothers and sister fighting. While Angela's parents and sister pulled her down to the ground, and held her there!

Fortunately the nurse came back from checking in to see how far along the tests were coming and came to report on how long they might expect to wait, and that doctor was right behind her, when they walked in on the fight. "What the, what's going on?" she asked, now wishing she hadn't stepped out of the room she was quite burly and strong but she knew how to take a thrashing patient down and restrain them if need be.

"She's going after George again," Lillian growled and wrenched her leg and arm back and held her in a wrestling move she seen Dirk do.

"Nice move there. Couldn't have done any better myself, let me help you," getting in there and taking over a bit to put both of Angela's hands behind her back and push her down to keep her neck up a bit but belly on the floor so she could then take the needle out of her jacket.

"That's it, hold her down, nurse, let her have it," the doctor nodded.

Screaming in pain coughing twice she begged, "No, no, no, I'll be good!"

"A little late for that now isn't it?" Lillian said shaking her head.

"How long is this going to knock her out for? Mary-Sue asked, and it was a good thing she did ask that question.

"Oh a few hours, she'll be fine, unless she was…oh that's right, my bad. Put that away, nurse, she can't be sedated; it's not good to mix that, if she's been drinking. Even if she hasn't in the last 12 hours, there is still a risk, death. We'll have to find some other way of restraining her then."

"You got any ropes, or those binding chords or better yet a straightjacket," Lillian suggested.

"Actually we do have a straightjacket, if you can keep holding her down while I go get it." He wasn't gone but a minute and came back but the struggling was making it hard for Angela to submit and put her in it. "Stop moving around, it's…for you own…good."

"I'm not crazy," she screamed and kicked and punched a bit and thrashed around.

A bit warily, as Kenneth came in the room following behind his big brother Joel who found him hiding in the cafeteria behind the dishwasher. Though useless in fight, was easily able to get Angela to stop thrashing around, at least for a few seconds, to put the straightjacket on her. "Here let me help," his true nerdyism shone through and thumped Angela's neck and she stopped thrashing and went limp. "Get it on her now; she'll snap out of in a few seconds." The others looked at Kenneth while Angela was finally tied up in it and sat on the hard floor as she slowly regained conciseness and now struggled futilely to try to get out of the tight cumbersome straightjacket.

"Bro, ha, ha, what the heck did you do to her, how I mean, you don't fight, you run away from fights, how did you do that?"

"Hit her corpuscle nerve if you do it right it gives you a black out for a few seconds to a minute just long enough, to run, or well, put a straightjacket on. I'm a nerd, I know these things."

"Well I couldn't be prouder of my nerdy little brother." The nurse now relieved of having to watch her went on to do her usual rounds. "We shouldn't have too much trouble out of her, for now. Joel, right, so weren't you waiting in another room with him and others?" the doctor asked.

"I was, but needed to get out of there, though not for the pleasant company of the lovely ladies, but the fact I could not stand to be in the same room as my 'father,' I had to leave.

"Joel, your biological dad, you found him," Rebecca asked.

"Who is he," George asked.

"Don Lothario. He's not though, I know. At first, I was just getting the guy to stop, and save a lady from him, making her, his latest conquest, but when I saw him face to face more, come to find he's also Italian like me, so he might be. Especially with his nasty pervert WhooHooing ways, I had strong suspicions he might be. But Kenneth suggested I test him, I'm nearly 100% he's not, he didn't freak out or say my name when I held my breath but my real dad did, and the voices though slightly similar did not match up. Don just wants to take it to be sure, not that it will stop me from harassing the creep, and lecturing him, until he changes his ways. He shouldn't be WhooHooing everything he lays his eyes on, the creep," Joel had grumbled the last part under his breath as he grabbed his coffee from the end table and sat plopped down on a chair and took a sip of his cooled off coffee.

"Well the tests shouldn't be too much longer for the Pleasant twins, 15 to 20 minutes. I can go check on yours to see how long yours will be."

"Joel Towner-Tricou it will be under, if you don't already know." The doctor nodded and left to check on Joel's and Don's tests how long it might be.

Trying to break the ice and change the subject, Kenneth asked, "So uh did you ask them if they are going to adopt or take in a foster child?"

George nodded, "Sure did so…"

"We'll foster and adopt, when we get back home we'll have to change our Aspirations of course to Family, but for now we just got to wait on the results. Sigh, yeah, it seems a little obvious now who has been drinking and causing all the trouble."

"I'm in innocent."

"Shut up, Angela, for once in your life listen, don't lie, and make it much worse for yourself, when we do get home and the belt is there waiting there for your back end. I don't care how old you are and embarrassing it is, you willfully broke the no drinking rule, the tests will prove that. You know the rules, and you chose to disobey them, so you know what the consequences are, and I don't plan on backing down on it. It's for your own good and believe it or not our love, to keep you healthy, safe, and out of trouble, why we have that rule in place. Your behind will be stinging as well as your ears. You can expect a few very long lectures over the next few days," Daniel sighed, but he had a much bigger problem on his hands than his daughter's drinking and lying problem right now. He had to suck it up and tell Mary-Sue, or the guilt would eat away at him. He prayed silently that she would forgive him, it hadn't gotten too far, and he was partly the victim in all of this, as Kaylynn had started it. Tears rolling down his cheeks, Daniel told her the one thing no Sim wanted to hear, from their spouse, "I don't know if you will need to do that, changing your Aspiration, since you may not want me there anymore after today, let alone still be my wife anymore, after today, and I won't blame you if you do divorce me, because, I cheated on you, with maid."

"You did what?!"

"Although I fully accept all responsibility and consequences I do deserve for it, let me just say; that wasn't completely my fault either. I was so lonely for you; I missed you. Kaylynn knew and took advantage of that because I told her about us, how you work too much, and are hardly ever home, that you are hardly ever in the mood anymore; you don't hardly even want to talk after a long day at work. I just, missed you. I think she used that to her advantage, she started out subtly; you know little things, like bending over in front of me and showing me her butt or her cleavage, that sort of thing. Then one day, she actually hit on me, after I had finished working out. She said I'll bet you have an ass of steel now, and goosed me. I told her to leave right then, that it was highly inappropriate what she did. All she said was, like you didn't want that, I see how lonely you are, like me, oh well, your loss, but I'll be back here tomorrow, cutie."

"So she made the first move, not you?"

"Yes."

"Daniel, I can forgive that, but how far did it go, after that? I have to know."

"She kept flirting with me; she even went as far as trying to hint at trying to kiss me. I rejected all of her advances though. Then on the day I had off, she had made a few hard drinks and had brought them to work with her, with liquor that's hard to tell it's mixed in with juice until it hits you. That's why I gave the girls that speech and refresher about avoiding alcohol, because now I personally know what it can lead to, because I made a huge mistake, and I didn't want them to do the same. Kaylynn said that it was just strawberry juice she made for me, but she had mixed hard liquor in it, and I didn't know until after I had drank it. So with my inhabitations down, Kaylynn flirted more with me, and I reciprocated and hit on her. I soon realized I was drunk and what she was doing to me, and so in my drunken stupor I told her that if you keep up this naughty behavior, that I'd have to take you over my knee, and spank you, like the naughty little girl that you are. You got me drunk shame on you, bad girl. Kaylynn she well, squealed like one, and then before I could protest, Kaylynn grabbed me, and kissed me. I'm so sorry. Then nature suddenly called, loudly, after all those hard drinks I had, so I stumbled to the bathroom, and then took a long bath. I realized what I had done, and felt, so dirty, so ashamed of myself, for what I had done, and even, used, like I wanted to drown in that tub of water. That's when I had this revelation about myself, and how much I hated my Aspiration at that point, what others like me were doing and to good families. I was so angry both with myself and with her, but it was too late to take it back, she made me fall in love with her, I wish I could take it back, go back in time to stop myself, but I have to live with it."

"That's it, that's how far it went?"

Daniel nodded his head yes, "Yes, that's as far as it went. I admit I still want to…"

"It's one thing to want it, it's quite another to do that. In some ways, this is my fault; too, I did hire her, and you're right I have been too focused on work trying to get promotions, and going nowhere with it, and neglected you and the kids. And for what, two kids constantly feuding, fighting, and barely having a decent relationship with their parents not to mention one dressing up as the other to get her in trouble. Not to mention a husband who is so lonely for me that he betrays my trust with the maid. I'll forgive you for all of that, but you do have to do a few things for me."

Crying tears of relief and joy, and on bended knees he held her hands and kissed them, "I'm so very sorry and I'll do anything, anything, you want me to, to make it up to you, and regain your trust, anything, you just name it."

"Fire that tramp of a maid."

"Done, of course, and we can hire a male maid or none at all."

"Actually considering the circumstances; it will be a good idea not to have a maid at all because the one who was drinking will have to do all the chores in the house as part of her punishment. That all for later on, because as soon as we get home, I want you to make WhooHoo with me, since I would like to maybe have another child, before I decide on my new job."

Daniel was so stunned, "For real? You really, after I…did what I did?" Daniel really could not believe that she would just forgive him like that, let alone still want to be married to him after what he had done as he as well as Mary-Sue glanced over as the 2 Catalina sisters came out, both thinking that it might be the Tec doctor with the results as they both took seats in the waiting room.

"I told you that I forgive you, what more do you want? Daniel, I knew when I married you, that there might be a chance you might do this, I should have seen this coming and yes it is my fault too, so if you can forgive my overworking and neglecting the family all these years I most certainly can forgive this." With a loud gasp he nodded, "We're square then now, clean slate, get up here," standing up and both with tears in their eyes they embraced each other and hugged tightly. "We both made very big mistakes so let's start fresh, there's going to be some big changes in our lives from now on, we'll make all this work. When we get home we are going to make up for the lost love and WhooHoo, recapture that lost love and passion, besides this is the only way to prove to you that I am so much better and way hotter than that sleazy slutty little maid is. Besides, I'm assuming that you probably have a want to WhooHoo?" Daniel nodded, oh yes, he sure did; have a want to WhooHoo, with Mary-Sue, although he wasn't in the mood for doing that right about now, he was still feeling very badly, over what he had done, to her, to betray her trust. "Good, because that's one very good way to make sure that you get your Aspiration up into platinum, because right after, we do make WhooHoo and maybe try for a baby, we are going to do as dad asked and change our Aspirations, to Family, you especially Mr. Romance. That will help you to put an end to it all, all of this wandering eyes thing for good. Oh, and no Secondary Romance Aspiration, no, you can take any other Secondary Aspiration you want, other than Romance, Pleasure, or Grilled Cheese, for your Secondary Aspiration. After today, like I said I'll quit my job and get a less intensive career, and focus more on you and the kids. We may also have to take that sleazy maid to court over this okay, because of what she did to you. I'm sure your sister would love to take this case, wouldn't she, so we might as well hirer her for the case."

Daniel nodded and cried; he didn't know how lucky he truly was until this day, he was nearly breathless as he choked once, shocked that she even willingly forgave him. "Ohh, this is what it must be like; what the Good Lord is like. I can't believe that you could even look at me, or still want to be with me, after what I have done, let alone just willingly, forgive me, just like that." Bawling loudly as Daniel as of now had now truly repented from all his shameful ways and was already in the family-orientated way of mind and heart before he changed his Aspiration to match it.

"That's what love is, Daniel, love forgives, mistakes, I know you're sorry, I see it, I do feel it, your hurt, and your pain; that you really do sincerely feel sorry for what you did. Now let's move on, and don't you ever do it again. Just know this, that I will kick your ass to the curb in the pouring rain, if you ever do cheat on me, ever again, there will be no more excuses after today, to be doing that, got it," Mary-Sue said quite seriously. Then slipping her hands around the back of his waist area caressing him a bit, she then suddenly slapped Daniel's butt quite hard that Daniel let out a yip of pain! "Don't you ever think I won't," then she slapped him with her other hand!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You nearly cheated on me, Danny, so I thought like whoever is guilty you are deserving of the same punishment, you need a good swat, to teach you a lesson," whacking his butt two more times! "Thought it might also make you feel better, you know, make you feel sorry, and keep you from doing it again. I'm serious though, Daniel, I really meant what I said, I will not excuse you, the next time, if it happens again, I will divorce you on the spot; do I make myself perfectly clear."

"Crystal clear. Thanks though, the swats are actually making me feel better. As stupid as this sounds I always felt better despite the pain after I got my spankings from mom or dad, like for when I swore or lied or whatever I did wrong, and got a spanking, it always made me feel better that I paid my wrongs paid my dues."

"It's not stupid, it makes perfect sense to me, especially now that we're adults and can see what that painful method of discipline yielded later in our lives," she said kissing him.

"I know and I do feel better, I do feel a lot better, hey, Mary," mouthing it, partly whispering it, 'maybe save a few of those spankings for the bedroom,' he winked at her and Mary-Sue rolled her brown eyes and chuckled before he smooched her, and went into a steamy make out session.

"Oh, please," Lillian just shook her head, not catching what her father actually mouthed said to her mother, just a bit disgusted with the PDA. "Gross." Glancing over at Joel, she was shocked that he was tittering like a giddy little schoolgirl. She just looked at him shocked he was laughing about it.

"Don't look at me, I don't mind, and find it interestingly funny, but then again they aren't my parents. To you it's gross; I'm sure, but to me, ha, ha, ha, hilarious. Besides I'm happy for them that they forgave each other like that, way to go you guys, proud of you even though I don't know you." But truthfully not saying it to embarrass anyone further, Joel heard exactly what Daniel had said, he had excellently good hearing, due to his musically inclined ears, much better than his sister Rebecca.

"Ugh, oooh," groaning and gaging a few seconds then actually throwing up!

"I know it's disgusting but you don't have to go that…far, ohh sick, Angela just got sick!"

That seeming started a chain reaction from the sisters, Nina was first. "Ohh, ugh, ooh, ugh," barfing up her stomach's contents.

Shrieking then gagging Dina flowed suit and upchucked, more out of sympathy and pure sick at the sight than any other cause. "Oh oooh gross," retching; Angela also got sick once more!

Nauseated but used to it, the doctor came in just at the point Daniel Mary-Sue were making out and caught just the end of the smooch before that, but didn't catch the lead up to it nor was it really any of his business. "I'll call for the custodian to clean that all up. I can understand why you two might be sick, considering your possible pregnancies, but now why did she just throw up? I've never known a teenager to be that disgusted by their parents loving actions to actually be that nauseated by it that they would actually throw up, no matter how disgusting and embarrassing it got."

"Well she has been drinking," Lillian said bluntly. "Or so the test will soon prove it all, my innocence in being accused of that. Maybe she's getting the last of that crud out of her system."

"By now I would think she should have had that _crud_ all out of her system as far as getting sick from alcohol."

Quickly covering, "My parents are disgusting who wouldn't be nauseated by all that especially what, ewww; I don't even want to think about it! I haven't seen them do that since I was little it's like sick man."

"Well your test results should be done shortly too, they should all be done pretty quick here, I'll let the lab Tec doctor know you're all in here, aside from Don, I'll go see where he is at, after I get the custodian, at least I know where she'll be."

Angela was still moaning and groaning on off still a bit queasy when the custodian cleaned up the puke puddles and another doctor came in the room, with Don in-tow. "Ohh no." she spotted what was surely the doctor with test results in hand.

Sit your butt down there Lothario, tisk, tisk, tisk, I should have you fired for trying to tamper with the tests, that's why we do the test two or more times with a separate Lab Tec, just to be sure we have it right. Good thing too. Considering what was found. It was a good thing it was checked and rechecked the results on them all just to be sure; you didn't tamper with any of the results. I have all 5 of the tests. If you're all okay with the other 3 hearing the results I can tell you now or take you all into a room separately and tell you there in private."

The twins looked at each other it was just a pregnancy test; Joel was just wanting this over with besides he knew the results already. The parents and Lillian not knowing of the Caliente twins business figuring it was about _them_ the doctor was asking about, and consented to hear it. They all in all just wanted to hear the results. As to the Pleasant's to have their test results heard out in public anyhow it might add that bit of sting of humiliation to the guilty party, to prevent something like this in the future from reoccurring, hoping it was just a onetime thing. So all in all they all had consented to hearing the results of the other right here. "Fine with me, that's fine," both the twins said. "It's just a pregnancy test. You okay sis, with it," Nina nodded.

"Fine with me, Don, I couldn't care less about him. But we need to hear that result too to make sure we're clean too, after what he did to us. Joel you okay with it?"

"Yeah, go for it, I don't care, it's just a pregnancy test and paternity test for me. I don't care if it's heard out loud or not. I can leave or just leave the room while the doc gives Don his STD results. Besides, I want to get out of here I got other things to do with my sibs."

"Whatever," Don grumbled, folding his arms over, "I don't care if they don't care. Besides I didn't knock anyone up I just know it, and I know I'm clean, I don't have an STD, so fine with me."

"Spill it, doc I know I'm innocent. It doesn't bother me, I want to the world to hear it, that I'm innocent, now show my parents the proof!"

"Fine with us," Mary-Sue said and looked at her hubby, who nodded.

"Oh it's fine with me too, might as well just consider this as part of the punishment. I'm fine with it too if everyone else is, I consent."

"Okay if you're all consenting then you can't come back and say anything bad about it, hearing this in public. Ladies first, Nina, you want to know if you are pregnant, or if the nausea is just possible food poisoning, well your results are…"

"Drumroll please," Joel chimes in and imitates one as he does it on and empty plastic chair.

"Nina you are in fact, pregnant, congratulations I hope. Also I took the liberty of doing an STD test on you both as well, you're clean."

"Ohh man, Don you heathen! Well, thank God, I don't have an infection because of you, but, Don, you are in huge trouble!"

"Or crap."

"I hope it was worth it, like I said child support payments! I'll see your sued butt in court too!"

"Dina just needing to check in to make sure if you are in fact pregnant or not because he did the same to you as well, no protection well, I have the results they are…," looking over at Joel who did the drumroll again, "Dina," looking at the results he gave her the answer she prayed for times two, "you are, clean, and not pregnant!"

"Oh thank God, times two," she sighed. "Guess it was just sympathy pains sis, for you and a weak stomach, ugh."

"Whoo, yeah, ha, didn't get you knocked up!"

"Well maybe not, but I'm still suing you for what you did to me, jerk! There was no excuse for that, at all! If I had known that was what you were going to do, not cover it up, I would have slapped you in the face right then and there, and promptly left."

"Oooh, slam, oh yeah, in your face!" However, he was up next.

"Joel Towner-Tricou, I would assume you also would like to know if Don is your biological father or not, I have your tests here as well."

"I already know, I'm not his kid, but go ahead," doing the chair drumroll again.

Taking the paper out, he nods, "Yes, you're right, you're not his child, Don is not your father."

"I knew it. Still doesn't excuse you either pig."

"Don, I have your STD tests here, here we go," Joel grinned and did the drumroll, "this is kind of getting fun, all these results. Don, you are clean for, HIV AIDS, be thankful because if you did have that you would be fired, at least I'm assuming. You are also clean for, Gonorrhea, you are clean for, Herpes Simplex Virus-2, as well as, Syphilis, but, you do however have, Chlamydia. It is, as I'm sure you know, the most curable one, so be thankful you got that STD, and not one of the other ones, and to also take this as a full warning, to next time, use a condom, especially if you do tend to have WhooHoo with several partners. I don't know how you could be so foolish not to think to use one, in our line of work; I mean where is your head at? Never mind, I think you already know the answer to that. Not unless you really don't know how to use one, if that be the case, then I'll be happy to show you how to. Don't worry girls I checked your blood tests both over after finding out this, to make sure, again, that you do not have it, he's in the very starting stages of the disease now, so it might have been from his latest encounter. Don, I will have to, as you know, report you to the Chef of Staff, times two, that you have Chlamydia, and worse, were looking over the test results, which had the appearance of you trying to tamper with them. So I'm sure you're going to be getting an earful from him, and more than likely on probation until you are cleared up. One more screw-up like this and I think you will be looking for a new job, trying to tamper with or even having the appearance of trying to tamper with test results, is a very serious offence, which will not be overlooked. In a way you got what was coming to you, getting Chlamydia."

"So who was it," Joel had to know, "that maid you tried to knock up?"

"Uh no, I think it was from Jan Tellerman."

"The town bimbo," Joel just sputtered and wished he didn't call her that degrading name, but well she was, as he just laughed, so did the rest. It was laughable, really, since nearly everyone knew all about Jan Tellerman, how she was not only hot, but also hot with a lot of diseases, you were just asking for, if you stupidly slept with her. "Well it serves you right! Nearly everyone knows about her, how she's riddled with all kinds of diseases, so how could you not know that? Rumor has it she lost it in the 9th grade, ick sick." Don just shrugged his shoulders obviously clueless; or at least pretended to be, in fact, he was the one who...had done it…that, then there was…the big mistake, they had, later on. "Oh man, well that's what happens; it just takes one time to screw your life up, by doing that. Maybe next time like the doc said, you might want to put some shrink-wrap on. I may be a virgin and darn proud of it, but even I have some sense in my head to put a condom on if I ever had WhooHoo with anyone who wasn't my wife, not saying I would ever cheat, or anything like that. Or just plainly did not want to make a baby. It was probably how I lost my biological parents in the first place, because of something so stupid like that moron did, and never owned up to!"

"It amazes me how some kids can be smarter than some adults at least as far as things like that are concerned. Now, as for the Pleasant twins I do have their results here as well. So, you wanted to know who was out drinking last night and also which twin was dressing up as the other one, so that one can be properly punished."

"What, ohh that's bad. Whoa, before you get those results out, let me get this straight if I can, if it's okay," Joel smiled. "So, one twin was drinking right," the parents nodded, "but had dressed up as the other twin, maybe to get that twin in trouble, right? Probably by purposely drinking and getting drunk and taking advantage of the fact that they are identical twins?" The parents nodded again, "Okay that's just messed up, okay, go on, let's hear it," doing the drumroll on the chair.

"Lilith or rather Lillian Pleasant you are, right, you're not guilty, of drinking!

"Ha! I told you I was innocent! Ha, in your face or rather on your butt! You're gonna get it, such a butt whooping when you get home for drinking and lying and manipulating, in fact I think you broke more than a couple of the big rules that earn a butt whooping! Oh yeah oh yeah, oh yeah, I'm innocent, finally, full proof, that I'm not guilty, finally, Angela is in trouble and caught for something that she did wrong, and tried stupidly to blame me for, by dressing up as me, to get me into trouble for! Probably on purpose, too, whoo yeah, oh it's about time, Hallelujah! Oh by the way mom and dad, like you said, tomorrow I'm getting my hair cut and dyed, so that's where I'll be, then off to Dirk's. Maybe he'll come with me; while I get my hair cut and dyed we'll see."

"Okay, you've earned our full trust," her mother said, nodding, "just don't use this newfound freedom to do something stupid or foolish."

"That's right; don't do something stupid like your sister did. Just because you earned our trust, doesn't mean that you can't easily loose it gain, by doing something foolishly stupid, or think that you won't be punished for it, if you do, do something stupid."

"Now for Angela's results," Joel smiling away did the drumroll.

Angela bit her lip nearly praying for once in her life, that she would be innocent, that there was nothing in her system now to prove her guilt, but of course, God said no to that prayer. "Oh no," she gulped and started to sweat.

"I'd be freaked out too, because there is alcohol in your blood and still in your system, you are the guilty drinker!"

"You are so dead, and in so much trouble for once, oh yeah busted!" Lillian cheered to the fact of her unburdening, her freedom, from her oppressive enemy, had had on her all of these years, as her parents looked away angered, and ashamed, and got up and were about to leave the room.

"Uh you might not want to leave quite yet, there was more than just alcohol found in her blood tests as well. We have always tested for more than just the alcohol in their systems, in cases like this, even if the parents don't ask for it, we test for other things as well. It's common practice in many other hospitals not just this one to check for everything other than just what they came in her to be tested for."

"What," they both asked.

"Whoa there's more, what else did she do," Lillian was a bit surprised and shocked to hear it, but it shouldn't have been so much so. She knew she was trouble, but now she couldn't wait to hear what more she had done. "What, so what is she doing, weed too, you been smoking a little pot, too?!"

"Marijuana, that's the gateway drug," stunned, Kenneth shook his head, "no way."

"Oh man, look at that guilty face," George commented.

"Oh yeah, that's the look of guilt," Rebecca agreed.

"Might as well come clean now, save your butt from more tannings," Joel suggested.

"I, I uh, I, well, uhh, I uhh, it wasn't me, just me, uhh you see, Dustin he uh well."

"Save it, I don't want to hear any more of your lies, Angela, I don't even want to look at you, right now, you disgust me, your lies, I don't want to hear it," Daniel fumed. "The only part of you I care to see now is your backside when we get home! Once one or both of has calmed down some you are going to get it! Not to mention a long earful, what have we told you about lying, to try get out of trouble, it doesn't work, ever! It might work for a bit but when we find out LOOKOUT!" Joel rubbed his ears and shuddered that was a way too loud for his ears.

Sighing as he said it, "Okay well, it's never easy to tell the parents this, but yes, a good guess, there is marijuana in her system," with that there was the sound of a hand being swatted hard across Angela Pleasant's guilty backside!

"You are so getting more of that when we get home," Daniel said as he restrained himself from showing how boiling angry he really was! Joel was shuddering and covering his ears, it wasn't his anger he was shuddering from; it was the loud yells; Joel couldn't take. "And to think that you were trying to pin the blame on your sister, how dare you!"

"I don't even want to know you," Lillian said. "I think it's only fair I get a few whacks to that backside as well, don't you think, after all, she was the one who did me wrong all of these years."

"Oh yeah for sure, you go right ahead, I'll loan you my belt, that is fair, but we'll oversee it."

"I can't believe you. Looks like that old, good twin bad twin is true; you just tried to switch it around to make your sister look like she was the evil twin."

"There's still time to change, to turn this around, turn to God," Kenneth said quietly.

"No thanks I already tried, if He cared He would have changed the results."

"You must be high and stupid," Kenneth said. "He said no and for good reason, you have been lying and have been getting your sister into trouble and for how many years now, has she been taking all of the blame and punishment for the bad things that you have done. Now the one time, that you do finally get caught, in your lie, you dare ask God, you dare have the, audacity, to ask God, to change the results, to lie for you, where the heck do you think you get off, dare asking a request like that for huh! For shame, is all I can say, for shame, God will never lie for you, never ever never ever, how dare you even consider that. As far as I'm concerned, God is incapable of lying; He can't and won't do it. You needed to be caught and punished and dealt with. Consider it a kindness that your parents still want to punish you, because if they don't punish you then they plainly hate you, and don't love you. But they still love you and want to help you. And it all starts by you taking the punishments you deserve and have earned. If they didn't love you, I can tell you right now they wouldn't care anymore. Huh where did I get that from?"

"Ha, ha, you must be a newbie baby born-again believer, dude, the Bible hello, it's in there, but you just put it in your own words. Spare the rod spoil the child, never heard of that or what you said in your own words. He who spares his rod or doesn't discipline his son or in this case daughter, hates him but he who loves them is diligent to discipline them. In other words if you love your kids then you will discipline them when they do something bad because you love them. It's super cool that God is already downloading the info knowledge into you though, I got that too shortly after I gave my life and heart to God, I started changing inside out. Though I'm still me, I'm a lot better now, smarter wiser for it. I'm also changing too for the better but it doesn't help the fact that I have a very low Aspiration now but I am willing and wanting to change too, for the better."

"Neat, well I sure want to be wiser not just smart wise but wiser with wisdom."

"Cool, just ask God for that, He loves to give His kids that, very happy to dish it out to anyone who asks for it. And I'm sure being a self-proclaimed nerd, that you only want nothing but the very best, nerd-satisfying Wisdom, so just ask for it."

Despite her exterior her interior was properly centered and motivated, why didn't they see that, years ago, "We have been unfairly treating you Lillian, we have; we're going to try putting this right."

"Aw don't do me any favors, dad, a little making it up to me is fine, but don't spoil me thinking you can buy my love, it just won't happen. You can start talking to me treating and respecting me like a normal person, spending time with me, a few hugs, and kisses, until I warm up to you, then I'm sure I'll be more into that. But don't think you can just buy my love like you did with Angela, with things, and try to expect love back like a dog, I mean look what that lead to. I'm more like a cat, and you have to earn it, the right way."

"She is wise beyond her years, I'll give her that, trying to buy your kid's love never works; it has to be earned. Uhm now Mr. and Mrs. Pleasant, I hate to be the bearer of possibly more bad news, but there's yet another thing we found with the blood test. To try to put this news as nicely as possible, considering the circumstances, you're going to be grandparents. Angela is pregnant as well."

Lillian let out a loud gasp, before the stark realization hit her; perhaps what she had said made her parents flip out overreact and do what they did. Then again, some of it was to be expected as well. "Grandparents, huh, if the thing survives, more than likely it will be lost, or if it does survive you can probably guarantee it will be messed up from the alcohol not to mention the weed that she did, might certainly screw the baby up, possibly for life, I wouldn't be surprised if she smoked cigs too."

"Dustin did it and yes made me smoke cigarettes, and do weed too, it was him honest he got me into all that, and put it in me, too," one last lie ditch attempt. To no avail, Angela had gotten pregnant, but it was slightly by accident, half purposely half-accidently, the guy she had WhooHoo with didn't have protection on and even said he would put it on. However, she insisted not to, she wanted her first time to be without one on, besides she would take the risk. Why? Because if she did get knocked up, she was going to use it to get her sister in trouble, how, in her puny little mind; she had not figured all that part out yet. Maybe by permanently dressing as her, or just maybe saying Dustin got her pregnant, but had maybe raped her, or some stupid story like that. She was too high at the time, to even think straight, of a good lie to try get out of it, not to mention she got drunk, hell of course it made less no to sense now that she had that stuff partly out of her system and her mind was a bit clearer. At the time all she was concerned with, was paying off her debt, to her old friend, and hacker, to keep things the way they were for years now, her looking good, and her sister looking bad. She only had suspicions Dusty might be Dustin but with no freckles on his face and the fact she didn't get a real good look at the boy, she wasn't sure if it was him or not. Still because he and 'Lilith' were such good friends back then she wanted revenge and if it was indeed Dusty, well, all the more reason for it. So she was seeing to it that both Dustin as well as her sister; both paid the price in grade loss, all these years. So she had to pay the guy off, somehow, right? She had spent all of the money she had gotten in allowance the last 2 weeks on a cell phone, MP3, and a handheld, game for herself, and of course, beer, and weed, the latter all in hopes of using it to get her sister into more trouble. Heck she would even go so far as planting her 3 electronics in her sister's room and say 'Lilith' stole them either from the store or from her. So she had no money left now after that to pay her hacker, so she arranged to pay him off the 2 weeks she missed as well as 3 months of advance payments by having WhooHoo with him, provided he kept it all a big secret of course. So she more than happily got drunk and high and had her first time with the guy that had resulted in her pregnancy and her trying to pin the blame all on Dustin to get him into trouble so she looked innocent, and that Dustin had taken advantage of her. Of course, George was also a good candidate to pin the blame to, as he also had blonde hair and green eyes.

Silence before the dreaded storm, Daniel only gave Mary-Sue a look and a light nod before he sighed throwing his arms up. Nonverbally they came into some sort of parental agreement on all this. Tough love, a lot of it was anger-based some of it anger-anger, but for the most part of it was righteous well place outraged anger, when the hammer hit down hard on Angela over what she did. "That's it; I can't deal with this or you, I had never thought I would come to the end like this with you Angela but I have, therefore crazy or not, I'm, dealing with you in the way you need to be dealt with. So you are walking home; we are going give the kids here a lift to where they need to go to."

Angela nearly scoffed and sighed out, relieved. "That's it? I have to walk home?"

"No, way, that's all she gets, she has to walk home? That is so not fair!"

"No, Lillian that's not all she gets. She loses everything, and you gain what she stole from you. I'm assuming you know where her beau lives?" She nodded, "Well we're giving the kids here a lift so they can go talk to his mom about maybe fostering or adopting," and gave her a nod and an eyes glance at Angela non-verbalizing what he had in mind.

"Right, oh right," she knew there was more to this, now; Lillian realized Angela in fact was not getting off scot-free, not at all. George still wanted to tell Dustin about Angela, she knew where Dustin lived, and this would be perfect, after all, Angela could not outrun a car! Finally, Dustin would do the right thing and stay as far away from Angela as he should have done. Lillian was now looking forward to the fact Dustin would have no choice in it now; he would have to breakup with her, mostly for his own safety.

"So that's it uh…"

"Oh you think this is the end this is only the beginning kid, oh wait you're no longer a child so I can't deal with you as one, anymore, after today, after you leave the nest, but not before you've been given the belt for all the stuff you've earned it for. You are to walk straight home, Angela, if I do find out that you detour in any way, than straight home you will be punished further, and harsher than what is due to you. Since you think that you can act like an adult, you can be in every way treated like one. After you get home and you get your well-deserved spanking from all 3 of us. Then you can pack up all of your things, which are just pretty much the clothes on your back, and your toothbrush, because I paid for the rest of it, and leave. You're out."

"What? No!"

"Out, Daniel," he only held up a hand and turned away. He was not going to be softened from his punishing; it was hurting him just as much. However, it has to be done. "You're not going to ever forgive her for…"

"I never said I wouldn't forgive her, especially after she's been spanked, I'll be more readily be able to forgive her, then, but she's out, as of today. No help, no help, Mary-Sue, she can make it all on her own, for all I care right now. If she thinks she's old enough to WhooHoo and get pregnant, and to drink and do drugs, then she can just live with the consequences of her sin and mistake, as an adult, without our help. I will however let you use my newspaper to look for a job; you'll need one to pay for rent and all of the things for our grandchild, you so kindly bestowed upon us in your young age. In addition to working that job as well as attending school, unless you decide to become a high school dropout, you'll also be expected to come over each day to clean our whole house from top to bottom as your second job as well as your further punishment. That way we can still keep an eye on you, while you're out of our house for a few years. Provided that's what your mother wants, however, on the job you will be treated like the hired help. So if you miss a day we'll 'fire you' by not paying you for a week for each day that you miss work."

"That's not fair!"

"Fair, fair has nothing to do with it, we hired you, so you have to abide by our rules and if you don't clean it well to our specifications or what the boss wants in the real world kid, that means you get fired or docked pay! So if you miss a day, you don't get paid for a whole week not just that day you missed! We'll allow it of course a missed day when you give birth and 3 additional days off, to take off at your desecration, but you have to phone us to tell us that, but after that, you are expected to be back and cleaning our house. If you don't we'll be right over to find out why and to do something about it. Oh we'll forgive you Angela, but you won't be weaseling your way out of your punishment, especially just because you are pregnant, there is no excuse you can give to me to get out of it." Daniel was so upset and ashamed of Angela he didn't even think it through fully but just let it out, half venting as he punished her. He wanted her scared really scared, as his heart already ached for her to return as he sent her away. He didn't want to abandon her like this, but her actions left him no choice.

Mary-Sue was pretty much on the same page, and in hopes of getting their child back on the straight and narrow tried to scare her badly pretending to 'doom her' with the biting stark reality. She had to do the same; it had to be done no matter how badly it hurt. "Oh, I thought you weren't going to forgive her, I was going to say if that was you attitude then I was going to be really upset with you, that's wrong. But this yes, that's fine with me, I agree, Angela is out, and can have that second job after school and after her teen job is finished she has to come straight to our home and clean it as well. That should help put a damper on all your spare time, and to start to make up for all the other wrong things you did over years. Let's see for how many years, 2, 3, maybe 4 years. Maybe, then we'll see, _maybe_ by then we'll think about allowing you to move back in. We'll figure it out. In the meantime, you can now see what living like an adult is like. You'll have to get a teen job, because that's all you can have right now, and you have to keep your grades up if you expect to keep it, or you will be a high school dropout, which will be very sad news for you. Because, no one in their right mind will hire an unwed teen mother, with no education, they won't hire you, I can guarantee it. As far as when you do become a physical adult, and try getting a fulltime paying job, it's going to be a whole lot harder, and a lot lower paying one, if you do dropout. So I do seriously suggest you keep your grades, to keep your job, since you'll need all that money from your teen job to pay all the bills, to pay for a nanny, to watch the baby, while you're at work, and school. You'll be so busy holding down 2 jobs as well as taking care of the baby, so that probably means no College for you, so you just kiss that nice idea if you had it, goodbye. Enjoy the reality of parenthood, and no help, just a crying baby." Hoping to scare her more so to stop her from doing drugs and drinking, onetime thing or not, she said it, she had to say it. "If you keep on going down the degenerating path you are on, mounds of bills, and the fear and very real threat of the repo man knocking at your door. All because you have foolishly spent all of your money, what little you have of it, on more dugs more alcohol and more cigarettes, rather than food and the bills, and baby needs. Great life, if you manage to survive it that long, to live to regret your decisions, as well as the baby, you let die. But that's what being an adult is like, no one other than yourself to help you out to make all those tough decisions for you. So you'll just have to figure out those things all out for yourself. But since you're so smart and mature enough for your age, I know that you will do just fine, all on your own, and make sure our first grandchild will be healthy and happy, and survive." Okay, not all of it might be true there were of course very extenuating circumstances and she was hoping Angela would be scared right out of her mind and come to her mind and back to reality and hopefully be scared straight, but, for now, she had to be kicked out.

The doom of her decision and reality of real life hit as hard as it could, and she tried futilely to lie and escape her fate, not just hers, but the fate of her unborn child as well. "What, but I was, raped, you can't do that to me, if I was raped, can you?" trying to put on her best act to soften the blow and punishment, to no avail, her lies were far too exposed now to shield her with that weak shield anyhow.

"Quit lying, Angela!" Mockingly, "I'm sure you were, by whomever the father was, Dustin, or maybe it was George here, who raped you, ohh, maybe it was him." Quite deadly serious, "Who it is Angela who is the real father, of the child you are carrying, I want to know, the truth, who is he and why did you sleep with him, why did you WhooHoo with him?! You know the rules, why did you do that, why did you break it, and have WhooHoo?! Who is he, why, who, Angela, who?!"

"But I, I, it was…," her mother just folded her arms over and angrily staring at her, with those angry daggers for you, glare.

"If I hear one more lie out of that mouth I will slap it, who is the father, Angela, and don't lie, and say it was Dustin, who did it, I'm sure it wasn't him." If she had fessed up and just said it was so and so, was the father right away she might have believed the lie of being raped but as of right now she didn't believe a word she said. Why should she? Angela had proved herself to be nothing but a liar, and that was that, not without some proof, she wouldn't believe her, not at all.

"We can do a pertinently test in a month or more preferably late in her second trimester to find out provided we have a few names. However it is very risky to the baby but, at least we'll know for sure, we'll just make sure she gets all the bills for the hospital charges for doing these paternity test, no matter how many we have to do," the doctor said siding with the parents on their just punishment. Not to mention their scare tactic/punishment, to stop this habitual liar, from making things worse for herself and especially the innocent unborn child she was carrying, he was much more concerned with. "So you can keep on lying and keep on racking up those $1000 bills for each potential father of the baby, you say is the father of the child is. Not to mention the risks to you and the baby, each time you have to be tested. Or you can tell us now, and without risk, once the child is born, the test can be done then, only costing $250 to 300. So maybe you can get some help with the child support money that might be due to you."

She knew who he was but she couldn't tell them the truth, because that would ruin everything, so she insisted once more, on her lie to get some sympathy. "It was Dustin, he raped me; it was Dustin Broke, who got me pregnant!" She screeched out in pain as her mother's hand connected to her face and they all promptly got up and left. She said she would smack her in the face if she lied about that, why did it come as such a shock now? She was lying about everything and now they knew it. "It was Dustin, he got me pregnant, honest; it was him! That's why I was going there, to see him, to tell him, and to get my money, to get my child support money from him! Please don't leave me, come back, please no, I'll tell you who the father is, no, no please come back!"

"Shut up and walk home, we'll be waiting there for you to deal with you and all your lies."

"In this, I can hardly move in it," she asks struggling in the straightjacket.

Grace kicked in, though a good chunk of him knew she was lying about being raped, especially that it was Dustin who had gotten her pregnant, he had serious doubts about it, all especially saying that she was raped. Daniel smiled smirking back turned to her; it was funny just to think about it, Angela walking home in that, remembering she was in that straightjacket, then again he was testing her too. Might as well freak her out and get her crying, and maybe then she might loosen her tongue and tell the truth, so he got that smirk off his face and put on a hard face before he turned around, and as angry as he could be. "Damn right, it will make it easier for us to use the belt on you when you can't move around. I'll drop off the straightjacket after we smack some sense into and some stupidity out of you, after we kick you out!"

"NO! I'm not doing it, I was raped, I was raped, and I'm not walking home in this!"

"Now, right now, Angela," storming right back over there and holding her up to his face off the floor, he had nearly maxed out body skills this was no great feat for him, "or like I said, if you don't you will be further punished for your disobedience. Deliberate disobedience is one of our rules that gets a spanking do I make myself clear?" Putting her down, loosening it just a bit so she could walk a bit easier in it but that was it. "Now move it, you are to walk straight to our home, sit on the front porch, and wait there for us to deal with you. We'll fully decide on your punishment then, when we have had time to cool off. If you do not obey, you will be spanked further for this disobedience! Let's see if you can learn to listen and obey for once in your life."

So what do you think, was it right what Angela's parents did at the end here, too harsh or maybe not harsh enough? I originally had it where they just disowned her, and didn't forgive her, but I thought after I went back to it, whoa, that was going way overboard, angry writing. Plus after Daniel and Mary-Sue forgiven each other for their wrongs would turn around and not forgive Angela, yeah, very bad idea. I figured this was a much better one this punishment, it fit the crimes, that way they still do spank her, because they still do love her, and would be able to after it, to fully forgive her. But just like the sin with King David and Bathsheba like he too was forgiven, but he still had to deal with the consequences, now Angela too has to live with the lifelong consequences of her sin. So since she is acting so 'adult', she had to live as one now. Finally though now I'm moving on literally in the next chapter, as we finally visit the Broke's and their troubles. PS I changed this chapter a bit to make it a bit clearer after that review to fix it a bit some good points made but a lot of it was a bit over the top without reading the last chapter.


	18. The Changes and Move Pt 1

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Actually, I didn't leave; I had a time with this one, back and forth on off with this one after the last chapter, and working a bit on my other story as well. Actually I did change a bit of the last chapter, toned it down a bit as well, so maybe go back to reread it to see the fixes and changes. I also have a bad habit in writing of jumping ahead chapters, so I have a few chapters already written. So when gotten to them, it will be posted more often. I also couldn't post my other story's next chapter because of this one because a good section of this comes from both of those next chapters so if you feel a sense of déjà vu while you read, that's why. PS long chapter, so it's split, hopefully Pt. 2 will be up shortly.

**_The Changes and Move Pt. 1_**

As they pulled up to the Broke's there was an unmarked police car already parked outside the home so apparently either the raid was over or John Burb was simply not taking part in it. As they got out of the car, they could hear a bit of shouting. "Sounds like he's in trouble," Joel said. Spotting the bushes, wanting to duck behind them to go but restrained that idea.

"I don't want talk about it, I can't talk to you," he screamed slamming the door and ran outside, he only paused slightly to look at them and then took off running into the cool late night spring air.

"That Dustin," Joel asked Kenneth.

"Yup, that's him."

"I'll go after him."

"George, you can't run in your condition," Rebecca said.

"If I can walk I can run just fine," and proved it as he took off but he only got across the street, before he groaned out in pain, holding his arms around his pricking belly as he wheezed, no, apparently he couldn't, or at least not comfortably.

"Hey, you can't run, I'll go after Dustin in my car, you stay here, I need to have a little chat and heart-to-heart with him, anyhow. I've been unfair to him, because of Angela, I'll go."

"Yes, and I need to stay and to tell his mother about what's going on, and we need to help them move," Kenneth said looking at Daniel then turned and saw a black-haired obviously pregnant woman standing at the door in her maternity clothes, and a toddler toddling behind plopping down beside her.

"What is going on," Brandi demanded eyeing Kenneth then she walked towards him. "Do you know something? First, police officer John Burb shows up and tells us we have to pack up and leave, tonight, before we're discovered. Now I find out Dustin is involved with a criminal and it's probably because of that, right, we have to move?"

"Yes, ma'am, uh Mrs. Broke uh…"

"Brandi is fine. What's going on?" Though she was fuming she tried to remain as calm as she possibly could, to try to not come off as intimidating, to the obviously timid boy. If he had something to say, especially on what the hell Dustin was doing, or been up to, she wanted to hear it.

"Dustin got hurt really badly and well...this was not by choice," he said quickly, "just like me. It's also why he got hurt," Kenneth stammered, just trying to find the right words as he shook coldly trying to not be intimidated by this grownup despite knowing what he should do, he suddenly found himself cowering. He didn't want to get into any trouble. He especially still desperately wanted to try to be friends with Dustin, so he especially didn't want to get Dustin into any sort of trouble. Even though despite being told he wouldn't be getting himself nor Dustin into any sort of trouble, he was still afraid, but knew he had to tell Brandi the truth. So she knew. How it would help Dustin. Dustin would be grateful. Yes, Dustin might be angry. But in the end…he would be grateful. He had to run this by his mind a few times, before he finally gathered up the courage to tell her the whole story.

"If something like that happened, Dustin would tell me, he's not shy at all, aside from the fact I'm a Taurus and he's an Aries, we both have the same personally, he's never been shy to not tell me if anything was bothering or wrong him. If something was bothering him he would say so, he knows that if he did something wrong, he won't get into any more trouble as long as he's honest with me, I won't ever punish him for his honesty. Dustin knows he can tell me anything." (Yes, I do know Brandi is actually and Aries too, with the same personality as Dustin aside from the fact she has the Arts and Crafts Hobby while Dustin is Nature, so I figured I should switch them, it made no sense they had the same personality but not the same OTH.)

Joel nearly scoffed, casually shift rocking from foot to foot, it wasn't that desperate nor stinging quite yet, like it had done the last time he had coffee, mainly probably because he only had coffee this time and not juice or any other liquids with it, but he still didn't like it holding it. "Trust me, I'm an Aries too, and I know from my own personal experience, that if he is hurting like he is, he won't tell you, very easily, unless you're very close. Aires love deeply, and are bold, but when they are hurting, they tend to shy away a bit, no matter how outgoing they are. They do this so they don't seem weak, they hide their hurt, or like me, bottle it up; well; at least with me it's like that. Is he friendly or more grumpy would you say?"

"Very friendly, like me, he's both 6 nice and outgoing."

"If you want him to open up and tell you himself, just give him a hug and tell him you love him and he can tell you anything. That was the one thing that always worked for me, when I was little was to be hugged and told I was loved. That always melted me and made me feel secure, when I had any insecurities, was just to be hugged, and held, and told I was loved."

"He knows I love him."

Joel had every right to disbelieve her, after what he seen, if it was really true, Dustin wouldn't have ran out the door screaming, I can't talk to you. There must have been a change and he was betting it wasn't just the fact Dustin accidently got into that criminal job and got beaten, that had changed him. Though Joel was sure, it probably had a bit to do with that as well. "When was the last time you said it, or hugged him, or you showed him you care?"

Her heart sank in deep despair, Joel had pegged her dead on right, as she felt biting tears, and admitted quietly, "I guess since before his father died." What was worse she wrapped herself up fully with Beau, she had hardly or might as well say for the honest truth nearly didn't comfort Dustin, or at least not how she should have. Beau would hardly remember Skip, but Dustin oh Dustin how his heart must have been ripping out of his chest, not only to lose Skip but because of that, to grow up badly, on top of it. They should have taken solace together in their grief, not her forgetting him pretty much and diving into comforting a toddler who probably wouldn't even remember in a few years. There was no excuse for that at all, none that she could ever give. She deserved all of Dustin's wrath and rage, and more. It was a wonder Dustin hadn't ran away from home something she feared might happen if there wasn't this intervening; it was Godsend.

"That would be exactly why he can't tell you anything right now, he probably feels you don't care now or maybe changed and can't be trusted now, plus he's scared too, not surprisingly. He's not going to want to open up unless he feels safe. Come on little brother, you know what you need to do, what you came here to do, she might get angry, but she needs to know the truth."

"It wasn't his fault just know that, just like me, we both accidently got into the criminal career."

"What?!" She looked at Kenneth who nodded, and then at John Burb, who also nodded.

While off way down the road Daniel had caught up to Dustin, and even made him stay put to hear him out by almost forcefully grabbing his arm despite all the angered sneers and his threatening gestures Dustin was giving, but could see he was genuinely frightened by him, no doubt his fault for that. "Just hold on a minute, just hear me out."

"I don't want to hear it! I hate you!" His words came off both, breathy, and frightened, as well as full of rage.

Daniel felt so badly for Dustin, he really needed his father right now, he had seen him two days ago, and he was smoothed skinned now even in the night light of the lamppost Daniel detected a few straggly hairs protruding out on his chin. He was starting to become a young man, his voice was even hinting at that. He needed his father on a few levels, one for moral support, and guidance, and the other for those normal fatherly things they teach, like shaving. Something Dustin would obviously need to know how to do soon, unless Dustin cared to grow a beard. Dustin was obviously an early bloomer, or about average, he guessed. "It's my fault for that, and yes I do apologize for that. Stop running away from your problems, own up to it, like I'm doing right now. Mary-Sue said that you own up to your mistakes, it's all I'm asking. Running away from home if that's what you're thinking of doing won't solve this problem, you need to face it head on. Besides, I owe you a huge apology. I treated you very unfairly and unduly. I was suspicious of your intentions with Angela. I was also worried you would get hurt too, so that's why I did what I did. I care about you, and was I worried and concerned that you would get hurt, so I was hoping you would get the message to leave Angela, for you own good, if I got on your case a lot. I used to be pretty good friends with your dad back in high school. I don't know if that will help hearing that, but do care about you believe it or not I do, and I pushed you away because I do care about you, and didn't want you getting hurt."

"You're worried I'm going to get hurt? Yeah. You really do you care about me, so, you in your **_concern_**, decided you want to be enemies with me," he says in a mocking voice. "Huh, I knew it, yup, you're insane!"

"Yes, in my crazy backwards mind, I figured you might leave Angela or drop the idea of being friends with her, or maybe, you got mixed up, with them being twins. That's why I always made sure you knew who was who, in case you just wanted to be friends with Lilith." So as not to cause or throw confusion into this already tense situation, Daniel used Lillian's nickname, which Dustin only knew or was familiar with. "It was fine until you started dating Angela, I couldn't believe it, not unless Angela talked you into going steady with her, which no doubt she did."

"Right," he said slowly just believing this was a pack of lies he was being fed. Yes, Angela had been the one who had talked him into going steady with her, and at the time, he was both thrilled and scared at the same time, actually more scared than thrilled with the prospect. He wasn't so sure, how far he wanted to go with her, let alone anything else because of the deep fear he had of her from years ago. It was apparent that Daniel knew the exact root of this fear too as he went on confessing.

"Look, Dustin, or would you rather be called by your nickname, Dusty," Daniel could tell with the slight gasp and surprised look, that Dustin knew he knew. "I know, I know all about you. Do you want to know the truth, here it is. Yeah, yeah I am a bit crazy, it's safe to say most of us have a little crazy on inside of us all, some more than others. My crazy was for your safety, the last thing I wanted was you to be beat up by Angela, like she threatened you with, years ago. I'm just sorry for what I did in driving us to be enemies. I didn't want that, any more than you did. I just wanted you to be all done with it seeing Angela, for your own good and safety. Lilith has been keeping that big secret, for you, for years now. So if you want to be friends with one of my daughters, be friends with her, not Angela, she will gladly be your friend, and yes, she already is, I would have to say, for keeping your secret all these years. That's why I pushed you away. I was also angry and blamed you for a good long while for what happened and the legal ramifications for that incident on that playground years ago. I see now, I was so wrong about that. You did right, Dusty, getting that teacher, and stopping that fight. Angela is completely insane, I realize that now, and for your own good and safety, you really shouldn't be seeing her, please just breakup with her, please. I'm begging you, not from a father, wanting to protect his daughter from a boy he doesn't like, but from a safety standpoint, **your safety**, please, please, just breakup with her, please. Besides, you or she, or both, don't really love each other, I know you don't. Find someone else to love, who loves you back, real love, please."

Dustin didn't want to believe him, no, way, he was just being a prick like he always was typical Daniel, as he got all defensive and angry. If he wanted them to breakup then that was the last thing he wanted to do, even if that would make them more enemies than they already were. "No, I will never breakup with her, I love her, and she loves me back! Besides, you, you just don't know anything!"

"I know plenty, you're hiding them. If you don't believe me, fine, go home, go wash your face, take it all off, and I'll take you to Angela, right now. Go give Angela that first kiss you have both been dying for. But I can guarantee that not only will your lips never meet to kiss they will get slapped and punched, by her, not by me, no, by Angela. Then I will have to step in before she beats you up because I know your type, you're a lover not a fighter, and Angela will take total advantage of that, when she sees them on your face, and you tell her you are Dusty that little boy…"

Dustin shook coldly, disbelieving, "No, no she loves me!" Shaking his head, he yarded his arm away and ran off back home. He didn't want to believe him, why should he; people change, but some don't change; a fact he had to learn, as mother would give him the same spiel later when he got home.

"That's why you have to move. Probably also why he won't tell you, he's afraid both of what might happen to him and what you might do to him. He feels so ashamed because he was beaten, so it's hard now, he's so freaked what you might think or say."

"I had no idea. Even if he wasn't beaten and if it really was an accident, he got in the career, I would never be angry with him. Oh God, so Gordon not only beat Dustin, he might have killed Skip too?" Brandi shook in fear coldness and biter anger wrapping her hands and arms around her pregnant belly, worried also for their unborn child.

"He might have, we don't know for sure; regardless, we can't take the risk, we have to get you out of here," John said.

"That's why we're also here, to help you move," Kenneth said, "except George, well not much unless it's light help, with his bruised ribs. But I'll call up my other brother and sister to help you guys move out tonight, oh and we're also here to ask if you want to adopt or foster one or more of the kids in the orphanage who are also being treated badly."

"Well John did mention something about that kids coming by to ask me if I wanted to foster or adopt a mistreated child in the foster home, he and his fellow officers just raided."

"You will be put in a bigger house than the one you are living in if that helps you to decide," John said. "Also Mortimer will pay for anything you need, food, cribs, beds, toys, all that."

"Fostering for sure, but despite the Family Aspiration and yes normally I would have been very keen on the idea, but with this new baby on the way, and this mess with Dustin and everything. I have to say no. Only because I'm too overwhelmed right now as it is. But I'll gladly foster. If Skip was still alive I would have gladly adopted, preferably a girl though. After two boys, it would be nice to have a little girl, but with my track record, this one is probably another boy too. Maybe after this one is born I might change my mind about that and look into adopting, we'll see."

"By then you might not need to worry about it adopting one of them. I'll call Kathy, you call Quincy, see where they are at, see if they can come over here and help us move you out," Joel said about to grab out his cell phone.

"Yeah you do that while I start giving them a hand in getting ready to move," agreed Rebecca.

"I can drive to a few stores to get some boxes," John Burb offered.

"Yeah we'll need those, and you stay off your feet George, you shouldn't be aggravating your condition any more than it already is, with trying to run after Dustin."

"Big mistake there, I guess I'll just sit back and observe. I hate this, I wanted and want to help, now I can't do anything with bruised ribs."

"How did you get bruised ribs, if I may ask?"

"You may and it was Angela she kicked me."

"Oh, yeah, let me guess, she hates your cute adorable freckles, and for no other reason than you have freckles on your face, she kicked you and bruised your ribs, right."

"Exactly, whoa, you physic?"

"No, same thing happened to this little girl, but Dusty as he was called back then got a teacher and stopped the fight, but Angela threatened to beat up Dusty. So he dropped his nickname, got new clothes, and a new hairdo, and started wearing concealer makeup. He has freckles too."

"Whoa, oh so that's why you said I should have kept them covered."

"Yup," Lillian nodded. "I know she hasn't changed, I've been keeping that secret a secret for Dustin for years now, Angela obviously doesn't know."

"Maybe it's best it's kept that way, or at least until Dustin gets some body skills or can defend himself." Kenneth nodded at Joel and called his brother while Joel called his sister. It took quite a few rings before Kathy picked up, but Quincy picked up nearly right away. "Hey big bro where you at," Kenneth asked as Quincy answered his cell phone.

"Got busy talking with the Dreamers they're fostering at least 3 as well as adopting a baby."

"Oh you're at the Dreamer's, well we're at the Broke's and are going to get ready to move them out soon here, so…"

"Tell Dirky, I love him. Actually when dad comes back, pfffft there he is now, I'll get him to drive me there, and we can go get your brother, drive him back here." Lillian looked over and saw his blonde hair, ah, dad's back, and with Dustin too, guess dad convinced him, and gave him a ride.

"Uh yeah, hear that Quincy, tell Dirky I love him, his girlfriend says."

"Hey Dirk, your girlfriend says Dirky I love you." You could hear a bit of laughter, and then his response. "Dirk says, Lilly-poo, I love you too."

"Okay, I'm gonna end it there, before it gets more embarrassing, than it already is, with the pet names," she tittered a bit.

"Kathy, where are you," Joel wondered, the phone was still not being answered. " Where are you, ooh-ooh, oooh, oh, Kathy, where are you, are you busy having a caca-poo-poo? I have to go to the bathroom too-oooh. I don't need a poo, I need a pee. Yes, yes, oui-oui, I need a pee-pee. "

Beau was doubly intrigued with the little song Joel sung out. Brandi also, found it amusing, as well. Sure, it was a bit childish and funny, but he had a very nice singing voice and high one still, he obviously hasn't puberty-wise matured in his voice yet; it didn't matter. "That's a nice singing voice you got there," Brandi complimented as she was watching Dustin reluctantly, slowly, getting out of the backseat of the car and he slowly walked over catching that whole made up song too. It sure looked like Dustin had a lot on his mind, and wasn't sure if right now, would be the appropriate time, still, she better do it, "Dusty, I love you," and walked over and kissed him. "Just know that you're not in any trouble, okay. I love you so much, and you know you can tell me anything, okay, anything," she said rubbing his arm. She had to take it slowly with Dustin now, since she didn't know how far the damage was in their relationship, and wasn't so sure if he could be hugged at all right now because of the low relationship they may have and also the beating. But Brandi's want to do that must have come off, loud and clear, as Dustin looked like he badly wanted that hug and she could have sworn she seen it Dustin looking like he was about to cry, with those pre-cry watery eyes.

Smiling slightly he felt the stinging tears and put his mind to something else, not wanting to cry in front of these strangers. Apparently, Kenneth's older brother, spoke some French too, so did he quite well actually. Knowing Beau's potty antics lately Dustin figured it was for the best he warns him in French just in case Joel didn't care for the company in the bathroom. Beau still wore; and used diapers nearly all the time. However, he had taken a keen interest in the potty as of late, but mostly it was just watching you go, but that was good, as modeling proper potty etiquette was a good thing, and when he was ready to try it, which he had a few times, they were very glad to help out the little tyke. _"__C'est à l'intérieur de la deuxième porte. Le seul problème est que vous pourriez avoir de la compagnie. Beau aime regarder, pendant que vous utilisez les toilettes."_ (It's inside second door. The only problem is you might have company. Beau likes to watch, while you use the toilet.)

"What; say that again slowly this time," asked Joel, he partly got that, but for the most part, he didn't. He only recognized the language, but not so much what Dustin said. In fact, the other siblings were the same in recognizing the language, but not so much, what was said.

A lot slower this time, _"C'est à l'intérieur de la deuxième porte. Le seul problème est que vous pourriez avoir de la compagnie. Beau aime regarder, pendant que vous utilisez les toilettes."_

"Uh okay, I know I know how to speak that language we all do but for the most part I didn't get it." He recognized the word 'it's' and what sounded like interior, and what sounded like the number 2 guessed it maybe was the plural word, for second, problem, obviously toilet, utilizing, well he picked up a few words, and translated them, somewhat. Actually, they all picked up on that but it had been so many years since they heard it. Mind you, they had used it on and off, but to hear someone speak the language again, like that, they were all a bit rusty to pick it up to translate.

"Me too. It's, and toilet, right," Kenneth said, picking up what he recognized.

"Problem using, toilet, uh-oh, maybe the toilet is broken so you can't use it. You might have to use the bushes, Joel."

"I got that too, Beau uh is, beautiful…"

"No, Beau; is me, I'm Beau," the toddler said, also knowing some of what his brother said. After all now was the perfect time to learn any new language, Beau understood quite a bit of French already, Dustin had incorporated it while he was teaching Beau how to talk.

"Oh, so he meant you, oh but beau also means boyfriend, as well as beautiful, in whatever that language is, I'm sure of it," George said.

"Yeah I'm sure of that too. Problem utilizing or use, second maybe, I know that language we all do…" Finally hearing her come on, "Kathy, are you okay, it's about time, what took you so long to answer your cell phone, were you sitting on the toilet or what?"

"No, sorry, I was reading some kids a story I was right at the exciting part at the end, you know Snow White, where the prince kisses her to break the evil spell. I didn't want to stop the story right then to answer my cell, and neither did the kids, so I finished up quickly."

He had read that one years and years ago when he was still a child, "Ah, okay, but why are you reading kids a story?"

"Part of a deal, I watch the kids to keep them occupied and out of the way while their parents finish packing up to move back into Pleasantview, they live downtown right now. They were going to move in tomorrow morning but we worked out a deal, I watch the kids while they finish packing up so they can move in tonight. There is a lot more room at their new home apparently, so they can foster and probably adopt."

"Oh great, that's a good idea and deal, yeah. Well we're at the Broke's, so uhh." They had to get her over here, but how, maybe Daniel might give her a ride too, or maybe Kathy could get a ride with whoever, or a taxi.

Greg announced it as he came over, "We're ready now, potty run everyone, before we leave, you too little lady. Here's your paper, everything you need to know is filled out." Meaning the information of their address, phone numbers, both home, cell, and work numbers, their names, all that good stuff.

Well, that certainly reminded him, besides his impromptu song; that he should be asking about where the bathroom is now, and if he can use it, maybe it was broken, he wasn't sure. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, did I hear someone say potty run?"

"Uh yeah he said potty run everyone before we leave, me too. Shoot where are the Broke's?"

"I have to make a potty run here myself, very badly," Joel admitted. Beau had perked right up, hearing that, yes; that song was not just made up; he really did have to go, as he got up, about to make the dash there as soon as Joel makes the move. "I uh don't exactly know, here, maybe talk to Brandi I have to go, so bad, my strained bladder, is hurting a little, here, she'll give you the directions, if you can maybe get a ride here or taxi maybe."

"Yeah I'll just ask Greg if I can get a ride with him there. Hey, Greg, I don't suppose I can bum a ride with you into town where my siblings are? They're helping another family move out of town; so I need to meet up with them to help them out."

"Of course you can, where is it?"

"Here, my brother said Brandi will give you the directions."

"Hi, uhh, Brandi?"

"No, it's Joel but here Brandi will give you the directions to her place, while I make a potty run myself here. I have to go real bad, here you go," and hands his cell phone to her, but Beau was already inside before Joel got in there. "Can I use you bathroom? It's not broken is it?"

"Of course, inside second door," she told him where he could find the bathroom, "and no the toilet is working just fine. But uh, you might have _un petit problème_," she told him in French. Yes, Beau was already gone inside so unless Beau was busy playing, Joel might just have some company in the bathroom more than likely.

"Thanks," exhaling deeply with a hand on his bladder, Joel rush walked to the stairs heading inside. "Second door, _un petit problème_" he repeated then translated what Brandi said. Bladder now starting to ach, due to his still strained bladder, but still in full control of the situation of course, but, not the toddler, who laughed loudly. "A small problem, what small problem, hey, what's so funny?"

"Potty, you go pee-pee?"

"Ha, ha, ha, yup, I go potty; I got to go pee-pee, right now in fact."

"Yay! Me see you pee-pee?"

"Say what?" _Oh, **that** small problem! Okay now it makes sense, the kid likes to watch._

Dustin walked in overhearing it, and rolled his eyes and chuckled shaking his head, "Oh Beau please; ha, ha, ha, oh gee; I knew it; I knew you were going to ask that. I told you. _C'est à l'intérieur de la deuxième porte. Le seul problème est que vous pourriez avoir de la compagnie. Beau aime regarder, pendant que vous utilisez les toilettes,_" Dustin repeated.

"Okay, I know I can speak that language, at least a bit, but I really didn't understand it, much of it. So what language is that? And the translation please."

"It's French and the translation is. It's inside second door. The only problem is you might have company," pointing to his brother. "Beau likes to watch you while you use the toilet. Come on, Beau I don't think uh…" struggling for a few seconds before he remembered his name, "Joel, will appreciate you in there watching him pee. You can watch me after if you like, after he finishes."

Yup he guessed right with it's, inside, second, toilet, problem, and a few other words, the rest he didn't understand though until now with the translation. "Oh if he wants to watch me go pee, he's more that welcome to it. Is he potty training?"

"Yes, he's more interested in watching though. He has done a few pees nothing major, usually it's after he's done most of it in his diaper though, but he's really interested in it though."

"Oh it's perfectly fine with me. That's not _un problème_ with me. My sibs and I do this with the little ones in the orphanage a lot. It's a great help to get the right idea. Modeling it how to use the potty. I don't mind at all. So are you getting interested in using the potty, big boy?" Beau nodded yes he sure was quite interested.

"So how did you learn French, what little you do know?"

"Our daddy, he told us to call him daddy. Must have been French he used to say quite a few phrases and things in French to us as kids. All of us know some French, like I said, I recognized the language, but didn't really understand you too well, I wasn't 100% it was French, though, until you said it was. Plus we're rusty, we usually only say things like _Je t'aime, Je t'aime aussi_, I love you, I love you too, things like that, to each other, but not much else. Once in a while we pop in a few French words we know, here and there, but that's about it."

"Oh, I took it in school a lot, thoroughly enjoyed it, parents made me but I enjoyed it so much I took all the classes I could, now I'm bilingual. My background heritage is French at least on mom's side, that's why they wanted me to take it, heck even my brother has French name. So, who's your, daddy," he said in a funny voice.

"Jon, Jonathan Tricou, by heart adoption."

"Oh cool, I've heard of them, yes, I learned all about them in school, all the Tricou's are all of French decent," he told Joel.

"Huh well there you go, daddy was French I had no idea. Well, I have to go, so come on, Beau, yes you can sure watch me use the big potty and maybe you might want to try to use the little potty."

Beau toddled right in the bathroom and pointed at the potty then at Dustin, "Duh potty."

He heard enough babbling, baby talk, and toddlerspeak, to know what he just said. "That was Dustin's potty. Well it's your potty now, Dustin is too big to use that now, he's graduated to the big bowl, but that's just the right size for you to use. Well I really have to go pee; I know that feeling, yup; pee-pee wants to come out of me. Do you know that feeling when pee or caca wants out?" Beau half nodded. "Yeah maybe, well I sure know it, so the first thing to do is get to the toilet or potty, and then you get your pants down. Can you do this," he asked demonstrating pulling his pants down, Beau just nodded and made a halfhearted attempt at it. "Undies too, when you're a big boy and can use your potty you can wear underwear like me, your mommy, and big brother Dustin, and get out of those icky diapers forever."

"I think I'm going to leave you there," chuckling, "I think you got this well taken care of. Give me a yell if you need any help or run into any trouble."

"Alright. Okay, undies down, and sit on the toilet like so." Handling this part very matter-of-factly, so Beau gets the correct idea of this important step for a boy. He made sure it was not tucked in at all, as it needed a demonstration on why it needed to be tucked in. "Now the important thing is, see, this is called a penis, this is where pee or pee-pee comes out of, it's in your bladder then comes out of your penis. Maybe you have other words you use, for pee, like, tinkle wee-wee; urine, urinate."

"Oui-oui, yes, yes, wee-wee is pee-pee."

"Well you know some French too, so do I. You're right _oui-oui_ means yes in French and does sound like wee-wee, but that wee-wee is pee-pee. Okay now, this is important to remember, especially when you're a child and you sit to caca, or pee, or do both on the toilet. This is called a penis, you need to check to make sure it's pushed down or pointed down into the toilet or potty before you go pee. That way all your pee-pee goes inside the toilet or potty. So if I were to go pee right now, and didn't tuck my penis in, where would my pee go, would it be?"

"Four," pointing to the floor, "yucky," he said pointing to Joel's legs and then to Joel's, "ants."

"Yes, that's right, I would pee on the floor, and on my legs, and get it on my pants. I know you don't want to accidently pee all over the floor, or sometimes get it on your clothes, because then, you have to clean it up, or change your clothes because you got it on you. So tuck it in," showing him that.

"Yes, no yucky," he nodded, he clapped while looking and watching. Joel was quite matter-of-factly about it, watching, and very openly letting him watch exactly what he did, a bit more than Dustin or mommy did. Oh, of course, mommy was different, and Dustin was the closest thing to a daddy Beau had at the moment. So Joel letting him watch everything, and instructing him, was of a great help, and aid, to him to get everything down, and the right idea of how this potty business went. Beau basically knew the very basic procedure, knowing when you have to go, getting there, and get everything down, and to sit on the potty, go pee/caca/or both, and pull pants and undies back up again. This, however, was much more detailed, than the usual. Already before this, Beau took a strong liking to Joel and just the tone of his musical sounding voice. Beau already knew his hobby, Music and Dance, so no wonder why they connected so easily, unawares to them both.

"Yeah that is yucky, you don't want to pee on the floor by accident, or on your clothes, and then you have to clean it up. So check and to make sure and if you have to, tuck your penis into the toilet so it points down, and relax. Just relax, sigh, and let it go." Trickling a bit, "Sometimes it helps to relax and to pee if you use a certain sound to help you go, for me it's this sound, pssss, pssss," the flow went a bit stronger as he did the cue sound, "see, that helps me to pee. It sounds like peeing to me that noise I make, pssss, pssss. Ahhhh, ohh that feels so much better. Just relax, and you have yourself a nice enjoyable pee on the potty, ahhhh, that's why the call them 'restrooms'. Take a moment for yourself, to have a nice relaxing pee. Ahh, yup, this is so much better than going pee in a diaper, I'm clean, and it feels so good," making a bit of an over exaggerated relaxed relieved face, Beau smiled and giggled at Joel watching him go for about a minute. "Alright there, I think I'm done, but I want to make sure I really am done. So it's good just to sit and relax just wait a few seconds just see if there's any more pee-pees playing hide and seek in my bladder, oh ohh, wait, yup, I found them, there they are, those hiding pee-pees," trickling for 2 seconds, "there we go, good, now, _now_ I'm done going pee. Alright, now get some toilet paper and wipe dry, I usually need 3 or 4 squares to wipe my penis dry; for you I think 1 or 2 squares is enough. I really like to wipe myself because my underwear is nice and clean and dry after I'm done. If I don't wipe, then it feels a bit like I wet myself, and I really don't like that wet feeling." Beau nodded understanding perfectly as he watched Joel dab and wipe dry.

Meanwhile, Brandi got a bit distracted talking to Greg, surprised to hear whom she was talking to, "Yes it will be so nice for Dustin to see her again. We had thought you had moved away, not into town. Yes, Dustin has mentioned her a few times, how he wanted to be her friend, that he liked her a lot," Brandi said as George who was holding his belly moaned loudly in pain, and Dustin came out to the porch and also caught that as well. "Oh my, hold on a sec," half covering the cell phone, "George, just use the bushes if you have to go that badly, it's quite alright, go, unless you think you can wait for your brother to finish in the bathroom."

"I don't have to go to the bathroom; my bruised ribs feel like they are on fire again."

"Sorry, it kind of looked like you have to go to the bathroom really badly." George just simply smiled at her kind concern and shook his head. "Is or did Beau give him any trouble in the bathroom?"

"He's in there right now teaching him the ropes. Joel said he didn't mind, in fact they all do that with the little ones, modeling good potty behavior so the kids get the right idea." The other teens nodded, yes they sure did.

Daniel chose to stay here if Dustin needed any more convincing, while Mary-Sue had just went about a minute ago with Lillian in the car to go pick up Quincy, while John Burb went to a few stores to grab some boxes. "You need to ice it a few times a day, and sleep on your belly. I know it sounds counterintuitive but it will help it heal faster. I see these injuries all the time in my line of work. You should get some ice on that as soon as you can, it will help with any swelling you have."

"Yeah that would be good if I can, it feels like it's swelling up that's why it's hurting me now."

"I'll let you go, I have to help someone out here, and maybe check on my toddler. We'll see you in a few minutes, bye. Let's go inside get some ice for that. Are you taking any pain medication right now," George nodded, "can I see it?" After having two kids and one more on the way, she was well versed in the ways of pain, to know this wasn't faked to get pills and was quite concerned for George, of how much agony he was in at the moment, that it might be okay to have a dose, maybe.

"Yeah, Rebecca she has them, she's older, the oldest actually."

"Let's see," she asked for them and went inside and looked at it better in the light. They were basically aspirin, but one was a stronger prescription, and the pills themselves were probably suited not only for an older child young teen but for such injures with the anti-inflammatory in them. She looked over the dosage instructions and queried him. "Hmm, so when's the last time you took it, and what did the doctor say about how much you should take in the first day or so?"

"Should take the stronger stuff first until I'm in significantly less pain or the prescription runs out then take the lower strength stuff after that. I'm supposed to take it every 2 to 3, or 4 hours, unless I'm in real pain, like now maybe, then I can have it sooner. I guess for the first few days or so. It will be bad for the first few days the doc said, then it will lesson off by then, then it's every 4 to 6 hours."

"It's been at least an hour, hour and a half or more," Rebecca said, "he probably could take it."

"Hmm, is it really bad or manageable would you say?"

"Manageable enough for now, aah, I got a bit of a high pain threshold. Like I said, it just feels like my ribs are on fire, and I want to go jump in a cold lake. Probably because I tried running after Dustin, bad idea. That ice is gonna feel so good right now. This thing the doc put on me is tight too. I think I'm swelling up a bit, so I should ice off."

"Oh, okay. Well let's try icing it, first, but if it gets worse or doesn't help then you can take your pain medication, here," handing the pill bottles back to Rebecca. "Get the ice out for me Dustin, and start breaking it up a bit, while I get towels to wrap the ice in," Dustin nodded and got the ice out of the freezer while Daniel had a look to see what the doctor put on George. Brandi stopped by the door about to knock to see if it was okay to come in, she heard…

"Mama, ohh mama," hearing her coming over recognizing her footfalls.

"I hear her coming too. Just a minute! See all that could have been on my underwear or down my legs, yucky, but it won't be because I wiped it dry. That's why it's important to wipe or pat your penis dry, no wet underwear, when you get to wear big boy underwear. Off the potty and pull up my undies and pants, and then flush the toilet."

Gasping, "Oh no, no, no bad, bad," whining covering his ears.

"Oh you don't like the sound of the toilet flushing, is it scary?" Beau whimpered but shook his head no. "You can come in now; we're just about to wash-up."

"I guess you didn't mind him watching you go. Sorry I just need to get towels so I can ice wrap your brother's bruised ribs, he's swelling up and in pain. Here's your cell phone."

"In a sec let me wash-up first."

"Bu-there bad booboo?"

"Yes by brother has a bad booboo. My brother has bruised ribs, yes a bad booboo. I have very good hearing, and sensitive ears too, maybe you do too. I didn't like the sound of the toilet flush either around your age, it was too loud, but it was just the sound I hated, because it was too loud for my ears. Are you afraid of maybe falling in," Beau shook his head no, "is the sound scary to you," Joel asked again Beau shook his head no. "So it's just too loud?" Beau nodded. "Okay, same with me then, it hurt my ears, when I was little, still even now some sounds bother me a lot. Well I won't flush it then, but after you're done, you do usually flush it. Hope you don't mind."

"No not at all. So that's why he runs out of the bathroom. I thought it was a sign he wasn't ready for potty training yet, and was waiting a bit for him to let me know he was ready."

"Oh no, he's ready, and I'm sure he wants to do it, he just has a problem with the loud sounds. Maybe just put the potty away from the bathroom, or if you have to have it in there in your new house, remember not to flush while he's in there. Okay we got a bit distracted here but that's okay. After I go potty I wash up my hands, how about we do that together," running the water warm Joel picked Beau up and they washed up together. "See that's fun, splash washing our hands clean, fun, and it's good hygiene," Brandi nodded approvingly and chuckled and left the room with the hand towel and bath towel after the boys dried off and she gave Joel back his cell phone.

"What that?" he asked hearing the smacking sounds of the ice being smashed and crushed up.

"I think they're breaking and smashing up some ice for my brother's bruised ribs that will help him. If you mean good hygiene, it means washing habits, you brush or comb you hair when you get up in the morning, wash your face, brushing your teeth, that sort of thing. You're also supposed to wash your hands after going potty or using the toilet, because you might get pee or caca on your hands from wiping. And you don't want to put that in your mouth after you just used the potty do you?"

"No, yucky, yucky, yucky, caca no eat."

"No you sure don't want to get that in your mouth. You know where those grubby dirty little hands have been, right, so wash them up."

"Yucky," grunting pulling down his pants, "no yucky on," and pointing to the diaper.

"Absolutely, let's take that yucky diaper off," doing that, "do you have big boy undies you can put on?" Beau just shrugged. "Don't know, well you'll have go bottomless or go commando in your pants then."

"What that," Beau asked getting a hand in pulling up his pants.

"Going commando just means that, going without underwear on. You have pants on, but no undies on underneath, you're going commando, no underwear on. Now if you think you have to go potty let someone know. You don't have a diaper on, so listen to your body…hey yeah." Inspiration hitting as they walked out of the bathroom. Listen to your body, it will tell you, when you need to go potty! If you feel all squirmy like a wormy, that's your body saying, oui-oui you need to go pee-pee! Yes, it is time to go off and go sit on la potty! Oooh, oooh, if you feel something wanting to come out back here, you can be sure that's a, caca-poo-poo! Oooh, oooh, that's a poo-poo oooh-oooh, so you better run and go sit on the potty, and make doo-doo! If you just listen to your body and you will know when it's time to go use the potty! " Beau just grinned very happily and chuckled a bit and clapped, all excited loving that song, he couldn't sing it back yet he hadn't finished learning how to talk yet, but boy did he ever love it!

"Leave it to Joel to make up a potty training song, off the top of his head," Rebecca chuckled. "He loves to sing."

"I rather liked it, and I think Beau loved it even more, and it will certainly help him," Brandi complimented. Skip had a wonderful singing voice too, how she missed it, how he loved to sing too. "Easy now, oooh, oh wow, it's already darkened. Better or worse?"

"It's bad," agreed Daniel who gave her a hand, "but I have seen much worse."

George had his jacket off for once and pulled off his shirt and sucked in air though his teeth as the tenser bandage was taken off and then the rib belt support was removed. It hurt initially and a bit afterwards to have that removed, but the relief to have that additional pressure pushing up on him, and sticking in him, relieved, felt good. "Ohh that both feels good and hurts at the same time, ohh."

Boy that was a nasty looking bruise, it looked foot shaped as well, so Dustin could only assume he was kicked or hit there, "Gee what happened to you, did you get sacked in football or something?"

"No. But I was kicked, oooh, ohh." He was thinking twice now about how much pain he could tolerate, but first the ice, if it made it worse the pain, he was taking his pills.

"Yikes, bro, that looks nasty," Joel grimaced taking a, quick sunglasses up look at the sight of the red blue black bruise and the visible swelling; sure that it would to look worse, before it got better.

"Big booboo," Beau whimpered sympathetically.

"I'll say," Joel agreed, "boy she sure did a number on you, the bowwow."

"Who," Dustin pestered curiously wanting to know how he got that injury, recognizing the nice way of putting what he actually wanted to say about said girl. Dustin helped out by holding out the wet wringed out half of the hand towel as mom put the smashed up crushed ice in there. They folded it up together and then it was folded up on the sides to keep all the ice in there, before being put on George's chest rib area. Then wrapped around with the larger bath towel held securely with the tenser bandages. "I would hate to run into the girl who did that to you. Why would a girl kick you?"

"I do hope you keep that in mind. Oh, there were a few reasons why. Between the Aspiration failure, angered, enraged, crazy, state of mind," making the crazy gesture as Brandi looked miffed with Angela as she huff sighed, "she kicked me. Oh, ohh oooh ohh that actually does kind of feel good, and cold, oooh ohh cold but so good oooh ohh! Oh yeah that's actually feels like it's helping already."

"Ouch, ooh, still, as bad as that is, just be thankful it wasn't someplace else she kicked you."

"I think that would have been less painful, or at least a lot shorter, the pain, to be kicked in the crotch," he figured, as he held his arms up as the larger towel was wrapped around him and then the tenser bandage. "I'll give it a few minutes, but I think I'll still need maybe a half dose of those pills." Dustin was going to keep asking George how he got bruised ribs but, "There's Quincy and Lillian," he says spotting them arriving out the kitchen window. "I wonder what my brother is going to say and my sister when they see my bruised ribs, yikes."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have," Dustin wondered. "Who's Lillian?"

"Living, us, 6 in total; 2 girls 4 boys, but 2 adult sisters who are dead that we didn't even know about until today. So it balances it all out, 4 girls, and 4 boys. Yup, we got a big family," George said proudly. "As far as Lillian that's her now," pointing to her as his brother came in the door with her, and Dirk and Mary-Sue right behind her.

Gently hugging him, nearly teared over, in both sympathy and relief, he was alive, "Whoa, bro I heard; Lillian told me what happened on the ride here, is it bad? Oooh cold. Here let me help you out." He had a look at it what he could see before giving George a hand to put his shirt back on and jacket.

"It hurts, but I'll survive, I just won't be running around anymore, until I heal up some. That sucks because I need my exercise or I go antsy after a while."

"What, that's Lilith not…"

"I know, I thought that too, turns out that, Lillian, is my actual name, can you believe it. If you want, you can see my Birth Certificate, here," showing it off to Dustin as she had done with Dirk.

"I happen to love your real name; it suits you much better than that nickname," kissing her.

"It is a lot nicer. No offence, but Lilith was a horrid nickname," Dustin said and gave her back her Birth Certificate. "I think just stick to Lil Lilly or something like that if you want a nickname. So if Lillian is your actual name, how did you wind up with Lilith as your nickname?"

"When I was a toddler Angela was the one who gave me the Lilith nickname, and it suck ever since. My parents thought it was just she can't say my name right, and will outgrow it, no, she kept up with it, so I was shaped a bit by it. Angela dump poured a bottle of ink on me, and while I was getting another bath to get the ink all off Angela was the one who said Lilith the dark one, been stuck with that moniker and that name burden all this time."

"So where is Angela anyhow, why didn't she come with you?"

"She got herself in major trouble, for once, I was innocent, and I proved it. If she knows what's good for her she should have headed straight for home, awaiting the punishment due to her. Or she's going to be an idiot, one of the two."

"Gives us time to cool off," Mary-Sue answered. "I can't believe how angry we got, then again, considering what she did. A little scare isn't exactly a bad thing. I'm not ready to go back home yet, and deal with her, just yet, I'm still ticked off."

"Agreed, so am I, and we can't be busting her rump in anger now can we. But at least now she knows we mean business, and won't put up with her bad behaviors anymore," Daniel said.

A bit amused, he had thought Angela was the definition of sweetness, and could do no wrong, or at least get away with it. "She's getting a spanking, ha, ha, really, ha, ha, what did she do?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Lillian smirked, she would tell him later, once he realized how bad Angela was for him, or use it to push the cause, for the breakup.

"Yeah in the meantime we need to get you packed up and moved into your new home already."

"Oh that reminds me I almost forgot the House of Fallen Trees is our home, our real physical home, it is right across from the graveyard. I think maybe after we're done here maybe we should go see our home," Rebecca told them.

"Really? Yeah or no later than tomorrow, it's going to be very late by the time we get there, after helping move into their new home," Joel agreed, excitedly, they had to see home.

"What, what do you mean new home?" he asked Kenneth and eyed Joel.

"You're under police protective services, you have to move out now, so we're going to help you move out and into your new home, that's why we're here, cool huh," Kenneth smiled.

"Kenneth, what did you do, what did you say?!"

"Everything, everything you couldn't, or were too afraid to say. I'm your friend, or I want to be your friend, you might be angry now, but this is what is right. You were beaten; so you need to be kept safe until the danger has past. How do you know it wasn't Gordon who killed your father, it could have been him who did that awful thing. If he didn't do it, you still need be kept safe, your whole family."

"Dustin, I'm not angry with you, at all, only with Gordon. Kenneth told me it was an accident that the both of you got into that career. Is that true?"

Breaking down shaking and crying he nods finally desperately needing it, shaking as he hugged her tightly. Dustin didn't know how badly he needed that hug until he was gently but lovingly tightly embraced by his mother and just broke down and lost it. "Uh-huh, it's the truth. I didn't want to do it. But he beat me, and made me do criminal things. I don't care if dad was a criminal, I couldn't be one. I was afraid of what you would say. So ashamed, ashamed I was beaten too."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, or to be afraid of anymore, my sweetheart. This wasn't your fault, not at all, and if you do well, now we're going to make it right. The police will put us in a safe place for the time being and put us under a new name until it is safe to come out of hiding and that won't happen until all of those nasty criminals have been arrested. We will be safe wherever we go, even if it is out of town."

"We'd have to move, that's bad enough, but out of town too, but what about Angela?"

"Probably yes, and forget about Angela, you're too good for her, and I want you to breakup with her the next time you do see her."

"What no, not you too, I love her."

"No you don't, you do not love her; I know you don't love her."

"I do love her!"

"No, you don't. Come here, come into the bathroom, I need to show you something. You're very confused; and obviously blind, as they say. Trust me, I know what real love is, you think you love her, but in reality," turning him a bit so he was looking right in the bathroom mirror, "you only see the surface of what you think is love. Dustin Mathew Broke, look in the mirror, and you tell me, what do you see, tell me what do you see, looking back at you?"

"Me."

"Yes, now you look closer, look harder, look deeper, and you tell me what do you _really_ see, on your face, tell me what have you been hiding all these years? What have you been covering up and got hiding behind all that makeup all of these years, tell me. What's hiding beneath the surface?"

He had cried some off his makeup off, so they were visible, it must be what mom was getting at; he knew now, now he knew; he really saw himself, and what was staring back at him in the mirror. "Hiding my…my, sigh, I see, my…the real me, a frightened child, hiding behind the makeup. I've been, hiding, my freckles, the real me, I've been hiding it, hiding it behind the makeup, all these years, my freckles."

"Yes, your freckles the freckles you were born with, and have been hiding for nearly 10 years now. Yes a scared little boy, and who have you been hiding them from all of these years and why?"

"Angela, because she beat up that little girl in Kindergarten, I was playing with, for, just having freckles, and I told the teacher on her, for picking a fight, to stop it."

"Yeah she verbally threatened she would beat up Dusty uh _Dusty_, she would beat you up, not just for telling on her, but for having freckles too. So what happened, you changed your hair, and went by your actual name, and stopped using your nickname you love so much, and started wearing makeup to cover up your freckles. Do you really want to be the boyfriend to some psychotic witch of girl who will beat the snot out of you like Gordon did to you, just because you have freckles, and did the right thing by telling on her to the teacher? Dusty, that isn't love, that's fear; you have been in fear of Angela for almost 10 years now. You tried your best to make peace with her by being her friend or maybe you mistakenly thought it was Lillian, and for what? To be friends with Angela for what, out of I want to be her friend because I like her, no, out of fear; that she will come after me like she did to Trinity. Oh, Dustin, I hardly remember you, what you look like anymore, you've been covering your face up with concealer makeup for so many years now; to hide the cute features you were born with, that God gave you. For what, to hide it from a girl you tried to be friends with, out of fear, and are trying to start a fear based romantic relationship with, no. Wakeup, Dustin, there is no fear in love, but God's perfect Love casts out all of that fear; He gave you that perfect example did He not, when He died for you?"

"Yes, and well I, but, I do fear God."

"Okay, so how do you fear Him, how do you fear God?"

"That I will screw up and do something bad and sin, and disappoint Him, that way, I love God I gave Him my life and heart, and I want to please Him, but I know I'm going to do it, mess up, blow it, in some way, but I don't want to do it, and I'm really sorry when I do it," Dustin said, tearing up, just thinking about it. "I'm already sorry enough as it is with this crappy job I got, I was tricked into and do horrible bad things, I hate it; I hate it so much!"

"Good, very good I'm glad to hear it. We raised you so well to know that, for having a disgust for things like that but that's a good healthy fear that you have there, that you don't want to disappoint the one you love by doing something to damage that relationship. Dustin, oh Skip was the exact same way. He gave to you a wonderful example to follow by showing you what the Heavenly Father is like, and he helped lead you to God to be saved. Skip gave to you a wonderful legacy to follow in, and I couldn't be happier about it. You know what else about your dad, he made lots of mistakes too, and he made a big one, he knew he made a mistake with being uninformed and accidently taking Romance, he warned you sternly not to take it just to spare you the pain he endured by having that Aspiration. Even so, in his mistake, his love for God, and me, made a miracle happen. Did he ever tell you?"

"Something about not getting bad memories, I think for that Aspiration?"

"Yes, he never got any bad memories for going steady with me, getting engaged, then married, to me, which is miracle, since all Romance Aspirations always get bad memories for that. Skip didn't, get any, because he loved not only God so much, but me as well, and God changed him, to see himself, differently as if that wasn't his Aspiration at all, long before we had the ability to do that change them, or have a Secondary Aspiration. It was a miracle; God gave him the grace to overcome it. Real love isn't afraid, or is in fear of what someone will do to you, like the big secret you've been hiding from Angela for all these years, and same with friendship."

"It's true Dusty, I've been your friend for years, I kept that secret from Angela for years now to protect your identity from her, because I knew she would beat you up, if she ever knew. Go ahead ask George how he got his bruised ribs now. I was going to tell you what Angela did but you ask him, and you'll basically get why Angela is getting a butt whopping when we do get home."

"How did you get them, was it…her?"

"Yes, it was Angela who gave me, bruised ribs, because of my pretty freckles. Not only that, I can give you yet another 3 reasons to breakup with her. She's a cheater, she tried to kiss me 3 times, 3 times Dustin, and each time I said no, because unlike her, I don't cheat, and I know she was your girl. She was also trying to use me, in another way apparently, we found out. I was a good candidate to pin the blame on, in a few ways, if you weren't up for the job. The way I dress, gothic, emo, rebel, badboy, look, kind of hard not to easily be blamed for bad things the way I dress. My physical looks, my blonde hair namely, though not your eye color I do have green eyes. So it could work that way, to blame me, saying I was the one who got her, pregnant. Yeah she's pregnant, do you really have any respect for a girl who loses her virginity before she's married, I sure don't, I have no respect for any girl like that at all, and neither should you. Not only that she didn't just try to kick me to hurt me, no she kicked me with full intent to kill me, she pushed and kicked me down their stairs; she tried to kill me."

"Oh God, it can't be," Dustin nearly heaved. "Ohh she's pregnant really, who…"

"We don't know, she never said who the father is, but here, here are her test results," Mary-Sue says compassionately and handed Dustin the paperwork with all the test results. "She's doing drugs too and tried to lie to say you get her pregnant and was the one who got her to take drugs. She lies and she's very good at it, she's toxic, you need to break it off with her."

"She dressed up as me to get drunk and high and blame me for doing those things; she's a crazy narcissistic manipulating evil witch you need to breakup with her Dustin, please. No offence, and I do mean this in the platonic sense, Dirk; if I weren't dating Dirk, I would go out with you. You're sort of my type at least in the saved born-again category like my lovely Dirky is."

"I can't believe this is really Angela the real Angela," he said terrified almost disbelievingly, it hurt, but it was the truth, as he vividly remembered Angela with no mercy beating up that girl, Trinity.

"It's the truth it hurts, but it's the truth," Kenneth said sympathetically, "and you needed to hear it, no matter how much it hurt."

"So are you going to do it now, Dustin, breakup with her," Daniel asked. Dustin looked a bit overwhelmed and freaked out at the prospect as he looked over the results and took it all in, the truth, it was so overwhelming. But before Dustin could say ya or nay, his mom had something to say too.

"Yes the truth hurts, and it's hard to take at times. But here's another dose of reality for you, to help you to decide. Let's take a little pretend trip into the future, play some pretend, so you do have that first kiss with Angela, it's so wonderful, and you start a lovely 'romantic' relationship with her, so you keep on going steady, and you continue hiding your freckles, from her. How do you explain you not wanting to take showers, or a bath at times, to get into the pool, or hot tub, with her, or any water?"

"I tell her the truth, because of my dad's death seeing his dead and drowned body in our pool; I have hydrophobia, and aquaphobia, so I can't be near water. I'm terrified of water now, which I am; I rather take a sponge bath than take a bath-bath, you know that."

Hydrophobia she knew what that meant but she never heard of aquaphobia before, judging from the sound of the word, aqua, it obviously had something to do with a, water-based fear. "Fine, let's go with that, so it works, she believes you, fine, and you suffer from terrible BO and bad acne for years," Dustin giggles a bit. "Fast-forward a few years, you go to College and get engaged, fast-forward a bit more, you're graduated and now you're finally married, the ceremony was beautiful. The honeymoon was a night to remember, when you gave her your all. Unfortunately, for you, she didn't give you her all, since she's knocked up, but that's beside the point. Fast-forward a bit more, Angela is pregnant, again, and she's now having your child or children. She gives birth, to a little cute boy little or a girl; doesn't really matter, but the baby or babies, like you, has freckles on its face, or all over. What do you think she's going to do when she sees that on the baby and on you for that matter, and she finally finds out what you have been hiding all of these years, from her?"

"Oh no, oh God-forbid it, that, she might hurt, or even kill the baby and freak-out at me and try to beat the crap out of me for not telling her all these years. Oh God no, I didn't even think of…"

"Uh-huh, exactly, do you really want to be in a relationship with someone like that? She's evil Dustin I would even go so far as saying possessed and insane. Do you really want to keep going in that direction with her, to continue having a relationship with her, with someone like her?"

Finally seeing it, he was really blind. "No, no not at all, I sure don't! I really was blind, wasn't I? I'll break it off, with her, but we already are, going steady though, but I will breakup with her, real soon. I just don't know if I'll ever get over it and her though. I'm really angry though, but at the same time I ohh…"

"Dustin, I know it's hard it will be hard, I will be honest with you, it's hard to lose your first love, but you will find someone else, I can promise you that. You will find someone who loves you, for who you are, just the way you are, the way God made you," taking a bit of soap and some water in her hands she helps to gently wash and rinse his face taking more of the makeup off, "freckles and all." Taking him into her arms, Brandi gently hugged him. "Now after we've moved out and settle in a bit, we're going to go to the hospital and have you looked at too, and checked to see how bad the damage is you also have."

"It's healing but it's still painful, I don't think I got bruised ribs though, but I got kicked in the stomach more than the ribs."

"Sill we need to have you looked at."

"Okay and might as well get an appointment for you too, for the baby. Maybe they can tell you what you're having, I would love a little sister, but I would be happy to have another little brother too."


End file.
